Reinicio
by Ipok87
Summary: Dejan atrás guerras, pérdidas y tristezas para seguir con su vida. Hasta que resienten lo que es la peor de las venganzas. TERMINADO
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Los personajes que utilizo no son míos, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. No escribo esto con fines de lucro.

* * *

REINICIO

Prólogo

Estaban ahí, en medio del bosque prohibido; frente a frente, mirándose con todo el rencor que sus mentes podían soportar. El día de la batalla final había llegado, la profecía se cumpliría hoy. De un momento a otro, alguno de los dos caería y por lo que se podia ver, ese no sería Harry.

El Señor Oscuro sabía que esa guerra la tenía perdida. Definitivamente Harry era más fuerte; a pesar de haber roto el escudo de su madre (aquella sangre sucia), a pesar de que él había pasado tanto tiempo planeando todo. Pensó que si no hubiera perdido tanta energía con Dumbledore, quien se empeñaba a defenderlo; quizá si hubiera sabido lo que dictaba la profesía, sabría lo que pasaría; o quizá si solo no se hubiera confiado ("ese mocoso no mata _ni a una rata_" le dijo una vez a Peter Pettigrew). Como sea, se llevaría consigo la satisfacción de que no se iba solo. También Harry había perdido mucho en la lucha, a muchos seres queridos. Esa era la desventaja de querer a las personas: se sufre demasiado. La voz del muchacho lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Sabes que te voy a matar? No me quiero manchar las manos con tu sangre maldita, pero no quiero morir sabiendo que otros van a seguir sufriendo -levantó la varita- Esto es por Ron _¡CRUCIO!_

Y el odio era tanto que Voldemort llegó a sentir verdadero dolor.

- Esta es por Hagrid, por Dumbledore, por Sirius y por mis padres _¡CRUCIO!_ -la sangre (la poca que le quedaba, por que se estaba desangrando) le hervía, hasta el punto de disfrutar con cada mueca de dolor que veía reflejada en aquella horrible cara- Y esta… esta es por todos los que han sufrido por tu causa, por Hermione y por mí _¡CRUCIO!_

Voldemort se volvió a retorcer del dolor. Ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo, pero el muchacho sí que la pagaría.

- Bien niño, ya tuviste diversión suficiente. Pero mi derrota te va a costar cara -Harry solo escuchaba, no le tenía miedo, ya no.

- Harry, no pierdas más tiempo -dijo Hermione desde atrás- No dejes que haga nada más.

Ella tenía razón, pero a pesar que ya solo le faltaba pronounciar dos palabras para acabar con todo esto, no quería ser un asesino. No tenía opción, era la vida de él o la de el otro y, para ser sinceros, no quería morir. Aparte, si caía en ese momento, la siguiente sería Hermione y las muertes seguirían. Vió que Voldemort empezaba a murmurar algo. Rápido y sin pensarlo mucho, atinó a lanzar la maldición:

- _¡AVADA KEDAVRA! _-y aquella luz verde los cegó por un momento, para al siguiente, dejar ver el cuerpo sin vida de aquél que le causó tanto dolor desde su primer año de vida.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, corrió hacia Hermione que no estaba tan grave como él, pero unos cuantos huesos rotos le impedían moverse.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- ¿Aparte de muy asustada? bien.

- ¿Crees poder llegar al Castillo? -lo importante ahora era que los curaran. No quería dejar el cuerpo de su mejor amigo ahí, pero Hermione estaba mal.

- Sí.

- Bien -le ayudo a levantarse y se fueron apoyando el uno en el otro hasta llegar al castillo. Dumbledore tuvo la precaución de no dejar llegar a Voldemort y a los mortífagos hasta sus estudiantes, para manterlos protegidos.

Mientras caminaba, pensaba en lo que había pasado: había matado a alguien (si es que aquello podía ser llamado humano), otros habían muerto por ayudarle y protegerle y otros cuantos estaban heridos.

Al llegar a la puerta del castillo, la profesora McGonagall, quien como subdirectora del colegio se quedó protegiendo al alumnado y poniendo orden en medio del pánico; se acercó corriendo a ellos para luego demandar la atención de la pobre Madam Pomfrey, que ya estaba bastante atareada.

Los llevaron rápidamente a la enfermería y buscaron alguna camilla desocupada, para atenderlos adecuadamente.

- Siéntese ahí, Señor Potter -dijo la enfermera, que luego corrió por unas pociones, de las cuales le dio un poco a él y otro a Hermione.

La Profesora McGonagall se había mantenido atrás hasta entonces, pero cuando vió que Madam Pomfrey se alejó a atender a otras personas, se acercó rápidamente, con mil preguntas en la mirada.

- ¿Qué pasó, Potter? ¿Dónde está Weasley? ¿Y el profesor Dumbledore?

Harry empezó a sentirse peor, a pesar de que pensaba que ya no se podía.

- Murieron. Solo Hermione y yo pudimos salir con vida.

- ¡No puede ser! -alcanzó a escuchar Harry y veía como la cara de la profesora pasaba de sorpresa a tristeza y angustia. Pero fue lo último, por que después de eso, cayó en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Notas:

Hola y muchas gracias por leer mi historia.

Sé que esto es excesivamente corto, pero es solo por ser el principio.

Los capítulos son mucho más largo que esto, lo juro.

Me gustaría saber que piensan. Dejen review, por favor.

Los veré en el próximo capítulo.


	2. La luz produce sombras

Ya hice disclaimer en el prólogo, así que "vamos a lo que nos truje".

* * *

REINICIO

La luz produce sombras

Escuchaba mucho ajetreo. Se sentó en la cama y sintió que le dolía todo el cuerpo. "_Un momento, esto no es Hogwarts_" pensó. Y rápidamente volteó hacia la cama que estaba a su derecha donde solo vio a un extraño hombre que tenía vendado todo el brazo izquierdo. Esa tampoco era Hermione, por cierto.

A su lado había flores con mensajes como "mejórate" y cosas así. También estaba un cambio de ropa con sus lentes encima. Se puso los lentes.

- Por fin despiertas -le decía Ginny desde la puerta. Luego se acercó para tomar asiento a los pies de la cama.

- Eh… Sí. ¿Dónde estoy? -se sentía muy mal de estar hablando con ella; después de todo, Ron había muerto por su culpa.

- En San Mungo. En Hogwarts tenían muchas personas y tus heridas eran tan graves que simplemente no te podían dar toda la atención que necesitabas. Apenas les dió los primeros auxilios, Madam Pompfrey envió acá a quienes lo necesitaban. Un mortífago no lo logró y murió antes de llegar -dentro de la tristeza que reflejaba su rostro, se veía muy tranquila ¿a qué hora le iba a empezar a gritar reprochando la muerte de su hermano?

- Oh -atinó a decir. Se sentía incómodo ¿qué le podía decir?- Ginny, yo…

- No. No empieces -le interrumpió- Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que le pasó a Ron. Para empezar, tú no elegiste ser el niño mencionado en aquella profecía. Todos sabíamos el riesgo que corríamos siendo tus amigos. Ron y Hermione decidieron ir contigo, tú no los obligaste. Sé que de ser tu decisión, no habrías dejado que muriera, pero no estaba en tus manos -a este punto, lágrimas corrían por su rostro, pero no dejaba de sonar firme y segura- Si los papeles hubieran estado invertidos, habrías hecho lo mismo y Ron lo sabía, por eso lo hizo. No te culpo. Nadie te culpa.

- Pero esta no era su guerra. Él no debía estar ahí, ¡no debería haber muerto! -dijo con amargura.

- No debería, pero murió. Y no es cierto que no era su guerra, por que la oscuridad nos iba a afectar a todos. Te aseguro que donde sea que esté, está feliz de que tú venciste y su muerte no fue en vano -y en medio de las lágrimas, sonrió- Todos estamos tristes, eso no lo dudes; pero no te guardamos rencor, por que sabíamos que lo querías tanto como nosotros. En caso contrario, yo no estaría aquí, ni mi mamá te habría cuidado ayer todo el día. Ha estado preocupada por tí ¿sabes? Sería terrible para ella perder a dos de sus hijos ¿no lo crees?

Al escuchar las palabras de Ginny, se sintió un poco mejor. Ellos no creían que fuera su culpa y más aún, no le odiaban.

- Muchas gracias, Ginny -respondió mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. Una lágrima por su amigo. Una pregunta surgió en su mente- ¿Qué pasó con… con su cuerpo?

- Cuando te quedaste dormido, McGonagall y alguna otras personas que estaban en condiciones fueron a buscar a los caídos. Avisaron a nuestros padres y hace dos días que lo sepultamos -dijo, recobrando un poco la tranquilidad y secándose las lágrimas.

- ¿Cuánto llevo inconsciente? -necesitaba cambiar de tema.

- Cuatro días -le dijo mientras se levantaba- Necesito ir a avisar a alguien que ya desperate. Creo que escuché que te dejarían ir en cuanto despertaras.

Salió dejando la puerta abierta, para regresar poco después seguida de un sanador de mediana edad. El hombre lo saludó y comenzó a revisar los lugares donde antes estaban las heridas de Harry. Algunas habían sanado por completo sin dejar rastro, mientras que otras seguían levemente abiertas o en su lugar había alguna cicatriz.

- Parece estar usted muy bien -dijo al fin- Ya solo quedan alguna pequeñas cortaditas sin importancia, que si usted promete cuidar, podría irse hoy mismo antes de que anochezca.

Ginny sonrió tras el hombre, le dijo que ya se harían ellos cargo de que el se cuidara e hizo que el hombre fuera pronto por las pociones que se tenía que tomar.

- ¿Lo ves? Ya pronto estarás en casa.

¿En casa? ¿A qué se refería con eso? Antes de que pasara la batalla y todo eso, había hablado con Ron y habían acordado que él no volvería con los Dursley ese verano. Si aprovaba todas las materias necesarias, había sería ingresado automáticamente en la escuela de Aurores y los dos meses de espera los pasaría en la madriguera. Pero después de lo sucedido, no creía prudente ir ahí.

¿O acaso lo llevarían con los Dursley? Bueno, ya podía hacer magia fuera de la escuela, que era una ventaja estando ahí; pero no tendría el ánimo suficiente para soportar a sus tíos y su enorme primo.

El sanador interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando volvió con unos pequeños frascos y se los tendió para que bebiera el contenido. El sabor horrible.

- Bien -dijo sonriendo al ver la cara de asco de Harry- Vuelvo en dos horas para asegurarme de que hizo efecto y entonces se podrá marchar.

Seguía preguntándose a dónde iría al salir del hospital, pero no quizo preguntarle a Ginny, no fuera a malinterpretar y creyera que quería quedarse en su casa. Bueno, la verdad es que él sí quería, pero tal vez ellos no lo querrían ahí.

Serían dos horas muy largas e incómodas si ella se quedaba ahí, no sabría de que hablar sin hacerla sentir peor. Se lo repetía en la cabeza: ella había dicho que no le guardaban rencor, pero aún así se sentían mal por la muerte de Ron.

Ella pareció darse cuenta de su incomodidad, por lo que le dijo que se durmiera, que ella mientras tenía que hablar con algunas personas antes de se fueran.

No tenía sueño, así que aprovechando que estaba solo, se puso a pensar en todo lo que había sucedido desde un día antes de que Voldemort llegara a atacar el colegio.

_ A la hora del almuerzo, cinco días antes de terminar el curso, lo había mandado llamar a su oficina. Desde que vio la nota de tristeza y preocupación en el rostro del viejo mago, supo de lo que se trataba. Los miembros de la Orden del Fénix que estaban infiltrados, habían reportado demasiada actividad en las últimas semanas; cada día era más tenso, pues sabían que no tardarían en atacar. Ron y Hermione lo acompañaron, como cada vez que iban a hablar de ese tema._

_ Entonces se los dijo: Voldemort estaba decidido a atacar la noche siguiente. No quería preocuparlos, pero creía que era mejor prevenirlos._

_ Durante esa noche, los maestros estuvieron lanzando hechizos protectores alrededor del castillo y llevando alumnos de un lado a otro para mantenerlos a salvo._

_ Él no podía dormir, así que tomó la capa invisible y se dirigió a la salida. Daría una vuelta para despejarse la mente. Quizá fuera la última. Cuando atravesaba la sala común, una voz lo detuvo:_

_ - Sabes que no deberías salir a estas horas y con esta situación. Si no vuelves a la cama, voy a quitarte diez puntos._

_ ¿Cómo rayos se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí si tenía la capa?_

_ - ¿Crees que me importan los puntos que me puedas quitar, cuando puede que mañana sea mi último día? -le respondió de mal modo, quitándose la capa de encima._

_ - No, pero si no mueres, yo te voy reprochar de por vida el que no hayamos ganado la copa de las casas en nuestros último año -le hizo una seña para que fuera a sentar a su lado- Depués de que te fueras sin decir palabras, Ron y yo hemos acordado que iremos contigo mañana. Queremos estar a tu lado para ayudarte -al decir esto, le dedicó una cálida sonrisa y ponía una mano sobre la suya._

_ - No. No deben. Sabes que es muy arriesgado. Esta es mi pelea, no tengo por que llevarlos a una muerte casi segura._

_ - Pero si no nos llevas; vamos por que queremos. Por que te queremos -se puso muy seria- Mira, sabemos los riesgos que hay. Pero preferimos morir en batalla, siendo útiles; en vez de quedarnos aquí solo esperando. Y si no tienes ayuda, es más probable que mueras y sería cuestión de tiempo para que vinieran por nosotros._

_ - Pero…_

_ - Pero nada -le interrumpió- Harry, no creas que tomamos esta decisión a la ligera. Yo supe que te acompañaría desde el mismo día que nos contaste acerca de la profecía. Tal vez seas tú quien tiene que derrotar a Voldemort, pero nosotros podemos ayudarte a llegar hasta él, por que va a estar protegido por sus mortífagos. Además ¿crees que yo quiero morir? Ninguno de nosotros quiere, pero no te vamos a dejar solo. Vamos a ir aunque a ti no te parezca y, si me lo preguntas, yo creo que es mejor que aceptes y nos lleves de buena gana a que vayamos todos enojados. Sabes que trabajamos mejor cuando estamos de acuerdo._

_ No dejaba lugar a replicas y la verdad es que se sentía mucho mejor de saber que ellos le apoyarían hasta el final._

_ - Muchas gracias, Hermione -le dijo al fin, con una sonrisa. Luego, no pudo resistir la tentación y le dio un abrazo muy fuerte._

_ La sintió corresponder al abrazo y le susurró un "te quiero" al oído._

_ Al separarse, ella se levantó y le dijo que se fuera a dormir, necesitaba energías para mañana. De paso le recomendó que no fuera a clases. Era tan extraño escucharla decir eso._

_ Ella se fue a su dormitorio y él se quedó ahí por un rato más, frente a la chimenea, pensando en las palabras de Hermione. Era tan bueno saber que tenía unos amigos que le seguirían hasta el mismo infierno si fuera necesario. Un rato después subió a su cuarto a intentar dormir._

_ Entró al cuarto para escuchar los ronquidos de Ron que dormía a pierna suelta. Increíble que había decidido ir a una pelea tan peligrosa mañana por la noche y en esos momentos dormía tan tranquilamente. Y Hermione que se había portado tan comprensiva hacía unos minutos. No cabía duda, cada día le gustaba más. Y mañana se lo diría. Tal vez ella no sentía igual, pero algo le decía que debía hacerla o se arrepentiría. Podría morir mañana y no se quería ir sin haber confesado su secreto._

_ Se había despertado al sentir los rayos del sol en la cara. No supo cuando se quedó dormido. Era hora de levantarse a vivir el que tal vez fuera su último día. Ron ya no estaba en la cama. Se cambió y decidió hacer caso a Hermione y no ir a clases._

_ Bajó al comedor y vio que estaba casi vacío. Ya era un poco tarde y todos se estaban yendo a clases. Los que pasaban a su lado lo miraban raro, como si es tuvieran viendo a un (futuro) muerto. Fue fácil ubicar a Ron y a Hermione. Que curioso, ella tampoco había ido a clases._

_ - Buenos días -le saludó Ron._

_ - Buenos días._

_ Se sentó y desayunaron en silencio. Los profesores se retiraban a sus clases, pero ninguno les decía a ellos que hicieran lo mismo. Solo les lanzaban una mirada de tristeza. Para su fortuna, Malfoy no se apareció a molestarlos._

_ Tras terminar su desayuno, salieron rumbo al lago y se sentaron bajo a un lago que estaba cerca de la orilla. Hablando de varios temas se les fueron las horas. Rieron mucho recordando los años anteriores, sobretodo Ron y Harry que reían de las burlas e imitaciones que hacía el primero de todo mundo; principalmente de Snape, Malfoy y Hermione._

_ No fueron a comer, primero por que no tenían hambre (bueno, Ron un poco) y, segundo, no querían que todos los vieran raro. A la hora de la última clase de la tarde (pociones), Ron se puso serio._

_ - Antes de irme, quiero decirles que ustedes son los mejores amigos que puede haber -se acercó un poco al lago y tiró una piedrecita al tentáculo del calamar- Los quiero mucho. Gracias por soportar todas mis bobadas._

_ Luego se acercó a ellos y les dio un abrazo._

_ - También yo los quiero mucho -dijo Hermione- Solo para que lo recuerden, por que esta no es una despedida._

_ - ¡Sí que lo es! -dijo Ron. Los otros dos lo vieron con cara de horror- Uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar, tal vez no salga con vida después de esta noche, por eso me despido: ¡No me perdería por nada la última clase de pociones! Así que hacia allá voy. Por otro lado; si no muero, no quiero que Snape me salga con que reprobé el curso por no asistir a la última clase -añadió con su tono bromista y se fue agitando la mano._

_ Los otros dos se quedaron riendo ante tales ocurrencias en semejantes momentos. Ni en las peores situaciones Ron dejaría de ser Ron._

_ - Genio y figura… -dijo Hermione._

_ Harry sonrió más ampliamente. Se habían quedado solos, era su oportunidad. Caminó hacia el lago y empezó a hablar._

_ - Tiene razón: uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar -se volteó a verla- No importa lo que pase esta noche, yo quiero que sepas que te quiero…_

_ - Ya lo sabía -contestó ella con su cara de sabiduría._

_ - Déjame terminar, por favor -dio un pequeño suspiro y siguió- Tú y Ron han estado ahí en los momentos mas difíciles de mi vida y se los agradezco mucho. Les he tomado mucho cariño. No sé que haría sin ustedes, gracias por venir conmigo esta noche. Espero que no nos pase nada. Y en caso de que algo me pase a mí, no quiero irme callando cuanto… cuanto me gustas. Has sido siempre una amiga incondicional, has creído ciegamente en mi y me apoyas en las peores situaciones y poco a poco, sin darme cuenta, me fuiste gustando cada día más… No pretendo que me digas que sientes igual, de hecho, no busco una respuesta; solo quería que lo supieras…_

_ - Ya lo sabía -repitió ella. Él la miró confundido- Harry, eres muy inteligente y me atrevería a decir que el mejor mago que conozco. Logras todo lo que te propones; pero si hay algo que no sabes hacer, eso es disimular tus sentimientos._

_ Él se quedó callado un momento, luego dijo:_

_ - Bien… Me alegro de que lo sepas -¿qué más decía? Hace cinco minutos la idea parecía muy brillante, pero ahora se sentía un tonto- Pues ya está. Asunto concluido._

_ - No -¿no? ¿no, qué?- Esto no se termina aquí -se alcaró la garganta- Tú también me gustas, yo también te lo pensaba decir hoy, pero me alegra que hayas sido tú quien lo dijo primero. Hagamos un trato: los dos tratamos de no morirnos esta noche y mañana seguimos hablando ¿de acuerdo?_

_ Le acariciaba la frente, quitándose el cabello de la cara; un gesto tan tierno y cálido como sencillo._

_ - De acuerdo -atinó a contestar. Estaba sorprendido por como habían ido las cosas._

_ - Bien, entonces mañana Ron podrá reirse de nosotros -sonrió ampliamente y Harry deseó que Voldemort jamás hubiera existido y así poder ser cualquier mago adolescente cuya mayor preocupación fueran las notas de la escuela y la linda mujer que estaba parada frente a sí._

_ Entonces decidió olvidarse de todo un minuto. Un minuto era suficiente._

_ Dio un paso hacia ella, que ya sabía lo que iba a pasar. Tímidamente, acercó una mano a su rostro y sintió su suave mejilla. Al sentir el contacto, ella cerró los ojos. Era todo lo que necesitaba, sabía que esa era la señal que le indicaba que podía continuar, así que acercó su rostro lentamente, concentrado en sus labios._

_ - ¡Harry! ¡Hermione! -Ron se acercaba corriendo a ellos, estaba muy alterado- Parece que los han visto. Ya vienen. Llegó la hora._

_ Fueron corriendo al castillo, donde Dumbledore les habló nada más entrar. No quería dejarles ir, pero sabía que la lucha entre Harry y Voldemort era inevitable. Y dejar ir a Harry sin sus mejores amigos era como dejarle ir sin su varita. No tuvo más opción, con todo su pesar, les dejó ir, pero les dijo que no irían solos: cada acompañante que llevaran, significaba más tiempo y más oportunidades para vencer. Los acompañaron Hagrid, él mismo y los pocos miembros de la Orden que habían podido llegar._

_ Salieron al campo, cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid y ahí los esperaron, para llevarlos luego al bosque, lejos de los alumnos._

_ No recordaba mucho de la batalla, fue muy rápido. Solo recordaba cuando escuchó el grito de Ron y cómo lo vió caer lentamente. El tiempo se hizo enterno en ese instante y sintió como si el corazón se le detuviera. Todos se dieron cuenta y lo protegieron de todo ataque mientras él corría hacia su amigo._

_ El dolor estaba impreso en su rostro, pero al ver a Harry sonrió. Hizo uso de todas sus fuerzas para hablar._

_ - Hola. Esto duele mucho, ¿sabes?_

_ - ¿Qué va?, es tu imaginación -le contestó él._

_ - No, te lo digo en serio. Tenía razón cuando dije que nadie sabía lo que podía pasar -tomó un largo aliento e hizo otra mueca de dolor- La poción de hoy me salió bien a la primera y Snape me tuvo que dar 15 puntos…_

_ - Sí, pero seguro mañana te los quita por habérmelo contado -lo estaba tomado de la mano, que se estaba poniendo cada vez más helada._

_ - No le voy a dar el gusto -le sonrió y sintió el dolor hacerse más intenso- Harry, tengo miedo, amigo._

_ - No lo tengas, no te va a pasar nada._

_ - Yo sé que sí, ya no me queda mucho tiempo, así que por favor, dile a mi mamá que la quiero mucho y que no hablaba en serio eso de irme viajando por el mundo y vivir del dinero que me dieran por cantar en las calles. Es decir, canto pésimo ¿quién pagaría por que le destrocen los tímpanos? La verdad es que iba a montar pequeños espectáculos de magia entre los muggles._

_ Harry volvió a pensar lo mismo: ni en la peores situaciones, Ron dejaría de ser tan… Ron._

_ - Más te vale que le ganes o me muero de un coraje -le dijo sonriendo._

_ Y esa fue la última sonrisa._

_ Había sentido tantas cosas al ver morir a su amigo, que no se midió a la hora de descargar maldiciones contra todo el que se le atravesara en el camino. Luego a algún inconsciente se le atravesó en la cabeza la "genial" idea de usar a Hermione como rehén para chantajearlo, pero al pobre le fue peor. Hermione supo defenderse, aunque no salió ilesa._

_ Cuando por fin llegó a su objetivo, estaba muy cansado, pero no lo suficiente para vengar todas las muertes de sus seres queridos._

_ Voldemort tampoco estaba en las mejores condiciones: Dumbledore había dado una muy buena pelea._

_ Así terminó esa noche: siendo el asesino del mago oscuro más poderoso de la historia, sintiéndose mal por los que lo habían apoyado hasta morir, agradeciéndoles su confianza ciega y regresando con el triunfo y la derrota a su colegio; todo ello, con solo su mejor amiga a su lado._

Su mejor amiga…

¡Hermione! ¿Qué había pasado con ella? Al llegar a la enfermería les dieron una poción, ella estaba en la cama de al lado; pero al caer dormido ya no supo más.

El sanador volvió en ese momento interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

- Bien, señor Potter, vengo a asegurarme de que las pociones hicieron efecto -se acercó y le hizo un chequeo muy rápido, tras lo cual le dejó saber- Sí, todo está bien. Ya se puede ir. Voy a avisarle a su amiga para que pasen al área de recepción a llenar unos papeles y se puedan marchar.

Tomó la ropa que había visto antes y fue a buscar algún lugar en el cual cambiarse. Tras abrir un armario y una salida de emergencia, encontró por fin un baño.

Salió y caminó de regreso al cuarto donde lo esperaba no solo Ginny, sino también el Charlie y el señor Weasley. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

- Harry, gracias a Merlín ya estás bien -le dijo el señor Weasley- ¿Listo? Tenemos que irnos o Molly se va a preocupar.

El nudo se hizo más grande.

- Eh… Yo preferiría irme a casa de mis tíos, si no les importa.

- ¡Claro que nos importa! -le contestó de immediate el señor Weasley- No vamos a dejar que te vayas con esos muggles otra vez.

Mientras Ginny decía algo así como _"Se los dije, el cabeza dura no entiende, necesita que se lo expliquen con títeres_".

Sin dejarlo decir palabra, lo empujaron hasta la salida y depués de llenar unos cuantos formularios salieron a la calle donde tomaron un taxi a la madriguera.

* * *

Notas:

A quien siga leyendo, muchas gracias (de nuevo).

Como lo prometí, este capítulo es más largo. Espero que no sea tedioso.

Trato de apegarme tanto como puedo al carácter de cada personaje, espero no decepcionarlos (por eso Harry es tan necio).

Pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo. Hasta entonces.


	3. No más cucaracha tengo que hablar contig...

Ya saben, los personajes no son míos, bla, bla, bla.

* * *

REINICIO

No más cucaracha… tengo que hablar contigo para ser yo otra vez

Entró a la casa, sintiéndose de repente como si se hubiera encogido y ahora fuera muy pequeñito.

- Molly, ya llegamos -anunció el señor Weasley.

Escucharon movimiento arriba y después unos pasos que bajaban lentamente las escaleras. Luego la señora Weasley apareció frente a ellos y a Harry le pareció que había estado llorando tanto que se estaba consumiendo, se veía muy delgada y pálida. Sin embargo, al verlo, corrió a abrazarlo.

- Finalmente saliste de ahí. Ya me empezaba a preocupar.

Por todos los cielos, el hijo de esta mujer había muerto por su culpa y ella lo recibía tan bien. Se sintió una cucaracha. Hubiera preferido que le gritara y lo echara a patadas. Pero la señora Weasley lo abrazaba como si le fuera la vida en ello, como si fuera su hijo…

"_Sería terrible para ella perder a dos de sus hijos ¿no lo crees?" _le repitió la voz de Ginny.

-Bien mamá, ya déjalo, que el pobre se empieza poner morado -le dijo Charlie. La mujer lo liberó del abrazo y se secó unas cuantas lágrimas.

- La cena ya está lista -les dijo- Linda, ve y dile a tus hermanos que bajen.

Ginny salió en dirección de las escaleras y ellos fueron al comedor. Se sentaron a la mesa y la señora Weasley les empezaba a servir. Entonces bajaron los gemelos y Ginny seguidos de Bill. La cena transcurrió en con un incómodo silencio, roto solamente por los cubiertos chocando contra los platos y algún "¿me alcanzas la sal?"

Al terminar, Ginny y su mamá se encargaron de limpiar la cocina; mientras los demás subieron a sus cuartos y Bill llevo a Harry al cuarto de Ron.

- Pusimos tus cosas aquí, avísanos si necesitas algo -se dio la vuelta para salir del cuarto.

- Bill, no quiero ni puedo quedarme en este cuarto.

- ¿Cómo? -volteó a verlo, confundido. Luego pareció pensarlo mejor- Es que como siempre te has quedado aquí… Pero tienes razón, tal vez no sea buena idea.

- Es que me siento mal de dormir aquí, si esta era su habitación y… -no supo que más decir. Suspiró.

- Bien. Tú puedes dormir en el cuarto de Charlie, yo duermo aquí.

Se dirigió a donde estaba el baúl, lo levantó y con Harry detrás, lo llevo al cuarto de arriba. Tan pronto salió, Harry se tendió en la cama y se acomodó de la manera más cómoda que encontró para poder seguir sintiéndose cucaracha. Al poco rato se quedó dormido.

Era tan raro despertar en la madriguera y no escuchar ni un solo ruido.

Se levantó, se puso los zapatos y bajó silenciosamente para salir al jardín. El sol empezaba a salir tras las montañas. Era un bonito día. Decidió ir a caminar. Caminaría mucho tiempo y volvería tarde; estar en esa casa lo asfixiaba.

Pensó que si las cosas fueran diferentes, estaría muy contento de estar ahí, rodeado de gente a la que quería, lejos de los muggles, en el mundo mágico al que pertenecía. Pero no era así.

Empezó a caminar sin rumbo. Recorrió un gran tramo, hasta llegar a un pequeño riachuelo. Se sentó en una piedra que estaba en la orilla y comenzó a juguetear con el agua, haciendo figuras con la varita.

Se seguía preguntando qué habría pasado con Hermione ¿Habría despertado ya? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Le odiaría por lo que había pasado? Recordó sus palabras: "_Hagamos un trato: los dos tratamos de no morirnos esta noche y mañana seguimos hablando ¿de acuerdo?"._ Pero no se habían visto desde entonces y se preguntaba cuándo podría ser eso. Ya no por que quisiera seguir hablando de ello; solo quería saber que ella estaba bien y que seguían siendo amigos.

Se levantó y echo a andar de nuevo, en otra dirección. Cuando notó que empezaba a ocultarse el sol, decidió que era hora de regresar. Esperaba no encontrarse con nadie y poder subir a la habitación sin tener que hablar ni dar explicaciones.

Llegó a la casa y se fue por la puerta de la cocina, misma por la que había salido en la mañana. Trató de no hacer ruido de nuevo, pero la puerta rechinó. Rogó que nadie lo hubiera escuchado y siguió caminando.

- Entras como un ladrón -lo hizo saltar la voz de Ginny- Mamá ha estado preocupada. Espera a que te vea para que te de un sermón tan largo, que Fred y a George te van a dar un trofeo.

Nada más terminar, llamó a su madre a gritos, diciéndole que ya había llegado. La señora Weasley bajó las escaleras casi corriendo.

- ¿Se puede saber en donde estabas? Estábamos muy preocupados por tí. Te podrías haber perdido -hacía tiempo que le sermoneaba al parejo que a Ron, pero parecía que hoy le iba a ir peor- Pasamos la mañana buscándote. Y puedo asegurar que ni siquiera has comido.

- No -dijo, con la cabeza gacha- Lo siento, es que…

- Es que nada -Harry vio que otras cabezas rojas comenzaban a aparecer en el marco de la puerta- Escúchame bien, Harry James Potter: aquí nadie entra y sale así como así, sin decir nada y menos escondiéndose como delincuente. Tampoco puedes dejar de comer, en tu condición, recién salido del hospital. Siéntate a la mesa que en este momento te voy a servir algo.

Le sirvió de comer, mientras seguía regañándolo.

- … y ya me dijo Ginny, esas tonterías que se te pasan por la cabeza. No te estamos dando la espalda Harry, sabemos que sufres tanto como nosotros -decía mientras empezaba a llorar-, pero en vez de alejarte del mundo, deberías de quedarte aquí, con nosotros. Ya saben que tú eres otro miembro más de esta familia…

La voz de la señora Weasley se quebró, no pudo más y comenzó a llorar deseperadamente. George se adelantó.

- Ya, mamá, ya está. Deja de llorar que lo estás haciendo sentir peor -la abrazo y le acariciaba el cabello- ¿Por qué no vamos mañana a visitar a Ronnie? Así se va a sentir mejor.

La señora Weasley pareció calmarse un poco. Le dijo a Harry que terminara de cenar y luego se fuera a acostar. Lo mismo a todos sus hijos.

Al día siguiente bajó a desayunar y se encontró con todos los Weasley ahí. Dió los buenos días y se sentó, sin ninguna intención de hablar. Pero no todos pensaban como él y le harían hablar a toda costa.

- Harry -le dijo Fred, tras dar un enorme trago a su jugo de manzana- Ayer, George sugirió ir a visitar a Ron.

- Creemos que te haría bien hablarle un poco -intervino Ginny.

Él se metió una gran cucharada de cereal a la boca para pensar en su respuesta.

- Supongo que sí, me gustaria ir -dijo al fin. No parecía tan mala idea.

- Bien, entonces tan pronto estemos listos, nos vamos -añadió George.

Al terminar el desayuno, se levantaron y se fueron a ducharse y ponerse decentes.

Ginny aprovechó el tiempo en que los gemelos se peleaban por entrar en uno de los baños para llevar a Harry al patio de atrás. Allí, empezó a recoger unas cuantas flores silvestres que le iba pasando, hasta que formó un bonito ramo pequeño.

A dos horas y media de haber terminado el desayuno, estaban en camino al cementerio. Al llegar ahí, a Harry se le enchinó la piel. Caminaron todos por entre las lápidas, hasta pararse frente a la que tenía el nombre de su mejor amigo. Hacía menos de una semana que lo habían sepultado, la tierra ahí apenas tenía uno y otro pequeño brote de pasto.

La joven pelirroja le extendió el ramo y le hizo una seña para que él las depositara. Todos lo veían. Le temblaban las manos, de hecho, le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Entonces no pudo más y empezó a llorar. Al levantarse de colocar las flores, volteó hacia la familia que también lloraba silenciosamente. Caminó hacia ellos lentamente y entonces no resistió más y abrazo a la señora Weasley. Lloró como niño pequeño por un largo rato. Se soltó del abrazo y les dijo: _"Lo siento_"

Uno a uno, los pelirrojos lo abrazaban y todos le hicieron ver que no había nada por qué disculparse. Sin palabras, todos entendieron sus sentimientos, el dolor de cada uno, que habían perdido una parte de sí. También sin palabras, todos acordaron que Harry necesitaba un momento a solas con su amigo, por lo que se retiraron, diciéndole que lo esperaban a la entrada. Él solo asintió.

Cuando se vio solo, frente a la tumba de su amigo, empezó a desahogarse.

- Hola. Amigo, siento no haber venido antes, pero ya ves que soy un cabeza dura. Primero no lo creía prudente, no puedo evitar sentirme culpable. Nunca debí dejar que me acompañaran, no debí dejar que les pasara nada. No me lo puedo perdonar; Hermione lastimada, sigo sin saber de ella y tú… preferiría no saber de tí que haberte visto morir. ¿Por qué, Ron? Debí haber sido yo, no tú ¡Esta no era tu pelea! No debiste estar ahí. Pero eres tan cabeza dura como yo -se sentó, no podía estar en pie mucho tiempo más- Debí negarme, haber insistido en que se quedaran en el castillo; pero no: me dejé llevar por la emoción de saber que mis amigos me seguían a un lugar del que posiblemente no había regreso. Pensaba en lo que pasaría si yo moría o si solo Voldemort moría… nunca pensé en que uno de ustedes moriría y yo seguiría con vida. Amigo, te extraño.

Hizo una larga pausa para calmarse y tomar un poco de aire.

- Teníamos planes, Ron. Yo vendría a tu casa, pasaríamos el verano juntos, con Hermione. La idea me parecía emocionante: sin mis tíos, en el mundo mágico, rodeado de las primeras personas que he sentido como una verdadera familia. Y ahora me siento como bicho raro, estando con ellos y sin tí; sabiendo que soy yo el culpable de lo que te pasó y de su tristeza -se quedó callado. Sabía que alguien estaba detrás suyo.

- ¿Harry? -era la voz de Ginny- ¿Quieres irte ya?

Volteó a verla. Le ardían los ojos de tanto llorar, pero sentía que le habían quitado un gran peso de encima. Entonces se levantó. Era tiempo de irse, pero ya volvería, se dijo.

- Vámonos -le dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella le sonrió de regreso. Le pasó una mano por la espalda y caminaron en silencio en dirección a la salida, con los otros Weasley.

El camino a casa fue igual de silencioso que al venir, pero mucho menos tenso.

Al llegar a la madriguera, los gemelos se adelantaron a la puerta y se situaron uno a cada lado. Todos se les quedaron viendo extrañados.

- Bienvenidos a casa, familia -dijeron a coro e hicieron una reverencia al tiempo que abrían la puerta para que todos pasaran. Esos dos no tenían remedio; pero cuando se trataba de hacer sentir mejor a alguien, sabían como hacerla.

A Harry la casa ya no le pareció tan triste, ni se sentía incómodo. Ahora sí se sentía en casa, con su familia. Tal vez los Weasley no lo culparan, él se sabía responsable de lo sucedido. Aún así le reconfortaba saber que lo perdonaban y lo querían.

La señora Weasley los mandó a todos al patio o a cualquier otro lugar, mientras ella preparaba la cena.

Los gemelos, Bill y Charlie fueron al jardín a molestar un rato a los gnomos. Harry solo los veía desde la escalinata de la puerta. Al cabo de un rato, Ginny llegó a sentarse a su lado.

- Hola -le dijo- ¿por qué no juegas con ellos?

- No, gracias -contestó con cara de asco y susto- la última vez que me divertía con un gnomo, me mordió la mano y al caer al suelo, me pateó el dedo gordo del pié. Yo paso. ¿Y tú?

- No, también tengo mala experiencia con los gnomos; me tiran del cabello, me muerden o lo que se les ocurra. Además, estaba ocupada mandado unas cartas.

- ¿A quién? Es decir, si se puede saber…

- Sí. A Hermione. Me llegó carta suya, preguntando por tí -le lanzó una mirada pícara- ¿Por qué no le escribes tú?

Por que tenía miedo, por eso. Pero no se lo iba a decir. Aunque conociendo a Ginny, lo más seguro es que ya supiera la respuesta.

- Ha estado muy al pendiente de tí -continuó, al no recibir respuesta.

- ¿En serio?

- No -le respondió. Al ver la cara de confusión que puso, se echó a reir- Solo bromeo. Claro que sí. Estuvo a tu lado todo el tiempo: desde que salió de la enfermería al día siguiente, hasta que la obligamos a irse a casa a descansar. Entonces se quedó mamá y luego yo, pero ella se pasó casi tres días a tu lado. Desde entonces ha mandado una carta tras otra preguntando como sigues. Quiere saber si puede venir. Le dije que tan pronto nos dirigieras la palabra te preguntaría que opinabas.

Asintió con la cabeza.

Pensó que ahora que las cosas estaban más calmadas podría preguntar qué había pasado después de esa noche.

- ¿Qué pasó después de la pelea, Ginny? -la cara de ella siguió tranquila.

- No sé mucho, solo algunas cosas que comenta papá al llegar del trabajo. Por lo que sé, mandaron a los mortífagos que quedaron a Azkaban, con las varitas rotas. Los miembros vivos de la Orden fueron nombrados Aurores, con honores -por un momento dudó- Hubo rumores de que pensaron en condenarles por usar maldiciones imperdonables; pero concluyeron que fue en defensa propia. También infuyó el hecho de que hayas borrado del mapa al _"Señor Tenebroso_"; por que de haber determinado que los mandaban a prisión, también tú tendrías que irte.

- Entiendo… -le picaba la curiosidad, quería saberlo todo- Todavía no sé cómo se enteró Dumbledore del ataque, por que los espías que tenía no se habían enterado de nada…

El rostro de Ginny se ensombreció un poco.

- Se lo dijo Draco Malfoy.

- ¡¿Cómo?! -no creyó lo que escuchó.

- Sí -tomó aliento y se dispuso a explicar- Malfoy había estado molestándome mucho todo el año anterior, pidiéndome que saliera con él. Pero como no lo podía ver ni pintado, solo lo ignoraba; hasta que un día me colmó la paciencia y le grité que prefería ir a picarle el ojo a un colacuerno húngaro que salir con alguien que tenía tratos con tú-sabes-quién.

" "_Es mi padre el que trata con él, no yo" _me respondió. _"Pero a tí te encanta la idea y piensas unirte tan pronto seas mayorcito, ¿no?"_ le contesté. Yo quería terminar con esa molestia enseguida y de una buena vez -continuaba la chica con su relato- _"el hecho de que no le de la espalda no significa que esté de acuerdo. Podrá ser la persona más vil, pero es mi padre"_

"Lo que me dijo me puso a pensar, pero me fui enseguida, no se fuera a dar cuenta. Yo lo seguí evitando y él seguía insistiendo. Sabía que no creía en sus palabras.

"No sé qué fue lo que pasó con él, pero realmente quería probar que estaba interesado en mi. Así que al saber que en la _"lista negra_" de tú-sabes-quién, estaba mi familia, vino y me lo dijo. Yo me asusté y le grité aún más. Después, su padre, que era del círculo más cercano del señor oscuro, le contó del ataque al colegio. Esa fue la prueba de fuego de Malfoy: traicionó a su padre y le contó a Dumbledore.

Estaba atónito. No podía creer lo que había escuchado. Ginny, se recargó en su hombro. Entonces escucharon a la señora Weasley llamarlos a cenar. Se dirigieron al comedor donde tuvieron la cena mástranquila hasta entonces.

Por la noche durmió plácidamente, en el cuarto de Ron.

* * *

Notas:

Tengo problemas subiendo los capítulos, no sé como hacerlo... ustedes saben, la primera vez que publico algo (¿debí decirlo antes?). Quizá ya se hubieran dado cuenta.

Gracias por seguir leyendo.

Dejen review, por favor.


	4. De lechuzas y secretos

En el prólogo está el disclaimer.

* * *

REINICIO

De lechuzas y secretos

-¡Vuelve aquí pequeño intento fallido de perico! - Harry casi fue atropellado por Ginny, que corría detrás de Pig- Cuando te atrape, te voy a arrancar cada pluma de tu pequeño cuerpo.

Pig revoloteaba velózmente por todo el pasillo, sin ninguna intención de entregar la carta que llevaba atada en la pata. Después de cinco minutos de divertirse, viendo a la pelirroja yendo de un lado a otro tras la pequeña lechuza; decidió que era tiempo de ir en su rescate. Cuando el animalito se dirigía otra vez hacia él, lo atrapó con mucha facilidad (haciendo gala de los resultados de siete años como buscador).

- Toma -le entregó la carta a Ginny. Ésta le dió una mirada asesina al ave y le agradeció a Harry.

- Últimamente se comporta como un bobo. Parece que también extraña a Ron, por lo que siempre me anda armando escenas. Se niega a llevar cartas si antes no le hago arrumacos por quince minutos y no entrega las cartas sin que le tenga que dar cacería antes. Hoy se me escapó del cuarto, tengo casi una hora detrás de él -estaba agitada, con el pelo por ningún lado y le faltaba el aire. Sin mencionar que estaba vistiendo el pijama más gracioso que Harry hubiera visto.

- Ya veo -pobre Ginny. Hasta en ese sentido le afectaba la muerte de su hermano.

- Por cierto, cuando corría por la cocina, mamá me dijo que ya está el desayuno, que bajen.

Se dirigió a la cocina, donde estaba la señora Weasley sirviendo platos y más platos con comida.

Los otros se fueron uniendo poco a poco.

A una semana de haber visitado a Ron en el cementerio, Charlie y Bill dieron la noticia de que pronto tendrían que volver a sus trabajos: Charlie ahora en Suecia y Bill en Rusia. Los gemelos también tendrían que abrir la tienda ese mismo día, ya casi eran dos semanas que habían cerrado; aunque les encantaría estar más tiempo en casa, con sus padres.

Al final bajó Ginny, ya más presentable.

- Llegó carta de Hermione. No le basta leer doce veces que Harry está bien, parece que quiere confirmarlo por sí misma -le dio una rápida mirada a Harry- ¿Crees que sea prudente invitarla, mamá?

- Claro que sí, linda. Aquí es mucho más tranquilo que las ruidosas ciudades; podría descansar más y el aire fresco le haría bien. Además a nuestro Harry le vendría bien ver a su amiga, ¿no lo crees, cariño? -le dijo dulcemente la mujer.

Él se quedó mudo un momento. Seguía impresionado de cuanto cariño le demostraba la mamá de su amigo, como si de verdad fuera su madre.

- Sí -dijo al fin. No se podría decir cuál era la expresión de su rostro.

Luego de levantar sus platos, se dispuso a salir al jardín. Su mente estaba tranquila, despejada de toda idea. Las personas que estaban en la casa se habían encargado de hacerlo sentir tan bien. Pensó que así como había superado la muerte de sus padres y la de Sirius, superaría la de su amigo. No dejaría de extrañarlo; pero no podía seguir lamentándose toda la vida. Y Ahora no estaba solo, sabía que la madre y hermanos de Ron podían comprender cómo se sentía. También se dijo que no podía seguir pensando en ello todo el día, todos los días; aunque esto resultara mucho más difícil, ya que estaba con su familia, en su casa, en su habitación.

- Harry, querido ¿me ayudarías a cargar con el cesto de la ropa, por favor? -le pidió la señora Weasley.

- Claro -le sonrió.

Entonces se levantó y la siguió a donde estaba una cuerda, sostenida en dos estacas; de la cual pendía la ropa de la familia. Le indicó que él sostuviera el cesto, donde ella depositaría la ropa ya doblaba.

- Debo poner todo listo para cuando los muchachos se marchen. Me gustaria que se quedaran más tiempo -suspiró y luego le dirigió una melancólica sonrisa- Afortunadamente se quedan tú y Ginny. La casa no va a estar tan sola. ¿No te gustaría que viniera Hermione? Hace rato yo hice la sugerencia, pero no te vi muy convencido. Es que la pobre ha estado tan preocupada por tí. No deja de escribirle a Ginny para preguntar cómo sigues. Se pasó tres días completos en el hospital cuidando de tí.

Él no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

- Sí, ya me contó Ginny.

- Además ella, tan buena, se encargó de recoger todas tus pertenencias y las de Ron. Envió todo aquí, pero dijo que era mejor que Hedwig la cuidara ella, que bastante problemas nos daría Pigwidgeon ¡vaya que tenía razón!

Así que ahí estaba su lechuza. Se le quitó un peso de encima.

- Terminamos. Muchas gracias.

- Por nada -contestó. Pensó que era él quien debiera dar las gracias.

- ¿Puedo pasar, Ginny? -preguntó Harry, tras tocar en la puerta de la muchacha.

- Sí, adelante -y mientras él entraba, ella dejaba ir una enorme lechuza-halcón de color negro. Se veía un poco nerviosa- ¿qué se te ofrece?

Era obvio que intentaba desviar el tema del ave que acababa de salir. Pero él no se dejaría engatuzar.

- ¿No era esa la lechuza de Malfoy?

- No ¿cómo crees? Viene de "Corazón de bruja" -trató de mentir, pero sabía muy bien que no lo convencería: no había una revista por todo el lugar.

- Que raro que tengan lechuzas tan atemorizantes para entregar revistas a mujeres ¿no?, especialmente si son aves tan caras. Querrán mantener alta calidad en el servicio de entrega, ya que el contenido es pésimo… -le sacaría la verdad o por lo menos le daría un mal rato- ¿Puedo ver la edición de este mes? Me haría bien reirme un rato.

Estaba tan ruborizada, que el color se le fue hasta las orejas. Justo como le pasaba a Ron.

- Bien -admitió- Sí, era la lechuza de Draco Malfoy ¿Contento?

- No - ella estaba nerviosa y él estaba pasando muy bien ¿Se había estado escribiendo con Malfoy? En secreto, por cierto- ¿Qué hacía aquí?

- Oh, es que viene de vez en cuando a pasar tiempo con Pig, sobretodo en verano. Tú sabes, una muy buena amistad…

¿Qué? Muy bien, ahora ella le estaba tomado el pelo.

- Claro, sé lo que hacía aquí: vino a entregar una carta. Pero a lo que me refería con la pregunta era a si es la primera vez que viene y por qué la ocultas. Creí que Malfoy te cae tan bien como las pulgas a los perros. Y creí que me tenías confianza como para decírmelo -terminó, con un tono algo rudo.

- No tengo por qué contartelo todo -se defendió- Aunque bueno, ya que me descubriste, te lo voy a decir. Pero promete que no le vas a decir a nadie…

Esa cara de suplicante… Supuso que se lo debía después de haberle dado un mal rato. Lo prometío.

- Pues Malfoy me ha estado enviando cartas y yo se las respondo.

Harry se quedó parado ahí, esperando algo más, pero tras un momento de silencio, se dio cuenta de que ella había terminado con su explicación.

- ¿Y qué le escribes? -no creyó que fuera a sacarle más, pero por lo menos trataría.

- ¡No te lo voy a decir! Eso es solo asunto mío.

- Bien. Tienes razón -al menos había tratado.

- Por supuesto que la tengo -tenía expresión dura. Estaba a la defensiva.

Entonces recordó la razón por la que estaba en el cuarto.

- ¿Le has escrito a Hermione?

Ella pareció aliviada de cambiar de tema.

- Sí, hace un rato que mandé a Pig.

- ¿Y qué le pones?

- ¿Es que acaso eres mi policía de correspondencia?

- Oh, perdón, no fue mi intención preguntar eso -"bueno, sí pero no de esa forma tan directa"- Lo que quise decir fue…

- Sí, ya sé -volteó ella con una sonrisa- quieres saber si ya la invité. Pues sí. Solo que no ha contestado, pero te aseguro que viene. No puede con las ganas que tiene por verte.

¿Por qué sonaba tan segura? Cualquiera diría que…

- Me contó mientras estabas inconsciente -le dijo ella, aclarando sus dudas- Me alegré mucho cuando lo supe. Ron hubiera estado muy feliz.

Sonaba tan sincera.

- Por lo menos algo bueno habrá salido de todo esto para nosotros. Necesitamos una noticia feliz. Y que tú y ella iniciaran una relación sería muy lindo -decía al tiempo que se sentaba en la orilla de la cama.

¿Sería correcto iniciar algo con Hermione, a sólo unos días de la muerte del mejor amigo de ambos? Se sentó junto a ella.

- Nada me gustaría más -pudo decir al fin- pero no sé si esté bien.

- ¿Por qué iba a estar mal? -le preguntó, suspicaz.

- Pues por Ron -dudó- es decir, por lo que pasó.

- Harry, te repito que a Ron le habría alegrado mucho. No tienen por qué detenerse por eso -le pasó un brazo por los hombros- Si ustedes dos se quieren y se gustan tanto, al final van a terminar juntos. No le veo caso a retrasar lo inevitable.

- Pues a mi me parece que si hiciéramos eso, sería como demostrar que no nos importó lo que le pasó -le dijo, triste.

- Voy a hacerte una pregunta. Si no quieres, no tienes por que responderme, pero quiero que pienses: Si las cosas fueran al revés, si el que muriera hubieras sido tú y ellos se gustaran ¿quisieras que esperaran hasta que tu muerte dejara de dolerles para poder estar juntos? Por que de ser así, eso nunca pasaría -la mirada de Harry estaba perdida, pero analizaba cada palabra- Y no me malinterpretes, por que a mí me duele tanto como a tí. Pero no me gusta ver cuánto te atormentas. La vida tiene que seguir, Harry.

Se quedaron un momento ahí sentados sin decir nada.

-Tu mamá…

- No, ella no sabe nada todavía -¿Cómo es que ella sabía todo lo que iba a decir? Hacía un par de años que Ginny había adquirido esa misteriosa costumbre de terminar las frases por él, de saber lo que iba a decir. Espeluznante- Pero cree que es mejor que se apoyen el uno al otro. Y puedo apostar que si se entera, se va a sentir mucho mejor. Siempre ha querido que seas feliz.

Se levantó, dando el tema por terminado y empezó a ordenar los papeles de su escritorio.

- Ginny… -le dijo al alcanzar la puerta

- No hay nada que agradecer -volvió a hacerlo. Volvió a adivinar lo que iba a decir. Comenzaba a asustarse.

Ella le sonrió y algo en su sonrisa le dijo que otra vez sabía lo que estaba pensando. Salió de ahí muy rápido. Eso le recordó a Dumbledore, quien también parecía saber siempre lo que pensaba. Tal vez era un don que se daba en algunos magos.

- Sí, dijo que sus papás al principio se negaban; pero ya los convenció. Dice que en una semana está aquí -les explicaba la pelirroja, tras pasar un gran bocado de pollo-, que tal vez ahora que están los chicos sería mucha molestia para nosotros tener a una persona más.

- Tonterías -contestó la señora Weasley.

Cierto. En esa casa siempre había mucha gente. _"¿Por qué esperar una semana completa?" _se preguntó Harry. Iba a ser la semana más larga de su vida.

Los gemelos se habían marchado a Londres por la tarde, para abrir de nuevo la tienda. Ya solo quedaban Bill y Charlie, que se iban en cinco y tres días, respectivamente. Por lo que la cena de esa noche fue mucho más callada (y civilizada) que las anteriores.

- Esa niña siempre me ha parecido muy correcta y educada -comentó Bill- Además de prudente. El perfecto punto de equilibrio para Ron y Harry.

- Además, ¿quién diría que se pondría tan linda? -intervino Charlie. Un brillo travieso asomó en sus ojos- Si yo fuera por lo menos cinco años más joven…

Ginny adivinó que a Harry el comentario le incomodó, aunque no por eso haya dejado de reirse con los demás.

- Pues yo creo que aunque fueras cinco años más joven, Hermione no se daría cuenta de tu existencia -repuso ella, tajante.

Todos voltearon a verla.

- Parece que alguien está celosa -se burló Bill.

- No tiene por qué estarlo -Charlie le pellizcó tiernamente la mejilla- ella también es preciosa. Cualquier día, algún apuesto príncipe azul se la lleva en caballo blanco del colegio.

Nuevamente todos rieron.

- No es eso. Es que yo sé algo que ustedes no -se hacía la misteriosa. Los pelirrojos estaban expectantes, querían saber de qué hablaba.

Harry pensó que se estaba cobrando el mal rato que le había dado en la tarde. No le daba pena admitir que le gustaba su mejor amiga, pero no creía prudente decírselo a la familia a solo un par de semanas de la muerte de Ron.

Sí, recordaba su plática con Ginny, pero aún así quería esperar un poco más. Y estaba seguro de que su amiga pensaba igual.

- Después se darán cuenta ustedes -definitivamente, esa muchacha sabía como despertar el interés en los demás y hacerse recordar- Y tienes razón. No se sorprendan si un día llega una lechuza de Hogwarts avisando que no saben nada de mí, más que me fui cabalgando un unocornio junto a un muchacho de galanura nunca antes vista. Y que un mes después les llegue la invitación a mi boda en un palacio.

Se rió como loca de su propia ocurrencia, mientras todos le daban una mirada como si hubiera perdido la razón. Pero no aguantaron mucho, por que pronto se le unieron y empezaron todos a planear la boda en el lejano palacio imaginario, con el tan galante príncipe desconocido.

Un día. Eso era lo que faltaba para que Hermione llegara.

Desde que Ginny les avisó que iba a ir, Harry se despertaba y lo primero que se decía, antes de levantarse de la cama era _"seis días_", _"cinco días_" y así la cuenta regresiva. Tal como había pensado, es había sido la semana más larga de su vida. Estaba nervioso. No había hablado con ella desde antes de la batalla y ni siquiera le había podido escribir por que Hedwig estaba con ella ¿Entonces por qué ella no le había escrito?

Ya solo estaban él y Ginny en la casa, junto con los señores Weasley. Todo era mucho más tranquilo y hasta se podría decir que triste.

Pensó que si se mantenía ocupado, el día se le iría más rápido. Desgraciadamente, toda la semana había pensado lo mismo y desde ayer no encontraba nada para hacer: ya había arreglado goteras (aunque no llovía), había desgnomizado (dos veces y un gnomo le mordió), había cortado el pasto, lavado ropa (una poca se encogió) y cocinado.

Tal vez podría desgnomizar otra vez y si le volvía a morder un gnomo, se olvidaba un rato de Hermione. Ahora que lo recordaba, el gnomo que lo mordió hace dos días, era el mismo de hace tres años. Maldito gnomo.

Se asomó por la ventana y se dio cuenta del bonito día que hacía. Uno muy bueno para dar un paseo en escoba. Tomó su escoba, que tenía ya unas semanas guardada y bajó al patio.

Casi se le había olvidado de lo bien que se sentía el aire golpeándole el rostro y desordenándole más el cabello. Hizo piruetas por un rato, fue de un lado a otro, incluso se alejó un poco de la madriguera.

Vió que Ginny se dirigía a él, montada también en su nueva escoba.

- Desde abajo, te ves como un loco yendo de un lado a otro -le gritó, debido a que el viento se le llevaba la voz- ¿Necesitas perder tiempo? Por que lo que estás haciendo, no tiene ningún sentido. Ni siquiera para mi, que también me encanta volar.

Él se rió. Todavía no sabía como hacía para leerle los pensamientos.

- Ya no aguanto la ansiedad -le contestó, en un grito también- ¿Jugamos una carrera?

Había dado en el punto exacto. A los dos les encantaba la velocidad y la pelirroja tenía debilidad por demostrar que era buena en la escoba.

Aceptó gustosa y acordaron los puntos de salida y llegada. Era una distancia considerable, por lo que tendrían mucho tiempo para competir y el que ganara se podría burlar a sus anchas.

Se posicionaron. Apenas podían ver el distante árbol que sería la meta. Casi en la punta de éste, había una flor, que debía de tomar el ganador, para que así no hubiera dudas.

Contaron a tres y salieron disparados. En un principio, Ginny tomó la ventaja, pero no la suficiente, pues Harry la alcanzó. Así estuvieron, cambiando de primero a segundo lugar durante todo el tramo. Él la vió estirar la mano: ¡le iba a ganar la flor! No, antes besaría al gnomo que lo mordía, que dejarse ganar. Pegó el cuerpo al palo de la escoba y estiró el brazo. Por una milésima de segundo, el tiempo se detuvo al ver que ambas manos estaban muy cerca de la flor, cualquiera podría tomarla o perdería; dependiendo de sus habilidades. Pero no había sido elegido buscador desde primero por ser bonito, se dijo. Tomó la flor.

Fueron reduciendo la velocidad y bajando a tierra firme. La decepción se leía en el rostro de la joven.

- Era de esperarse -le dijo, excusándose, con la voz entrecortada-: tú eres buscador, yo soy sólo la golpeadora.

- Supongo -le dió la razón, pero se sentía bien haberla vencido.

- Ven -le ordenó ella.

Se echó la escoba al hombro y se acercó al riachuelo al que él había llegado el otro día. Ahí lanzó la escoba a un lado. Le sigueron los zapatos y los calcetines. Se dobló el pantalón, se sentó en una piedra de la orilla y metió los pies al agua, con los ojos cerrados.

Harry hizo lo mismo. Se quedaron callados, hasta que él hizo una pregunta que le rondaba la cabeza desde que llegó y notó la auscencia de alguien.

- Ginny ¿por qué Percy no estuvo aquí?

La escuchó tomar un largo aliento.

- Por que es un cabeza dura, como tú -¿perdón?- Vino tan pronto se enteró y estuvo durante el servicio fúnebre, hasta que sepultamos a Ron. Pero parece que se siente avergonzado por lo que nos ha hecho. No quiere admitir que está equivocado, que ha sido muy ambicioso y soberbio. O tal vez sólo se siente culpable y cree que no merece el perdón de mis papás. Se marchó tan pronto el último puñado de tierra cayó sobre la tumba. No les dió oportunidad de hablar.

- Vaya -¿qué se suponía que debía decir en casos como ese? Tal vez no debió hacer la pregunta desde el principio- Ten.

Le extendió la flor que había ganado minutos antes. La chica la tomó y le dio las gracias. Se quedaron sentados un rato más. Luego decidieron volver a comer o la señora Weasley les daría ración triple cuando los viera.

- Por fin llegan -les dijo la mujer- Justo a tiempo para comer.

El señor Weasley solo iría hasta la cena, por lo que la tarde fue muy callada. Harry y Ginny jugaron una partida de ajedrez mágico y el primero se sorprendido de que la joven fuera casi tan buena como su hermano: no le pudo ganar. Ella se sintió mejor al haberse repuesto de la humillación de la mañana.

Bajaron a cenar y se quedaron largo rato comentando lo bien que les iba a los muchachos ahora. Los padres de la familia rogaban por que los dos mayores se casaran de una buena vez.

- Tengo miedo de que cuando por fin quieran sentar cabeza, ya sean muy viejos -comentó la señora Weasley.

Los demás se rieron mucho.

Al llegar la noche, Harry apenas se acordaba de que mañana vería a Hermione. Se acostó en la cama de Ron, se quitó los lentes y pronto se quedó dormido.

* * *

Notas:

Espero que el fic no se esté volviendo muy enfadoso.

Ya pronto va a llegar Hermione, pero la verdad es que no sé cómo acomodar todo eso.

Gracias a Pipu-Radcliffe que ha sido la unica persona que me ha dedicado un poquito de tiempo para dejar un review (me hace pensar que nadie más está leyendo). Por favor, déjenme saber qué opinan.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, que creo que va a ser muy pronto.


	5. En el pueblo

Disclaimer: A quien todavía no lo sepa, estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a una señora muy rica que vive en Inglaterra.

* * *

REINICIO

En el pueblo

Abrió los ojos, perezosamente. Entonces recordó: "_Hoy llega Hermione"_.

Se levantó para darse un rápido baño y luego bajó a tomar el desayuno. Cuando se acercaba a la cocina, oyó como Ginny le decía a su mamá que quizá era tiempo de ir a despertarlo.

- No es necesario. Ya estoy aquí.

Tal vez era la boba sonrisa en su cara lo que hizo que Ginny le empezara a hacer silenciosas burlas cuando su madre se dio la vuelta.

Comían en silencio y en los descuidos de la señora Weasley, la chica aprovechaba para darle mal rato a Harry. En algún punto, Harry perdió la paciencia y le prometió que las pagaría.

- Harry, Ginny -les llamó la señora Weasley, mientras recogía los platos del desayuno- ayer limpié la habitación de Percy, solo falta cambiar las vestiduras de la cama. ¿Harían eso por mí?

- Claro -contestó Harry, sin pensarlo.

Subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación. Era la primera vez que Harry estaba ahí en los siete años de conocer a la familia. Era más pequeña que la de Ron, pero se veía mejor cuidada, como si el dueño siempre hubiera sido más cuidadoso. Había libros por todas partes, todos muy bien ordenados.

- Ten -le dijo ella, lanzándole las sábanas a la cara- tú de aquél lado y yo aquí.

Apenas terminaban cuando escucharon que se acercaba algo que Ginny no sabría decir qué era, pero Harry supo que era un coche.

Ambos se asomaron a la ventana y vieron que, efectivamente, un coche negro venía por la brecha de terracería que conducía a la casa.

- No es un coche volador, así que debe ser de muggles -razonó la pelirroja-. Tal vez los padres de Hermione vienen a traerla.

Se separaron de la ventana, salieron del cuarto y bajaron las escaleras casi corriendo.

La señora Weasley ya estaba afuera, esperando a que el auto se detuviera por completo. Cuando eso por fin sucedió, del lado del conductor no bajó ningún padre, sino Hermione. Tomó a Hedwig del otro asiento y se acercó a abrazar a la mujer. Al soltarla, se dirigió a Ginny y le dió también un gran abrazo. Le entregó la jaula con la lechuza.

Entonces volteó a ver a su amigo. Le sonreía ampliamente, pero sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Corrió hacia él y se aferró muy fuerte. Ninguno de los dos tenía intención de soltar al otro.

- Esta jaula casi no pesa, no se apuren -la otra chica les sacó de su mundo. Harry pensó que ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre andarlo molestando- ¿o es que se quedaron pegados y necesitan un hechizo para despegarse?

- Oh, ya basta Ginny, tenían tiempo sin verse -le reprendió su madre- Harry, querido, ayuda a Hermione a subir sus cosas a la habitación. ¿Dónde están tus cosas, linda?

- En el auto -respondió.

A regañadientes, se separó de Harry para ir a abrir la parte trasera del coche, donde estaba su baúl. El chico tomó el baúl y lo subió hasta el cuarto.

Bajó para encontrar al trío de mujeres sentados en la sala, teniendo una tranquila plática. Tan pronto notaron su presencia, todas guardaron silencio y se le quedaron viendo. Él las vió de regreso. Mujeres juntas que cuando te ven, dejan de hablar y te miran insistentemente: sospechoso y escalofriante.

- Madre, como tú dijiste allá afuera -dijo al fin Ginny-: tienen tiempo sin verse. Quizá necesitan un tiempo para hablar a solas ¿no lo crees?

La mujer asintió y las dos pelirrojas salieron en dirección a la cocina.

- Hola - le dijo ella, con otra linda sonrisa.

- Hola -correspondió al saludó- ¿Vamos afuera?

Cuando ella dijo que sí, él le tomó la mano y salieron al jardín de adelante.

- No sabía que tuvieras un coche _-"que inteligente_" se dijo _"tanto tiempo lejos y cuando por fin la ves, le hablas de coches"_

- Mis papás apenas me lo dieron, por haberme graduado de la escuela. Dicen que como ya voy a cumplir diez y ocho años, ya pronto me voy a querer mudar y que un auto sería de gran ayuda.

- Vaya -contestó. Los padres de Hermione siempre habían sido muy comprensivos y generosos con su hija- ¿De qué hablaban allá adentro?

- De tí -le respondió sinceramente-. De cómo has pasado tus días aquí.

- Ya veo.

Habían caminado un rato, ahora estaban fuera de la propiedad de los Weasley.

- ¿Cómo sigues de… -empezaba a preguntar Harry.

- ¿Esto? -dijo la chica, señalándose a sí misma- No fue nada. Dos costillas y un dedo roto y unos cuantos raspones. A la mañana siguiente ya estaba como nueva.

- Lo siento mucho.

- Por favor, no empieces a culparte otra vez, Harry -le rogó la chica- Te lo dije la noche anterior a la pelea: sabía los riesgos que había al ir contigo. Y Ron también.

- No iba a decir que fuera mi culpa, eso ya me lo han dejado todos muy claro. Pero en verdad siento que te haya pasado todo eso -le apretó la mano un poco más- y que hayas perdido a tu mejor amigo.

- Yo también lo siento.

- Apenas me lo puedo creer: Hagrid, Dumbledore, Ron y tantos miembros de la orden…

Entonces la abrazó. Los dos lo necesitaban mucho. Aprovecharon que no estaba Ginny para interrumpirlos y se quedaron un largo rato así. Ella escondió la cara en su pecho mientras sollozaba y él le acariciaba el pelo.

-Me dijeron que me cuidaste en el hospital. Muchas gracias -cambió de tema.

Ella pareció apenarse y agachó la cabeza.

- Es que no quería que te encontraras solo al momento de despertar -explicó- Quería asegurarme de que todo estuviera bien. Pero la familia de Ron no me dejó quedarme más tiempo, dijeron que necesitaba descanso y mis padres estuvieron de acuerdo. Entre todos ellos me hicieron ir a casa. Me hubiera gustado quedarme más tiempo, pero…

- Me lo dijeron todo. De todas maneras muchas gracias -y dudó antes de decir su última frase- Aunque me hubiera dado mucho gusto que tú fueras la primera persona que viera al despertar.

- Yo también quería verte cuanto antes -dijo ella- ¿o es que no recuerdas que hicimos un trato?

- Lo recuerdo muy bien -le contestó- Pero no sé si sea apropiado…

- También he pensado en eso. No creo que sea muy considerado de nuestra parte enunciable a todos que tenemos una relación a solo unos días de la muerte de nuestro mejor amigo.

- Ya no sé ni que pensar -suspiró- Me duele lo que pasó, pero no le veo caso a esperar el momento en que dejemos de extrañarlo.

- Es que eso nunca va a pasar -replicó ella- Él fue nuestro mejor amigo desde hace siete años y nadie ha vivido lo que nosotros. Eso nos ha unido mucho más.

Le lanzó una mirada, como resignada a cumplir algún castigo.

- Si quieres, dejamos este tema en paz por un rato. Ya tendremos más tiempo para hablar de ello -sugirió la joven.

- No.

Ella lo miró sorprendida. Hasta él mismo se sorprendió de su respuesta. Y es que eran pocas las veces que Harry decía las cosas tal como le venían a la mente.

- Es decir -intentó corregir-, no quiero dejarlo para después por que no sabemos lo que pueda pasar; tal como lo dijo Ron. No sé cuanto tiempo tenga contigo, no quiero dejar ir ni un día más, no me gustaría lamentarme dentro de unos años por haber desperdiciado este tiempo. Y conociendo mi suerte, me da miedo perderte, por que siempre pierdo a las personas que más quiero: en este momento, la persona que más quiero eres tú.

Callados, se quedaron viendo el uno al otro. Harry jamás supo de donde salieron esas palabras. Él, que siempre se quedaba para sí mismo lo que pensaba, que solo decía la mitad de lo que pasaba por su mente.

En uno de sus ya conocidos arrebatos, Hermione se lanzó a sus brazos y colocó la cabeza en su hombro. Apenas podía creer todo lo que había escuchado. Sabía cuanto le costaba a Harry expresar lo que sentía y pensaba.

-Te quiero mucho, Harry -susurró, escondida en su pecho.

- Yo también -disfrutó el sentirla otra vez.

- ¿Crees que Ginny le diga a todos si le contamos?

- No -estaba bastante seguro- O yo publico que ella intercambia correspondencia con Malfoy.

Todo el romance en la cara de Hermione, se fue para dar paso a una tremenda sorpresa.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Que Ginny… -comenzaba otra vez, pero ella lo interrumpió.

- Sí, te escuché la primera vez, es solo que no me lo creo -y se fue sumiendo en sus pensamientos, asimilando la información- … lo mantiene en secreto; así como calló que él la buscaba antes… ¿cómo te enteraste?

- Vi a la lechuza de él en su habitación, no le quedó de otra que decirme.

- Es extraño en ella -seguía procesando todo- … Pero supongo que puede controlar la situación.

Sonaba a conclusión.

- ¿Terminaste? -no se molestó en disimular la impaciencia en su voz- Estábamos hablando de otra cosa.

- Fuiste tú quien sacó el tema -se defendió.

- Pero no para que te pusieras a indagar en este mismo momento.

- ¿Es que no es momento adecuado para preocupar por mis amigos?

- No… -entonces captó las palabras y rogó por haber escuchado mal- ¿Malfoy es tu amigo?

- ¡Claro que no! -y el gesto de su cara sugería que la sola idea le daba fobia- Me refería a Ginny.

- Bien. Pero ¿podrías hacerlo después? Por que antes de que empezaras a pensar en la interesante correspondencia de Draco y Ginny, yo te iba a pedir que… -trago saliva ¿donde estaba el valor de hacía dos minutos?- que seas mi novia.

A Hermione le cayó un chorro de agua muy helada en la cabeza; o por lo menos, así se sintió. Su mejor amigo, Harry Potter, el mismo que en quinto año había echado a perder la relación todavía sin empezar con Cho Chang; le pedía a una chica que fuera su novia, sin que ella (Hermione) le tuviera que estar aconsejando a cada paso. Y la chica era ella.

Abrió la boca, pero no dijo palabra.

- Podemos mantenerlo en secreto por un tiempo -empezaba a decir Harry, mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos.

- No -él puso cara de susto o decepción, no se podría decir. Entonces corrigió- Sí ¿Qué estoy diciendo?

Respiró profundamente, pensó en lo que iba a decir y volvió a hablar.

- Sí quiero ser tu novia -dijo al fin- Y también creo que lo más prudente es no decirle a nadie todavía.

- Bien -dijo él.

De no haber estado tan nerviosos, se habrían dado un gran beso. Pero como sí estaban muy nerviosos, solo atinaron a tomarse de la mano y caminar de regreso a la madriguera, pues no dudaban que la señora Weasley ya estuviera preocupada y mandara a Ginny a buscarlos. Además, necesitaban asimilar todo lo que habían dicho duarnte su corta plática.

Conforme caminaban, la cantidad de adrenalina en su sangre disminuyó y junto con ella, su nerviosismo. Se soltaron las manos, para no levantar sospechas y con dos grandes y bobas sonrisas, cruzaron la puerta.

En la sala, estaba la señora Weasley, leyendo un viejo libro de Gilderoy Lockhart. Cuando notó su presencia, volteó a verlos.

- Que bien, llegan justo a tiempo para tomar el lunch -les sonrió, al tiempo que dejaba el libro al lado, para levantarse e ir a la cocina- ¿Alguno de ustedes me haría el favor de llamar a Ginny? Arthur no viene hoy tampoco, hasta la hora de la cena…

Hermione fue rápido a las escaleras para ir a llamar a su pelirroja amiga. Él se quedó ahí, ayudando a la mujer a poner la mesa.

Cuatro días pasaron desde que Hermione llegó y tuvieron aquella plática y aún seguían sin poderse dar un beso. Ginny parecía ser tan inoportuna como Ron. Se podría decir que la pelirroja sabía lo que estaba pasando y lo hacía a propósito (conociéndola, era muy probable).

Ese día, habían decidido visitar a este último, ya que Hermione no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo antes.

Fueron en el coche de Hermione.

- ¿Estás segura de que esto es seguro, linda? - dudaba la madre de sus amigos.

Después de haber tenido una no muy grata experiencia con cierto coche volador, era normal que no le diera confianza subirse a cualquier otro en su vida. Menos aún si era conducido por alguien de la edad de su hijo menor.

Pero la chica era muy inteligente y se las arregló para meterla en la parte trasera del coche. El señor Weasley, por otro lado, estaba más que feliz de montar un auto completamente muggle y tener la oportunidad de cambiar él las estaciones de radio, poder prender la calefacción, el aire acondicionado, etc.

La visita fue más corta y con menos lágrimas que la vez anterior.

Tras salir del cementerio, decidieron bajar al pueblo; aprovechando el coche.

- ¿Por qué no van a dar una vuelta por ahí? -sugirió el señor Weasley- Ginny puede guiarlos. Mientras, Molly y yo podríamos ir a conseguir polvos flu y otras pocas cosas que necesitamos.

- Yo creo que esa es muy buena idea, papá -se les adelantó Ginny- Puedo enseñarles tanto la parte mágica y en la parte muggle, ellos me puede ayudar a mí ¿No lo creen?

Se volteó hacia ellos y les hizo gestos, indicándoles que aceptaran.

- Sí -dijo Hermione. Quizá eran poco frecuentes las ocasiones en que bajaban al pueblo. O tal vez era que muy pocas veces la dejaban recorrer el pueblo a sus anchas.

- Bien -sonrió la señora Weasley- nos vemos aquí mismo en dos horas. Después podemos ir a tomar la cena en algún restaurant del pueblo e irnos a dormir a casa.

Todos pensaron que la idea era maravillosa, así que no perdieron el tiempo y los jóvenes se fueron a recorrer las calles, mientras los adultos iban por las tiendas comprando sus cosas.

Ginny saltaba de un lado a otro, señalando los lugares que más le gustaban y explicando alguna que otra cosa del pequeño pueblo.

Cuando veía algún invento muggle que le interesaba, les preguntaba qué era y cómo funcionaba. Su favorita fue la máquina de sacar gomas de mascar: ella ponía la moneda muggle (las veintitrés que gastó, se las dio Hermione), giraba la perilla y la máquina le daba una goma con forma esférica de algún escandaloso color. No podía creer que aquello no fuera magia.

- Y lo mejor de todo -decía, tratando de no ahogarse con las tres gomas que se había echado a la boca- es que no hay sabores feos como mocos o mugre de uña.

Los otros se rieron del comentario y de lo infantil que se veía su amiga. En ese momento les recordó mucho a Ron.

Vieron la torre de la alcaldía del pueblo. El reloj de ahí les indicaba que faltaban veinticinco minutos para regresar al punto donde se habían separado.

- Les voy a dar un rato de descanso -les notificó Ginny- aprovechen. Tienen veinte minutos, por que hay que volver con mis padres.

Y sin dejarles decir más, se perdió de vista (junto con todas sus gomas de mascar), tras dar vuelta en una esquina.

- Nunca voy a entender a las mujeres -dijo el chico, rascándose la cabeza- ¿crees que sepa algo?

- No sé -le respondió- A veces me da la impresión de que puede leer la mente.

Se sintió aliviado de no ser el único que tenía la sospecha acerca de la pelirroja.

- Como sea, hay que aprovechar nuestro tiempo.

- Estoy de acuerdo. Ginny acaba de señalar una heladería -recordó ella- Comemos un helado pequeño aquí y llevamos a la madriguera, para después de la cena.

- Pero a Ginny no le damos, por entrometida -bromeó Harry.

- Como quieras -se rió.

Lo jaló a la tienda de helados, donde compraron un pequeño helado (de tres bolas) para cada uno. _"Es que hace mucho calor" _argumentó ella cuando él le replicaba que eso no era pequeño y que no se lo iban a terminar antes de la cena. Y si lo lograban, no iban a poder comer más.

Sentados los dos en un parquecito del centro del pueblo, comían muy tranquilo, sentados en unas extrañas sillas de metal. Hermione se estaba terminando su cono, gustosamente; cuando Harry fue a tirar el suyo.

- Demasiado helado para mí -explicó.

- Pues por la gran mancha en tu cara, yo diría que te gustó mucho.

- ¿Dónde? -se pasó la servilleta por los labios- ¿Ya?

- No. Aún está ahí.

- Dime en donde está.

Le dió la última mordida al helado y se acercó.

- Aquí -tomó la servilleta de su mano y le limpió la mejilla- Listo.

- Gracias -y aprovechando que estaban tan cerca y solos, la tomó por la cintura.

Se acercaron hasta sentir los labios del otro. Fue un extraño primer beso: el frío del helado y el calor de sus alientos. Un beso con sabor a vainilla, cereza y cariño. El miedo a que los descubrieran, el nerviosismo del inicio de una relación, la alegría de por fin expresar con la piel lo que sentían y el deseo de que nunca terminara; todo ello hacía que una extraña, pero agradable sensación como de vértigo les recorriera el cuerpo entero.

El beso fue tan profundo como lo puede ser uno donde solo los labios participan.

Muy a su pesar, se separaron lentamente.

- De nada -sonreía Hermione- ¿Cómo te pudiste manchar la mejilla?

Él se encogió de hombros. Le dió otro pequeño beso. Comprobó que tras superar la pena del primero, dar un segundo y hasta un tercer beso era más fácil.

El reloj de la torre sonó, indicando que faltaban cinco minutos para la hora acordada con los señores Weasley. Tomaron los botes de helado y se pusieron en marcha.

Caminaron al coche y a lo lejos podían ver a los padres de sus amigos. Ellos todavía no los veían y justo cuando Harry levantaba el brazo para llamar su atención, alguien se lo jaló de nuevo hacia abajo.

- Hola de nuevo - le sorprendió Ginny.

Por la cara de Hermione, supo que ella tampoco sabía de donde había salido ni en qué momento les había alcanzado.

- Si no quieren, no tenemos por qué decirles a mis papás que nos separamos -les sugirió.

Aceptaron inmediatamente. Les preocupó el pensamiento de que Ginny tal vez ya lo sabía todo, pero no creían que fuera a decir palabra. Además, por esa vez, se alegraron de que por lo menos no hubiera llegado a interrumpir.

- ¿Cómo estuvo su paseo? -les preguntó el señor Weasley, que cargaba unas enormes bolsas.

- ¡De maravilla! -dijo Ginny, sin dar oportunidad de que le ganaran la palabra- Hermione me enseñó a utilizar una máquina que te entrega gomas de mascar.

El padre de la chica se mostró interesado en la plática de todos los artefactos muggles de los que Harry y Hermione le habían enseñado. Tomó una goma de la bolsa que la chica traía, considerablemente menos llena que antes.

* * *

Notas:

Hola!

Me siento muy feliz de que me hayan dejado más reviews (mi hermana, que me hacía burla de que solo una persona leía mi historia, se tuvo que tragar sus palabras). Esto me anima mucho al seguir escribiendo. Muchas gracias.

Ahora voy a tratar de responder a sus inquietudes:

Pipu-Radcliffe: Una vez más, mil gracias. Eres la mejor lectora que alguien puede desear. A mí también me pareció simpática la idea de ver a los Weasley bromeando (que ya les hacía falta). Y yo creo que Ginny, con su carácter, su inteligencia y su belleza (por que la Ginny que yo imagino es muy linda, la de las películas no me convence); puede conseguir a cualquier tipo y casarse, si bien no en un palacio, por lo menos en una gran mansión.

elizapotter130291: Gracias a tí también. Yo sé que hace falta Ron, es parte vital de toda la historia de Harry Potter. Pues ya Hermione llegó y todo el capítulo lo dediqué a ellos; después de todo, la historia es sobre ellos. Ginny y Draco... esa es la gran incógnita. Ella está muy dolida por lo que ha pasado, pero Draco lanzó por la borda a su familia por demostrar que está interesado. No sé que voy a hacer con ellos todavía.

Florcha: Sí, murieron muchas personas que siempre han sido importantes en la vida de Harry y es lo que lo ha puesto tan triste. Y es que en las guerras hay que sacrificar para ganar: ellos se sacrificaron para que Harry y las generaciones que vienen tuvieran un mejor futuro. ¿Por qué hacer que muera Ron? La verdad no lo sé. Mira, lo que Voldemort quería era hacer a Harry y a Hermione (los sobrevivientes de la batalla) sufrir mucho y con eso lo logró muy bien. Además, no es la única venganza que tenga en contra de los dos... Además, yo no sabríaplasmar el carácter de Ron en una historia; es un personaje muy complejo. Y no es que los Weasley no cuiden al miembro menor de la familia y que por eso no se den cuenta de lo que pasa; es que Ginny es bastante astuta: por eso adivina lo que piensan los demás, sabe qué decir en cada ocasión y se libra de situaciones inconvenientes. Si Harry se lo tomó tan calmado al descubrir lo de las lechuzas, es por que él tiene sus propias preocupaciones.

Voy a tratar de no hacer esto tan empalagoso, pero como se habrán dado cuenta, soy una romántica empedernida. Por lo menos ya no está tan triste, estamos superando la pérdida del pelirrojo.

Se acerca el cumpleaños de Harry (me he estado quebrando el coco, sacando cuentas con el calendario, para hacer que todo coincida) y se va a armar un gran alboroto. Y no precisamente que sea una fiesta...

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	6. Las cartas

Ya basta de la misma cantaleta. Es imposible que alguien crea que los personajes son míos, así que no veo necesidad de poner el disclaimer otra vez.

* * *

REINICIO

Las cartas

Eran pasadas las once de la noche cuando llegaron del pueblo todos. Lo que había pasado, es que después de cenar, el señor Weasley quería ir a ver la dichosa máquina de gomas de mascar y Hermione quería comprar recuerdos para sus padres. Los otros tres, más resignados que emocionados, les siguieron durante todo el trayecto.

El señor Weasley estaba tan cansado y al día siguiente tenía que trabajar, así que solo dió las buenas noches y se fue directo a dormir.

Ginny también dijo estar muy cansada, por lo que también se retiró a su habitación.

La señora Weasley tenía que acomodar las cosas que habían comprado, así que se quedó en la cocina. Harry y Hermione se ofrecieron a ayudarle.

- Eso sería muy amable de su parte. Muchas gracias -les daba algunas cosas- Tú puedes llevar esa grande al sótano, Harry.

Tomó la caja que le dijo la señora Weasley y se dirigió al sótano con ella. Estaba muy oscuro, así que encendió la luz de la varita mientras encontraba una vela o algo más para alumbrarse.

Cuando estuvo iluminado, buscó un lugar para colocar la caja. La puso junto a un baúl que parecía ser el de Ron. Dió una rápida mirada para comprobar. Sí era: ahí estaba su ropa, su escoba, su varita y varios pergaminos. Desenrrolló uno, que resultó ser su certificado de nacimiento. Dejó todo en su lugar y se fue de nuevo a la cocina.

Hermione ya no estaba ahí.

- Ya terminamos, querido -le decía la señora Weasley, mientras tomaba un vaso, para servirse agua- No era tanto. Vete a dormir. Buenas noches.

Se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla y se fue a su cuarto.

Él tomó también un vaso de agua y subió las escaleras, pasó de largo la puerta del cuarto de Ron y no paró hasta llegar a la de Percy. Llamó levemente y esperó a que abrieran la puerta.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Hermione, abriendo la puerta solo un poco y asomando solo la cabeza.

- Nada -le contestó con una sonrisa- Solo quería decirte buenas noches.

Ella también le sonrió a pesar del cansancio en su cara.

- Que duermas bien -abrió la puerta un poco más, solo lo suficiente para que él se acercara a darle un beso.

- ¡Buenos días, familia! -una feliz Ginny entraba bailoteando a la cocina, dos días después de la visita al pueblo.

Todos se sintieron contagiados de su alegría tan pronto la vieron, aunque no sabían por qué.

- ¿A qué se debe tu buen humor? -le preguntó Hermione, sonriendo- Si se puede saber…

- No sé. Solo me siento muy bien.

- Eso es bueno -intervino su madre- hemos estado tristes ya bastante tiempo. Necesitamos más alegría en esta casa.

Harry y Hermione voltearon a verse y luego vieron a los demás.

- Tienes razón, mamá. Deberíamos mandarle una lechuza a Fred y a George para que vengan a la casa algún día de estos y traigan algo nuevo de la tienda -decía mientras se servía leche en un vaso.

- Dije alegría, no alboroto -corrigió severamente- cualquier invento de esos dos, termina por hacer un agujero en la pared o por quemar un tapete.

El señor Weasley se rió ampliamente, lo que le ganó una mirada dura de su esposa.

- Lo siento, querida -dijo, al tiempo que se levantaba- Es que verles la cara chamuscada es muy divertido. Además siempre reparan lo que destruyen o lo reponen con algo mejor.

- Eso no significa que esté bien que vayan explotando cosas por aquí y por allá.

- Tienes toda la razón -le dió un beso en la mejilla- me tengo que ir o se me hace tarde para llegar al trabajo.

Tomó un puñado de polvos flu y se dirigió a la chimenea, donde lo perdieron de vista entre las llamas verdes.

- Sigo pensando que sería bueno que vinieran -insistido Ginny, dándole una mordida a un pedazo de pan- Quizá el próximo fin de semana…

- Ginny, no hables con la boca llena de comida -le volvió a regañar su madre.

Pasó bocado, tomó leche y volvió a hablar.

- Lo siento. Como te decía; les voy a mandar a Pig hoy mismo, para que tengan tiempo de dejar todo listo para el fin de semana -todos asintieron- Voy a ir a dar un paseo en escoba. Quiero ir al lago del valle.

- ¿Tú sola? -le dijo su madre.

Ginny asintió.

- Es que Hermione no tiene una escoba y no estoy segura de que le guste volar -se excusó-, por eso no los invité; por que yo creo que Harry preferiría quedarse aquí si ella no va. Y es un largo tramo para ir a pié.

- Pues podrían ir en coche…

- El camino es muy malo, no creo que Hermione quiera meter su coche ahí…

- Es verdad -habló Hermione- A mis papás no les haría gracia si echo a perder el auto a solo un mes de haberlo comprado.

- No me voy a tardar mucho, de todas maneras. Solo un chapuzón, recojo unas plantas que necesito y estoy de vuelta.

Ya no se dijo más del asunto. Una hora después, Ginny se había ido en su escoba, hacia los bajos de las montañas que se alcanzaban a ver a lo lejos.

La señora Weasley mandó a Harry y a Hermione a distraerse, pues según ella, no había nada que hacer en la casa. Ya habían limpiado todo el día anterior y no era justo que ellos se quedaran ahí, aburridos, mientras Ginny se había ido al lago tan despreocupadamente.

Harry subió al cuarto un momento, solo para asegurarse de que la ventana estaba abierta para que Hedwig pudiera entrar y salir.

Cuando se dirigía de nuevo a las escaleras, escuchó el escándalo de Pig en la habitación de Ginny. Pensó que la ventana debía estar cerrada y la pobre lechucita no podía salir. Con lo hiperactiva que era…

Decidió ir a abrirle la ventana. En su camino, pasó al lado del escritorio de Ginny, que estaba todo desordenado, lleno de pedazos de pergaminos. Abrió la ventana y regresaba a la puerta cuando volvió a mirar el escritorio. La curiosidad pudo más que él y se acercó a tomar uno de los pergaminos.

"_Weasley:_

_Entiendo que sigas sin hablarme, pero no me voy a dar por vencido. No fuiste la única que perdió a un miembro de la familia._

_Lo que no entiendo es que me culpes de la muerte de tu hermano. Yo hice lo que pude para evitar que tú o tu familia salieran lastimados, incluso revelar el secreto de mi padre, sabiendo las consecuencias que podría traerme._

_Déjame hablar contigo, en persona. Después, te dejo en paz si tú así lo quieres. Contesta con un lugar y fecha para vernos; de lo contrario, iré a tu casa, le contaré a un familia y haré que me escuches._

_Draco Malfoy"_

Harry leyó la carta dos veces, para asimilar cada palabra. Cuando descubrió a la lechuza en el cuarto de Ginny, ella le había explicado que se escribían cartas; pero nunca aclaró que lo seguía odiando y mucho menos que Malfoy la estaba chantajeando.

¿Es que los Weasley todavía no sabían lo que había pasado? Por lo que había leído, podría decirse que no.

Dejó la carta en el escritorio, tratando de que no se viera tan diferente de como estaba antes de que la tomara y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

Salió al patio de atrás, donde se había quedado Hermione con la señora Weasley. Allí seguían las dos.

- Hermione -dijo cuando estuvo cerca. Las dos lo vieron extrañadas- Vamos a… a caminar.

Ella pareció percibir algo raro en su tono de voz.

- Sí. Volvemos en un rato -le dijo a la pelirroja mujer.

- Vayan, queridos. Vayan -les apuraba esta, con una gran sonrisa.

Harry la tomó del codo y se la llevó casi arrastrando hasta el auto.

- Creí que íbamos a caminar.

- Caminar, en auto, lo que sea -le contestó con mal humor.

- ¿Qué te rayos te pasa? -le preguntó ella, ya poniéndose de malas de que no le dijera nada.

Él empezó a caminar, dando grandes pasos y ella casi tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo.

- ¿Y bien? -seguía sin contestarle. Entonces se detuvo- No pienso dar un paso más. Tú puedes seguir y cuando te calmes, vienes y me cuentas.

Se detuvo también y se giró sobre sí mismo para verla.

- Lo siento. No estoy molesto -comenzó- Bueno, sí, pero no contigo.

- ¿Con quién entonces? -se cruzó de brazos.

- Ginny y Malfoy -vió que ella alzaba una ceja, por lo que continuó- ¿Recuerdas que descubrí que se escribían?

Ella asintió.

- Pues entré en el cuarto de Ginny para abrirle la ventana a Pig y cuando vi las cartas, levanté una para leerla…

- ¿Leiste la correspondencia de Ginny? -le empezaba a regañar- Sabes que eso no se hace, es de muy mala educación…

- Sí -le interrumpió- Pero eso no es lo que importa.

- Lo siento. Pero estuvo mal.

Él puso los ojos en blanco en señal de que perdía la paciencia.

- Malfoy está chantajeando a Ginny.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Sí. Al parecer, los Weasley no saben que Malfoy fue el que dio el avisó a Dumbledore acerca del ataque…

- ¿En serio? -lo volvió a interrumpir. Al ver el gesto de impaciencia, se tapó la boca con las manos y le indicó que continuara.

- No, parece que no. Y él se aprovecha de eso para forzarla a verlo, si no, va a venir a contarles todo. Ella no quiere verlo por que lo culpa de la muerte de Ron -terminó.

- Vaya -y se quedó callada un momento, pensando- Entiendo que te molestes con Malfoy, pero ¿por qué con Ginny?

- ¡Por que no nos ha dicho nada! -exclamó, como si fuera lo más obvio.

- Pues debe tener miedo… ¿Crees que acepte verlo?

- Tal vez ya lo hizo, por que la carta tiene fecha de hace unos días.

- Pero si no ha tenido tiempo… siempre hemos estado aquí, todos juntos.

Y se calló, como pensando algo. Volteó a verlo y parecían estar pensando lo mismo.

- Ese día…

- Fue idea de ella que fuéramos al cementerio y después al pueblo… -continuó Harry- y en el pueblo se fue aparte de nosotros por un rato.

- Y fue ella también quien sugirió que no dijéramos que nos separamos… -siguió atando cabos- Por otro lado, hoy se fue al lago y se negó a que la acompañáramos.

Se quedaron un rato más, tratando de adivinar si Ginny había visto o no a Malfoy, el por qué no había aclarado que las cartas con él no eran amistosas y pensando si era conveniente decirle que la habían descubierto. Tal vez la podrían ayudar.

A cuatro días de que Harry leyera la carta, seguían sin comentar palabra con nadie más. Había sido idea de Hermione que mejor se quedaran callados. _"Es bastante inteligente, ella sabrá que hacer. Además, podemos causarle más problemas"_ dijo.

Eso sí, trataban de no dejarla sola por mucho tiempo y si quería salir, convencían a la señora Weasley de que no era buena idea que saliera sola.

Al principio, Ginny no se dio cuenta; pero al trecer día, prefería no salir de su cuarto para no tenerlos encima.

A la hora del lunch, ese día, llegaron cuatro lechuzas. Entregaron una carta a Harry, una a Hermione, una a Ginny y la última llegó a manos de la señora Weasley. Eran de Hogwarts.

- ¿Por qué nos llegan cartas de Hogwarts si ya nos graduamos? -preguntó Harry, viendo a su sobre- ¿O será que reprobamos y tenemos que volver?

- Por supuesto que no -contestó Hermione, con voz alarmada- Yo no reprobé ninguna materia. Seguro son las calificaciones.

- Sí, siempre les llegan al graduarse -dijo la señora Weasley, abriendo el sobre. Sus ojos se empañaron- Estas son las de Ron. Vaya, sus calificaciones fueron mejores que otros años.

Todos se quedaron callados. Ella sintió las miradas sobre sí.

- No se pongan tristes, muchachos. Es que me da orgullo -les extendió el pergamino, para que lo vieran- ¿Cómo les fue a ustedes?

- Aprobé todas -Hermione no pudo reprimir el tono orgulloso de su voz- Tengo una nota de felicitación por ser la mejor de la generación.

- Eso es de esperarse de cualquier premio anual -intervino Ginny- ¿Qué tal te fue a tí, Harry?

- No me fue mal. También me mandaron nota de felicitación -no pudo reprimir una sonrisa- Mira, Hermione, ganamos la copa de las casas en nuestro último año.

Ellos se sonrieron, pero las otras dos mujeres no entendieron. La señora Weasley vio el pergamino por un momento más.

- La profesora McGonagall firma como directora -observó Ginny.

- Bueno, es lo más natural -respondió Hermione- Si Dumbledore murió y ella es la subdirectora, era normal que le dieran el puesto de directora.

- Es cierto -la señora Weasley estuvo de acuerdo- Ginny, déjame ver esa lista de materiales.

Le dio el pregamino. Tras revisarlo, lo dejó en la vitrina, junto a la carta de Ron.

- Harry, querido ¿tienes algún plan para tú cumpleaños?

- Eh… -la verdad apenas se había acordado- No, no tengo nada planeado.

- Pues Ginny le escribió a Fred y a George para que vengan en fin de semana y como el domingo es tu cumpleaños, tal vez podríamos ir a comer al pueblo.

- Yo creo que es muy buena idea, mamá -saltó Ginny. Harry y Hermione se voltearon a ver.

- Me parece bien -aceptó Harry.

Harry se despertó. Eran las 5:30 de la mañana en el 31 de Julio: su cumpleaños.

Los gemelos habían llegado el viernes por la tarde y desde entonces la casa no había sido muy silenciosa, pero tenía más tiempo a solas con Hermione sin que Ginny fuera a interrumpir y ya no tenían que estarla cuidando todo el tiempo por que los gemelos no le daban respiro _"mira Ginny, este es muy popular en la tienda", "este es bastante nuevo" o "¡no puedo creer que hayas vuelto a caer!"_.

En ese momento todo estaba callado, así que decidió quedarse acostado un rato más.

Alguien tocó a la puerta.

- Adelante -dijo, al tiempo que se ponía los lentes.

La puerta se abrió y Hermione entró (todavía en pijama), cerrando de nuevo tras de sí.

- Feliz cumpleaños -caminaba a la cama, con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Al llegar, se acostó a un lado de Harry- ¿Qué quieres que te regale?

Él se volteó y la rodeó con un brazo.

- Nada -le dio un beso- Con que estés aquí me basta.

- Estoy hablando en serio -le dijo, separándose un poco.

- Yo también -le dijo mientras le daba otro beso, más profundo que el anterior.

¿Era su imaginación o es que Hermione se veía más linda ahí, en la cama, cubierta por solo el diminuto pijama? Como fuera, no pudo resistir la tentación, y la acercó mucho a él, profundizando aún más el beso. Su mano derecha subió por su espalda hasta su hombro. Sintió su piel, disfrutando cada centímetro que tocaba.

A ella también parecía gustarle, pues su mano estaba en su cara, como para evitar que se alejara (aunque no era necesario, él no pensaba ir a ningún lado). Él bajó la mano por su brazo y el tirante del pijama se movió de su lugar. Siguió su trayecto hacia el muslo de la chica. Ella pasó la mano por debajo de la camisa, acariciando el plano abdomen de su novio. La mano de él subía peligrosamente por debajo de la tela, también.

Entonces se separaron, ambos sonrojados y con la respiración agitada.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? -preguntó Hermione, nerviosa.

- ¿Yo? -se extrañó. Ahora era su culpa…

- Tú empezaste -le decía.

- Pues sí… pero no fui el único -se defendió. Ella se empezaba a levantar- No, no te vayas. Prometo quedarme quieto.

Volteó a verlo. No se veía molesta, sino nerviosa.

- Está bien -aceptó y se volvió a tapar con las sábanas.

- Gracias -le dio un pequeño beso.

- Lo prometiste… -se dio la vuelta, pero sujetó el brazo de él alrededor de su cintura.

- Sí -suspiró.

Ella sintió el aliento en la nuca y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

- Ya sé qué quiero que me regales -le dijo. Ella volteó a verlo- La promesa de que te vas a quedar conmigo.

- Estoy contigo…

- Pero quiero que te quedes _siempre_ conmigo.

Hermione se quedó pensando. A Harry la petición le parecía muy fácil, parecía un niño pequeñito pidiendo un cuento antes de dormir. Pero ella se daba cuenta de la magnitud de las palabras ¿Podría prometer eso y cumplirlo? No había forma de negarse: esos ojos la miraban con tanta ternura.

Lo besó y asintió con la cabeza. Luego se volteó de nuevo, con el brazo de él aferrado muy fuerte a su cintura.

* * *

Notas:

Hola!

¿Qué les puedo decir? No puedo (ni quiero) evitar ser tan romántica. Por otro lado, en una de las escenas superiores, se pueden dar cuenta que mi idea de relación entre Harry y Hermione no es toda melosa, sino que siguen siendo amigos, pero tienen sus momentos románticos y alguno que otro intercambio de baba. Oh, sí. Lamento si esto fue un poco subido de color, pero no creo que afecte a nadie leer sobre caricias. No creo que mi historia llegue a ser más candente que esto, pero si pasa, yo les aviso.

Como siempre, trato de no salirme mucho del carácter de cada personaje, así que me avsian si voy por mal camino.

Algo que sí quiero dejar claro es acerca de Ginny: yo le estoy forjando el carácter a partir de lo que he leido. Como lo dije, la Ginny de las películas no me convence, así que yo me imagino otra, como más sensualona. Todos sabemos que Ginny es la menor de siete hermanos y la única mujer, por lo que vive a la ley de la jungla "el más apto sobrevive". De modo que ella, para no dejarse de sus hermanos, tuvo que ser bastante inteligente y astuta. Ha aprendido un poco de cada hermano, hasta el punto de ser una mezcla de todos ellos, a eso le ponemos el toque femenino: toda una bomba.

Los reviews:

Florcha: Desgraciadamente, también tengo una hermana molesta mayor... y una menor y un hermanito. De modo que me las veo difícil a la hora de escribir. Perdón si el fic te llega a parecer empalagoso, por que no es mi intención y lo de Ron, poco a poco se va a ir, conforme sus amigos se hacen a la idea de que no va a volver. Con la explicación de arriba, espero que lo de Ginny ya quede mejor y que te guste. Muchas gracias.

Pipu-Radcliffe: Que bien que no soy la única descontenta con Ginny. Sí sé quienes son las gemelas a las que te refieres (de hecho, no son gemelas, es una sola persona) y creo que se asemeja más a la que yo me imagino, pero insisto; yo creo que Ginny es más sensual (siempre he pensado que las pelirrojas deben ser muy atractivas). Gracias por todo.

eliza-potter130291: Ginny y Draco sigue en penumbras en este fic. Yo sé lo que voy a hacer con respecto a ellos y no sé si vayan a estar contentos, pero no pienso decir más. A Hermione la vamosa ver algo "fuera de tono" por un momento, pero ella sigue siendo tan seria como siempre; ya verás.

undyingsoul2159: Hola! Me alegra mucho que presonas que no hablan al 100 mi idioma, están leyendo mi historia. Pude entender muy bien lo que me escribiste ¿Hablas inglés? Si es así, escribe en inglés, que yo entiendo los dos idiomas. Gracias por leerme!

Voy a salir con mi familia por un par de días, por lo que puede que tarde en actualizar, no es seguro. Si es así, no va a ser tanto.

Si alguien tiene alguna idea de qué le debe regalar Hermione a Harry, es bien recibida, por que a mi no me convence todo lo que he pensado.

Espero tener muchos reviews cuando llegue de mi viaje. Hasta pronto.


	7. El día 31

Disclaimer: Ya lo saben. Bla, bla, bla.

* * *

REINICIO

El día 31

Hermione se levantó de la cama de Harry, que se había vuelto a dormir hacía un rato. No quería que los descubrieran en la misma cama, por lo que se fue a su cuarto antes de que alguien más se levantara. Se dio un baño y bajó a hacer el desayuno.

Eran poco después de las nueve de la mañana cuando Harry se despertó otra vez, echando en falta a la persona que había estado en su cama. Se cambió y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Buenos días, querido -le dijo la mamá de Ron al encontrárselo en el pasillo- Feliz cumpleaños.

- Gracias -respondió, dejándose envolver en un fuerte abrazo.

- ¿No vas a desayunar? Parece que Hermione se levantó antes que todos y ella preparó algo delicioso -le decía, mientras caminaba a las escaleras.

- Claro -la siguió.

En la cocina estaban unos gemelos bastante despeinados, una recién levantada Ginny y una ya decentemente arreglada Hermione, quien les servía de comer.

Tan pronto lo vieron, los gemelos saltaron y se le echaron encima.

- ¡Harry! -le gritó George, espantándolo- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

- ¡Muy feliz! -Fred quitó a su hermano a jalones y le dio un abrazo tan apretado que sintió que le quebraba las costillas.

Ginny se acercó después y lo felicitó dándole un beso en la mejilla seguido de un abrazo.

- ¿Tú no lo vas a felicitar, Hermione? -la malicia en la voz de Ginny se podría captar claramente.

- Ya me felicitó -dijo Harry, tan distraido como siempre.

Al ver a Hermione, se dio cuenta que había cometido un error. Se encogió de hombros levemente, en señal de disculpa.

- En la madrugada no podía dormir y vine un momento a la cocina. Él también bajó por agua, así que lo felicité antes que todos -mintió.

Todos parecieron contentos con la explicación, pero la cara de Ginny no cambió.

Estaban comiendo todos tranquilos cuando la cara de Fred empezó a ponerse rosa brillante con grandes flores anaranjadas. Todos, excepto la señora Weasley, empezaron a reir.

- Es que eres zopenco ¿o qué? -se burlaba George- ¿Cómo te equivocaste de plato?

- Ginny debió cambiarlo -a pesar de que no estaba molesto, no se reía como los demás, sino que seguía comiendo como si nada pasara.

- Por supuesto que lo cambié. No pienso caer en otra de sus bromas.

- Bueno, dejen de reir como locos -les reprendió su madre- George, ve y trae algo que le quite eso.

- No trajimos nada -dijo Fred- El efecto se me pasa en doce horas.

- Es que era para Ginny -intervino George- Por eso no trajimos el antídoto. Yo pensaba traerlo, pero él insistió en que no, dijo que un poco de color en la cara no le hace mal a nadie.

Todos rieron con más ganas, incluso la señora Weasley sonrió un poco, pero se controló y se las arregló para callarlos y hacer que terminaran el desayuno.

- Y si van a salir, no se tarden mucho, por que nos vamos a ir al pueblo -les dijo cuando iban saliendo de la cocina- Ginny, Fred y George, hagan el favor de bañarse y cambiarse. Y Fred, cariño, trata de hacer algo con tu cara; no queremos despertar la curiosidad de los muggles.

- Sí, mamá.

- Te puedo poner un poco de maquillaje, si quieres -se burló Ginny- Si no podemos disimularlo, te puedo maquillar el cuello y los brazos de un color que combine.

- No, gracias.

- Por lo menos las flores van bien con tu color de pelo -decía George.

- Entonces tomen tú y Ginny otro poco de _"pócima decorativa de cara" _-repuso- Así los tres nos veríamos muy monos con el cabello y las flores de la cara anaranjadas.

- Yo paso. Siempre hemos sido bastante iguales -se excusó su hermano-: hoy te doy la oportunidad de sobresalir.

- ¡Oh, pero qué amable! -Fred fingió entusiasmo y abrazó a George- ¿Por qué no, aprovechando que estás tan amable hoy, me cedes tu parte de la tienda?

- No soy tan buena persona.

Y siguiendo con las burlas, salieron al jardín de atrás. Propusieron jugar un partido de quidditch, para matar el rato.

- Pero sólo somos cinco -dijo Hermione- ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

- Nos dividimos en dos equipos y todos hacemos de todo… -contestó Ginny, con tono de _"es lo más obvio del mundo"_

- Aún así, los equipos quedan disparejos… -siguió la otra.

- Yo soy el árbitro -se apuntó Harry- Así no se discute que gané la snitch por ser buscador mientras todos los demás son _"sólo los golpeadores_".

Era obvio que la burla era para Ginny, pero los demás no entendieron. Además, quería ver jugar a Hermione, que claramente estaba buscando cualquier pretexto para no tener que treparse en la escoba.

- Mejor yo soy el árbitro desde aquí abajo -repuso Hermione-, por que no tengo escoba.

- Pues tomas la mía y yo tomo la de Ron - Ginny también se había dado cuenta de que Hermione preferiría ir a adivinar los acertijos de un esfinge, que jugar todo un partido- Voy por ella.

- No es… -empezaba a decir, pero Ginny no dió tiempo de discutir, por que ya se dirigía al sótano.

- Vamos Hermione -le animó George- No es nada serio: un amistoso partido de quidditch que termina en un ratito. Preocúpate cuando tengas que ir a un pueblo con flores anaranjadas, sobre un fondo rosa en la cara.

Por la mueca de Fred, se podría decir que el comentario no le pareció gracioso. Pero a Hermione sí y ya no discutió.

Ginny volvió con dos escobas. Le dió una a Hermione y ella se quedó con la otra.

- ¿Cómo van a ser los equipos?

- Para ser equitativos, uno de nosotros con Ginny y el otro con Hermione -propuso Fred. Tenía razón al decir que eso era ser equitativos, pues él y George se conocían tan bien, que si estaban los dos en un equipo, ganarían con facilidad; a pesar de que Ginny fuera buena competencia.

Entonces quedaron Fred y Ginny en uno y George y Hermione en otro.

- Me parece bien -dijo Ginny. Luego se giró a Hermione- Entonces ya sabes: como solo somos dos en cada equipo, jugamos todas las posiciones y solo hay un aro a cada lado y una bludger. ¿Por qué no vas por las pelotas y las otras escobas, Fred?

Fred asintió y se dirigió a la casa. George le gritó que tal vez podría ponerle unas florecitas a su escoba, para que le combinara.

No pudieron evitar reirse, cuando Fred volvió con las escobas y cada una tenía un ramo de flores de diferentes colores en la cola.

Hermione se las arregló para conjurar dos aros y mantenerlos en el aire, uno a cada lado del jardín.

Liberaron la snitch y le dieron un minuto para perderla de vista. Mientras, se montaron en las escobas.

Harry se colocó en el centro, con la quaffle en la mano y al darles la señal, la aventó hacia arriba y los cuatro se lanzaron a alcanzarla.

Fred ganó la carrera, y se dirigió pronto al aro del equipo contrario. George se encargó de lanzarse la bludger y aprovechó la inestabilidad para quitarle la quaffle.

Voló en dirección al aro, esquivó la bludger, lanzó la quaffle y falló. Trató de recuperarla, pero Ginny fue más rápida. Lo esquivó a él y fijó la vista en el aro. Hermione se la plantó enfrente e hizo lo posible por quitarle la quaffle, por lo que se la lanzó a Fred. Éste la tomó y anotó los primeros diez puntos del partido.

Harry estaba encantado, viendo el partido. Parecía que Hermione tenía miedo de las pelotas y prefería solo volar alrededor, participando sólo lo necesario. Ahora se daba cuenta que no la había visto volar en escoba más que en primer año en clases de vuelo y en la habitación de las llaves, al ir a salvar la piedra filosofal. En comparación de los Weasley, era lenta y se veía algo torpe, pero no era tan mala.

Iban 30 a 110 puntos, ganando Fred y Ginny, cuando George le gritó a Hermione que atrapara la snitch. Ella se quedó estática un momento, sin saber qué hacer o a dónde voltear.

- ¡Detrás de tí! -George estaba desesperado y Ginny ya iba en busca de la snitch.

George se las arregló para pegarle en la escoba con la bludger y con el cuerpo desvió a Fred. Ginny perdió altura tras el golpe, pero volvió a elevarse y a tomar velocidad. Era muy tarde, pues si bien Hermione era más lenta, estaba muy cerca de la snitch desde el principio y George se las había ingeniado para darle tiempo. De manera que Ginny perdió la carrera y con ello, el partido. Hermione había atrapado la snitch y se apropió de la victoria.

Bajaron todos a tierra firme de nuevo y George corrió a abrazarla.

- ¡Ganamos! -gritaba emocionado.

Harry hizo muecas. No sabía que era celoso hasta que vió como el gemelo y su novia saltaban en círculos, tomados de las manos.

- Vaya -dijo Ginny, sonriendo y con la voz entrecortada- Y tú que no querías jugar.

- Suerte de principiante -les dijo Hermione.

- A mí no me engañas -bromeó Harry- Yo creo que practicas tres horas diarias en casa y que hiciste prueba para la selección nacional.

- Sí, claro -ironizó ella- Y salí seleccionada en primera división.

- Ya lo creo -respondió George- Vamos a bañarnos, antes de que mamá nos grite que nos va a tallar ella misma con estropajos.

Los gemelos y Ginny se fueron a casa, con las escobas al hombro; mientras Harry y Hermione se quedaron atrás con el pretexto de guardar las pelotas y retirar los aros. Cuando los Weasley se perdieron de vista, dentro de la casa; Hermione se lanzó a los brazos de Harry y le dió un beso.

- ¿Viste? ¡La atrapé! -parecía una niña, tan emocionada- Bueno, estaba muy cerca y George se encargó de todo, ¡pero lo hice!

Harry sonrió y la besó de nuevo.

- Fue muy emocionante, deberías jugar más seguido.

- ¿Bromeas? Un elefante anda en bicicleta con más gracia de lo que yo vuelo en escoba -bajaba los aros y los volvía a desaparecer.

- Eso no es cierto. Una vez vi a un elefante en bicicleta en un circo y tú te ves mejor -le dijo al tiempo que trataba de meter a la bludger en la caja- Además, te gusta mucho el quidditch.

- Sí, pero una cosa es verlo desde las gradas y otra muy distinta; es estar arriba en la escoba, pendiente de atrapar una pequeña pelota en el momento exacto para que termines con los puntos necesarios y evitar salir noqueado por una bludger -explicó- No sé cómo lo has hecho todos estos años… en especial con tu suerte: dementores, bludgers locas, profesores malvados. Y aún así ganas casi todos los partidos.

- Es que soy muy bueno -se burló.

Se rieron con ganas. ¡Cómo le encantaba su risa! La Hermione seria, mandona y responsable seguía ahí; pero también daba espacio para mostrar a la muchacha linda que era, la que tenía sentimientos, la que quería a su mejor amigo.

Con las escobas y la caja de las pelotas en las manos, se dispusieron a volver a la casa.

- ¿Hermione? -empezó Harry, con tono nerviosillo- ¿Cuánto tiempo más tenemos que escondernos?

Ella no contestó, siguió caminando, pensativa.

- No lo sé -dijo al fin- El momento para decirlo se dará. Espero que sea pronto.

- Yo también -un aire de decepción podía notarse en su voz.

Es cierto que todavía era reciente lo de Ron, pero si la familia de él hasta proponía celebrar su cumpleaños, es que ya querían dejar los momentos tristes atrás, ¿no?

- Me voy a bañar… otra vez -le anunció Hermione, que se perdió al subir las escaleras.

Él también decidió bañarse. Se cambió y bajó a la sala.

- ¿Ya estás listo? -le preguntó George, sentado en un sillón de la sala. Hermione estaba muy sonriente sentada a su lado- Nos vamos en cuanto bajen Ginny y Fred, que todavía están viendo cómo tapar las flores o mamá no lo deja ir al pueblo.

Harry asintió y se sentó en otro de los sillones, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. ¿Qué rayos trataba de hacer George? Primero abrazaba a Hermione en el jardín y le tomaba las manos y ahora estaba platicando a solas con ella.

Se acordó del comentario de Charlie: _"Además ¿quién diría que se pondría tan linda? Si yo fuera por lo menos cinco años más joven…"_

A lo mejor George también se había dado cuenta de que Hermione era linda. Y si no sabía que ellos eran novios… Meneó la cabeza y se dijo a sí mismo que estaba pensando estupideces.

- ¡Que no!

Escucharon el grito, que provenía de las escaleras.

- No me digas que prefieres quedarte aquí, encerrado, solo por no ir así al pueblo -decía Ginny, obviamente aguantando la risa.

- ¡Sí! -contestó Fred, molesto. Al principio, no le había dado importancia al asunto; pero tras soportar las burlas todo el día, había perdido su eterno buen humor.

- Pues mamá no te va a dejar que te pierdas la cena. Y no me digas que te da pena, que has hecho el payaso toda tu vida -las voces cada vez estaban mas cerca. Ya podían ver los pies de Ginny en las escaleras.

- Pero una cosa es hacerlo voluntariamente y otra muy diferente, caer en tu propia trampa.

- Te lo mereces. Si no te hubieras empeñado en dejar el antídoto por ser para mí, ya tendrías color normal -se habían detenido en un escalón.

A esto, Fred no pudo decir nada. Entonces los dos siguieron bajando. Fred tenía un sombrero de ala amplia en la cabeza, la cara cubierta por trapos y gafas de sol. Apenas se le veía la nariz.

- Me voy a morir deshidratado -refunfuñó.

Si fuera invierno, todo mundo pensaría que el tipo era friolento. Pero estando a pleno verano, estaban seguros de que todo mundo lo vería raro.

- Si no te gusta la solución de Ginny, podríamos quitarte eso, ponerte una peluca verde y decir que vas a algún carnaval -sugirió George.

- No. Así estoy bien -contestó, de mala gana- Para cuando terminemos de cenar, ya se me habrá quitado.

- ¿Ya están listos? -la señora Weasley bajaba las escaleras. Iba mejor arreglada que cualquier otro día- Fred, querido, me alegra que hayas hecho algo con respecto a tu cara.

Los que estaban sentados, se pusieron en pie, dispuestos a marcahrse en cuanto la mujer lo dijera.

- No cabemos todos en el coche de Hermione -decía la mujer- así que Fred y George viajan por polvos flú a la tienda de antigüedades y se van a encontrar con Arthur. Nosotros los alcanzamos en un rato.

Asintieron. Tomando un poco de polvos flú, los gemelos gritaron el nombre de la tienda y desaparecieron en la chimenea (Fred sujetó muy fuerte su sombrero y sus trapos). Los demás hicieron el viaje en coche. La señora Weasley sugirió que Harry fuera adelante, por que él sabía del funcionamiento de coches muggles y así ella se sentiría más segura. Iban comentando en lo que harían en el pueblo y dónde cenarían.

- Podemos tener un lunch ligero en cualquier lugar, dar una vuelta y al final ir a cenar -decía la señora.

- Pues yo quiero ir otra vez a ver la máquina de las gomas de mascar -intervino Ginny- Si nadie me quiere acompañar, pues puedo ir sola.

Harry y Hermione se dieron miradas cómplices. Sabían que la chica buscaba todas las oportunidades para perderse un rato; aunque no estaban seguro de si fuera a causa de Malfoy o no.

- Yo te puedo acompañar -se ofreció Hermione- Así te doy unas cuantas monedas muggles, por que estoy segura de que tú no tienes ninguna.

Ginny frunció la boca: la había puesto en evidencia. Sin embargo, compuso su cara en un segundo.

- ¡Es verdad! Muchas gracias, me encantaría -pretendió entusiasmarse.

La ingenua señora Weasley no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando ahí. Ella iba muy contenta viendo el paisaje, escuchado la _"amable" _conversación entre los jóvenes, sin intervenir mucho.

Llegaron al pueblo y fueron directamente a la tienda de antigüedades que habían acordado con los demás.

Después fueron a un pequeño café donde tomaron una chuchería, solo para aguantar hasta la cena.

Para ir a pasear por el pueblo, se separaron en dos grupos, originalmente: los jóvenes y los adultos. Pero Ginny, que se había enfadado por que no le daban oportunidad de irse aparte, decidió cobrársela con Harry y Hermione. Hizo que los chicos se fueran por un lado y las chicas por otro, así Harry y Hermione tampoco tendrían oportunidad de escaparse solos.

Esto, por otro lado, resultó beneficioso para Hermione; que si bien ya le había regalado aquella promesa a Harry, quería darle un regalo físico. Al poco rato y con una más contenta Ginny detrás, salió de una pequeña tienda con una cajita destapada en sus manos. Las dos se divirtieron un rato con el regalo de Harry, hasta que fue hora de encontrarse con los demás.

Fueron a aquella placita en donde Harry y Hermione se habían besado por primera vez a esperar. Llegaron los padres de la pelirroja. A los minutos, llegaron los chicos, riendo como locos.

- Miren -decía George, con la cara amarilla y lunares morados.

- Así no me siento tan solo en mi desgracia -Fred le pasó el brazo por lo hombros a su hermano- Harry se echó para atrás en el último momento. Y eso que yo pensaba pagar, por ser su cumpleaños.

- En las calles había un payaso con dos ayudantes -explicó Harry- dando espectáculo y decorándole la cara a los niños. Las ayudantes eran lindas. Se imaginan el resto de la historia…

Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

- ¿Eran lindas las payasitas? Espero que tengan más de una peluca…

Ginny se rió por lo bajo mientras que los demás no entendieron nada.

- Vamos a cenar, entonces -dijo el señor Weasley- ¿Qué llevas en esa caja, Ginny?

- Algo que Hermione compró esta tarde -y se giró con ella, para que nadie viera el contenido- No lo miren, es el regalo sorpresa de Harry.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

- Gracias por revelar el secreto, Ginny -le lanzó una mirada a Harry. Su rostro reflejaba curiosidad.

- Por nada, siempre es un placer.

- Pues váyanlo a dejar al coche -sugirió la señora Weasley.

- ¡NO! -contestaron las dos, como si la sola idea fuera un crimen.

- Pueden robarlo -añadió Hermione, sonando más como ella.

- ¿Qué es? -preguntó Harry, sin poder aguantar la curiosidad.

- ¿Es que no escuchaste que es sorpresa? -le reprendió Hermione- Deja de ser tan curioso, que eso te puede meter en problemas.

- Bueno, bueno -interrumpió Fred- Vámonos ya, que hace hambre.

La mayoría coincidió con él y se fueron buscando un lugar para cenar que los convencería a todos. Entraron al fin en uno que parecía una casona vieja de dos plantas. Pidieron cenar en las mesas de lo que podría ser un jardín de atrás. Y así, en medio de risas, historias de todos, un rato melancólico en honor a los ausentes y mucha comida y postres; llegó al final un pequeño pastel de cumpleaños con diesciocho velitas encendidas.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! -le dijeron todos.

Hermione se levantó y se puso a su espalda.

- Sopla las velitas y pide un deseo -le abrazó por el cuello.

Harry sopló, ayudando por Hermione. Todas las velitas se apagaron.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Harry -le dijo, con un beso en la mejilla.

Ginny los vio con los ojos entrecerrados, pero los demás estaban muy contentos.

- Este es tu regalo, querido -la señora Weasley le extendió una pequeña cajita a Harry, que con mucho cuidado lo fue abriendo- Es de parte de todos. Ron lo vio hace meses y dijo que te encantaría.

Se le quedó mirando embelezado por unos minutos. Era simplemente genial. Tan simple y sencillo pero a él le había encantado. Tal vezfue lo que dijo la madre de su amigo o éste realmente había tenido razón. El quidditch era su pasión y todos lo sabían. Uno de sus tesoros más preciados era esa escoba que le había regalado Sirius. Y ahora aquella pequeña snitch dorada.

- Quidditch, difícil competir con eso -exclamó Hermione. Harry volvió a la realidad- Espero que también mi regalo me guste.

¿Pero qué decía? Cualquier cosa que le regalara ella le iba a encantar. Y no era que necesitara otra cosa, por que ya le había prometido que iba a estar siempre con él. Eso era suficiente para él.

No dijo nada, solo le sonrió.

- Bien, entonces este es mi regalo -se agachó y cuando se levantó, le puso la cajita en el regazo.

Todos se levantaron un poco de sus sillas para ver el misterioso regalo.

En el fondo de la caja, profundamente dormido, estaba un cachorrito negro. Al parecer, de muy corta edad, pues no despertaba tan fácil y su tamaño era exageradamente pequeño.

Harry lo tomó con ciudado de la barriga y lo puso enfrente de su cara. Seguía sin moverse.

- Mira -le mostró Hermione, que soltó un brazo de su cuello y le rascó por encima de la nariz al cachorrito.

Éste bostezó ampliamente y finalmente abrió los ojos. Unos bellos ojos azul profundo.

- Me recordó mucho a Sirius y pensé que te gustaría… -continuó, un poco nerviosa.

- ¡Me encanta! -y de no haber sido por que todos los Weasley estaban ahí, la hubiera besado. El cachorrito realmente se parecía a Sirius cuando adoptaba su forma animal.

- Es muy lindo -dijo la señora Weasley.

- Oh -empezó Hermione- Siento no haberle consultado si Harry podría tener el perrito en su casa, pero si gustan, yo me lo puedo llevar a casa hasta que Harry se pueda hacer cargo de él.

- No hay ningún problema, linda. A estos vagos les hace falta tener una responsabilidad -se refería a Ginny y a Harry- Ellos se la pasan felices de la vida sin nada que hacer. Como esas lechuzas se alimentan solas, ellos no se hacen responsables ni de sí mismos.

Los aludidos agacharon la cabeza.

- ¿Puedo verlo? -pidió George, tomando al cachorrito de las manos de Hermione.

- No lo vayas a llenar de pintura -le dijo Ginny. Los dos gemelos le dieron mirada asesina, aunque Fred sin razón, pues a él ni le había dicho nada y toda la decoración se había ido de su cara.

El cachorro pasó por las manos de todos, que estaban encantados con él. Tras plática otro rato, decidieron que ya era hora de irse: los gemelos y el señor Weasley tenían que madrugar para ir al trabajo.

- Molly y yo nos vamos por polvos flú -propuso el señor Weasley- Todos ustedes pueden irse en coche.

Y la pareja se fue a la tienda de antigüedades, mientras todos los jóvenes se dirigieron al coche.

- ¿Quieres conducir tú? -le propuso Hermione a Harry- La verdad, estoy algo cansada, no me apetece conducir ahora.

- ¿Estás segura? -Harry sabía conducir, sí; pero no se sentía seguro de tomar elcoche- Tal vez…

- Oh bien, puedo hacerlo yo…

- O yo -intervino Fred.

- Ni soñar -Hermione lo vio como si le hubiera propuesto lanzarla de la torre Eiffel al vacío.

- Bien, conduzco yo -aceptó Harry al final. No quería que Hermione se cansara más de la cuenta- ¿Dónde están las llaves?

Hermione sacó las llaves y se las extendió. Él aprovechó el momento para rozarle la palma de la mano con la punta de los dedos. Ni Ginny ni George pasaron el gesto por alto, pero no dijeron nada.

- ¿Nos vamos ya? -preguntó Ginny- Tengo que escribir una carta y, a este paso, la voy a enviar en navidad…

- ¿A quién es tu carta? -preguntó George.

- No te importa -y no consigueron una sola palabra más al respecto.

Se subieron todos. Hermione, que iba en el asiento del copiloto, llevaba al perrito en las piernas, envuelto en una manta que tenía en el maletero.

- ¿Cómo vas a llamar al cachorrito, Harry? -preguntó Ginny.

Los gemelos, a cada ventanilla del coche, se estaban quedando dormidos y escuchaban la mitad de la conversación. _"¿Por qué no se duerme ella también?"_ se preguntó Harry.

- Padfoot -contestó, desinteresado.

- Oh -no se iba a dar por vencida, tenía que mantenerse despierta y no dejarles ni tomarse de la mano, ya que no la habían dejado ir a donde ella tenía que ir- ¿Es un regalo muy especial, no?

- Sí, me recuerda mucho a Sirius -repuso Harry. Conocía las intenciones de la chica. Ella lo sabía todo y quería pornerlos en evidencia.

Hermione cambió la canción en el radio, como para hacerse notar y que Harry mantuviera la calma.

- Yo pensé que te iba a emocionar más por quien te lo regaló -a este punto, los gemelos paraban orejas ya- Hermione se pasó el rato quebrándose la cabeza, sin saber qué regalarte. ¿O no, Hermione?

- Sí -dijo simplemente.

- Yo diría, que a este paso, ustedes podrían ser más que amigos si no es que ya lo son -ya no estaba disimulando para nada hacia donde quería llegar- Se preocupan demasiado el uno por el otro y pasan tanto tiempo juntos…

- Es lógico, somos amigos -le cortó Hermione.

- ¿Solo amigos? Yo diría que…

- Lo que quieras decir, dilo ya, Ginny -estalló Harry, al fin. Los gemelos se incorporaron en los asientos.

- ¡Quiero decir que ya basta de que estén jugando al tonto con nosotros! -usó el mismo tono de él- Salen a caminar los dos solos y no crean que no me doy cuenta que regresan tomados de las manos. Es bastante desconsiderado que si los dos duermen en nuestra casa, no nos digan nada; en especial por que somos la familia del que fue su mejor amigo y los hemos acogido demasiado bien, aún después de que él murió. Tú empezaste con tus hipocresías de que no querías iniciar nada con ella por que era muy pronto, pero tan pronto ella llega se hacen novios y no dicen nada.

Esperaron a que Harry le gritara algo, pero para su sorpresa, no fue él, sino Hermione quien habló.

* * *

Notas:

¿Qué les digo? Estoy algo decepdionada, por que yo trato de actualizar tan pronto como puedo y no me encuentro más que un review (que por cierto, se aprecia demasiado).

Sigo la historia por que sé que todavía hay una persona leyendo y esa persona lo merece. Muchas gracias.

¿Que les estoy reclamando? ¡Por supuesto! Si no les gusta la historia, aporten ideas, que al fin estas historias son por y para los fans de Harry Potter y yo seré feliz de saber qué es lo que les gustaría y si puedo modificarlo, lo hago muy contenta.

Aunque bueno, con todos los festejos, algunos no habrán tenido ni tiempo ni ganas de leer y mucho menos de escribir (me doy ánimos yo solita).

Espero más reviews para el próximo capítulo, que será pronto.


	8. Padfoot

Disclaimer: Lo mismo...

* * *

REINICIO

Padfoot

- ¿Hipócritas? ¡Tú hablas de hipócritas! Habla ella, la que dijo que nos comprendía, pero no puede guardar un secreto; la que dijo que nos ayudaría, pero se nos echa encima. Y sobretodo -Harry intentaba hacer que se callara, diciéndole cosas como _"la vas a meter en problemas, cálmate". _Pero no se calmó, perdió los estribos y la discreta y prudente Hermione Granger saltó por la ventanilla del auto- … ¡habla la que se escribe y se encuentra a escondidas con Draco Malfoy, a quien dice odiar y culpar por la muerte de su hermano! Por que seguro estás así por eso: te hemos quitado la oportunidad de que hables con él otra vez. Y no puedes esperar a llegar a escribirle una carta explicando que no te dejamos separarte y por eso no llegaste, pero que mañana pueden ir a verse en el lago ¿no?

Los gemelos voltearon a ver a Ginny como si fuera el propio Malfoy y ésta, al verse descubierta se puso blanca hasta el cabello.

- ¿Cómo saben eso? -preguntó- ¿Han leído mi correspondencia?

- ¿Entonces es cierto? -inquirió George, bastante ofendido.

Al asomarse por el espejo retrovisor, Harry vió como el eterno buen humor y las sonrisas de los gemelos Weasley saltaban a alcanzar a la prudencia de Hermione. Si las cosas habían estado tensas al principio, ahora parecían a punto de reventar.

- ¿Qué pasa con Malfoy, Ginny? -George iba a dejársela pasar tan fácil.

Ella no contestó.

- Estamos esperando… -dijo Fred, tras segundos de silencio.

- No creo que tengamos qué discutir esto enfrente de Harry y Hermione…

- Pues yo creo que sí -le interrumpió Fred- Ellos pueden aportar algunos datos. Más vale que empieces antes de que lleguemos a casa o mamá y papá se van a enterar también. Entonces sí tendremos que darte un trofeo por conseguir el regaño y el castigo más grande de la historia de los Weasley.

Esas palabras que en otro tono hubieran sonado a broma; con el tono que puso el chico, sumado a la cara llena de furia, más bien parecían una amenaza que había que tomarse muy en serio.

Harry volteó a ver a Hermione. Ella sabía que se había extralimitado, pero no se veía arrepentida.

- Pues lo que dijo Hermione: Malfoy me ha enviado cartas, yo se las he contestado -le dirigió una mirada asesina a la otra chica.

Los gemelos hicieron muecas de exasperación.

- Creo que omites detalles…

- Te damos a elegir, Ginny-siguió George-: tu primera opción es hablar por tí misma, haciendo que lo que Harry y Hermione tengan que decir coincida y convencernos; con la oportunidad de distorcionarlo un poco. La segunda es esperar a llegar a casa, te damos _veritasérum _a la fuerza y cuentas la verdad tal cual es.

- Si me lo preguntas, te conviene más lo primero… -amenazaba Fred.

Ginny parecía a punto de echarse a llorar, bien por miedo o bien por rabia. En ese momento entraban a la brecha que conducía a la madriguera.

- Bien. Pero no le digan nada a mamá y a papá…

- No prometemos nada.

Los ojos de Ginny se pusieron más vidriosos, pero no se amedrentó.

- Como sea. Malfoy informó a Dumbledore del ataque, una noche antes -George abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ella lo detuvo con un gesto de la mano-… por que quería ganarse mi confianza. Pero no me convenció, entonces, después de la muerte de Ron, ha seguido escribiendo, pidiendo una oportunidad de explicarse. Dijo que si no aceptaba, iba venir a la casa a contarles todo a ustedes y yo no quería, además, pensé… pensé que después de todo, merecía una oportunidad.

- ¿Una oportunidad para qué? -casi le gritó Fred. Estaba entre sorprendido y enfadadísismo.

- Pues para hablar… -Ginny se encogió en el asiento- ¡Traicionó a su familia para ayudarnos!

Nadie dijo nada. Los hermanos de la chica parecían estar digiriendo la información.

- ¿Qué decían las cartas? -preguntó George. Ya estaban llegando a la casa.

Harry pasó saliva.

- Solo leí una. Decía eso mismo. No sé si se han visto o no. Yo le conté a Hermione.

- Pero tú si sabes si se han visto o no, Hermione… -continuaba George con el interrogatorio.

- No en realidad. Saqué conclusiones.

- ¿Me metiste en problemas sin saberlo? -le recriminó la pelirroja- Si no hubiera sido verdad, me hubieras armado un gran lío sin fundamentos…

- Pero no me equivoqué…

El motor del coche se había apagado y todos guardaron silencio.

- Continuamos en tu cuarto, Ginny -Fred abría su puerta y se bajaba del auto.

En fila y tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido, entraron a la casa y subieron directo al cuarto de Ginny, excepto George, que fue al baño a lavarse la cara (¿quién regaña a su hermana con la cara de varicela extraterreste?). Cuando hubo llegado con la cara limpia, se sentó en la cama, junto a Ginny. Hermione estaba sentada en la silla del escritorio y Harry de pié a su lado. Fred estaba recargado en la pared, junto a la ventana.

Habían permanecido en silencio debido a que Fred dijo que George tenía que escuchar también cada palabra.

- ¿Y bien? -George rompió el silencio. Pasó un brazo por los hombros de su hermana, como para comunicarle que ya no estaba (taaaan) molesto.

- Sí lo he visto. Hermione tiene razón: hoy lo iba a ver otra vez. La primera vez fue la primera vez que fuimos al pueblo y, al día siguiente, en el lago. Deberían escucharlo ustedes también…

- ¿Para qué? -le cortó Fred- ¡Es un Malfoy!

- ¡Y nosotros somos Weasley y Hermione una Granger! Con esa actitud, tú suenas más a Malfoy que él mismo -no pudieron discutir ante la furiosa mirada- Él me dijo una vez que no apoyaba a su padre por que estuviera de acuerdo con sus ideas, sino por que es su familia…

- ¿Y tú le crees? -Fred estaba calmándose también.

- Pues desafió a su padre por ayudarnos, ¿no? Y su padre resultó muerto…

- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes?

- Por que papá siempre ha tenido enemistad con Lucius Malfoy y sabía que iban a reaccionar tal como lo hicieron.

Los gemelos bajaron la mirada, apenados.

- En serio, al principio no creía en nada de lo que él pudiera decir, pero hace tiempo que se comporta diferente -Harry tosió- conmigo.

- Bien. No le vamos a decir nada a mamá y papá, pero nos tienes que contar cualquier cosa extraña. No te dejes enredar, Ginny.

La chica asintió, no muy convencida.

- Siento haber revelado tu secreto, pero no me gustó para nada que tú hayas revelado el nuestro… -dijo Hermione.

- No hay problema.

Y a pesar de que las palabras eran corteces, los tonos no lo eran. Todavía había fricción entre ellas, eso hasta un ciego lo notaría.

- Buenas noches -Hermione salió de la habitación, con el cachorro en las manos.

Las otras miradas se dirigieron ahora a Harry. Sabía que él no se libraba tan fácil.

- Ginny, yo…

- No imaginé que fueras tan entrometido -le cortó, indignada.

Entonces la poca pena que sentía Harry se fue al traste. Él trataba de disculparse y así le respondía.

- Lo mismo digo. Sé que me equivoqué al leer la carta, pero sabes que yo nunca me he fiado de Malfoy. Lo lamento -la expresión de ella seguía dura- Y también lamento no haber dicho nada de mi relación con Hermione, pero no creí que fuera el momento indicando para avisarles. Pensábamos decirles después.

Suspiró.

- Ojalá las cosas hubieran sido diferentes… todo -se rascó la cabeza y se giró en dirección de la puerta.

- Harry -la voz de Fred lo detuvo- debieron decirnos antes.

Había un sonrisa en su rostro.

- Felicidades. Asegúrate de decirle mañana a mamá -continuó George- Buenas noches.

Tras cerrar la puerta al salir, Harry dió un profundo suspiro. No pasó por alto las últimas palabras de George. _"Si ya lo saben casi todos, no veo por qué no decirle a ella también"_ se dijo.

- ¿Harry? -se asomaba una cabeza pelirroja a la puerta- Buenos días. ¿Puedo pasar?

Se sentó en la cama, poniéndose los lentes. Asintió con la cabeza. Ginny se acercó y se sentó en la cama.

- Bueno… solo vengo a decirte que siento mucho haber actuado así ayer. Sé que dije cosas que no debía… -no perdía su tono digno, pero se veía arrepentida- y fue mi culpa, por que Hermione tenía razón en todo lo que dijo. En realidad, me alegra mucho que ustedes por fin hayan decidido estar juntos.

No podía evitar acordarse de Ron al ver a Ginny actuar así: primero le gritaba una y mil cosas, haciéndose el orgulloso, a veces hasta sin razón; para luego ir a pedir disculpas. Bueno, él mismo era algo así…

- No te preocupes, Ginny. Tampoco yo debí haber leído tus cartas.

- Estamos a mano… -le sonrió y se levantó de la cama- Además, creo que es normal que se hayan preocupado. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. ¿No vamos a desayunar?

- Estoy en pijama…

Pero se interrumpió ¿Qué rayos? En esa casa, en el verano, nadie estaba decente antes de las 11:00 am. Bueno, solo los señores Weasley y Hermione…

- Vamos.

Bajaron en silencio, para entra a la cocina, donde no había nadie.

- Parece que mamá salió -dijo Ginny, al ver una nota- fue al callejón Diagon por mis cosas. Pero dejó el desayuno hecho.

Tomó dos platos y empezó a servir lo que había en las cazuelas. Mientras, él sirvió jugo de manzana.

- Buenos días -Hermione entraba a la cocina, con el rechoncho cachorro caminando torpemente tras ella.

Sin decir más palabra, se sirvió el desayuno y se sentó a comer. El perrito fue a mordisquearle los pies a Ginny, que se reía al sentir las cosquillas en los dedos.

- Basta, Padfoot -dijo Hermione, tomando al perro y apartándolo.

- No te molestes, es solo un cachorrito… -era obvio que Ginny trataba de arreglar las cosas con Hermione.

- Desde pequeños se les tiene que educar o van a andar mordiendo lo que esté a su paso.

Los otros dos se quedaron en silencio. Estaba muy molesta todavía.

- Bien, Hermione, lo siento, todo lo de anoche. Yo sé que fue mi culpa.

- Fue culpa de todos, Ginny. Y no estoy molesta.

"_¡Mentira!" _Pensó Harry. Pero decidió no hablar, por que podría empeorar las cosas.

No se levantó al terminar de comer, sino que esperó a Hermione, para salir a caminar un rato y así hablar, ya que no pudieron hacerlo la noche anterior.

Tomó a Padfoot para verlo una vez más. Era muy gracioso.

Volvió su mente a la cocina cuando Hermione tomó los platos y vasos de los tres para lavarlos.

- Volvemos en un rato -le avisó Harry a Ginny, tomando a Hermione con una mano y sosteniendo en la otra al perrito.

- Harry, me llevas arrastrando -lo detuvo Hermione una vez que salieron de la casa.

- Lo siento -la besó en los labios- ¿Estás molesta conmigo?

- No -esta vez no mentía- Más bien estoy molesta con Ginny y conmigo misma.

- ¿Por qué?

- Pues por que no me esperaba lo que pasó por parte de ninguna de las dos. Ginny nunca actúa así. Y yo perdí el control, no medí mis palabras.

- Eso le puede pasar a cualquiera -él lo sabía mejor que nadie- Pero hay que verle el lado bueno: ya no nos tenemos que esconder.

Ella le dedicó una media sonrisa. Le quitó al perrito de las manos y lo puso en el césped.

- Si lo cargas siempre, va ser muy mimado -explicó- Supongo que tienes razón. Por otro lado, lo de Ginny sí que no es nada usual, pero es su vida y ella sabrá lo que hace. Si se quiere casar con Malfoy, allá ella.

La sola idea de que Ginny se casara con Malfoy, le puso la carne de gallina a Harry.

- Sólo date cuenta cómo explica las cosas y les da vuelta, pero no ha dicho palabra de sus encuentros con Malfoy: no ha dicho de qué han hablado ni por qué se han visto más de una vez -le hacía razonar la chica- Si me lo preguntas, yo creo que ya no lo odia tanto como antes.

- ¡No digas esas cosas! -se alarmó- ¿Insinúas que Ginny se va a fijar en Malfoy después de todo?

- No veo motivo por qué no…

- Hermione, tienes que fijarte en su familia y en como se ha portado desde que lo conocemos. ¿Tú crees eso de que no estaba de acuerdo con las ideas de su papá?

- Si nos ayudó…

- ¡Nunca nos ha ayudando!

- Sí lo hizo: si él no le hubiera dado toda la información a Dumbledore, te hubiera tomado por sorpresa, no habrían llegado los miembros de la orden ni hubieran protegido el castillo. Habríamos muerto todos. Yo creo que eso es ayuda suficiente -él se estaba molestando y ella lo intentaba calmar acariciándole la cara y las manos- Recuerda a Sirius, la familia de la que venía y quién resultó ser él.

- Pero eso es caso diferente, por que Sirius siempre fue en contra de ellos y Malfoy siempre ha dio gritando a los cuatro vientos lo poderoso e influyente que es su padre y lo puro de sangre que es…

- Tú mismo lo has dicho. Eso es diferente que ir alardeando que tu padre tiene tratos con el señor poderoso. Y Sirius y tu padre también fueron unos prepotentes alguna vez. Y cambiaron conforme fueron madurando -había dado en el blanco- Tal vez Malfoy también está madurando.

- ¿Estás tratando de hacer que Malfoy me caiga bien?

- No -se sentó en el pasto y empezó a jugar con Padfoot- A mi no me cae bien. Pero si a Ginny le cae bien, debe haber una razón. Además, ha habido una guerra (en la que nuestro mejor amigo y personas importantes en tu vida han muerto), desatada por ideas tontas y por la terquedad de una persona. A veces es mejor abrirse a nuevas ideas y a nuevas personas, no seas terco.

Su gesto era tan tierno que casi lo habría convencido. Pero no, estaban hablando de Draco Malfoy, quien le había hecho la vida todavía más difícil de lo que ya la tenía. Decidió cambiar al tema por el que habían empezado.

- ¿Entonces vas a perdonar a Ginny? -él también se había sentado y dejaba que el perro le mordiera los dedos de la mano.

- No hay nada que perdonarle. En parte tuvo razón -le dio un manotazo para que apartara la mano del hocico del perrito- Aún así, me voy mañana.

Harry tomó al perrito.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

- Puede que haya dicho las palabras molesta, pero las dijo con una intención. Yo no me pienso quedar por mucho más tiempo si ella piensa así. Y si tú tuvieras un poco más de dignidad, también te irías.

- Yo no tengo a donde ir.

Ella abrió la boca, pero pareció no saber qué decir y la cerró de nuevo.

- No te apures. Creo que tiene más que ver con el miedo a sentirme solo que con la falta de un lugar. Ayer que cumplí diesciocho años, todas las propiedades que he heredado pasaron a ser mías oficialmente. Tengo que ir al ministerio a arreglar ciertas cosas para que la fortuna y la casa de Sirius y la casa de mis padres sean mías. Bueno, el lugar donde estaba la casa, por que quedó destruida cuando mis padres murieron…

- ¿En serio? ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada?

- Por que no sabía. Me enteré apenas anoche que entré al cuarto y vi las cartas ahí. Debieron llegar cuando estábamos fuera.

- Oh -fue lo único que se le ocurrió contestar.

- Le voy a pedir ayuda al señor Weasley con eso -y por segunda vez, se dió cuenta de que se habían desviado del tema- Pero eso no importa ahora. Lo que me importa es que no te vayas.

- Harry, no insistas, no me quedo. Tengo otras cosas que hacer y mientras más pronto las haga, mejor.

- ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer? -le preguntó con tono incrédulo, como queriendo desenmascararle una mentira.

- Los trámites de mi carrera mágica. Tú deberías apurarte también.

Lo tomó por sorpresa. Desde el día que recibieron las cartas de Hogwarts, no se había preocupado por escuela ni por carrera y ahora que lo decía, se tenía que dar prisa, por que la carrera de auror no era cosa de juego.

- ¡Rayos! Tienes razón.

- Claro -respondió con tono de autosuficiencia- Otra vez te tomaste las cosas a la ligera, Harry. Es cierto que ya tienes el lugar asegurado en la academia, pero no es un internado ¿Has pensado en donde vivir durante todo el tiempo que asistas a los entrenamientos?

Agachó la mirada.

- No, sólo había pensado en dónde estaría el verano, como cuando íbamos a Hogwarts…

- Ya no vamos a Hogwarts, Harry. Esto es diferente, ya es la vida que vamos a llevar siempre. Para mí, será inciar como aprendiz e ir subiendo puestos y para tí será lo mismo después de un año en la academia -tomó un largo aliento y le acarició los labios con un dedo- ¿Entonces qué vas a hacer? Por que seguro que tienes que llenar formularios y otras cosas antes de entrar en la academia.

- No lo sé. Creo que habrá que pedirle ayuda al señor Weasley cuanto antes para resolver lo de las propiedades y ver si puedo vivir en casa de Sirius, o lo que sea -se rascó la cabeza, como desesperado, con lo que terminó más despeinado que de costumbre- No te vayas, necesito que me ayudes…

Ella sonrió.

- ¿Es que yo te voy a resolver todo en la vida? -le dijo entre seriedad y broma- ¿Qué va a pasar cuando yo no esté?

- Eso no va a pasar -el instinto le hizo responder eso, ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar lo que decía- Tú siempre vas a estar conmigo, lo prometiste. Ya fue suficiente perder a Ron.

La abrazó, como si en vez de una pregunta, la chica le hubiera soltado el anuncio de que largaba para no verlo jamás.

- No te preocupes -lo tranquilizó- Ahora estoy aquí y te voy ayudar ¿De acuerdo? En la cena hablamos con el señor Weasley.

Él asintió y acercó sus labios a los de ella y le dio el más tierno y lento beso, como para disfrutar cada segundo, para sentir que realmente seguía ahí. Le daba tanto miedo perderla como a toda la gente importante de su vida.

- ¡Harry, Hermione! -Ginny se acercaba a ellos corriendo- Llegó mamá.

Al escuchar eso, se separaron como si el otro diera shocks eléctricos. Al dar tal salto, Hermione se paró en la cola de Padfoot, que lanzó un aullido de dolor y todos gritaron del susto.

- ¿Pero qué le has hecho? -preguntó Ginny, tomando al perrito y acariciándolo.

- ¡Fue un accidente! -contestó apenada.

- Pobrecito -consolaba al cachorrito- Bueno, mamá ya llegó y preguntó por ustedes.

- Gracias por avisar -le dijo Hermione, con una sonrisa.

Tal vez ya no estaba tan molesta. Harry tomó al perrito y lo puso en el suelo, para que lo siguiera. Al llegar al escalón de la entrada de la casa, tuvo que ayudarle a subir, pues era muy pequeño para subir por sí solo.

- Hola, muchachos -les saludó la mujer- ¿Dónde estaban?

- Eh… -Harry no sabía que decir. Bueno, sí sabía lo que tenía qué decir, pero no sabía cómo. Y ni siquiera le había dicho nada a Hermione- Afuera.

Hermione le tomó la mano.

- Tenemos algo que decirles -completó ella- Este… Harry y yo somos novios.

Nadie podría decir cuál estaba más rojo. La señora Weasley se quedó sin habla y Ginny fingió sorpresa. Padfoot, que era el único tranquilo ahí, bostezó y se echó a los pies de Hermione.

- ¿En serio? -logró articular la señora Weasley, por fin. Pero no se sabía qué demostraba la expresión en su rostro- ¿Desde cuando?

Buena pregunta. ¿Qué le decían? ¿Qué desde hacía dos semanas y lo habían mantenido en secreto? Podrían decirle que solo en ese momento. Los dos voltearon a ver a Ginny, como esperando que ella les inventara algo. Ella sólo se encogió de hombros.

- Desde hace unos días… -atinó a decir Harry. El sentir a Hermione dejar de apretar su mano como si se la quisiera quebrar, le hizo saber que le pareció buena respuesta- Pero nos daba pena decirles.

- ¡Pero si es una muy buena noticia! ¿No te parece mamá? -Ginny trataba de hacer las cosas más fáciles y rápidas.

La señora Weasley tardó un momento en reaccionar. A los tres les volvió el alma al cuerpo cuando la mujer sonrió ampliamente.

- ¡No había tenido mejor noticia desde hacía mucho tiempo! -abrazó a Harry y Hermione y los dos se preguntaron cómo hacía la mujer para distribuir tan bien la fuerza de sus abrazos en dos personas, arreglándoselas para asfixiarlos de todas maneras- ¿Por qué no nos lo dijeron antes?

Los liberó del abrazo y ambos tomaron aire.

- Creímos que no era prudente -dijo Hermione.

- ¡Tonterías! Oh, ya era tiempo de tener algo alegre por aquí. Muchas felicidades, muchachos.

Los dos murmuraron algo parecido a "gracias" y Ginny se apresuró a cambiar de tema.

- ¿Dices que compraste _"Pociones perfectas"_ otra vez? Ese ya lo tenía de Ron…

- Oh, pero me dijeron que era un nueva edición, más completa -hablaba caminando en dirección a las escaleras- Y yo sé que prefieres tener cosas nuevas. Es hora de que nos acostumbremos a poder comprar lo necesario sin andar contando hasta el último de los sickles…

Ya no pudieron escuchar más, por que la voz se perdió al llegar a la segunda planta.

Ginny volteó a verlos con una sonrisa de "se los dije" en la cara.

- No resultó tan mal, ¿o sí?

Antes de que pudieran contestar, se fue tras su madre.

- ¿Cómo están familia? -Arthur Weasley salía de la chimenea, algo lleno de cenizas- ¿Algo nuevo que contar?

Siempre hacía la misma pregunta y la respuesta siempre era la misma: nada importante. Pero ese día se sorprendió de oir algo diferente.

- Sí. Tenemos una parejita entre nosotros -le contestó la señora Weasley, sin levantar la vista de su tenido- Harry y Hermione son novios, Arthur ¿No te parece lindo?

- ¡Por supuesto que sí!

Hermione se hizo chiquita en el sofá. Ya que Harry estaba afuera, jugando con su perro, el interrogatorio del señor Weasley le tocó a ella sola.

Cuando por fin estaban cambiando el tema, llegó el joven, con el gracioso perro con la lengua de fuera caminando graciosamentetras él.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada asesina. Se imaginó lo que pasaba, así que decidió cambiar el tema incluso antes de que lo iniciaran con él.

- Señor Weasley, buenas tardes -vió como el hombre abría la boca para decirle algo, así que se adelantó a ganarle la palabra- Me gustaria saber si me puede ayudar con unas cartas que llegaron del ministerio ayer. Es sobre las cosas que he heredado.

Las caras de todos (menos la de Hermione, que ya sabía) se quedaron en blanco.

- Yo no sé mucho de esas cosas, mi departamento es diferente, pero hago lo que pueda y te conecto con alguien que sí te pueda ayudar -dijo el hombre, tras unos segundos de silencio- ¿Tienes las cartas?

- Están arriba.

- Déjame verlas.

Harry asintió y ambos fueron a la habitación de Ron.

- Señora Weasley… -Hermione rompió el silencio que habían dejado los otros dos al irse.

- Dime, querida.

- Quiero darle las gracias por invitarme estos días a su casa y decirle que me tengo que ir mañana.

- ¿Por qué tan pronto? -había un poco de desilusión en su voz y rostro.

- Tengo que arreglar algunas cosas antes de empezar mi servicio en el ministerio -captó el rostro culpable de Ginny- Solo estoy esperando la respuesta a mi solicitud.

- Bien, linda -suspiró la mujer- Pero sabes que eres bien recibida aquí.

- Lo sé -le lanzó una mirada significativa a la pelirroja, quien bajó la mirada.

Un tirón en el pantalón le hizo bajar la mirada a ella. Padfoot le mordía y jaloneaba la tela, divertido.

* * *

Notas: 

Una gran parte de esto, estaba pensado para ponerlo en el capítulo anterior, pero me hubiera quedado larguísimo.

Creo que de ahora en adelante, los periodos de tiempo que abraque en la historia van a ser un poco más grande, por que de otro modo, yo me puedo ir día por día y hacerlo eterno... Además, yo empecé esto con una inteción totalmente diferente, de lo cuál esto es solo como el preludio.

Me siento feliz de encontrar reviews de personas nuevas y saber que mi historia les está gustando. Gracias. Ahora los contesto.

Pipu-Radcilffe: Si al final te quedaste en ascuas, me siento feliz, por que quiere decir que de verdad logro lo que me propuse. Aunque yo quería poner otro pedazo, pero quedaba kilométrico...

just-my-soul: Gracias por tu comentario. Ten por seguro que la sigo, no me gustaría dejarla a medias.

Eliza-potter130291: A nadie le gustaría que le dijeran cosas como esa, pero hay algunas veces que las personas no pueden controlar lo que dicen cuando están molestas y eso es justamente lo que le pasó a Ginny. Pero no es la única: a Ron y a Harry les ha pasado más de una vez y se han enojado por niñerías de ese tipo. Fred realmente merecía una broma (George también, pero él no cayó), después de tantas que le habían hecho a sus otros hermanos. Mmm, George ciertamente nota que Hermione es linda y que tiene carácter, pero de ahí a que le interese como algo más... quién sabe. Yo sí veo a Harry como un chico celoso, por la manera en que siempre se expresa y reacciona, no con las chicas, sino con todo; como temperamental. Y siempre dice sólo la mitad de lo que piensa. Yo quise que en mi historia supiera conducir, por que el chico tiene bastante dinero como para comprarse un coche. Es demasiado inteligente como para quedarse atrás en cosas así. Ojalá que tus papás te enseñen a concucir y te compren un coche a tí también. De Ginny y Draco sabremos más en poco tiempo (sabremos: por que yo no sé que hacer, todavía).

Lord Zanator: Parece que a nadie le gustó la reacción de Ginny, pero comprendan cómo se sentía de frustrada y de molesta. También estoy esperando saber qué piensan ahora de la reacción de Hermione...

flaka-potter: Gracias por el review. Creo que ya había cambiado eso de los reviews anónimos, pero creo que tengo que checarlo de nuevo.

Un beso a todos. Espero comentarios.


	9. Halloween

Disclaimer: No tengo mucho tiempo, pero ya se lo saben...

Ah, cierto: En este capítulo, las situaciones suben algo de tono, pero nada bastante explícito. Están avisados.

* * *

REINICIO

Halloween

"_Querido Harry:_

_Muchas gracias por tu regalo. La más agradecida fue mamá, quien ruega por que ahora que sí me dedique un tiempo a (por lo menos) acomodarme el cabello. Por esta vez, le voy a dar gusto, solo por que me gustó mucho el prendedor._

_Me alegra mucho que te sientas tan bien en los entrenamientos. Estoy segura de que los maestros van a terminar aprendiendo de tí._

_Te repito que no tienes que portarte mal con Kreacher, o el pobre Padfoot que se la pasa el día solo con él, va a terminar pagándola. En vez de pasar ratos amargos con él, deberías darle la prenda de una buena vez y que haga lo que le plazca o terminar ya de reparar la casa y venderla con todo y elfo. Después de todo, te puedes conseguir una casa más pequeña que te quede más cerca de la academia._

_El trabajo cada día está mejor, aunque te encuentras con cada cosa… Hace tres días, nada menos, tuve que ir a desencantar una muñeca que se la pasaba diciéndole a su dueña que era fea. La pobre niña (de solo siete años), aparte de estar sorprendida de que la muñeca hablara, tenía el ánimo por los suelos. Al parecer, una compañera del colegio que no sabe de sus "capacidades mágicas", le encantó la muñeca cuando no la quizo compartir para jugar. El señor Weasley dice que no pude haber hecho mejor elección y que teniendo la ventaja de haber crecido en el mundo muggle, voy a llegar a un puesto importante antes que otros en este departamento. Eso espero._

_Ahora que digo Weasley, ayer recibí una carta de Ginny, por mi cumpleaños. Parece que le va muy bien en su último año en Hogwarts. Sigue mejorando su relación con Malfoy, cada día son más amigos. Sus padres no están cómodos con eso, pero no se oponen y sus hermanos siguen sin saber palabra, así que no les digas nada a los gemelos si los ves uno de estos días._

_¿Tienes ya planes para Halloween? Mamá y papá quieren aprovechar que es la primera vez en siete años que estoy con ellos por estos días y están planeando hacer una pequeña velada con algunos familiares. Quieren que tú también vengas. Tal vez te puedas quedar a pasar la noche en el cuarto de las visitas, para que no vuelvas a Londres tan tarde._

_Deja a Hedwig descansar un poco antes de enviar la respuesta, que la pobre ha estado de un lado a otro últimamente y Crookshanks no le da tregua._

_Un beso:_

_Hermione."_

Era lo que leía Harry en la carta de su novia. Llevaban tres meses de relación y debido al trabajo de Hermione y el entrenamiento en la academia de Aurores de él, apenas se habían visto después de dejar la madriguera. El día anterior había sido cumpleaños de ella y él le había enviado un sencillo, pero bonito prendedor de cabello, hecho de pedrería fina, que brillaba por sí solo y tenía la forma de dos pequeñas mariposas. ¿Por qué lo compró si Hermione raramente se recogía el cabello? Por que las pocas veces que lo hacía, se veía muy linda.

Sonrió al sentir cosquillas en el pié y al voltear hacia abajo, el causante movió la cola alegremente. En menos de tres meses, Padfoot se había puesto más grande y ya no se veía tan rechoncho como antes, aunque Harry opinaba que comía más y mejor que él. _"Está creciendo" _le explicaba Hermione. Hedwig pasaba más tiempo en casa de la chica, debido a que por el trabajo, necesitaba una lechuza y Harry, quien no le escribía a nadie más que a ella y a los Weasley; creyó que era bueno prestársela para que ella no tuviera que comprar otra.

Al ir releyendo la carta, frunció el ceño: la relación de Ginny y Malfoy. Le molestaba el simple hecho de saber que su amiga estuviera forjando tan buena amistad con "semejante clase de persona". Hermione le repetía hasta el cansancio que tenían que empezar a aceptar el hecho de que el tipo no era tan mala persona como pensaban y que si Ginny, siendo tan inteligente, le había dado una oportunidad, no veía razón para no dársela ellos. Claro que ella también tenía sus reservas y prefería evitarse la penosa situación de convivir con él.

Decidió dejar el pensamiento de lado y recordar lo que tendría que hacer para el fin del mes. Nada. Perfecto, así podría ir a casa de Hermione y tal vez sí se quedaría a dormir ahí.

Se levantó a darle un poco de agua a Hedwig y le acarició la cabeza. Ella le mordisqueó el dedo en agradecimiento.

Bajó a la cocina, con el perro detrás y se encontró con Kreacher.

- Buenas noches, Kreacher -lo dijo más por hacer caso de Hermione que por de verdad desear que elfo lo pasara bien- Puedes irte a hablar con tu señora, voy a cenar.

Murmurando por lo bajo, Kreacher salió de la cocina en dirección al cuarto donde había colocado el horrible cuadro de la señora Black. Harry suspiró. La sola existencia de aquella creatura le irritaba. No lo quería conservar en la casa y estaba pensando seriamente en darle la prenda, por que no servía para nada más que para ponerlo de malas. Tal vez Narcisa Malfoy lo aceptaría en su casa solo para hablar los dos de lo malo que era que hubiera otras personas en el mundo.

- Toma -le sirvió a Padfoot su comida en la orilla de la cocina- No pidas de lo mío, por que no te voy a dar. Te estás poniendo muy gordo.

El perro solo le miró con la cabeza de lado y luego se dispuso a comer.

- ¿Qué tal, Potter? -le saludaba Craig Blitz, un compañero de la academia- ¿Cansado?

Harry asintió con la cabeza, pues después de haber corrido, saltado, volado en escoba y lanzando hechizos durante casi dos horas, casi no tenía aliento como para hablar. Estaba sudando a chorros y el cabello se le metía en los ojos.

- ¿Fue dura la práctica? A mí me toca hacerla el lunes -continuaba hablando el tipo, mientras lo seguía a los vestidores.

- Un poco. Algo larga -contestó al fin, después de quitarse la camisa, empapada de sudor.

- Vaya -sacó una toalla y se la tiró a Harry- ¿Tienes planes para hoy en la noche?

- Sí -se metió en una regadera y dejó correr el agua caliente. Lanzó la ropa que le quedaba puesta por encima de la puerta- Voy a casa de mi novia.

- No sabía que tenías novia. Como sea. En casa de Giles hay fiesta y si quieren, pueden pasar un rato. Te veo luego -sin más, se levantó y salió de ahí.

Ya iban dos meses de haber empezado el curso y apenas si conocía a unas pocas personas: había más de ciento veinte estudiantes y él sólo sabía el nombre de quince y conocía de vista a algunos cincuenta. Tenían horarios diferentes y pocas veces coincidían. La mayoría era amable y agradable, pero demasiado competitiva, debido a que solo los mejores se graduaban. Cada uno estaba bastante enfocado en dar lo máximo, no tenían tiempo para perder y él era de los que menos tenía ganas de ir poniendo cara simpática; teniendo que lidiar con entrenamientos, perro glotón, lechuza, elfo loco, asuntos de herencias pendientes y una relación de larga distancia.

Salió de la regadera, secándose el cabello y pensando que iría a casa de Hermione. Había acordado irse al salir de la academia, para salir un rato a pasear, antes de que empezara la cena. Se cambió y fue encontrar al profesor que había preparado la práctica, para saber sus resultados.

- Los entrego en la clase del martes, Potter -le dió unas palmadas en el hombro- Pero yo no sé para qué te preocupas, si eres el alumno estrella. Seguro lo hiciste muy bien.

- Gracias -sonrió- Nos vemos el martes, profesor.

No se paró para nada hasta llegar a la calle. Caminó dos calles y llegó al callejón Diagon. Dobló en la esquina hacia la derecha y llegó al Caldero Chorreante. Saludó con la cabeza a algunas personas sin detenerse. Desde la puerta, buscó con la mirada en la calle del Londres muggle, tratando de recordar donde había dejado su auto (una camioneta deportiva, cerrada, de color azul oscuro).

Condujo a toda prisa a su casa, para recoger un cambio de ropa y a Padfoot.

- ¡Gordo perro, bueno para nada! -gritó al cruzar la puerta- Ven acá en este mismo instante.

Padfoot salió corriendo de algún lugar y le saltaba a Harry en los pies. El chico le sonrió y le acarició la cabeza.

- Vamos, tenemos que irnos cuanto antes -tras decir eso, se fue escaleras arriba, con el perro detrás.

Tomó un poco de ropa y la echó en la mochila en la que llevaba las ropas de entrenamiento, se agachó por la canasta donde dormía Padfoot y la cargó consigo. Bajó a la cocina para tomar dos o tres latas de comida de perro y sin perder más tiempo, se fue al coche, de nuevo.

Padfoot iba sacando la lengua felizmente por la ventanilla de atrás y ladrando de vez en cuando. Harry vigilaba constantemente por el espejo retrovisor que no se cayera fuera del auto (otra vez). Escuchando la música de las estaciones de radio y admirando el paisaje, hizo más de media hora de camino a Cambridge,donde vivía Hermione. Conduciendo más despacio, buscaba con la mirada el nombre de la calle que tenía anotado en un pedazo de pergamino.

Encontró la calle y se sorprendió al ver que había solo lujosas casas, con enormes jardines alrededor. Iba buscando el número 457. La casa de dos plantas, estaba rodeada por una cerca baja de metal y se alcanzaba a apreciar una piscina en la parte de atrás. Dejó la camioneta afuera y se dirigió a la entrada principal, donde hizo sonar el timbre.

- Buenas tardes -le abrió la puerta una mujer que Harry reconoció como la madre de Hermione.

- Buenas tardes -contestó al saludo y de repente se empezó a poner nervioso. Había visto a los padres de la chica antes, pero nunca había cruzado más de diez palabras con ellos. Menos aún desde que se hicieron novios- Soy Harry…

- Sé quien eres -le cortó la mujer, amablemente- ¡Pero que mala educación la mía! Pasa.

Se apartó de la puerta, para dejarlo pasar, pero Harry no entró.

- Eh… es que dejé mis cosas y mi perro allá afuera -con la cabeza señaló hacia la camioneta, donde un feliz Padfoot babeaba el vidrio de la ventanilla.

"_Bien" _pensó Harry _"presume tus encantos, Padfoot"_

- Voy a llamar a Hermione entonces, para que te ayude -se fue, dejando la puerta abierta y un momento después, salió Hermione.

- ¡Harry! -se colgó de su cuello.

Él la abrazó por la cintura y la sostuvo así un momento. Era bueno volver a verla.

- ¿Qué tal el viaje? -le preguntó, tras separarse y darle un beso.

- Si no mencionamos que Padfoot saltó al asiento de adelante y casi me hace estrellar en un árbol, fue muy tranquilo.

Ella sonrió y buscó alrededor con la mirada. Cuando ubicó la camioneta, corrió hacia el perro, al que mimó y acarició alegremente. Sobra decir que el perro estaba más que contento de recibir tanto cariño de la chica, a la cual recordaba perfectamente por que le daba chocolates las pocas veces que lo veía.

- Maldito perro roba-atención-de-novias -dijo el chico para sí- Me las vas a pagar.

Caminó con paso lento hacia donde estaban. Hermione dejó bajar al perro y le dijo a Harry que metiera el auto en la cochera, donde había espacio para un coche más.

- Bajas tus cosas y te esperamos en la sala -lo dejó ahí, mientras ella se iba, haciéndole cariños a Padfoot para que la siguiera.

- Maldito perro -repitió Harry- Y ella me decía que yo lo iba a mimar demasiado…

Llevó la camioneta a la cochera. Tras bajar sus cosas, fue de nuevo a la puerta, que estaba abierta. Al entrar, ya no le sorprendió ver que todo estaba deliciosamente decorado y en perfecto orden. Había una que otra foto de familia en alguna mesita y en las paredes y preciosos cuadros pintados a mano. Encontró la sala, pero Hermione no estaba ahí.

- Por acá -le llamó desde la cocina. Ahí estaba ella, sentada en un banquito alto, comiendo helado y compartiéndole al perro- Pobrecito, tenía hambre.

- ¿Hambre? Ha comido más que yo -se sentó en el banquito que estaba frente a ella, al otro lado de la barra.

- ¿Quieres comer algo? -preguntó inocentemente.

- No. Lo que quiero es que dejes de consentir al perro.

Ella le sonrió, pero no le hizo caso y siguió dándole helado a Padfoot.

- ¿Dónde están tus papás?

La chica levantó la mirada.

- Papá llega en un rato y creo que mamá está en el estudio, haciendo llamadas y dando instrucciones de última hora a los encargados de la cena. Vamos, te enseño la habitación -se levantó y lo tomó de la mano. Padfoot los siguió.

Pasaron por el comedor, la sala y la puerta entrecerrada del estudio, hasta llegar a donde Hermione abrió una puerta que daba a otro pasillo, que estaba a bajo desnivel de la casa.

- Hay otro cuarto disponible arriba, pero yo creí que este iba a ser más cómodo para tí: tienes todo el pasillo para tí y hay baño, sala de televisión y salida al jardín -todo esto lo decía mientras pasaban las puertas- Este es el cuarto.

El cuarto era casi tan grande como el que tenía en casa de Sirius; pero este estaba bien ordenado, decorado mayormente en blanco, con algunos toques de color que lo hacían ver muy alegre y cálido.

- Gracias ¿Qué hay de Padfoot?

- Puede dormir en el pasillo. A mis papás no les molesta tener animales en casa, si se saben comportar -se agachó a rascarle las orejas al perro- y Padfoot es adorablemente educado.

-Sí, claro -sí era educado, pero también le encantaba llamar la atención- ¿Vamos a salir?

Se levantó y le dió un corto beso en los labios.

-Me pongo unos zapatos y nos vamos -casi corrió hacia la puerta que contestaba con el resto de la casa. Cuando llegó ahí, se giró hacia él- Deja que Padfoot salga al jardín para que haga algo de ejercicio. No se pierde.

Luego se perdió de vista.

Harry tiró la cesta de Padfoot en el pasillo, enfrente de su puerta y entró a la habitación para acomodar su ropa (bueno, para tirar la mochila a un lado de la cama). Salió y abrió la puerta que daba al jardín e invitó a Padfoot a conocer el lugar con él. Ambos fueron andando y sorprendiéndose de lo grande que era el lugar. Harry tocó el agua de la piscina y le agradó que estuviera tibia. Le lanzó agua a Padfoot con la mano y éste salió corriendo en dirección contraria.

- Perro mugroso -se burló- No te salvas de que te bañe esta semana.

No supo si el perro le entendió, pero se fue a esconder dentro de la casa otra vez.

- Te estaba buscando -Hermione se había acercado silenciosamente y le sorprendió con un beso en la nuca, que le erizó los pelos- Vámonos.

Volteó a verla y tan pronto tuvo ubicados sus labios, le dio un profundo beso. El más apasionado que le hubiera dado antes y sólo la dejó ir hasta que necesitaron tomar aire. La mirada en sus ojos, le indicaba que había logrado sorprenderla tanto como ella le había hecho hacía un minuto.

- Vámonos -le dijo con una cínica sonrisa.

Cuando intentó caminar con ella de la mano, no pudo. La chica no se había movido ni un milímetro.

- En vez de salir a mostrarte la ciudad, podría mostrarte mejor la habitación: la cama y las sábanas, por ejemplo. Es decir, no necesitas conocer la ciudad; pero la cama sí, por que ahí vas a dormir…

La sangre se le vino a la cara y puso rojo como jitomate. Intentó decir algo, pero no le salían las palabras. ¿Realmente ella había dicho lo que él creyó haber escuchado? Debía haber un error ahí. Ella dibujó una sonrisa en la cara y se acercó a sus labios. Lo miró a los ojos por un momento, con sólo el espacio de un dedo entre ellos.

- Si mamá no estuviera en el estudio… -suspiró en sus labios y se alejó de nuevo- No tenemos todo el día, Harry. Tenemos que estar aquí en dos horas.

Caminó tras de ella. ¿Qué pretendía?

- En mi coche. Así será más rápido.

Dieron un vuelta en el coche primero, con Hermione explicando rápidamente en los lugares interesantes. Se detuvieron un momento afuera de la que había sido la escuela primaria de Hermione y entonces Harry supo que había ido a un colegio privado.

Se bajaron un rato a recorrer a pie el centro de la ciudad, pero se le empezaba a hacer tarde, por lo que se apresuraron al auto y de vuelta a casa.

- En esa iglesia se casaron mis padres -le explicó Hermione cuando iban de vuelta.

Harry puso su mano sobre la de ella y la empezó a acariciar.

- ¿Te gustaría que tú y yo nos casemos ahí también? -le soltó, con una gran sonrisa.

Ella lo volteó a ver con mirada desconfiada ¿Se estaba burlando de ella?

- No. Tú y yo nos vamos a casar en la catedral de Saint Paul -añadió con tono juguetón, en caso de que fuera una broma.

- Me parece bien.

No dijeron más durante todo el resto del camino.

En la casa había mucho movimiento cuando llegaron de vuelta. Al parecer, una empresa de catering estaba encargándose de arreglar todo para la fiesta.

- Me voy a bañar -le anunció. Lo besó cortamente en los labios- Tú deberías hacer lo mismo: mi familia va a estar al pendiente de cómo te ves y qué haces.

Harry se quedó tieso al oir eso. Ya lo había pensado antes, le daba miedo no dar una buena impresión, pero no le dijo nada.

- Sí. También tengo que encontrar a Padfoot.

Se sonrieron y cada uno fue a su habitación.

Abrió los ojos, pero no vió nada. A oscuras, se levantó de la cama y buscó el interruptor. Encendió la luz y el reloj que colgaba de la pared le indicaba que eran las 2:05 am. Hacía poco más de dos horas que se había acostado a dormir, después de que todos los invitados a la cena se hubieran ido.

Había sido extraño estar entre los hombres que hablaban de negocios, deportes y se quejaban de lo mucho que gastaban sus esposas. Las señoras hablaban de los niños y no paraban de decirle lo guapo que era y que se alegraban de que _"la pequeña Hermione" _tuviera un novio tan simpático (él creyó que fue más por educación que por convicción).

Los niños (cuyas edades iban desde los cuatro hasta los once años y eran los únicos disfrazados) no paraban de correr y gritar. Hermione era muy paciente, participó en sus juegos; así que él también se la pasó bien: corriendo y gritando. Una de las niñas se había tropezado con su propio disfraz y los demás empezaron a llorar, hasta que Hermione les mostró cómo sanaba el raspón mágicamente. Todos quedaron sorprendidos y prometieron no decir nada si les mostraban un truco o dos más. Los padres de los niños quedaron encantados con las atenciones.

Se dirigió a la cocina a tomar agua y quizá comer una galleta. Padfoot apenas movió las orejas al escuchar el rechinido de la puerta, pero fue bastante flojo como para despertarse.

Buscó en las puertas de la cocina hasta encontrar un vaso y se sirvió un poco de leche que había en el refrigerador. En la barra había algunas galletas, así que tomó una.

- ¿Qué haces? -la voz de Hermione lo sobresaltó y casi se tira la leche encima- ¿todavía tienes hambre?

- Un poco ¿Estaba haciendo mucho ruido? Lo siento -la seguía con la mirada mientras ella también tomaba un vaso con leche y otra de las galletas- no quería despertar a nadie.

- Oh no, mis papás no escuchan nada, su cuarto está hasta el fondo y están muy cansados. Yo no me he acostado, me quedé viendo la televisión -se sentó en la barra, enfrente de donde él estaba de pie- ¿Qué tal pasaste la cena?

La miraba muy interesado. La bata que llevaba la chica, era algo graciosa: de algodón suave, de tirantes y le llegaba a las rodillas, con estampado de borreguitos saltado una cerca. Y no llevaba sostén.

- Bien -contestó simplemente.

- Me alegro. Todos quedaron encantados contigo, especialmente los niños -le sonrió- les encanta ver magia y cada que tienen oportunidad, me extorsionan para que haga algún hechizo.

Harry se inclinó sobre la barra y le acarició el dorso de la mano. Luego la besó. Le sorprendió la reacción de la chica: le jaló el cuello de la playera y profundizó el beso tanto como pudo, luego lo soltó y tomó lo que quedaba de galletas para tirarlo en el bote de la basura. Llevó los vasos al fregador, donde desechó la leche y los lavó descuidadamente. Él solo se le quedó viendo y de nuevo se preguntó _"¿qué pretende?"._

Se giró hacia él. Dudó un momento.

- ¿Vamos a tu cuarto? -estaba sonrojada. No esperó respuesta, sino que avanzó de nuevo hacia él y lo volvió a besar.

"_Por supuesto que vamos a mi cuarto" _pensó.

La tomó por los hombros y la separó, suavemente. La mirada de ella estaba fija en el suelo.

- ¿Y tus papás? -susurró. La voz le salía ronca.

- Ya te dije: están en el cuarto del fondo y muy cansados como para despertarse antes de mañana al mediodía -recargada en su pecho y sin mirarlo a los ojos, le acariciaba la mejilla con la mano.

- Bien -le besó la frente y de la mano se la llevó rumbo al pasillo del que disponía. No dijeron nada hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación- ¿Estás… estás segura?

Lo besó en los labios, temblando. Luego asintió. Un bostezo de Padfoot los hizo brincar. Se sonrieron al darse cuenta de lo nerviosos que estaban.

Al entrar, Harry hizo a un lado las sábanas. Los dos se acostaron viéndose a los ojos, con solo la luz que entraba por la ventana.

Hermione le pasó una mano por detrás de la oreja.

- Te amo.

Él sintió un hoyo en el estómago. Nunca le había dicho eso y le sorprendió escucharlo.

- Yo también -fue la respuesta más sincera. Le costaba decir lo que sentía, pero Hermione merecía el esfuerzo. Al notar cómo se acercaba más a su cuerpo, le pasó un brazo por la cintura.

La besó muy suave y lentamente en los labios. Además de que estaba muy nervioso, quería disfrutar del momento. Se apartaron de nuevo.

- Creo que esto no lo vas a necesitar -le dijo la chica, mientras le quitaba los anteojos y sin siquiera girarse, los puso sobre la mesita de noche- Ni esto.

Tomó la parte baja de la camisa, se la quitó por encima de la cabeza y la lanzó lejos. No sabía por qué le parecía tan atractivo el hecho de que fuera algo flacucho. Prefería que estuviera delgado y firme, a que fuera grande y musculoso. Le acarició el estómago, cerca del ombligo; mientras sentía la respiración de él en el cuello.

Pronto le empezó a besar el hombro, apartando el tirante de su camino. Ella le acariciaba la espalda con un roce tan ligero que apenas se sentía, pero a Harry le enchinaba la piel. Subió a besarle el cuello, dejando un rastro hormigueante por donde pasaba. La apretó contra sí y ambos sintieron la reacción de sus cuerpos. Hermione lo separó de su cuello para besar de nuevo sus labios. No podía creer que besos tan tiernos y suaves pudieran sentirse tan apasionantes. Ahogó un gemido en su boca cuando sintió la mano del chico ir por debajo de la bata y rozar uno de sus senos. Un calorcito agradable le recorrió el cuerpo. Los nervios no la dejaban mover demasiado las manos y en algún momento de sintió torpe.

Intentado no interrumpir demasiado el beso, Harry le safó la bata y la hizo recostarse sobre su espalda. Apoyado en un brazo para no recargar todo su peso en ella, le acariciaba tímidamente el pecho. Le ruborizaba el que la viera medio desnuda, por lo que lo acercó y comenzó a mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja.

Con cierta duda, Harry bajó sus manos hasta el elástico de la única prenda que le quedaba puesta a la chica.

- ¿Puedo…? -le preguntó al oído en un ronco susurro.

Sin verlo a la cara, asintió. Él tampoco vió, pero sintió el movimiento, así que delicadamente, empezó a retirar la prenda. Adivinando la pena de su novia, evitó mirar demasiado; después de todo, a él mismo le apenaba estar sin ropa frente a ella. Pasó su mano por sus caderas, disfrutando de la sedosa piel.

- Creo… -apenas alcanzaba a decir entre suspiros Hermione- que estoy en desventaja.

Cuando sintió un tirón en el restorte del pantalón del pijama, Harry sonrió y con toda su grande sonrisa la besó en los labios. Haló las sábanas y cobijas sobre ellos, para luego deshacerse de su ropa.

- Hermione, si crees que debemos parar… -un dedo en sus labios lo hizo callar.

- No -la voz le temblaba, pero sus ojos mostraban determinación- Estoy algo nerviosa, por que es la primera vez, pero en verdad quiero que pase. Ahora, contigo.

Como para reafirmar sus palabras, le dio un beso hambriento, invitándolo a conocerla toda de una sola vez. Con mucho cuidado y delicadeza, Harry hizo lo que tanto deseaban ambos. Trató de hacer que ella estuviera cómoda y de que se sintiera tan bien como él, lo que no le costó mucho, por que ella ya se sentía en las nubes.

* * *

Notas: 

¡Ahora sí! Llegó el momento de verdad: o me aman o me cuelgan de las cejas en un árbol. Bueno, no tanto así, pero sí me gustaría saber qué pensaron de este capítulo en especial, por que me costó bastante escribirlo.

Para los que tengan alguna duda, queja sugerencia o comentario, dejen review.

En este momento no tengo mucho tiempo para contestar a cada review, pero se los agradezco mucho y se los contesto en el próximo capítulo sin falta.

Hasta la próxima.


	10. Visitas

De ahora en adelante, no hay disclaimer. Después de nueve veces de haberlo leido, supongo que ya saben todo.

* * *

REINICIO

Visitas

Sigilosamente, asomó la cabeza antes de doblar la esquina. Bien, no había nadie. Anduvo cuidando sus pasos, la habilidad con la que se movía entre las sombras sin hacer el menor de los ruidos y con la que se escondía de cualquier conserje cascarrabias, era de admirarse. Se escondió un momento en un pequeño rincón al ver que la señora Norris se acercaba. _"Maldita gata"_ pensó y no pudo resistir la tentación de darle un pisotón en la cola cuando se sentó justo de espalda a ella, como buscando a algo o alguien. La gata pegó un maullido de susto y de dolor y corrió lejos. _"Fue irresistible. Y se lo merecía" _se excusó a sí misma.

Siguió su camino y por fin dió con la puerta que buscaba. La abrió y subió las escaleras que la condujeron al techo vecino de la lechucería.

-Por fin llegas -le dijo alguien a su espalda, con voz arrogante.

-La señora Norris me retrasó -se giró para ver a su interlocutor- Lo sorprendente es que tú estés aquí a tiempo.

Una media sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del chico, que sostenía una sofisticada escoba en la mano.

-Tengo horas esperándote. Estaba a punto de irme, no te iba a esperar toda la vida -cualquiera que escuchara esas palabras, en ese tono de voz, le habría dado la espalda y se habría marchado indignado- Hace frío, Weasley.

-No seas llorón, apenas empieza noviembre. Alégrate de que no está lloviendo o no hubiera venido -se acercó a la orilla y se sentó con las piernas colgando hacia afuera. Dirigió una mirada al lejano bosque prohibido, muchos metros abajo y adelante de ella.

-¿Qué tal el banquete de Halloween? -el chico se sentó a su lado.

-No se podía esperar nada muy alegre: Mc Gonnagall insiste en que seguimos de luto por Dumbledore. Pero estuvo aceptable -lo volteó a ver por unos segundos y luego miró otra vez hacia el frente- La comida estuvo deliciosa, como siempre.

-Hay que darle su crédito a los elfos domésticos, no son tán inútiles después de todo -dijo con tono despectivo. La intención era hacer enfadar a la chica, pero últimamente se le daba muy mal.

-Vaya, escucharte decir eso sería como escuchar a Ron diciendo que no eres tan idiota, después de todo -sonrió. Punto para ella.

-Estás aprendiendo, Weasley.

-Tengo al mejor maestro.

-Tienes razón: tienes suerte de tenerme para aprender de mí -erguía la espalda, dándose aires de importancia.

-Tienes suerte de que te soporte a mi lado siquiera, Malfoy -el chico se encorvó de nuevo y ella le echó una mirada triunfante. Dos a cero- Pero no viniste para reafirmar mis avances en la clase de "Insultos y altivismos avanzados para magos " ¿O sí?

-No -su tono se volvió serio- Vine a decirte que el lunes, antes de salir del Callejón Diagon, me voy a dar una vuelta por la tienda de tus hermanos y voy a tomar el té con ellos, para tener una larga plática…

-No te atreverás -le cortó, amenazante.

-¿Eso crees? Entonces no me conoces.

-Tienes razón: no te conozco. Lo único que sé de tí, es que desde primer año disfrutabas ridiculizarme y que hace poco más de un año, en algún desvarío, se te metió en la cabeza que la pequeña Weasley no era tan horrorosa y que sería un trofeo digno de presumir por un rato.

-Ese tema ya lo hemos discutido bastante, ¿no te parece? -se pasó una mano por la frente, como si así la paciencia no se le fuera tan pronto.

-Sí. Al igual que hemos discutido bastante lo de decirle algo a mis hermanos -clavó sus ojos en los grises que la miraban de vuelta- Pero allá tú. Si sales de la tienda cargando la cabeza bajo el brazo, no me voy a sentir culpable: yo te lo advertí.

-Entonces tomo eso como un "apruebo-lo-que-estás-por-hacer".

-Tómalo como un "no-me-importa-si-te-mueres-el-lunes-a-manos-de-Fred-y-George"

-Te mando una lechuza para contarte como fue, entonces -ignoró el comentario- Y ya que voy a tener la civilizada plática con tus hermanos, ¿no te parece mejor si en vez de decir que somos amigos, les anuncio que somos novios?

Ginny abrió mucho los ojos y no pudo hablar por un momento

-Te mueres por mí, acéptalo.

Entonces la pelirroja se ruborizó tanto, que aún con la ténue luz de la luna, él se pudo dar cuenta.

-No -y se levantó tan rápido que casi pierde el equilibrio y se cae techo abajo. Él se levantó también- Es diferente aceptar ser tu amiga, a que me muera por tí. De hecho, el que va a morir por mí el lunes, va a ser otro…

Él frunció el ceño. Las cosas se le complicaban más de lo que él hubiera pensado. ¿Es que la chica estaba decidida a rechazarlo por siempre? No. "Malfoy" y "Slytherin" eran las palabras que habían forjando su carácter. Y en su carácter estaba el conseguir siempre lo que él quería.

-Ginny, espero que te hayas bañado hoy y tengas bien limpias las orejas para que me escuches, por que no lo pienso repetir: Te quiero -vaya, pues esto sí era digno de publicar.

Ya lo veía en primera plana del periódico: **"Hijo único del reconocido mortífago Lucius Malfoy admite querer a una Weasley"**. No que lo hubiera dicho en el tono más romántico ni con el preámbulo más tierno, pero… _"¿qué hace?" _se preguntó. El chico se acercaba peligrosamente, con toda la intención de besarla. ¿Qué podía hacer? Podía darse la vuelta y correr. ¿A quién engañaba? (bueno, sin contar a su familia y amigos…) La verdad era que también le empezaba a gustar Draco Malfoy y le encantaba descubrir, con cada carta y cada encuentro furtivo, que el chico estaba madurando y se portaba muy bien con ella. Además, había admitido abiertamente que más que gustarle, la quería.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya la estaba besando. Por un momento, intentó apartarlo, pero fue inútil. _"Pues si no puedes con el enemigo, únetele" _se dijo. Correspondió al beso.

-¿Y bien? -muy contra su voluntad, terminó el beso. Debía tener una respuesta esa misma noche.

-"Y bien"… ¿qué?

-¿Eres mi novia o no?

-Que forma tan tierna de preguntar…

-Ginny… -empezaba a perder la paciencia.

-No.

La decepción se asomó tanto en su rostro, que si le hubieran escrito "_decepcionado_" en la frente, no se hubiera notado mejor. Esa no era la respuesta que quería escuchar.

-Pero…

-Buenas noches -con voz cansada, le cortó. No quería discutir más sobre lo mismo.

Se dió la vuelta para ir escaleras abajo, de vuelta al castillo, a su dormitorio.

-El lunes te mando una lechuza -aventuró, escondiendo el miedo a que le dijera que no.

A Ginny le preocupó que el tono de voz estuviera tan neutro. Le hubiera gustado más que se enfadara. No respondió. Siguió su camino sin volverse ni una vez.

Tendido sobre su estómago, se despertó al sentir una cálida respiración en el cuello. Abrió un ojo.

-Buenos días -le saludó una sonriente Hermione- Me voy a mi cuarto antes de que mis papás se levanten.

Con toda la pereza del mundo, Harry se sentó en la cama y buscó los anteojos.

-Están de este lado -le dijo, adivinando lo que buscaba.

Se estiró y, pasando por encima de ella, los tomó y se los puso. Aprovechando la posición en la que habían terminado, le dió un beso y le acarició un brazo.

-Si te levantas, es más fácil que me vaya.

-Pero yo no quiero que te vayas.

-Pues tu sabrás si quieres que mis papás descubran que pasamos la noche juntos -le soltó, pícaramente.

Harry se sentó de nuevo, dejándola ir.

-Te veo en un rato, para desayunar -le dijo, levantándose de la cama. A medio camino a la puerta, se agachó y recogió algo, que le lanzó a la cara a Harry antes de salir del cuarto- Ponte algo.

Se quitó el trozo de tela de la cara y lo alejó un poco, a fin de reconocerlo. Era su ropa interior.

Acababa de salir de una de las más largas clases teóricas que había tenido en la academia. Y tal vez fuera el hecho de que era relacionado con pociones o sólo que había estado casi cinco horas frente a un pequeño Caldero, pero la clase le pareció tan tediosa como las de Snape.

Todo eso, después de dos horas y media de pruebas físicas.

Estaba exhausto, lo único que quería era irse a casa y dormir mucho. Pobre de Padfoot donde se atreviera a molestarlo…

Caminando distraídamente, llegó al callejón Diagon, dispuesto a ir a la derecha para llegar al Caldero Chorreante, como siempre; pero una serie de explosiones, seguidos de muchas chispas de colores, le llamaron la atención. Provenían de "Sortilegios Weasley". Sin pensarlo dos veces, echó a correr hacia allá. Tal vez les había fallado un experimento.

-¿Fred? ¿George? -llamaba Harry desde la puerta. La parte delantera de la tienda se veía muy tranquila y no había sonido proveniente de la parte de atrás- ¿Hay alguien?

Atravesó el mostrador y se dirigió a la puerta que llevaba al almacén, temiendo encontrar a los gemelos chamuscados, tirados en el piso. Pero lo que vió lo dejó pasmado:

Fred, George y Draco Malfoy, sentados de frente, tomando té. A su alrededor, muchos fuegos artificiales quemados y un gran desorden.

-¿Qué pasó aquí? -la cara de sorpresa de Harry era tanta como si hubiera visto a los gemelos Weasley y a Draco Malfoy tomando el té. Un momento… eso era lo que estaba viendo.

-¡Harry! -saludó Fred desde su asiento.

George se levantó a servir otra taza de té y le invitó a acompañarlos. Malfoy solo puso cara de pocos amigos.

-Hola, Potter.

-Buenas tardes, Malfoy -se sentó donde George le indicaba- Eh… escuché explosiones cuando caminaba por la calle y…

-¡Oh! Esos fuimos nosotros -dijo Fred, como quien hace explotar cosas todos los días- No fue a propósito- dio un sorbo a su taza.

Le echó una mirada a Malfoy, con ganas de saber qué hacía ahí, le picaba la curiosidad.

Malfoy lo miró de vuelta. Luego volvió su atención hacia los gemelos de nuevo.

-Eso era todo lo que yo tenía que decir.

Harry Supuso que estaban tratando algo delicado, así que se disculpó y a pesar de que todos dijeron que se podía quedar y de que él quería saber, salió a la parte delantera de la tienda. Se detuvo al esuchar que empezaban a hablar de nuevo.

-De nuevo, ella es libre de elegir a sus amigos. Te deseamos suerte, por que hacerla cambiar de parecer no es tan fácil.

-No interferiremos para nada, no importa que seas Malfoy o cualquier cosa -al parecer, era una plática seria, pero tranquila- Eso lo vamos a dejar atrás.

-Sólo ten en cuenta que sigue siendo nuestra hermana pequeña y todos los hermanos mayores siempre cuidan a sus hermanitas…

Había escuchado demasiado. Salió a la calle y se dirigió rápido a las calles del Londres muggle. Se montó en su camioneta y pensando en lo que había escuchado en la tienda, llegó a Grimmauld Place. Subió a su cuarto a bañarse y cambiarse para después salir a comer a algún restaurant de comida rápida. Ya después se podía acostar a descansar.

-Padfoot, si quieres comer, que sea ya, por que si salgo, vas a tener que esperar hasta que vuelva -gritó.

El perro salió de debajo de una mesa, bostezando. Le echó una mirada a Harry, como indicándole que lo siguiera a la cocina y le sirviera de comer ya.

Sentado frente a la mesa, observaba como el perro comía, esperando a que terminara de comer para que saliera con él. Sonó el timbre de la puerta. ¿Quién podía ser? Hermione y la señora Weasley eran las únicas que lo visitaban, pero siempre avisaban antes.

Era Draco Malfoy.

-Hola de nuevo, Potter ¿Puedo pasar?

Harry tardó un momento en contestar.

-No… es decir, sí -meneó la cabeza- Sí, pero estoy por salir a comer, solo estoy esperando a Padfoot.

Malfoy alzó una ceja.

-Solo quiero hablar un momento.

Desconfiadamente, Harry dió un paso atrás para abrir más la puerta.

-Gracias -y aprovechando que estaba adentro, Malfoy caminó hasta la sala, mirando por todos lados la escasa decoración del lugar- Dado que eres casi un miembro más de la familia Weasley, creo que te interesaría saber que Ginny y yo somos amigos.

Algo estaba mal: Malfoy no estaba actuando como Malfoy.

-Lo sé. Bastante considerado de tu parte el que hayas venido hasta a mi casa a decírmelo -respondió, excéptico.

-¿Y también sabes que tengo otras intenciones para con ella?

-No…

-Pues las tengo. Me gusta y va a ser mi novia.

Harry soltó una carcajada.

-No importa si todos creen que no me va a hacer caso. Mi punto es que cuando ella sea mi novia, no quiero que vengan con su alboroto de que soy Malfoy y bla, bla, bla -el chico hacía gestos con las manos, como ridiculizando el parlamento- Si tienen algo que decir, díganlo ya. Estoy tratando de hacer las cosas bien, para tratar de probar que no soy igual que antes y necesito que me den la oportunidad.

Apenas abría la boca para hablar, cuando Malfoy le ganó la palabra antes de que iniciara siquiera.

-Que quede claro que no estoy pidiendo disculpas por nada. Todavía no eres mi persona favorita, Potter, pero eres importante para Ginny. Si pretendo estar con ella, más de alguna vez te voy a ver, así que más vale evitar malos ratos.

Definitivamente, ese no era Malfoy. Harry no supo qué decir, solo asintió.

-Ahora que ya todo está dicho, me voy -con Harry detrás, Malfoy se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de irse, se volvió- Nunca dejes a George Weasley preparar té si no quieres que queme la casa entera…

Con una enigmática sonrisa, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

"_Harry:_

_Me alegra mucho que estés bien. Yo la paso todo lo bien que alguien lo puede pasar en el último año de la escuela._

_Tu carta no me sorprendió para nada, por que antes había recibido tantas de parte de la familia, que pensé que era mi cumpleaños. Solo que estas no contenían ninguna felicitación, sino que buscaban explicaciones. También llegó una lechuza de Hermione. Me pregunto cómo se habrá enterado…_

_Malfoy vino a visitarme después del banquete de Halloween y me advirtió que hablaría con mis hermanos. En el momento le dije que no lo hiciera, pero ahora creo que es mejor así. Mi familia no ha reaccionado mal; parece que tras hablar con él todos han notado lo que yo: no es tan malo como parecía. Hay que reconocer que nosotros tampoco fuimos amables con él nunca, nos dejamos llevar por la rivalidad entre Gryffindor y Slytherin; sumado a las luchas de familias y asuntos relacionados con Voldemort. Nadie le dio nunca la oportunidad de ser quien él quería._

_No lo estoy defendiendo ni digo que haya sido un ángel forzado a actuar de demonio, solo digo lo que pienso. Es difícil olvidar tantos insultos y el que su padre haya sido el culpable de que yo abriera la cámara de los secretos, pero lo estoy llevando muy bien. Admito que me gusta, pero no sé cuál va a ser mi respuesta si me vuelve a pedir que sea su novia. Sea cual sea, yo espero que la respeten._

_Me voy, por que tengo que hacer algunos apuntes para pociones. Colin Creevey me pidió ayuda en clase de transformaciones (creo que solo es un pretexto para pasar el rato conmigo, por que se rumora que le gusto)._

_Cuídate mucho y dale mis saludos a Hermione cuando la veas._

_Ginny._

_P.D. Sé que aún falta tiempo, pero aparta algunos días de las vacaciones de Navidad para pasarlas con nosotros en la madriguera."_

La carta estaba fechada a más dos semanas después de las visitas de Malfoy. Ese día, Harry había enviado una lechuza a Ginny, pero ésta se había tardado en responder. Desde entonces, había estado dudando. Ahora, con lo que leía en la carta ("_Hay que reconocer que nosotros tampoco fuimos amables con él nunca, nos dejamos llevar…"), _dudaba aún más. Cuando conoció a Malfoy en el callejón Diagon, antes de entrar a Hogwarts, había hablado con él. Le había parecido antipático, cierto, pero no por que se hubiera portado mal. Y los pleitos empezaron cuando él rechazó la amistad que le ofrecía, por defender a Ron. Pudo haber sido más cortés. El estar en las casas rivales dió pauta para que las hostilidades comenzaran.

Si Malfoy podía ir a su casa para darle una explicación, él también podía soportarlo un poco, ¿no? Además, el mismo Malfoy había dejado muy claro que no tenían por qué ser amigos, solo había que estar un rato en la misma habitación sin ahorcarse el uno al otro las pocas veces que se vieran.

Sonó el timbre de la casa y Padfoot empezó a saltar y ladrar alegremente por toda la sala.

-Harry, abre -escuchó la voz de Hermione del otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Rayos!-exclamó, en voz baja. La chica le había dicho que iba a pasar el fin de semana en Londres, con él y él lo había olvidado, por lo que la casa estaba tan desordenada como siempre y a su novia le iba a dar un ataque- Ya voy.

Saltó del sillón y recogió lo que pudo en menos de dos minutos.

-¡Hola! -abrió la puerta.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? -estaba cargando una pequeña maleta en el hombro y en la mano derecha sostenía una bolsa de papel- esto pesa.

Se acercó a darle un beso en los labios y le quitó la maleta.

-Padfoot se me estaba atravesando… -mintió.

-Si no lo hubieras consentido tanto, sabría como comportarse -Harry puso los ojos en blanco y se mordió la lengua para no contestarle- ¿Ya comiste?

-No, te estaba esperando para ir a comer fuera -la guiaba escaleras arriba- Limipié el cuarto que compartías con Ginny cuando estábamos todos aquí, pero si prefieres otro…

-Ese está bien, gracias.

Entraron en el cuarto y Harry puso la maleta junto a la cama.

-Mamá compró estas galletas (por que ella ni por equivocación se para en la cocina) y te las envía con muchos saludos. Papá te manda sus saludos y dice que cuando los dientes se te llenen de caries por comer galletas tan dulces, él te las cura. Mamá dice que te laves bien los dientes y que no contraes caries -dijo bastante rápido, entregándole la bolsa de papel que tenía en la mano. Harry la escuchaba y alzó las cejas- En fin, aquí tienes tus galletas. Eran de mis favoritas de pequeña.

-Gracias. ¿Nos vamos? Tengo un poco de hambre.

Ella asintió. Lo siguió fuera del cuarto, a la sala, a la cocina; lo observó poner las galletas en la mesa, poner comida en el plato de Padfoot, tomar las llaves y finalmente salieron a la calle. Se dirigieron a un pequeño restaurant situado cerca de Hyde park.

Los dos tenían tanta hambre, que no hablaron demasiado hasta que la mesera hubo recogido los platos.

-¿Me dijiste para qué venías el fin de semana a Londres? -preguntó Harry. Estaba seguro de que le había dicho, pero no lo recordaba.

-Sí, tres veces. Una compañera del departamento de regulación de creaturas mágicas y yo vamos a compartir renta, así que vengo a buscar un departamento. Necesito algo más cerca del ministerio, por que es bastante incómodo viajar por red flú y mis papás se quejaron de que un mago se equivocó de chimenea un día. Tampoco quiero conducir desde Cambridge todos los días. Así que ahora que tengo diesciocho años y trabajo y sueldo estable, me voy a mudar fuera de con mis padres.

-Podrías venir a vivir en la casa -soltó Harry, jugueteando con una servilleta y sin levantar la mirada.

Hermione se quedó callada un momento.

-Lo que quiero decir es que hay demasidas habitaciones y yo estoy solo, con Padfoot. No tendrías que pagar renta y el ministerio está más cerca. Estoy conectado a la red flú…-explicaba, todavía mirando la interesante servilleta de papel, hecha un churro.

-Para -le ordenó Hermione con tono serio. Luego cambió un poco de tono y siguió- es muy amable de tu parte, pero sabes que si me voy a tu casa, nuestra relación cambiaría y no creo que debamos apurar las cosas. Por otro lado, no puedo dejar a mi compañera tirada, ya acordamos algo.

El chico tomó un largo aliento. Estaba algo decepcionado. No quería que se fuera a vivir con él por lo que ella creía, sino por que la casa se sentía vacía y grande. Un perro es buena compañía, pero si sólo convivía con él, algún día no muy lejano, se enseñaría a ladrar.

-Como quieras. Fue una idea. Si algún día te quieres cambiar de lugar o quieres cambiar de compañero, mi oferta sigue en pie.

* * *

Notas:

Ahora que tengo tiempo, voy a contesatr reviews y hacer algunos comentarios.  
Reviews primero, se los debo.

N!L: Si leiste todos de un jalón te has de aber tardado un buen rato, lo cual me halaga. Es buena señal que estés intrigada, pero lamento no poder decirte qué es lo que planeo, por que le quitaría la emoción.

Nelly Esp: Hermione no se arrepiente de nada. Lo que pasa, es que a ellos dos no me los imagino muy romanticones ni expresivos. Eso es lo más amable que Draco Malfoy puede ser con Harry, por que Harry tampoco es toda ternura con él.

Flaka-Potter: La tuya ha sido la primer amenaza que he recibido y se sintió lindo, jajaja. A mí también me gusta que todos sean felices.

Blanca: Eso es justo lo que quiero. No me gusta cuando la personalidad en los fics no tiene nada que ver con la de los libros.

Netzach: Pues ya vimos que de tonta, ni un pelo. Al contrario, piensa demasiado las cosas...

Pipu-Radcilffe: No es que sea un crimen dejar de poner review, pero agradezco cada vez que me escribes. Que bien que te gustara.

Angela: Esta es mi pareja favorita, así que es de esperarse que le escribiera el fic a ellos.

Mateo: Yo lloré como loca cuando lo escribí, así que si tú también lloraste, es que sí lo hice bien. Sigue leyendo.

Rubiatea: ¿Como qué se te ocurre? Se aceptan sugerencias...

Muchas gracias a todos los Reviews.

A los que esperaban algo de Ginny y Draco, ahí lo tienen. Y les anuncio que va a haber más de ellos, por que su relación es clave en este fic.

Este capítulo a mí me pareció algo aburrido, pero lo necesitaba para sentar algunas bases. Prometo más acción más adelante, por que esto se va a poner mejor.

Hasta la próxima.


	11. San Valentín

Para quienes sean diabéticos, es peligroso leer este capítulo. Se los adevertí...

* * *

REINICIO

San Valentín

Más de un año había pasado desde que Hermione se mudara a Londres. Vivía en un modesto departamento con su compañera Beth. Harry y ella se hacían visitas mutuas contínuamente y su relación era de lo mejor.

-Algo debe estar mal con ustedes-repetía Beth constantemente- son tan perfectos, que dan miedo. Deberían de pelearse por lo menos cada mes, eso le da sabor a la relación: como a la mía con mi Timmy.

Pero ellos opinaban que no necesitaban de peleas para evitar caer en la monotonía: Padfoot y los Weasley se encargaban de volcarles la rutina, por lo menos cada dos semanas.

Padfoot ya tenía un año y medio y era casi tan grande como el Padfoot original. Era muy revoltoso, se las arreglaba para causarle accidentes a Harry casi todos los días y seguía tan tragón como siempre.

Harry se había librado por fin de Kreacher. A dónde había ido o si estaba bien, no le importaba en lo más mínimo, sólo estaba muy agradecido de que se hubiera llevado el ruidoso cuadro de la señora Black.

Los Weasley prácticamente habían adoptado a Harry, que los visitaban tanto como podía o bien, ellos iban a su casa.  
Ginny había decidido iniciar una relación con Draco Malfoy, no sin antes hacer que éste le rogara tres meses. Cuando la chica había decidido estudiar una carrera muggle, a Draco casi le da un infarto ("¿Cómo podrías vivir sin magia?" "No seas tonto, nunca dejaría de ser bruja"), pero el señor Weasley no cabía en sí de gusto. Se había ingresado en la carrera de diseño textil, para después especializarse en alta costura.

-Véanlo de este modo: voy a hacer lo que tantos muggles hacen para vivir ¡pero yo tengo la ventaja de la magia! -les había dicho. Con tono más realista, tuvo que añadir- Además, mis calificaciones no fueron las mejores como para conseguir algo muy sobresaliente en el mundo mágico.

Hermione, como el señor Weasley lo había previsto, había ascendido rápidamente de puesto y ahora era asistente del jefe de departamento (el mismo Señor Weasley).

Harry había sido parte del selecto grupo que se graduara de la academia de aurores. Y no cualquiera, sino el mejor de la generación y de las anteriores once generaciones (para orgullo de Hermione). Ahora formaba parte del tercer escuadrón de seguridad mágica estatal, con rango de teniente.

Draco Malfoy formaba parte del departamento de deportes y juegos mágicos en el ministerio. Siendo un poco menos arrogante que antes, jugando limpio y sin necesidad de sobornos; había ascendido un par de puestos en poco tiempo.

Ese día era 14 de febrero. Era una fecha especial para magos y muggles al parejo. Una chica de cabello castaño estaba a la puerta (recién aparecida, de la nada) del número 12 de Grimmauld place.

Llamó a la puerta tres veces. Escuchó ladridos, un golpe seco, como dado a un pedazo de madera, el ruido de un cristal roto, seguidos de un "¡Me vas a matar un día de estos!".

Finalmente, abrieron la puerta.

-Hola -la expresión de dolor fue reemplazada por una sonrisa- No te esperaba tan temprano.

-Es que creo que en vez de esperar hasta las cinco de la tarde, perdiendo tiempo en mi apartamento, escuchando a Beth amargarse el día por que "Timmy" se fue a Francia toda la semana; podría venir aquí alrededor de -miró su reloj- las once y quince de la tarde y aprovechar el tiempo contigo.

Para cuando terminó de hablar, ya estaba dentro de la casa y le regaló una linda sonrisa.

-Me parece bien -adelantó un paso para estar cerca de ella- ¿Qué sugieres hacer para matar más de cinco horas?

Un gesto pícaro asomó en el rostro de ambos, pero ella compuso de nuevo la seria expresión que siempre la acompañaba.

-Podríamos ir a pasear a Padfoot por el parque.

El perro, al escuchar su nombre acompañado de la palabra "parque", salió de debajo de una mesa, con toda la intención de saltar a lamer el rostro de Hermione, feliz de que llegara a consentirlo.

Harry se interpuso en su camino.

-No Padfoot -el perro trató de detenerse de repente, pero solo lo consiguió al estrellarse contra Harry, el cuál se tambaleó con el golpe- ¡Ya no eres un bebé! Estás más grande que yo y te empeñas en seguir saltado sobre la gente.

Padfoot agachó las orejas y se quedó sentado.

-Bien, eso está mejor.

-Vaya, a pesar de todo, sí es obediente.

-Sí, a pesar de que lo has consentido. ¿Hablabas en serio cuando dijiste que llevara a tú-sabes-quién a tú-sabes-donde? -evitó decir las palabras que alertaban a su mascota.

-¡Claro que sí! -repuso, con cara de indignación- ¿O es que crees que cada vez que te veo tenemos que terminar en la cama?

Harry se rascó la cabeza. No era eso a lo que se refería y ella lo había tomado por el lado equivocado. Él se refería a que pasear a Padfoot sin terminar herido, era toda una proeza; podían hacer otra cosa…

-No, no, no -¡que brillante defensa!

Ella soltó una sonora carcajada y le pellizcó delicadamente la mejilla.

-Eres tan ingenuo. Nunca pensaría eso de tí. Por otro lado, yo creo que tú-sabes-quien sí merece un ya-sabes-qué. Y también puedo apostar que tu alacena está vacía, así que vamos a tener que comprar algo de comida… otra vez.

-Oh, vaya. Está bien -aceptó, antes de que ella tuviera que darle un sermón sobre que los animales necesitan ejercicio y distracción de vez en cuando- Pero después me vas a ayudar a darle un baño.

Las últimas palabras las dijo en un susurro, pues cada vez que Padfoot escuchaba eso, corría a esconderse debajo de la mesa de té de la esquina de la sala y era imposible sacarlo de ahí.

-De acuerdo.

Salieron de la casa con Padfoot en el extremo de la correa, meneando incesantemente la cola. En diez minutos, estaban en el parque, donde Padfoot corrió felizmente tras patos y palomas. En un momento en que estuvo a punto de tomar a un pato por el pescuezo, Harry tuvo que correr a detenerlo, terminando con un raspón en la rodilla, la mano mordisqueada y llena de baba y los lentes rotos.

-No podemos romper la tradición de medio-matar a Harry en el parque-le dijo a Hermione, con rabia, limpiándose el pantalón y tratando de arreglar los lentes.

Ella le sonrió y le arregló los lentes, para después contentarlo con besos.

Volvieron a casa para tomar uno de los autos e ir a comprar comida para Harry, que si no fuera por una visita mensual de la señora Weasley o Hermione, bien se moría de hambre junto con Padfoot.

Harry esperó fuera de la tienda con el perro, mientras su novia hacía las compras. Niños se acercaban a acariciar a Padfoot, que recibía jalones de pelo y de cola bastante pacientemente por tratarse de pequeñines.

Regresaron a Grimmauld place y tras guardar latas y bolsas en la alacena y refrigerador, planearon una emboscada para bañar al alegremente mugroso perro. A Harry le pareció algo bajo el hechizarlo para que no se moviera.

-Pero esa es la única manera de que se esté quieto -argumentaba Hermione.

-Ya me pregunto yo cómo vas a hacer para bañar a nuestros pobres hijos -comentó sarcásticamente.

Hermione ignoró el comentario y se fue a buscar al perro.

Ambos terminaron más mojados que si se hubieran ido a nadar al mar.

-Pero ha valido la pena -dijo ella, con tono satisfecho.

-Yo apuesto dos galeones a que en cinco minutos vuelve lleno de lodo.

-Aquí no hay jardín, no se puede llenar de lodo.

"Pobre ingenua" pensó Harry. Al cabo de cinco minutos, era dos galeones más rico.

Cada uno se dirigió a su cuarto a tomar un baño, ya que Hermione, con motivo de la fecha, le regalaba la exquisita cena del restaurant Ruby Blue. "Tú regálame la reservación y yo pago" había dicho Harry "la originalidad en los regalos no es mi fuerte".

Al cabo de tres cuartos de hora, Harry estaba listo para irse. Bajó a la sala y prendió la chimenea, pues hacía frío. Se sentó frente al fuego y Padfoot se le unió.

-Nos vamos cuando digas -le dijo la voz de Hermione a sus espaldas.

Se volvió a verla y se quedó sin palabras. Tal vez su novia no fuera la mujer más despampanante del mundo, pero algo en su sencillez siempre lo dejaba con la boca abierta. La nada fuera de lo normal blusa de botones y la muy común falda que le llegaba abajo de las rodillas, con esos simples zapatos sin tacón, la hacían lucir simplemente hermosa. Y a Harry se le enrollaron los calcetines al ver que llevaba recogido el cabello con el broche que él le había regalado hacía dos años.

Cuando por fin pudo, le dijo que se podían ir ya mismo.

-Lo siento, Padfoot. Tú no vas -le dijo la chica.

El perro regresó frente a la chimenea con la cola y orejas gachas. Ellos salieron y se fueron en el auto de Harry. El chico tamborileaba con los dedos el volante, nerviosamente. Ella se rió extrañada, cuando el muy distraido perdió el rumbo de hacia donde iban y tuvieron que regresar dos calles.

-Ginny, hija, Draco te busca -decía le señora Weasley a su hija, desde la puerta cerrada de la habitación.

-Dile que se vaya -contestó sin siquiera abrir- Hoy no tengo ánimos de verlo.

-Pero querida, hoy es San Valentín -trataba la mujer.

-Pues por mí puede ser San Jeremías y yo no salgo de la habitación.

La mujer suspiró, rendida. Bajó las escaleras, a explicarle al chico, que estaba parado en la sala. Los gemelos estaban sentados frente a él.

-Lo siento, querido. No quiere bajar -dijo apenada.

-Vaya, ¿pues qué le hiciste? -preguntaba en tono burlón George.

-Eso es lo peor de todo: no tiene razón para estar así -contestó, perdiendo la paciencia.

-No te preocupes, Ginny siempre ha sido berrinchuda -trató de reconfortarlo Fred- Y últimamente, hasta el jugo de calabaza la pone de malas.

"Pues que buen consuelo" pensó Draco "Y yo no soy jugo de calabaza"

-¿Puedo ir arriba? -le preguntó a la señora Weasley.

-Anda. Tal vez así cambie de opinión.

Se dirigió escaleras arriba y anduvo el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de su novia. Llamó.

-Ya dije que no voy a abrir.

-Ginny, si no sales, entro yo -amenazó.

Se escucharon pasos fuertes sobre la madera y abrió la puerta de golpe.

-¿Qué rayos quieres?

-Quiero hablar. Creo que no he hecho nada para que estés molesta. Si no vas a salir conmigo en San Valentín, por lo menos quiero una explicación.

-No hay ninguna explicación para dar -intentó cerrar la puerta, pero Draco la detuvo y la jaló fuera de la habitación- ¡Suéltame!

Pretendiendo que no escuchaba, la llevó escaleras abajo, pasaron por la sala, donde todos los vieron extrañados, pero no se metieron y finalmente la llevó fuera de la casa.

-No voy a discutir frente a toda tu familia. No puedes estar molesta solo por que sí, por que yo sé que no hice nada. Me dices ahora mismo qué te pasa o me voy sin explicación, pero no vuelvo -sentenció.

Ginny abrió mucho los ojos, asustada. Eran raras las ocasiones en que Draco se ponía así con ella y nunca antes había amenazado con terminar la relación.

Harry y Hermione entraron al restaurant. El lugar estaba decorado especialmente para ese día y estaba lleno de parejas que casi no prestaban atención a la cena, sino a la persona frente a ellos.

Un mesero las recibió con una amable sonrisa y los llevó hacia una de las pocas mesas vacías. Les llevó agua y los dejó con el menú.

Hermione estaba tranquila, pero le empezaba a preocupar que Harry se viera algo nervioso; se aplastaba el desordenado cabello constantemente y se restregaba las manos contra la ropa, como si le sudaran.

-Harry, ¿te encuentras bien?

Rápidamente, levantó la mirada del menú y asintió, pero no dijo nada. Ella estaba por decir algo más, pero el mesero llegó para tomar la orden y Harry aprovechó la ocasión. Después se levantó al baño y sólo volvió hasta que estuvo seguro de que la cena estaba servida.

Se sentó sin decir palabra y se concentró en la comida, sintinedo la miraba de la chica fija sobre él.

-¿Y bien? estoy esperando, Ginny -repitió Draco. Al no recibir respuesta, resopló- Bueno, tomo tu silencio como señal de que no te importa que me vaya.

Se giró, dándole la espalda. Con todo el dolor del alma, empezó a andar. Escuchó un sollozo, pero no se detuvo.

-No te vayas -pidió Ginny, alcanzándolo y tomándolo de la mano- Por favor.

-Pensé que no lo pedirías -dijo Draco. Se volteó para abrazarla- Me dió miedo que me dejaras ir.

La pelirroja lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y lloraba inconsolablemente.

-¿Me vas a decir qué es lo que te pasa? -insistió.

-Vamos a caminar. No quiero que alguien más escuche.

Cuando el mesero se hubo llevado los platos sucios, Harry estaba pálido, pensando que se estaba quedando sin tiempo, que tenía que empezar cuanto antes y así, terminar cuanto antes. Retorcía una servilleta en las manos, cuando otra idea se le vino a la mente.

-¿Quieres postre? Podemos compartir.

-No, gracias -contestó- Harry, si no te encuentras bien, podemos irnos a casa, para que te acuestes…

-Estoy bien.

-Pues no lo parece. Te ves mal, hasta podría decir que estás nervioso.

Tragó saliva. No le podía ocultar un secreto.

-Es que… Verás… Tengo algo que decirte.

Hermione alzó una ceja.

-Te escucho.

-No te había dicho nada, pero me voy a mudar. Hace meses vendí la propiedad de mis padres, estoy por cerrar la venta de Grimmauld place y voy a comprar otra casa-se detuvo un momento para tomar aire- Necesito cambiar algunas cosas de mi vida y mi relación contigo es una de esas cosas. Esto… esto no es fácil para mí…

-¿Estás terminando conmigo? -lo interrumpió- Harry, tú y yo tenemos una buena relación, mejor de lo que cualquiera se atreviera desear, nunca peleamos. No me puedes hacer esto, Harry. ¡No hoy! -sin darse cuenta, había levantado la voz y algunas personas a su alrededor los estaban mirando. Bajó la voz de nuevo y estiró la mano sobre la mesa, para ponerla sobre la de Harry- Te amo, no me hagas esto.  
Luchaba por que no le salieran las lágrimas.

-Mi intención no era enfadarte -decía Ginny mientras caminaban por el campo, bajo las estrellas- Hace un par de semanas que no me siento bien.

-¿Por eso estás así conmigo? ¡Yo no tengo la culpa! Sólo tienes que ir al doctor y asunto arreglado.

-Ya fui con el doctor. Resulta que sí tienes la culpa de que yo no me sienta bien -le espetó. Draco alzó las cejas- No he querido decir nada, por que me da miedo.

-No entiendo.

-¿Es que estoy hablando ruso?

-No, entiendo las palabras, pero no lo que quieres decir con ellas.

-Draco, estoy embarazada.

El chico se quedó sin habla. Sin darse cuenta, había dejado de respirar. Lo notó cuando empezó a ver puntitos morados frente a sí.

-¿Qué dices? -dijo, sin expresión o emoción alguna.

-Eso. Tenía miedo. No sé que van a decir mis papás. ¡Ni siquiera sé qué dices tú!- exclamó, alzando los brazos. Estaba llorando de nuevo.

-Yo… yo digo… -no sabía lo que decía. Su mente trabajaba tan rápido como podía, pero no le salían las palabras adecuadas, decía puras incoherencias.

-Si no lo aceptas, lo entiendo, después de todo somos muy jóvenes -decía con voz triste- Yo me puedo hacer cargo, no tienes ninguna responsabilidad. Estoy segura de que mis papás me ayudarán después de la impresión de la noticia…

-Deja de decir tonterías -dijo al fin. Le levantó la cara, para verla a los ojos- ¿Es que no te he demostrado que he cambiado? ¿No te has dado cuenta de cuánto te quiero, de cuánto te amo?- la rodeó con los brazos y apoyó la barbilla sobre su cabeza- Me sorprendió la noticia, eso es todo. Pero me siento muy feliz. No importa si somos jóvenes, podemos llevar esto, juntos. No te voy a dejar sola, con mi hijo.

La chica dejaba de llorar, feliz de escuchar esas palabras. Se separó un poco de él para besarlo en los labios.

Y sin palabras, abrazados ahí, en medio de la nada, lejos de la casa de los Weasley, bajo la luz de las estrellas; se dijeron cuánto se amaban y se juraron estar juntos.

-Hermione, vamos fuera -pidió Harry. Las cosas no estaban yendo como él esperaba- Todos nos están viendo.

-No me importa -respondió, terca- No voy a permitir que termines nuestra relación así como así, justo en el día de San Valentín. Eres un desconsiderado.

Y seguía luchando contra las lágrimas.

Haciendo caso omiso de lo que ella dijo, pidió la cuenta para salir de ahí. Se levantó, dejó la propina en la mesa y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Con las miradas de todos los demás siguiéndolos, salieron del lugar.

-Vamos hacia allá -sugirió Harry- Por ahí está Hyde Park y podemos hablar tranquilamente.

La chica no respondió. Caminó tras él hasta llegar a una banca, donde ambos tomaron asiento.

-Hermione, mi intención nunca fue que te pusieras mal… -comenzó, rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Cómo quieres que me ponga, si eres la persona más importante de mi vida y ahora me dices que me dejas? Desde que te conozco, he hecho lo que nadie esperaba de mí; por tí.-le decía, casi gritando- ¿Quieres que me ponga feliz al escucharte decir que quieres "cambiar nuestra relación", cuando te amo más que a mi colección completa de primeras ediciones de libros mágicos?

-Pues de hecho, sí, esa era la intención -le respondió- Tú lo has dicho: dije "cambiar" no "terminar" nuestra relación.

Metió una mano en su abrigo.

-Hermione, dije que no era fácil para mi, por que tal vez reciba una negativa por respuesta y me da miedo que te alejes de mí -respirando profundamente, sacó la mano del abrigo, con una pequeña cajita en ella- Yo sólo quiero saber… -abrió la cajita con manos temblorosas. Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y no pudo evitar las lágrimas por más tiempo- si te quieres casar conmigo.

* * *

Notas:

¿Qué les parece? Creo que hoy sí me voy a merecer más reviews, ¿no?

No pude resistir hacer este capítulo cuanto antes, portres razones:  
1.- Me choca quedarme estancada y aunque sé que va a doler, quiero terminar el fic pronto.  
2.- El capítulo anterior fue aburrido de muerte, así que debía poner algo interesante.  
3.- En cuanto lo inicié, no pude dejar de escribir, por que se me iba la inspiración (así que me dormí hasta la madrugada y no rendí en el trabajo...) y ya no me iba a quedar bien.

No quiero ser muy brusca en cuanto a cambios de tiempo y situaciones, así que avisenme si estoy haciendo algo mal. En fin, espero que les guste.

En capítulos anteriores, se me había pasado aclarar algo: No sé si en realidad el camino de Londres a Cambridge se recorre en media hora en coche, pero me guié por la escala de los mapas y me tardé rato en sacar conclusiones, por lo que tal vez esté muuuuuuuy equivocada. Si alguien sabe la verdad, háganmelo saber; si no, tendré que esperar hasta ira Inglaterra y averiguar por mí misma. Aclaro también que en restaurant "Ruby Blue" sí existe en Londres.

Gracias a todos los reviews y espero mucho más!


	12. Decisones

Hermione no puede con una decisión tan importante. ¿Qué pasa si le dice que no?

Lean, para que se enteren.

* * *

REINICIO

Decisiones

Hermione se tapó la boca con las manos, llorando deseperadamente. Él sólo la vió por eternos dos minutos de silencio, roto por sollozos, todavía esperando una respuesta.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! -le dijo al fin, destapándose la cara para mostrar un enorme sonrisa. Se lanzó a sus brazos repentinamente, provocando que casi se cayeran de la banca donde estaban sentados.

Harry sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo.

-Gracias -le susurró al oído, mientras le acariciaba el cabello- Me puse muy nervioso.

-No me di cuenta -mintió, jugando- Yo sí me puse muy nerviosa de sólo pensar que estabas terminando conmigo.

-Nunca haría eso. Nunca te dejaría irte de mi lado.

-Pues la manera como empezaste a hablar en el restaurant… eres un imprudente. En todos estos años no has aprendido a escoger tus palabras -le decía con el mismo tono que usó para regañar a Ron la vez que insultó a Cho Chang con aquél tonto comentario de quidditch.

-Sólo ponte en mi lugar -se defendió- ¿No te habrías puesto nerviosa?

-Tal vez… -admitió.

-¿Tal vez? -repitió- Sí te hubieras puesto nerviosa. ¡Sólo imagínate que me hubieras dicho que no!

-¿Por qué te iba a decir que no? -se separó de él lentamente, quitándose las lágrimas del rostro, con las manos.

Torciendo la boca con incomodidad, Harry pareció meditar su respuesta.

-Pensé que tal vez me dirías que deberíamos esperar más tiempo. O que no querrías pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo, tal vez te gustaría conocer a alguien más.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo tonto que suena eso? -le preguntó. Inconscientemente, bajó las manos, buscando las de él para acariciarlas.

Al darse cuenta de algo, ambos bajaron la mirada: Harry todavía sostenía la caja con el anillo.

-Pues siempre hay una probabilidad… Imaginarte diciendo que no, era como imaginarte rompiendo reglas -le contestó-: difícil, pero no imposible.

Se rió del comentario, sin levantar la vista del anillo. Vió y sintió cómo el chico separaba delicadamente sus manos de las de ella. Sacó el pequeño objeto de su caja, tomó la mano de ella y lo deslizó por su dedo anular.

Estaba como hipnotizada, grabando en su mente cada detalle del momento. Nunca imaginó que Harry le pediría casarse con él tan pronto, ni de esa manera. Era increíble que no lo hubiera sabido antes, siendo que él apenas podía esconderle un secreto. Tal vez Harry sí había tenido razón de ponerse nervioso, después de todo. Debía ser difícil para cualquiera, más cuando se es tan joven; como ellos, que apenas iban a cumplir veinte años. Ella siempre imaginó que se casaría a los veinti-tantos años, cuando tuviera un buen empleo, un buen sueldo, cuando hubiera viajado mucho y cuando ella y su pareja tuvieran algo seguro para ofrecerles a sus hijos… Pues no podía quejarse, por que ya tenía todo eso. Todo, a los diecinueve años.

¿Que era joven y podía conocer a alguien más? Eso jamás. Harry y ella se conocían desde los once años y siendo los mejores amigos no había nadie que los conociera mejor. Sabía que nunca encontraría a alguien que pudiera ocupar su lugar, sabía que no lo podía dejar ir. Sería como dejar ir una parte de su vida. Estaba muy acostumbrada a él, se acoplaban bien para todo: desde los pequeños detalles como el servir la comida, el acomodarse para ver la televisión o bañar al perro; hasta los grandes detalles como el pasar la noche juntos, tomar las decisiones importantes…

Decisiones importantes. Eso le recordó:

-¿Cómo es eso de que estás vendiendo todo y vas a comprar una casa? -preguntó, llena de curiosidad.

-Ya te lo dije: Estoy haciendo algunos cambios -respondío, acariciando su brazo. Al ver que la respuesta no era suficiente, supuso que debía explicarle todo- De la casa de mis padres sólo quedaban las ruinas y no creí que reconstruir valiera la pena: queda bastante lejos del ministerio y de todo lugar; así que en lugar de que el título de propiedad se estuviera empolvando en el escritorio, pensé que podía producir un poco de dinero que será útil para algo más. La casa de los Black es bastante grande, vieja y no tiene jardín. Padfoot necesita distraerse haciendo otra cosa que morder pantunflas… y pensando a futuro; si tenemos hijos, quiero que todo esté adecuado para ellos.

Se sonrojó un poquito y Hermione se sorprendió de que hubiera pensado tan bien las cosas.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada antes?

-Por que quería que fuera sorpresa.

Ella rodó los ojos, como si eso le pareciera infantil, pero a la vez le pareció muy tierno.

-Entonces ya decidiste qué casa vas a comprar, ¿no?

-No. Quiero que tú me ayudes a decidir, por que si vamos a vivir los dos ahí, tiene que gustarnos a los dos -le dijo- Además, tú debes saber mejor acerca de esas cosas…

Y a cada momento le parecía más tierno. Para todo había pensado en ella. Una duda surgió en su cabeza.

-¿Entonces yo puedo escoger la casa que me guste, cualquiera que esta sea?

Harry notó peligro en el tono de voz. Era como el tono que usaba Ginny cuando le decía a Draco que había visto aquella preciosa capa azul que le encantaría tener en navidad y que sin duda sería muy abrigadora. La capa le había costado galeones al chico.

-La que quieras, Hermione -respondió.

-¿No importa que sea muy grande, o muy cara? -insitía.

-No, no importa -la situación le empezaba a divertir. Pocas eran las veces que Hermione se comportaba de esa manera; pues ella aseguraba que le molestaba que las chicas pusieran caras de borreguito a medio morir para conseguir algo- Prometo que vas a tener la casa que tú quieras.

-¿En serio? -volvió a preguntar, emocionada. Harry asintió con la cabeza- ¿Cuándo empezamos a buscar?

Harry no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

-Hoy no -se levantó de la banca, sonriendo y tirando de la mano de ella para que se levantara también-, tal vez mañana. Hoy nos tenemos que ir a dormir, por que ya es tarde.

Sonriendo también, Hermione se levantó para darle un abrazo. La hacía muy feliz.

-Y mañana tampoco, por que quiero darle la noticia a mis papás. Mañana vamos a Cambridge.

Al chico se le enchinó la piel. No sabía como iban a reaccionar los demás ante la noticia, pero tenía la ligera sospecha de que los papás de su novia no iban a saltar de gusto al saber que se casaba tan joven. Los Weasley en cambio, estaba seguro de que sí bailarían de gusto.

Tratando de que ella no se diera cuenta de que le intimidaba ir a anunciar su compromiso delante de la casi perfecta familia Granger, Harry se la llevó de la mano de vuelta al coche y a casa.

-Podemos decirles hoy. Luego encontraremos una solución -Draco y Ginny volvían de su paseo a pié y ahora estaban frente a la entrada de la casa. El chico trataba de que ella estuviera tranquila, pero era inútil- ¿Te parece?

Ginny meneó la cabeza en gesto negativo.

-Prefiero decirles ya que tengamos decidido lo que vamos a hacer -respiró hondo y tratando de sonar menos preocupada, añadió- Sólo espero que encontremos algo antes de que se note…

-Te veo la próxima semana. Trataré de tener algo para entonces -se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla, luego esperó a que se metiera a la casa y después desapareció.

-¡Pues entonces ahora mismo empiezo! -saltaba la señora Granger de la mesa. Luego, murmurando una cuantas cosas para sí misma, salió casi corriendo al estudio. Volvió con el directorio telefónico en las manos- Hay tantas cosas que hacer: tantas llamadas, preparativos…

El señor Granger volteó a ver a la pareja con una sonrisa forzada. Hermione vió a Harry primero, para luego ver a su padre con mirada suplicante. El rostro de Harry tenía expresión indescifrable.

Como Hermione había dicho, el día siguiente habían ido a Cambridge a darle la noticia a sus papás. El señor Granger los había recibido sorprendido de que no hubieran avisado antes.

La madre de Hermione primero había dicho que salieran a un restaurant a comer (por que ella, para la cocina, era una nulidad), pero Hermione les dijo que para la noticia que tenían que darles, era mejor estar en casa.

Tras la comida, Harry les anunció (tartamudeando) que se iban a casar. El papá de su novia por un momento pareció perder el color, para luego ponerse muy rojo. Su esposa, en cambio, sí que había saltado del gusto (literalmente): se levantó de la silla e impulsivamente los abrazó, haciendo que casi se cayeran los tres con todo y sillas.

Cuando la mujer se hubo sentado de nuevo, el señor Granger los sometió a interrogatorio ("¿No estás embarazada, verdad?" "¿Por qué deciden casarse tan repentinamente?" "¿Hay algo que tu madre y yo debamos saber, Hermione?" "¿No piensan que tal vez sea mejor esperar un poco más?") sin ninguna expresión en la cara. No sabían si estaba molesto, asustado o sorprendido. Quizá un poco de los tres.

Entonces, para desgracia de Harry, la madre de Hermione empezó a decir que tenían que anunciar formalmente el compromiso, fijar fecha para la boda, empezar con los peparativos y otras cosas más. Él nunca pensó que se tuvieran que hacer tantas cosas para casarse.

Y ahí estaba ahora la mujer, con la sección amarilla; buscando, resaltando y anotado números de teléfono. Se parecía a Hermione cuando buscaba los datos para algún trabajo o tarea, solo que ella tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Puedes dejar eso por un momento, querida? -la voz del señor Granger captó la atención de su esposa, haciendo que levantara la cabeza- Antes tenemos que preguntarle a los muchachos si están de acuerdo.

-Por supuesto que están de acuerdo ¿Verdad? -les preguntó, esperanzada. Harry asintió nerviosamente, como si la pregunta la hubiera hecho con una pistola en las manos. Hermione en cambio, no hizo movimiento alguno- Oh, pequeña, debiste decirme. Yo asumí que te encantaría…

-No es que no me guste la idea, mamá -consoló la chica- Lo que pasa es que apenas decidimos casarnos -miró a Harry por un momento y le tomó la mano- Es que Harry no está acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas.

La mujer volteó a verlo con una mezcla de decepción y ternura.

-Bien, pues supongo que fue muy apresurado de mi parte fantasear con fiestas, ¿no? -Harry no dijo nada- ¿Qué les parece si tomamos algo de té y aprovechamos para ayudarles un poquito con la decisión de la fecha, para empezar?

Ya más tranquilo, Harry asintió.

-¿Lista?

Ginny asintió. Estaba muy nerviosa, pero el sentir esa mano acariciando la suya, le reconfortaba un poco.

Salieron los dos de la cocina, en camino a la sala, donde estaban los padres de la chica.

-Papá, mamá -empezó a hablar. El que le temblara tanto la voz, no le ayudaba mucho- Quiero decirles algo.

El señor Weasley levantó la mirada de "El Profeta" y la señora Weasley de algo que parecía ser una bufanda. Draco apretó la mano de Ginny.

-Mejor dicho, tenemos que decirles algo -corrigió él.

Hermione entró detrás de la mujer a la casa y se quedó con la boca abierta. Era una casa preciosa, el salón era enorme. Fue recorriendo el lugar y a cada momento le gustaba más.

-… y arriba se encuentran tres habitaciones además de la principal -explicaba la agente- Por ahora luce un poco muerta, pero con muebles bien seleccionados, se ve preciosa. Precisamente aquí tengo unas fotografías de cómo lucía con los dueños anteriores.

Ella y Ginny se acercaron a la agente a ver las fotos. Se veía un poco anticuado, pero sin duda muy lindo.

-Yo creo que esta casa es muy grande de todas maneras, Hermione -comentó Ginny, finalmente. La agente le puso mala cara- Imagínate limpiar todo el lugar tú sola, cuando Harry no esté te vas a morir de miedo. Además, está lejos del trabajo.

-Tal vez tengas razón -suspiró la otra. Se volvió hacia la agente- ¿Podemos ir a la otra casa que mencionó?

-Por supuesto -se apresuró la mujer- ¿Me siguen en su coche de nuevo?

Hermione y Ginny asintieron. Echando una última mirada al lugar, Hermione salió de ahí. Hicieron el recorrido de diez minutos hacia otra de las casas, que estaba situada en lo que parecía una tranquila colonia.

-Por Merlín, esta casa se ve preciosa, Hermione -exclamó la pelirroja.

-Yo la apruebo por fuera, ahora veamos qué ofrece por dentro -contestó. Se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro- Y esperemos que a Harry no le de un infarto cuando vea los precios.

-Te dejó escoger lo que quisieras, ¿no? -se encogió de hombros mientras bajaban del coche- Debió venir contigo para que opinara sobre la casa y el precio.

Se reunieron de nuevo con la señora Randolph a la puerta de la casa.

-Esta casa apenas fue terminada de construir hace siete meses -explicaba al tiempo que las dejaba pasar y las conducía por todos lados- Hay algunas cosas que quedaron dispuestas a cambiarse, según el gusto del proprietario. La compañía se encargaría de las pequeñas remodelaciones y de pintar todo.

Hermione alzó una ceja.

-Abajo está la cocina, el comedor, la sala, medio baño y un cuarto al que se podrían dar usos múltiples. Arriba está la habitación principal y dos habitaciones, cada una con baño propio completo y vestidor. La habitación principal, tiene además, una sala adjunta. En la parte de atrás se encuentra el cuarto de lavado y en el jardín trasero hay un estudio, independiente de la casa.

Ginny alzó un ceja también, imitando a Hermione. La casa era impresionante. La recorrieron de arriba a abajo.

-Esta me encanta -concluyó Ginny- No es muy grande, pero tiene el espacio perfecto para tí, para Harry, niños, perro, gato y lechuza.

-¿Lechuza? -repitió la mujer- Una mascota bastante interesante.

Las chicas se quedaron tiesas.

-Entonces les va a gustar saber que en esta colonia hay tantos magos como muggles. Habrán visto que el cuarto de abajo tiene una gran chimenea, perfecta para viajar por red flú -las chicas respiraron de nuevo. La mujer era bruja también, pero sólo le interesaba vender una casa.

-Hasta ahora me ha encantado. Sólo tengo que convencer a mi novio -contestó entonces Hermione, con una sonrisa- ¿Tiene los folletos de esta casa?

La mujer rebuscó en su maletín y sacó una carpeta que Hermione le pasó a Ginny sin ver.

Salieron de la casa, hablando de cómo la mujer había terminado estudiando una carrera muggle y de la futura boda de Hermione con "el niño que vivió". Se despidieron y las chicas tomaron su camino de regreso a Grimmauld place.

-Me encantó -dijo Ginny, sacando algunos papeles de la carpeta. Abrió mucho los ojos- pero no creo que le guste a Harry.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Hermione, abriendo la puerta de la casa, para ser recibida por un feliz Padfoot.

-Digamos que el precio es tan impresionante como la casa -contestó. Ambas sonrieron.

-Pues no espero conseguir nada espectacular por tres galeones y dos sickles. Menos en tan poco tiempo, por que se tiene que mudar en dos meses y medio -sirvió comida para Padfoot, tomó unas cosas, dejó otras y se fue a sentar a la sala- Eso le pasa por vender antes de comprar.

Ginny se sentó delante de ella, con gesto cansado.

-Estoy muerta. Y voy a matar a Draco en cuanto lo vea.

-¿Cuándo vuelve? -preguntó Hermione.

-En tres días, así que ya me van a dejar de tener que aguantar -se sonrieron.

-Ginny, no nos molesta para nada en que te quedes aquí cuando Draco no está, pero no creo que Harry y yo te podamos dar la atención necesaria si surge algo -empezó Hermione. Pocas veces había tocado el tema desde que la pelirroja hubiera confesado lo que había pasado.

-¿Qué puede surgir? No seas paranóica.

-Cualquier cosa. Además, no creo que sea bueno que sigas molesta con tus papás…

-Si la molesta no soy yo, sino ellos -le cortó, triste- Me duele que se hayan puesto así, pero los entiendo, Hermione. Voy a dejar pasar el tiempo, sé que después se les va a pasar. Mamá está triste, pero papá sigue sin querer verme. Sé que también les duele.

Hermione se levantó y se fue a sentar junto a ella, rodeándola por los hombros.

-No sé que decir…

-No tienes que decir nada, su apoyo es suficiente.

-¿Al menos les has escrito?

-Sí: el día de la boda -una lágrima rodó por su mejilla- Mamá siempre imaginó una boda fantástica para mi… para ser honesta, yo también. Pensé que cuando supieran que nos casamos se les iba a pasar, pero no.

-Calma, no te hace bien ponerte así -le consolaba- Piensa por lo menos en tu bebé.

Consiguió una sonrisa.

-Eso y el estar con Draco, me hacen sentirme mejor -se limpió la cara con las manos- Y no necesito una enorme boda, que para eso voy a tener la tuya.

Pasaron un rato hablando de cosas triviales, como los muebles de la futura casa, hasta que llegó Harry. Las dos lo saludaron muy alegres, demasiado para su gusto.

-Voy a descansar. Sube a despedirte, Hermione -Ginny salió de la sala para dejarlos solos.

Hermione le dijo que sí, que descansara. Le preguntó a Harry cómo le había ido, para después contarle lo que habían visto y lo mucho que le había gustado aquella casa. Le gustó que Harry no se quejara con respecto al precio y tras hablar de una y mil cosas, Hermione se despidió, para irse a su departamento.

-¡Harry! -gritaba Ginny desde su cuarto- ¡Harry! Alguien toca la puerta.

Escuchó los pasos de un malhumorado Harry andando por el pasillo. Rió para sí misma: el cuarto de Harry estaba más lejos de la puerta, pero ella no se pensaba levantar a las siete de la mañana a abrir la puerta de la casa que no era suya, donde ella no esperaba ninguna visita. Menos tan temprano.

La puerta se abrió y escuchó voces, aunque no alcanzaba a distinguirlas, ni lo que decían. Se giró en la cama y cerró los ojos de nuevo.

-¡Ginny! -gritó Harry.

"Voy a matar a quien inventó las venganzas" pensó Ginny, abriendo los ojos y sentándose en la cama.

-Te buscan -dijo Harry desde la puerta.

-¿A mí?

-No, en realidad buscan a Hedwig, pero quería despertarte de todas maneras -respondió sarcásticamente.

-¿Quién es? -aventó las sábanas de lado para bajar de la cama.

-Yo -Draco venía detrás de Harry. Ya se explicaba ella la molestia de Harry: despertar a las siete de la mañana para abrirle la puerta a un Malfoy. Volvió a reir internamente.

-Pensé que llegabas más tarde -el chico se había acercado y la saludaba con un apretado abrazo.

-Me desocupé antes, así que pude tomar el traslador de la mañana. Arréglate para irnos -le dijo- Yo guardo tus cosas.

Ginny se acercó a un baúl de donde sacó un cambio de ropa, para luego dirigirse al baño.

-Voy abajo -Harry salía de la habitación, dejando a Draco que con sencillos hechizos, guardaba en orden las cosas que Ginny tenía fuera del baúl- Si gustan, pueden tomar algo aquí antes de irse.

Draco asintió, pero no dijo nada.

Era un avance entre ellos dos que no se insultaran al sólo verse, aunque jamás se llevarían del todo bien. Hacían el esfuerzo por Ginny y por el niño, que nacería en unos meses. Harry había apoyado la pequeña y apresurada boda que habían llevado a cabo, aún cuando sabía que los señores Weasley estaban en contra de ello. Fue una gran sorpresa que los hermanos de Ginny (incluido Percy) sí se presentaran y les desearan lo mejor.

Vivían en una pequeña casa que Draco había alcanzado a comprar a duras penas con el poco dinero que le pertenecía (no quería tocar ni un sickle proveniente de su madre, quien de todas maneras, no pensaba dárselo si una Weasley iba a disfrutar de él); pero la última semana, Ginny la había pasado en casa de Harry, ya que Draco tenía que salir del país y se rehusaba a dejarla sola.

-Gracias por todo, Harry -dijo Ginny, parada en la puerta de la cocina.

-Gracias, Potter -repitió Draco, entre dientes. Harry pensó que le había dolido la lengua de sólo decirlo.

-Por nada. Son bienvenidos en cualquier momento. ¿Entonces no se quedan a tomar el desayuno?

-Muchas gracias -respondió Ginny, meneando la cabeza- pero creo que ya causé bastante molestia. Cambiando el tema, déjenme saber qué deciden en cuanto a la casa.

Harry se rascó la cabeza.

-Espera a Hedwig pronto. Creo que Hermione va a querer escoger muebles tan pronto le dé la noticia y no puede gastar tanto dinero ella sola, necesita tus consejos.

-¡Decidiste comprarla! -exclamó Ginny, emocionada. Harry asintió- Que bien, Hermione va a estar muy feliz. En fin, te veo luego.

-Hasta luego -respondió.

-Nos vemos, Potter -dijo Draco, aunque en realidad esperaba que no se tuvieran que ver de nuevo.

Él y Ginny se dirigieron a la chimenea, por donde desaparecieron entre llamas verdes, tras decir en voz alta la ubicación de su casa.

-Odio viajar por red flú -se quejó el chico, saudiéndose la cenizas de la ropa- Aparte de que te llenas de cenizas, te mareas.

-Es mucho peor cuando estás embarazada, créelo -le respondió.

Draco dejó el baúl en la pequeña sala y se sentó en un sillón, invitando a Ginny a que lo acompañara.

-¿Qué tal te fue en el viaje? ¿Alguna novedad? -preguntó, recargando la cabeza en el hombro de su joven esposo.

-De hecho, sí. Un par, por lo menos -le pasó el brazo por detrás de la cintura- Los rusos nos trataran muy bien mientras estuvimos allá y casi nos besan los pies cuando les propusimos que su país fuera la sede del próximo mundial de quidditch.

-Que bien, aunque te tengas que ir a Rusia en julio…

-Nos vamos los dos: el ministerio paga -explicó- También se planea oragnizar otro torneo de "los tres magos", así que se tienen que ir preparando las cosas.

-Vaya, entonces ya es definitivo el que lo hayan reanudado -recordó que el torneo se realizaba cada tres años y tras haberlo suspendido por varios años, habían vuelto a empezar cuando ella estaba en tercero, luego se llevó otro a cabo cuando estaba en sexto (esta vez en Durmstrang) y parecía que el próximo año convocarían el siguiente, si sus cálculos eran correctos- Espero que no sea tan peligroso como antes…

El chico hacía movimientos con la cabeza.

-Ginny, he estado pensando… -comenzó a decir.

-Pero esa sí que es una gran noticia -bromeó la chica. El la volteó a ver con los ojos entrecerrados- Lo siento ¿Decías?

-Que he estado pensando en pedir que me transfieran.

Ginny parpadeó algunas veces, confundido.

-Pero… ¿por qué? -pudo decir, al fin- ¿A dónde?

-Por distintos motivos: En el ministerio inglés me tienen etiquetado como el Malfoy malo y no creo que llegue muy lejos -comenzó a enumerar- Y si logro algo, nadie va a pensar que haya sido por méritos propios. También creo que hay lugares donde puedas seguir con tus estudios, con un mejor nivel y más oportunidades; como Francia, por ejemplo.

-¿Y qué hay de lo demás? Nuestras familias, nuestros amigos, nuestra casa -de repente, se sentía algo aturdida.

-¿Familia? Tu papás estan molestos con nosotros y no nos quieren ver. Mi madre me ha desconocido. Tus hermanos te podrían visitar en cualquier momento, no serías la primera en vivir fuera del país. ¿Amigos? Sólo tú tienes a Potter, Granger y Lovegood, que también te pueden visitar; yo no tengo a nadie. ¿Casa? La podemos vender por mucho más de lo que la compramos, ahora que la hemos arreglado y conseguir algo mejor, en otro lugar.

La chica sacudía la cabeza, sin decir nada. No se le ocurría nada. Se levantó del sillón.

-¿Podemos hablar luego de esto? Apenas llegaste y ya te quieres ir a otro lado -no lo miraba mientras hablaba, sino que caminaba fuera de la habitación.

Sentado en el sillón, Draco la vio salir de la sala. Supo que no había sido el mejor momento ni la mejor manera para decirlo, pero mientras más pronto, mejor. Quería encontrar una solución a la tristeza que su joven esposa sentía y tal vez, sacarla del país por un tiempo, sería una buena solución. La plática que había escuchado con Harry antes de salir de Grimmauld place, acerca de la compra de una casa, lo había convencido aún más de la idea: tenían que mudarse fuera de Inglaterra.

* * *

Notas:

¡Ha! Los engañé. Apuesto que les puse por lo menos un sustito con lo de arriba, ¿no?

Pues aquí está el siguiente capítulo, que lo he subido tan pronto lo terminé. Trato, a como puedo, de no tardarme tanto y a la vez rendir el los dos trabajos (¿se dan cuenta? ¡dos trabajos sin un día de descanso y un fic por terminar!).

Ya me estoy acercando a donde quiero, aunque todavía me falta un poquito. Necesito algo de apoyo en cuanto a la boda de Harry y Hermione, que de otro modo, me salto esa parte y sólo la dejo como un lindo recuerdo en la cabeza de los presonajes.

Espero no ir muy brusca en cuanto a los cambios de tiempo. Por si a alguien le quedó duda: Draco y Ginny se casaron tan pronto como pudieron; tanto para que los papás de Ginny no los desollaran vivos, como para que su bebé no naciera fuera del matrimonio. El señor Weasley fue el que tuvo la peor reacción (contrario a lo que todos piensen, tiene su carácter).  
Harry y Hermione no están viviendo juntos y no van a vivr juntos hasta que se casen, aunque compren la casa. ¿Alguien pensó que Harry sería un tacaño?

Siento no haber contestado los reviews del último capítulo, por que otra vez, mi hermana me corrio de MI computadora. Pero ya lo hago ahorita:

flaka-potter: Ya has de saber mis razones para no actualizar más rápido, por que la verdad a mí me encantaría subir un capítulo por día. Harry y Hermione no van a vivir en valle de Godric, por que esa casa ya no existe. Pero velo por el lado bueno: van a tener una casa nuevecita y de paquete. Que bueno que te guste lo de Draco y Ginny.A mi me gustaría haber profundizado más en eso, pero me hubiera llevado mucho tiempo.

Pipu-Radcilffe: Aquí tienes: Hermione aceptó. Ahora sí tengo bien fundamentado lo que sigue, aunque a veces tengo dudas de cómo debo seguir. ¿Qué esperarías tú en el próximo capítulo? ¿Qué te parece Draco y Ginny?

angela: Muchas gracias. Espero que este te haya gustado también. ¿Crees que Harry y Hermione pueden estar más unidos? A pesar de como pintan las cosas, yo planeo algo bueno para la otra pareja-dispareja.

Rubiateia: Estoy pensandomelo seriamente; aunque creo que es algo tarde para meter intrigas entre Harry y Hermione. Aunque tal vez Beth pueda intentar algo... Prometo que pronto va a haber nuevos personajes, eso sí.

himawarynohama: Estoy siguiendo tan pronto como puedo. Espero que te siga gustando.

C'Nedra: Como ya lo he declarado tantas veces: también H/H es mi pareja favorita, por eso le escribo este fic. Ya le dijo que sí. Espero que te guste.

Listo. En general, muchas gracias.

Antes de irme, debo confesar mi pecado: Por un momento pensé hacer que Hermione se negara a la petición de Harry. Pero no me atreví.

Espero más reviews (lo he dicho algunas veces ya pero:) Creo que me los merezco, ya que me desvelo por esta historia y eb lo ratos libres, sólo me la paso pensando en cómo voy a seguir y lo feliz que me voya sentir si a alguien le gusta. Un abrazo a todos. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	13. La boda

Bueno, me arriesgué a poner algo acerca de la boda. Aquellos que sufran alergia a la cursilería, al romanticismo, sufran de diabetes o sean enemigos de Stacie Orrico: Precaución! Este capítulo contiene todo eso.

* * *

REINICIO

La boda

¿Pueden creer que ya se esté terminando el mes de mayo-la señora Weasley entraba a la sala, con una jarra en las manos y detrás de ella flotaba un recipiente lleno de galletas- El tiempo se ha ido volando. ¿No están nerviosos?

Harry y Hermione asintieron.

-Ya me lo imaginaba. Recuerdo cuando yo me iba a casar. Era tan emocionante preparar todo. ¿Qué tal van los preparativos?

-Las invitaciones están por ser enviadas. Ya tenemos el lugar y la iglesia -empezó a enumerar Hermione- Mamá se está encargando de la comida y música.

-Que lindo -su cara se tornó algo triste- A mí me habría encantado ayudar a Ginny con todas esas cosas.

Harry se rascó la cabeza en gesto incómodo y su novia le dio un codazo en las costillas. Entonces él hizo como que se había acordado de algo y se irguió en el sillón.

-Hablando de Ginny -la señora Weasley volcó toda su atención hacia el chico¿Ha sabido algo de ellaúltimamente?

La mujer parpadeó muchas veces, analizando la pregunta.

-No -respondió al fin¿Le pasó algo¿Está bien?

-No, no. Ella está bien -le cortó Hermione, haciendo gestos con las manos- Lo que queremos decirle, es que ella y Draco se van de Inglaterra. Han transferido a Draco.

¿Cómo dices-no podía creer lo que escuchaba¿A dónde¿Cuándo?

-A Australia, a finales de junio, cuando termine el curso de las clases -respondió Harry.

¿Va a abandonar su escuela¿Y el bebé? Eso está muy lejos. Y es muy pronto.

-Ella pidió transferencia a otra escuela allá. Obviamente, el bebé se va con ellos (puesto que todavía no nace) -Harry se detuvo antes de soltar la última oración- Creo que lo que ellos quieren (y necesitan) es precisamente que esté lejos.

Toda expresión se borró de la cara de la señora Weasley.

¿Por qué no me lo ha dicho ella?

-Por que no la han querido ver desde que les dijo que estaba embarazada -Hermione se levantó de su asiento y se sentó junto a la madre de sus amigos- Ginny esté realmente triste por cómo han ido las cosas, ya no sabe qué hacer por arreglar la situación con ustedes; cada día está más decaida, hasta su cuerpo lo demuestra: ha escondido el embarazo psicológicamente, no se le nota y apenas ha ganado peso.

-Tengo que hablar con Arthur, esto ha llegado muy lejos -repuso, aún inexpresiva.

Los jóvenes interpretaron esto como su señal de huida.

-Bueno, pues sólo teníamos qué decirle eso -se levantaron, como impulsados por un resorte- En unos días les llega la invitación, esperamos verlos en la boda.

Sin esperar repuesta, salieron de ahí como si en vez de haberse quedado sentada en el sillón, sin palabras en la boca; la mujer los siguiera con un hacha en las manos.

Se marcharon a toda velocidad en el auto de Harry.

¡Ginny es una imprudente! En mala hora acepté darle la noticia a sus padres -exclamó Hermione cuando estuvieron bastante lejos de la casa¿Cómo se le ocurrió ponernos en semejante situación?

Harry todavía estaba tan asustado que no contestó nada.

-De verdad que me da pena molestarte otra vez -decía Ginny, mientras Harry dejaba su baúl en el suelo de la habitación- Pero Draco no quiere que me quede sola y no tengo otro lugar a donde ir.

-Pues por lo menos se preocupa por dejarte atendida -dijo el chico, entre dientes. Luego le puso una sonrisa- Sabes que eres bien recibida. Además, así le puedes ayudar a Hermione con lo que falta.

¡Sólo una semana-gritó entusiasmada- No puedo creer que el tiempo se pase tan pronto.

-Dímelo a mí.

-Y después, me voy de aquí -añadió, con un suspiro.

Se sentó en la cama. Harry la imitó.

¿Sigues sin tener noticias de tus padres-le preguntó, tratando de no ponerla triste.

-No. Ya no espero mucho, para ser honesta -y sorprendentemente, el tono de su voz era seguro- Si ellos me pueden ignorar así de fácil, yo también puedo. No me voy a pasar la vida triste por lo que pasó con mis papás, mejor voy a ser feliz con mi nueva familia.

Los dos pusieron una gran sonrisa.

-Hermione llega en un rato para ir a ver las flores -dijo Harry, levantándose de la cama¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

-Me sorprende que lo preguntes siquiera -le causaba mucha emoción todo lo que hacían para esa boda, puesto que la suya había sido la más pequeña y austera de toda la historia (eso decía ella). Aunque había sido muy linda y alegre, con sus cinco hermanos vivos ahí (añadía, también).

En un hotel en el centro de Londres, en la segunda planta, dentro de un pequeño salón con vista a los hermosos jardines y a la decorativa piscina, todo decorado meticulosamente en blanco y azul, una pequeña orquesta empezaba a tocar una lenta canción romántica.

Los pocos invitados que ahí había, voltearon a la mesa de los novios, expectantes.

_Will I always be there for you?  
When you need someone, Will I be that one you need?  
Will I do all my best to, to protect you?  
When the tears get near your eyes  
Will I be the one that's by your side? _

Harry le tendió la mano a la chica que estaba sentada a su lado, invitándola a iniciar el tradicional baile de los novios.

Con un ligero temblor, Hermione aceptó, gustosa. Todos los seguían viendo y eran conscientes de ello, pero no les importaba. Con paso nervioso, llegaron al centro de la pista de baile y se quedaron viendo a los ojos por unos cortos segundos.

Harry le pasó el brazo por la cintura y con su mano libre, tomó la mano de ella, empezado a bailar. En un gesto involuntario, Hermione apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de él y éste, en ese mismo instante se olvidó de que no sabía (ni le gustaba) bailar. Se dejaron llevar por la música, ignorando que la gente los estaba viendo sólo a ellos.

-Te ves preciosa -le murmuró al oido.

-Tú también te ves muy bien -contestó.

-Sabía que si te empeñabas tanto en no dejarme ver el vestido, era por que tenías algo muy impresionante preparado; pero jamás me esperé ver tanta belleza. Y no se debe sólo al vestido: eres tú.

-Gracias -respondió, ruborizada.

-No. Gracias a tí.

¿Por qué-preguntó ella, con una boba sonrisa. Cualquiera que la viera, diría que, o no era Hermione, o estaba terriblemente enamorada.

-Por todo: por quererme, por dejarme quererte, por estar siempre a mi lado, por ser sólo para mí -su tono de voz era una mezcla de nerviosismo extremo con seguridad absulota- Te quiero tanto…

_Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night?  
Will I keep the rain from falling down into your light?  
I promise, I promise  
I promise I will _

Antes había sentido el aliento de él en su cuello, y siempre le causaba el mismo escalofrío agradable; pero esta vez era mucho más fuerte y mucho más agradable, aunque no sabía a qué se debiera.

-Yo también.

Bailaron otros pocos segundos, hasta que la música dejó de sonar. Harry se apartó un poco de ella y le regaló una sonrisa que casi la hace desmayarse de amor ahí mismo. Su rostro se acercó lentamente al de ella. Con los labios entreabietros, sus respiraciones se empezaban a confundir. ¿Iba a besarla? Sí, se acercó hasta que sus bocas se fundieron en un delicado beso, pero tan lleno de sentimientos, que ambos sentían arder los labios.

Hermione sintió un leve mareo. Un beso nunca la había puesto así, pero este era especial: era el día de su boda, el primero que se daban como esposos. Pensando lo mismo, Harry la apretó fuerte contra sí.

Muy contra su voluntad, ambos se separaron, se tomaron de las manos y se fueron a sentar de nuevo.

-Es el primer beso que me das enfrente de otras personas -le susurró Hermione al oido.

¿Y-contestó Harry, haciendo como que no era nada importante para él; pero todo el que lo conociera tan bien como ella, sabía que sí lo eraél no estaba acostumbrado a las demostraciones de cariño y mucho menos en publico. Y el que no lo conociera, se daría cuenta de todas maneras, por que por muy convencido que sonara, el rubor en toda su cara, decía todo lo contrario.

No pudo evitar que otra boba sonrisa asomara en su cara.

_Will I take tender care of you?  
Take your darkest night and make it bright for you  
Will I be there to make you strong and to lean on?  
When this world has turned so cold  
Will I be the one that's there to hold? _

¿Puedo bailar con la novia-preguntó alguien a su lado. Harry volteó para ver a su nuevo suegro, con una sonrisa tan enorme como la de su hija.

Asintió y se levantó a invitar a bailar a la madre de Hermione. En la pista, la pobre mujer era pisoteada por Harry constantemente; pues sumando el que no sabía bailar con que estaba muy distraido viendo embobado a la chica del vestido blanco, era lo menos que se podía esperar.

-Míralos, que felices se ven ¿no crees-la señora Granger interrumpió sus pensamientos. Él sólo atinó a asentir- Hasta el día de ayer, _ese hombre _estaba enfurruñado, recibiendo regalos de boda en casa. Apenas puedo creer que sea el mismo que sonríe como un bobo hoy. No puede estar más orgulloso.

Harry no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

-Y _la pequeña_ que baila con él, estaba tan estresada, que realmente me llegó a preocupar el hecho de que hoy estuviera ojerosa o enferma. Eso me pasó a mí -ambos rieron de buena gana- Les deseo que sean muy felices y te pido que la cuides mucho, Harry.

-Gracias. Le prometo que la voy a cuidar bien.

Justo cuando la canción se terminaba, la pareja Weasley se acercó a los novios, para seguir con el baile.

¿Cómo te sientes hasta ahora-le preguntó el señor Weasley a Hermione mientras bailaban.

Tartamudeando un par de veces, la chica logró decir un débil _"bien". _El hombre supo interpretar esto como un _"soy-la-mujer-más-feliz-del-mundo-y-no-puedo-expresarlo-con-palabras"._

_Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night?  
Will I keep the rain from falling down into your light?  
I promise, I promise  
I promise I will _

-Hubiera deseado algo como esto para mi Ginny -confesó, con un deje de melancolía.

-Ella está arrepentida -comentó Hermione.

-Yo también, pero con la decisión de irse, ya no sé cómo arreglar las cosas. Creo que ya perdí mi oportunidad.

-Todavía tienen una oportunidad más -sonrió Hermione, esperando que el hombre captara la indirecta.

Con un abrazo tan efusivo como los de su esposa, el hombre le deseó toda la felicidad del mundo.

Y así fueron bailando con varias personas, sobretodo de parte de la familia de la novia. A cada pareja diferente, era una felicitación y un deseo de buena fortuna. Incluso Draco bailó con Hermione.

Una vez estuvieron todos sentados, Ginny se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la orquesta. Se paró enfrente del micrófono y rezó por que los muggles de la fiesta no se dieran cuenta de que no había visto uno en toda su vida.

-Buenas noches -comenzó- Gracias por haber asistido hoy a la boda, no saben lo que significa para mis amigos (y para mí, que tuve que aguantar las histerias de Hermione). Además de agradecer a ustedes, quiero felicitar a los novios y dedicarles unas palabras.

Se aclaró la garganta y con voz temblona, empezó a hablar:

-Es difícil empezar una nueva vida, con otra persona compartiendo lo que tienes y lo que careces; tristeza y alegría; preocupaciones y alivio -le dirigió una significativa mirada a Draco- Pelear por el cuarto de baño… Pero con el paso del tiempo te das cuenta de que no quieres cambiar eso por nada del mundo.

_Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night?  
Will I keep the rain from falling down into your light?  
I promise, I promise  
I promise I will _

"Es muy reconfortante saber que vas a llegar a casa después de un largo día de trabajo y te vas a encontrar con la calidez de un hogar, una sonrisa, una persona que te espera (a veces con alguna queja) -miró a sus padres y sus ojos se tornaron acuosos- Te acostumbras a eso desde la primera semana y te das cuenta de que no lo quieres cambiar por nada del mundo.

"Es lo más hermoso que puede haber, abrir los ojos y ver que hay alguien del otro lado de la cama. Una persona que te ama más que a la vida misma, que te seguiría a la muerte de ser necesario, que te conoce mejor de lo que te conoces tú -volteó a ver a Harry y Hermione, que se tomaban de la mano por debajo de la mesa- Saber que lo que los une no es sólo amor, sino vida; pues si algún día te despiertas y no está ahí, se te detiene el corazón. Tras la primera mañana, te das cuenta de que no lo cambiarías por nada del mundo.

"Pasar el resto de tu vida con alguien más, es una de las decisiones más importantes que se pueden tomar; pero si has elegido a la persona correcta, van a tener una vida feliz y dichosa, no importan las circunstancias o las pruebas por las que se pasen. Ustedes tienen además, algo que pocas personas pueden llegar a tener en este mundo: la amistad más sincera. No cambien nada de esto, por nada del mundo -una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla- Al decirles que les deseo lo mejor; hablo por mí, hablo por todos los que están aquí y sin temor a equivocarme, puedo decir que hablo también por los que no están.

_And I love you more every day  
And nothing will take that love away  
When you need someone  
I promise I'll be there for you (for you)  
I promise _

Pensamientos acerca de Ron, Sirius, Lily y James Potter y el Profesor Dumbledore se vinieron a la mente de la pareja. No pudieron evitar la nostalgia.

Tras cumplir con las diferentes tradiciones que se cumplen en las bodas, los asistentes perdieron todo el glamour y empezaron a bailar alegremente. Otros los veían desde las mesas, sólo hablando.

¿Qué haces aquí¿No te gusta la boda-Harry se acercaba a Hermione por la espalda.

Ella estaba sentada al borde de la piscina, los zapatos a un lado, el vestido subido hasta las rodillas y los pies dentro del agua. Negó con la cabeza.

-Me encanta. Valió la pena tanto esfuerzo: todo está perfecto -el chico se sentó a su lado, pero no metió los pies al agua- Sólo salí un momento al baño y no pude resistir la tentación de venir aquí.

Harry le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la acercó a su cuerpo. Ella recostó la cabeza en su hombro.

-Hiciste todo perfecto, como siempre -le dijo, acariciándole el brazo.

-Tú te mereces la mitad del crédito, como siempre -volteó a verlo, encontrándose con esos lindos ojos verdes que la miraban de lado- Y le damos un poquito al esfuerzo de Ginny y a la fortuna de los Black y los Potter, también.

Harry no pudo evitar reirse.

-Tienes razón -se agachó un poco para besarla.

Le besó los labios, saboreó su boca como nunca antes lo había hecho. Era increíble notar la diferencia entre los besos de antes y después de la boda: los de antes eran demostraciones de amor, promesas por cumplir; los de después eran lazos irrompibles, promesas cumplidas.

¿Crees que alguien se ofenda si nos vamos ahora-propuso Hermione.

_Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night?  
Will I keep the rain from falling down into your light?  
I promise, I promise  
I promise I will  
_

-No, pero sería bueno despedirnos.

¿Qué esperas, entonces-le apuraba, ya de pie- Son las dos de la mañana y nos vamos a las nueve.

-Nos quedan siete horas, Hermione -alegaba, levantándose también, sin entender el motivo de la prisa.

-Tenemos que hacer un par de cosas antes de irnos -se puso los zapatos y echó a andar de vuelta al salón- No quiero viajar cansada.

Harry se quedó pensando en las palabras. Cuando creyó entender por fin, le llegó un calorcito al rostro y se fue tras ella a paso apresurado.

_And I promise (and I promise)  
I promise (oh I promise you)  
I will be there when you call me (when you call me)  
I promise (I promise)  
I promise I will_

* * *

Notas: 

Hola! Sé que el capítulo me quedó muy corto esta vez, pero me dio miedo que si ponía algo más, lo iba a arruinar (calidad, no cantidad, me dije); así que espero que les guste.

Lesvoy a confesar que me ha decepcionado no tener tantos reviews, pero eso hace que los pocos que recibo, sean más apreciados. En serio se los agradezco.

Se podría decir que aquí acaba la primera etapa de mi historia y comienza la segunda, que es la que em causa más emoción y por la que empecé toda la cosa. Espero que sign leyendo y me sigan dando sus sugerencias.

Cambiando un poco el tema¿qué tal les parece el nombre de "Ninniel" para una niña? Leí el "Silmarilion", de JRR Tolkien y me encantan varios de los nombres que aparecen ahí, precisamente por que son poco comunes.

Espero tener sus opiniones. Un abrazo a todos!


	14. Los nuevos

REINICIO

Los nuevos

El día cuarto de octubre, por Ward Park caminaba una linda chica pelirroja que aparte de tres enormes bolsas y una caja, cargaba una adorable barriga de embarazada. Iba bien vestida y se notaba joven, de no más de veinte años.

Salió del parque, en dirección a Belvoir street, para dar vuelta donde hacía esquina con Riley street. Anduvo más de media cuadra, hasta llegar a la entrada de una pequeña casa de una sola planta. Bajó las bolsas y la caja al suelo para sacar las llaves de su bolso. Entró con sigilo y echaba una mirada antes de entrar a cualquier habitación.

-Sabes que está mal hecho, por eso te escondes -la sobresaltó la voz de un hombre al entrar al estudio.

¿Quién se esconde-trató de negar- No quería hacer ruido por que pensé que tal vez estarías dormido.

-Mentirosa -sentenció- Son las tres de la tarde ¿Cómo puede dormir alguien a esta hora? Estás perdiendo talento.

Ginny se acercó al escritorio y descansó ahí las compras.

-Es que me aburro mucho aquí, yo sola. Por eso salí a comprar algunas cosas -empezó a decir, emocionada, mientras buscaba dentro de las bolsas¿No te parece lindo?

Le estaba mostrando un pequeño muñeco con forma de unicornio. Él ya no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

-Bien, cabeza hueca: la próxima vez que estés aburrida, dímelo y te acompaño a donde quieras ir -se levantó y le dio la vuelta al escritorio, parándose frente a ella- No me gusta que andes sola por cualquier lugar, cuando estás a punto de dar a luz.

-Como digas -dijo, sin prestarle mucha atención. Su cara se contrajo de dolor, pero trató de que él no se diera cuenta, para que no la regañara- tal vez necesite descansar un poco.

Él asintió con la cabeza, tomó las bolsas y la siguió al cuarto. Cuando salía del cuarto, de nuevo en dirección al estudio, la voz de ella lo detuvo.

-Draco…

¿Qué pasa-preguntó.

-Creo que tuve una contracción -respondió ella, con el rostro pálido.

Y en ese momento, pareció que jugaban a ver quién se ponía más pálido y más nervioso. Él parecía ganarle por mucho...

¿Qué sientes¿Qué hago¿Dónde sientes las contracciones-la chica le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Deja de hacer preguntas idiotas¿quieres-le gritó, desesperada- Ahora, has lo que te digo.

Él asintió y se quedó parado, esperando a que ella le dijera que hacer. Nada.

Otro gesto de dolor en el rostro de ella.

¡Por Merlín! Estoy esperando que me digas -le soltó.

¡No se me ocurre nada-contestó, en el mismo tono- Ya sé, llama a Hermione.

¿A ella para qué, si está en Londres-preguntó contrariado.

-Para que comience a tejer una cobija para el bebé y la envíe por lechuza cuando nazca, Draco -le dijo, sarcástica¡Pues para que nos diga que hacer, por que obviamente, tú y yo no sabemos nada! Ella siempre sabe qué hacer.

-De acuerdo… ¿Cómo la llamo?

-Por telepatía, si te parece más cómodo que la chimenea -alcanzó a decir, antes de otra contracción.

Draco salió de la habitación, sintiendo piernas de gelatina. ¿Cuál era la dirección de los Potter? Trataba de recordar, pero no pudo. Al echarse polvos flú en la cabeza, dijo en voz alta lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza:

-La Madriguera.

Sintió las nauseas del viaje de su cabeza y pronto pudo ver a una regordeta pelirroja, sentada en un sofàtejiendo.

-Señora Weasley -dudó.

La mujer, que estaba muy concentrada en su tejido, se asustó al escuchar una voz y levantó rápidamente la mirada.

-Por Merlin, muchacho, me asustaste -le dijo, acercándose¿Pero qué pasa? Estás más pálido que de costumbre… Ay, Merlín, dime que Ginny está bien.

-Eh… Sí, está bien. Verànecesito algo de ayuda.

La señora Weasley lo miró, recelosa.

-No estarás en algún problema ¿verdad?

-No. Bueno, sí. Bueno, no -sacudió la cabeza, tratando de aclarar las ideas- Esto es lo que pasa: Ginny está teniendo contracciones y no sabemos qué hacer. Me dijo que le pidiera ayuda a Potter, pero no recordé su dirección…

¿Cómo que no saben qué hacer-le cortó la mujer¡Pues vayan a un hospital!

Draco la miró como si fuera la mujer más inteligente del mundo.

-Gracias -respondió, al fin.

¿Cómo que "gracias"-dijo, indignada- Tienen que tomar algo de ropa para ella y para el niño. ¿Qué digo? Voy a avisarle a Arthur y nos vamos para allá ayudarles.

Sin saber qué responder a eso, el rubio sacó la cabeza de la chimenea y corrió tan rápido como sus temblorosas piernas se lo permitieron.

-Tómate esto, Draco -Hermione se sentaba a su lado, entregándole un vaso de papel. Él la miró desconfiado- No es veneno, es poción calmante. Tómatela de a poco, si no quieres caer noqueado.

Asintió y le dio un trago al vaso.

-Mi primer sobrino -exclamaba George, en el asiento de enfrente a Draco- Apuesto a que va a ser pelirrojo.

-Dos galeones a que tiene los ojos azules -le siguió Fred.

Percy negaba con la cabeza, en señal de desaprobación.

-Pues yo también quiero que sea pelirrojo -decía Charlie, sacando dos monedas del bolsillo, pero te apuesto a que es rubio.

-Y de ojos café -interpuso Harry, sacando dos monedas más. Todos lo miraron extrañados.

Hermione estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero la señora Weasley se le adelantó.

-Ya basta, todos ustedes -se acercó a tomar las monedas, devolvió las de Harry y se guardó las demás. Sus hijos abrieron la boca para protestar- Es su castigo. Si lo iban a apostarlo, es que no lo necesitaban. Con esto le van a comprar un regalo al bebé.

El señor Weasley estaba parado al final del corredor, aparentemente tranquilo, sin decir nada.

¿Ya decidieron el nombre-preguntó Bill.

Draco levantó la mirada.

-No lo sé -dijo. Hermione y la señora Weasley le lanzaron miradas indignadas, como si fuera el peor crimen no tener un nombre para el bebé- Ginny dijo que ya lo tenía, pero no me ha querido decir.

¿Y tú no has pensado ninguno, querido-insistió la señora Weasley. Él asintió¿Cuál?

Justo cuando iba a responder, salió una enfermera y les avisó que el padre podía pasar, que el niño ya había nacido.

Los gemelos pegaron un grito y empezaron a saltar por todo el pasillo, hasta que un enfermero les llamó la atención.

¿Qué esperas? Anda -le animó Hermione.

¿Ustedes no quieren pasar a verlo-preguntó, con una boba sonrisa, de las que raras veces se le veía a un Malfoy en la cara.

-No se puede -el señor Weasley habló por primera vez en mucho rato- Ginny está muy cansada y sólo te dejan pasar a tí. Volvemos mañana, a la hora de la visita. Dale nuestros saludos.

Fred y George se peleaban a empujones por entrar primero, ante la puerta cerrada del cuarto.

-Te ordeno que te quites y me dejes pasar primero -George fingió tono autoritario.

-Dame una buena razón -repuso Fred.

-Soy tres minutos mayor.

Alguien los alejó de la puerta, jalándolos por la camisa.

-En ese caso, entro yo primero, por que soy el más grande de todos -les dijo Bill.

-Si se van a estar peleando, se nos va a pasar la hora de la visita sin ver al niño -Charlie los retenía por la camisa, mientras su madre se abría paso entre ellos y llamaba a la puerta.

-Eso, si no nos echan, por escandalosos -agregó Percy.

La voz de Ginny los invitó a pasar.

El niño, envuelto en muchas mantitas, descansaba en su regazo. Entraron en silencio, por si estaba dormido.

-Acaba de comer -presumió Draco. Se veía cansado y con ojeras, pero orgulloso, como pavo-real.

¿Cómo te sientes-preguntó la señora Weasley.

-Algo cansada, pero bien. Y muy feliz de que estén aquí -respondió, con una enorme sonrisa.

Sus padres le sonrieron de vuelta.

-Quiero verlo -dijo George. Ginny les indicó que se acercaran y retiró las mantas de la cara, para que lo pudieran ver¡Que feo! Está rojo y arrugado.

-Y no tiene cabello -agregó Fred. Ginny contuvo la risa, mientras Draco lanzó un gruñido desde la esquina de la habitación.

-Oh, basta, todos ustedes -les reprendió la señora Weasley- Así se veían ustedes y así se verán sus hijos.

¡Que horror-Charlie fingió un escalofrío- No pienso tener hijos, entonces.

Se ganó un pellizcó por parte de su madre y la burla de los gemelos.

-Me gustaría cargarlo -el señor Weasley llamó la atención de todos.

-Por fin, un valiente -Ginny le extendió el bultito- Draco todavía no se atreve.

-Es normal que se pongan nerviosos con el primero -dijo su madre- Para el quinto, se lo toman con mucha calma.

¿El quinto-repitió Draco, contrariado.

¿Podemos pasar-Harry y Hermione estaban parados en la puerta.

Bill y Percy asintieron. Hermione se acercó directamente al señor Weasley, a ver al bebé.

¡Es hermoso-exclamó- No puedo esperar a tener mis propios hijos.

Todos los que estaban en la habitación giraron la cabeza en dirección de Harry, que todavía estaba parado cerca de la entrada y que se sonrojó hasta las gafas.

¿Ya saben cómo le van a poner-preguntó, tratando de distraer la atención de ese tema.

Los padres del niño asintieron.

-Caleb.

-Ronald -respondieron, al mismo tiempo.

Hermione alzó una ceja, George hizo como que se limpiaba las orejas, Harry se rascó la cabeza, el señor Weasley apretó al bebé y su esposa ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa y se tapó la boca. ¿Habían escuchado bien? Sí. Habían escuchado que le iban a poner Ronald al bebé, lo cual no era raro, dado que Ron era su tío y Ginny era la que se llevaba mejor con él. Lo que sí era raro, era que no fuera Ginny quien propuso el nombre, sino Draco.

-Caleb Ronald Malfoy -repitió, más para sí mismo que para los demás.

-Suena bien -dijo Hermione, tratando de romper el incómodo silencio.

Las visitas de la mañana se les pasaron entre pláticas sin importancia y muchas risas (cortesía de los gemelos). Una enfermera los echó fuera, diciendo que podían volver por la tarde; puesto que necesitaban alimentar al bebé y darle un baño.

Todos juntos salieron a un restaurant de por ahí, llevándose a Draco con ellos.

¿Dónde está el bebé-preguntó Bill, al volver.

-Se lo llevaron a los cuneros -respondió Ginny¿Dónde están Harry y Hermione?

-Dijeron que tal vez era prudente que se fueran, por que nosotros necesitábamos un _"momento íntimo familiar" _-le dijo Percy.

-A mí me parece que los que necesitan un _"momento íntimo familiar" _son ellos -dijo George¿Acaso no escucharon a Hermione?

_-"No puedo esperar a tener mis propios hijos" _-Fred imitó la voz de la chica- Y como Harry la complace en todo…

Hasta Draco se rió de la ocurrencia. La señora Weasley y Percy intentaron aparentar que no les hacía gracia y reprenderlos, pero no pudieron.

¿Cómo es su vida en Sydney-preguntó el señor Weasley, aprovechando el buen rato.

No esperaba que todos dejaran de sonreir. Y mucho menos que lo vieran como si tuviera una bomba en las manos. Ginny abrió la boca para responder, pero se detuvo cuando Draco se sentó en la cama, a un lado suyo y le tomó la mano.

-Nos va muy bien -respondió, con mucha seguridad y, se podría decir que cierta arrogancia- Ginny ya está matriculada en la Universidad de Wollongong, para seguir con sus estudios el próximo curso, ya que este no podemos dejar para nada a Caleb; sino hasta el próximo…

¿Con quién lo van a dejar-le interrumpió la señora Weasley, consternada- Va a ser todavía muy pequeño para dejarlo así como así.

-Hace dos semanas encontramos un lugar que tiene muy buenas recomendaciones -trató Ginny de tranquilizarla- Hemos buscado desde que llegamos…

-Aún así, no me parece que sea correcto ni seguro dejar a un pequeño con personas desconocidas… -alegaba. Su esposo le puso la mano en el hombro, para que se callara.

-Es su decisión, Molly -se volvió a la joven pareja de nuevo¿Y cómo te va a tí, Draco?

-No me puedo quejar. Me dan mucho mérito por venir con buen puesto del ministerio de Londres -explicaba, ya más tranquilo de notar el sincero interés de su suegro- Ahora soy subjefe del departamento de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos Internacionales. Las oportunidades son más y la paga es buena.

-Me alegro por ustedes, muchachos -suspiró el hombre, finalmente, con su habitual rostro tranquilo.

-Gracias, papíGinny le regaló la mejor de sus sonrisas- En cuanto salga de aquí, tienen que venir a ver nuestra casa. No es muy grande, pero Draco y yo hemos puesto mucho empeño en hacerla cómoda y bonita.

¡Oh! Ustedes tienen que venir a ver el hotel donde nos hospedamos. No es muy lindo, pero fue lo mejor que pudimos conseguir, con mamá quejándose de todos los precios -exclamó Fred, parodiando a su hermana. Todos volvieron a reir.

Poco antes de que marcharse ese día, a base de burlas, los gemelos consiguieron que Draco cargara al bebé.

-No se va a quebrar -le decían todos.

Y para demostrarlo, Bill y Charlie lo zarandeaban como mono de trapo, mientras Draco los miraba entre furioso, muy asustado y MUY furioso.

-Te aseguro que nosotros somos mucho más delicados que las enfermeras -se defendió Bill.

-No pasa nada. Tengo todo bajo control (todo esto lo aprendí con mis cinco hermanos menores) -fue lo único que dijo Charlie- Sobretodo con Ginny, que fue más divertida que todos: hacía ruidos muy graciosos. Todavía hace algunos si le haces cosquillas en las rodillas ¿no, Ginny?

Ginny se puso roja hasta las orejas y Draco tomó nota mental, para constatarlo después.

Los Weasley y los Potter se fueron un par de días después del nacimiento de Caleb. Bueno, casi todos, ya que la madre de Ginny insistió quedarse a ayudar a su hija, por lo menos los primeros días en que tenía que estar en reposo (como un mes, o algo así).

Draco aceptó encantado, ya que no le gustaba dejarla sola, por cualquier cosa que pudiera necesitar mientras él estaba en el trabajo; más aún cuando tenía que viajar. Ginny también estaba contenta de tenerla en casa, especialmente por que había pasado tanto tiempo sufriendo por la mala relación que habían llevado desde que le dijera del embarazo.

"_Los bebés cambian a las personas" _había escuchado antes. Quien hubiera dicho eso, tenía mucha razón. Sólo había que ver a su padre: aparte de que el enojo se había evaporado, estaba más orgulloso que el propio Draco (si eso era posible).

El mes pasó y Molly Weasley se tuvo que marchar, prometiendo volver a visitarlos tan pronto como se pudiera y haciéndoles a ellos prometer que irían a Inglaterra a la primera oportunidad.

-Es horrible esto de no vernos durante tanto tiempo -dijo, abrazando a los tres, antes de marcharse por la chimenea- No tendría que ser así si no nos hubiéramos puesto como energúmenos cuando nos dijeron… Nada me gustaría más que algún día regresaran a vivir a Gran Bretaña.

Caleb resultó ser un niño bastante tranquilo y poco quejumbroso, que solo lloraba cuando tenía hambre o le dolía algo. Era bastante sano, la enfermera encargada de llevarle el registro se veía contenta de ver cuánto peso ganaba y cuánto crecía mes con mes.

Los Malfoy visitaron a sus amigos y familia en navidad y cuando Caleb cumplió un año. Sorprendidos, todos se alegraron de verlos. Los gemelos recordaron la vieja apuesta que hicieron cuando apenas iba a nacer y se rieron de que ninguno había acertado en nada: el cabello no era ni rubio ni rojo; más bien era de una mezcla de los dos, como un anaranjado pálido. Y los ojos no eran azules ni cafés, sino grises, como los de todo Malfoy.

-Pues finalmente mamá tuvo razón en quedarse con el dinero: nadie ganó. Por cierto¿qué le compró con ese dinero-recordó Fred¡Eran seis galeones!

Tan pronto ver a Hermione, Ginny preguntó si ya había un bebé en camino. Harry se puso a estudiar las estrías en la madera de la puerta del estudio cuando escuchó la pregunta.

-No, todavía no -respondió con una triste sonrisa- Y no es por falta de ganas, que Harry y yo ansiamos un bebé desde que nos casamos. Aunque Padfoot y Crookshanks nos dan bastante con que liriar, por el momento.

-Pues yo espero que pronto me den la buena noticia -le animó Ginny.

Pero la noticia tardó un año y ocho meses en llegar. Por el mes de junio, cuando Caleb tenía dos años, llegó una ya muy vieja Hedwig con una carta que decía que Hermione llevaba dos meses de embarazo y esperaban que su niño naciera a medios del próximo enero. Por lo pronto, la futura madre tenía que guardar reposo absoluto, pues su embarazo resultó ser altamente delicado.

"_A la sanadora le pareció bastante extraño, pues según ella, todo en mi cuerpo está perfectamente, bien y lo mismo con el bebé; es sólo como si mi destino no fuera el estar embarazada. Tengo que estar en cama casi todo el día, pero vale la pena, después de tanto esperar._

_De todas maneras, Harry está muy contento. Se puso como loco cuando nos dieron la noticia. Basta con decir que le dejó pasar a Padfoot el baño que le tocaba (lo cuál nunca hace, por que le encanta darle mal rato al pobre perro). No me deja mover un dedo, ni siquiera que haga hechizos convocadores, por que según él, requiere mucha energía. Entonces tengo que esperar a que él llegue para que me acerque un vaso de agua o un libro. Me siento totalmente inútil. Lo único bueno, es que tengo mucho tiempo para leer (demasiado)."_

Leía la pelirroja.

¿Vamos a ir a ver a su bebé-le preguntó a su esposo- Después de todo ellos estuvieron aquí cuando nació Caleb. ¡No puedo esperar por que sea enero!

Pero no tuvo que hacerlo. Al mes de noviembre, la cabeza de George se asomó en su chimenea, diciendo que Hermione había sido internada de emergencia en San Mungo, con riesgo de perder al bebé. No esperó a que Draco terminara de presentar sus excusas en el trabajo o a avisar a la escuela de ella. Tomó a Caleb y se fue por medio de un traslador en el momento, con destino a Londres.

Del callejón Diagon viajó por chimenea a la madriguera, donde estaban su madre, Percy y George.

-Fred y tu padre están en el hospital con Harry -le explicó la mujer, con el rostro pálido y las manos sudorosas. Hasta George se veía agitado.

Regresaron al callejón Diagon, salieron al Londres muggles y en subterráneo, se dirigieron hacia la tienda que hacía de pantalla para el hospital mágico.

Al parecer, su familia ya había estado ahí antes de que ella llegara, puesto que al pasar apresuradamente por la recpeción, en vez de detenerse, su madre dijo algo tan rápido, que Ginny sólo alcanzó a entender: _"venimosconlosPotteryaconocemoselcamino"._

Anduvieron varios pasillos y llegaron a un corredor que estaba bastante silencioso y tranquilo. Mucho, para el gusto de los que ahí esperaban.

Tan pronto vió a Harry, Ginny le entregó a Caleb a su madre y se fue a hablar con él.

¿Qué pasó, Harry?

Con el rostro desencajado, la volteó a ver.

-No sabemos -pudo contestar al fin, en un hilo de voz- Se suponía que ya había pasado la etapa de riesgo. De todas maneras no hacía nada que requiriera mucho esfuerzo. Hace dos días, de repente, se empezó a sentir mal y se quejó de dolores en el vientre. La traje de inmediato, por que faltan dos meses. La sanadora dijo que si hubiera esperado más para traerla, no la cuenta. Aún así, ella y el bebé están en alto riesgo.

Hablaba de prisa y con muchos gestos de las manos. Se desacomodaba el cabello constantemente y se ponía y quitaba los lentes una y otra vez, para limpiarlos.

Después de eso, nadie habló mucho, sólo se saludaron. Ahí estaban también Arthur, Molly, Percy, Fred y George Weasley; Remus Lupin (de quien Ginny no había sabido nada en mucho tiempo) y los padres de Hermione.

De repente, algún sanador o enfermera salía de una de las pocas habitaciones, con la cabeza gacha y bastante callados. Otros salían con grandes sonrisas y las frentes sudorosas.

Como a las dos horas de que Ginny llegara ahí, la puerta frente a la que Harry estaba sentado, se abrió y Harry se levantó como impulsado por un resorte y se acercó rápidamente a la mujer que salía.

¿Alguna novedad-preguntó, ansioso.

La sanadora negó con la cabeza.

-Nada bueno. Seguimos tratando de estabilizarlas, pero tras más de treinta y seis horas, se van perdiendo las esperanzas, señor Potter -contestó. Apoyó una mano en el hombro de Harry y con tono triste, añadió- Esté preparado para lo peor, por que al principio era solo la creatura; ahora también la madre se debate entre la vida y la muerte.

La señora Weasley se abrazó a su esposo. Fred que cargaba al niño, cerró los ojos muy fuerte y George soltó un largo suspiro. Lupin se le quedó viendo a Harry, con la boca abierta. Draco llegaba en ese momento y no se pudo mover de donde estaba cuando escuchó eso. La madre de Hermione se soltó a llorar desesperadamente.

Contrario a lo que todos esperaban, Harry solo asintió y se fue a sentar de nuevo.

La sanadora echó a andar, escaleras abajo.

* * *

Notas: 

Hola! Aquí tienen este capítulo, a ver qué les parece. Está dedicado casi todo a Draco y Ginny, que ya se lo merecían, depués de que el pasado fue completamente H/H; pero no deseperen los fans de esta pareja, que el siguiente vuelve a ser de ellos. Si me brinqué tanto tiempo, es por que no quería detenerme en donde no se necesita.

Tengo que comunicarles un par de cosas:  
1- El próximo capítulo, muy probablemente, es el último de la primera parte de mi historia.  
2- De ahora en adelante, los espacios de tiempo que me salte, van a ser enooormes, para después volverme a detener.

Quizá ya se imaginen mucho por donde va la cosa y espero que aún así les siga gustando, por que como lo dije antes: fue por esto por lo que empecé a escribir.

¿Recuerdan que les dije que la muerte de Ron no era el último sufrimiento que trajera Voldemort a la vida de Harry? Pues resulta que aunque el tipo ya está bien muerto y podrido, se las ingenió para seguir moliendo ahora que el pobre tipo empieza a ser feliz. Relacionen ustedes...

Como no contesté los reviews anteriores, los contesto ahorita mismo, ya, antes que después, en este instante.

Pipu-Radcilffe: Gracias por los cumplidos, hago lo que puedo. Como ves, Ginny y Draco se largaron, por que es necesario en mi historia.No te culpo por estar enamorada de Harry, no eres la única... Me rehusé aponer lo que pasa después, por que me hubiera tardado mucho más de lo que quiero y por que me iría por otro camino, así que tú imagínatelo, jajaja.

C'Nedra: Muchas gracias.Si Hermione se hubiera negado, esta no sería una historia H/H, que es lo que se supone que debe ser. Me parece gracioso que no te acostumbres a la pareja D/G, puesto que me he dado cuenta de que es la segunda pareja favorita del libro. Y mía también, por supuesto.

Nelly Esp: Desgraciadamente, como lo dije, Ginny se tiene que ir para que mi historia vaya como yo la quiero. Sé que faltan alghunas personas, pero la verdad es que yo no puedo manejar a tanto personaje; en especial a los que tiene una personalidad muy compleja. A mí tampoco me han gustado nunca los nombres muy comunes, así que en donde tengo oportunidad de escogerlos, me doy vuelo; lástima que no todos opinen igual...

flaka-potter: No cantes victoria! De mí no te liberas tan fácilmente (bueno, sí, solo dejas de leer, pero espero que no lo hagas). Mi historia sigue un poco más. En realidad que la boda me tomó un buen de esfuerzo. Respecto a los nombres, los nombres que sugieres son lindos, pero algo comunes. Necesito algo más fuera de lo normal, puesto que estamos hablando de magos y brujas. Aún sigo indecisa con eso.

Kirlatan: Siempre es un placer leer buenas historias y saber que hay personas que se toman la molestia de escribirlas. Gracias por todo lo que dices y sí voy a tratar de ir más rápido en las actualizaciones, por que odiaría dejar la historia abandonada.

Angely04: Gracias. Voy tan rápido como mi inspiración, mis manos, mis hermanos y mis trabajos me lo permiten. Sigue al pendiente.

arianapotter: Antes o después, lo que importa es que has dejado el review y ahora sé que lees y te gusta, lo cual me alegra. Respecto al nombre, lo repito: estamos hablando del mundo mágico, donde nada es común. Dejen de actuar como Dursleys! Sólo bormeo.

Lothus.Hiksa: Pues que bueno que hoy sí te aseguraste, gracias. Bien, eres parte del club: Vivan los nombres extraños! (risas).

fran16: Ahora me estoy dejando de preocupar cuantos reviews recibo, como lo dije, me alegran mucho los que recibo y se los agradezco. No puedo tener a un James en mi historia, pero de que va a haber Lily, la va a haber, lo juro.

CrisPotter: Te perdono, puedes dejar de sentirte avergonzada. Bueno, no, sólo bromeo. La verdad es que me alegra que me dejaras saber lo que piensas (en especial por que piensas que te gusta). Como lo dije: Voldemort está bien muerto, así que no va a volver, pero de alguna manera, hará que todos se aucerden de él, eso es seguro. No sé a donde se fueron ni qué hicieron después de la boda (bueno, sí sé, pero no lo puse). Así que mejor lo dejo a la imaginación de cada uno. Pero tomando en cuenta que Hermione está acostumbrada a lo mejor y Harry se lo puede dar...

Por cierto, he tenido problemas al subir los capítulos y por alguna razón, se traga algunos signos y guiones, espero que no les cause mucho problema, por que yo traté de arreglarlo y nada. Lo siento.

Eso es todo. Gracias a todos, de nuevo y espero que sigan leyendo, que ya voy a la mitad del siguiente capítulo. Hasta entonces.

P.D. Dejenme un review!


	15. Ninniel

* * *

REINICIO

Ninniel

Una hora y media después, la sanadora volvió a la habitación, acompañada de otros dos sanadores. Con la puerta cerrada, escucharon alguna discusión que tenían los tres dentro de la habitación, pero no entendieron las palabras. Los desconocidos sanadores, salieron primero. Uno bastante molesto y el otro con la cara impasible.

-Señor Potter, me gustaría hablar con usted -le dijo la misma mujer¿Me acompaña abajo, a la oficina?

Sin perturbarse, Harry se levantó y la siguió hasta el otro extremo del hospital. Llegaron a una reducida oficina, donde la mujer le indicó a Harry que tomara asiento.

-Le presento al Dr. Reynolds y al Dr. Mc Garrel -los hombres asintieron, cada uno al sonido de su nombre- Ambos tienen experiencia con casos parecidos al que tenemos aquí y lo han estado estudiando cuidadosamente. Si usted lo permite, ellos podrían intentar ayudar.

Harry no dudó ni un segundo.

-Hagan lo que puedan -contestó, apresuradamente.

-Lo estamos haciendo, pero necesitamos hacer más. Y si pedimos su consentimiento, es por que hay riesgos -explicaba la mujer- Yo no he tenido un caso tan delicado antes, pero el Dr. Reynolds cree que en una situación desesperada, habría que inducir el parto y es casi imposible que ambos resistan. Tendría que escoger entre su esposa o el producto.

Eso no se lo esperaba. Se quedó tieso, sin saber qué decir.

-La otra opción -habló el Dr. Mc Garrel- es sólo seguir como hasta ahora y dejar que el destino haga lo suyo…

¿Y lo dice así-estalló Harry¡Como si se tratara de escoger manzanas en la tienda!

-No -protestó Reynolds- Aquí nadie se toma una vida a la ligera, pero se puede salvar a una persona en vez de que las dos mueran. Su esposa está al borde de un coma y en su situación, sería muy difícil que regresara de ahí.

Harry se pasó una mano por la cara, tratando de asimilar todo lo dicho. No podía creer cómo su vida se venía abajo en sólo dos días y sin razón aparente.

-Para empezar¿qué fue lo que provocó todo esto-preguntó, tratando de calmarse.

-No lo sabemos, lo cual es peor -respondió la mujer- Si supiéramos cuál es la causa, partiríamos de ahí, para hacer algo. Pero parece ser que no hay nada fuera de lugar con su esposa, que cause esto. Como lo dije antes: su cuerpo está en perfecto estado, al igual que el del bebé.

Hubo un silencio incómodo y tenso.

-Me rehuso a escoger entre mi esposa y mi hijo -habló el chico, tras unos minutos.

Se levantó para volver al pasillo donde estaban los demás. Los sanadores lo seguían.

-Tenemos alrededor de cuatro horas para empezar a hacer algo más efectivo, si lo quiere intentar -dijo Reynolds antes de entrar a la habitación- Piénselo.

Se recargó pesadamente en la pared, soltando un suspiro.

-Harry-dudó la señora Granger¿Qué te dijeron?

Él la miró, pensando si debía decirle o no. Se rascó la cabeza, en gesto de desesperación.

-Nada nuevo. Sólo que Hermione y el bebé siguen muy delicados -mintió, decidiendo que no quería escuchar más lamentos y menos, lo que los demás tuvieran que decir respecto a lo que debía de hacer. De repente, sintió que se sofocaba ahí adentro- Voy a ir a casa un momento. Padfoot no ha comido desde que llegué aquí y Hermione se va a poner furiosa si se da cuenta.

-Yo lo hago, Potter -dijo Draco, sorprendiendo a Harry- Tal vez a tu esposa te necesite.

De mala gana, Harry aceptó. Aún así, necesitaba salir, de manera que salió al jardín del hospital.

"_¿Cómo puedo decidir entre Hermione y el hijo por el que tanto hemos esperado?" _se preguntaba, pasándose las manos por el pelo, desesperado _"No puedo dejar ir a Hermione, no podría vivir sin ella; mucho menos, cuidar de nuestro hijo sin ella. Pero si dejo morir al bebé, tal vez no me lo perdone nunca. Ha sufrido tanto por no poder tenerlo antes…"_

Sin darse cuenta, se le pasaron casi las cuatro horas de las que el sanador le había hablado, así que volvió al pasillo, con una decisión.

¿Señor Potter-Mc Garrel y la sanadora de Hermione salieron de la habitación.

-Tomé una decisión -todos lo miraron sorprendidos- Induzcan el parto y salven a Hermione.

Los sanadores asintieron. Todos los demás estaban sorprendidos de las palabras de Harry. Incluso el mismo Harry se sorprendió a sí mismo.

-Tal vez quiera pasar un momento -sugirió la sandora.

Sin voltear a ver a nadie, Harry entró a la habitación, sólo para ver a una muy desmejorada Hermione, rodeada de frascos de pociones y otras cosas así. Por Merlín que le dolía la decisión que acababa de tomar. Se acercó un poco y le rozó la mano, con la punta de los dedos.

-Espero que me perdones -le susurró. Miró a los sanadores con pesar y echó a andar, fuera del cuarto.

Nadie le preguntó nada cuando salió, ni durante las horas de espera en las que nadie salió de la habitación.

Fue oscureciendo y seguían sin noticia. La señora Weasley se llevó a Ginny y a Caleb a casa y le recomendó a la señora Granger que hiciera lo mismo, puesto que no se había ido del hospital desde el primer minuto.

-Si se pone esta bata, puede pasar un momento, señor Potter -una enfermera había salido de la habitación, rompiendo el pesado silencio.

Obviamente, el joven no se lo pensó dos veces y en un momento estuvo cubierto por la dichosa bata de hospital y dentro de la habitación.

Ahí estaba Hermione, con el vientre notablemente más pequeño. La sanadora lo jaló del brazo.

-Mire -con una cansada sonrisa, le señaló a una pequeña cunita- Milagrosamente, pudimos salvarlas a las dos. Le presento a su hija, señor Potter.

Viendo a aquella personita, Harry sintió que el rompecabezas que era su mundo hacía cinco munitos, ahora se ponía junto. Era tan chiquita. Se sintió culpable de haber dicho que la dejaran morir, pero ahora estaba viva y Hermione también, que era lo importante.

-Aún corre riesgo, pero por lo menos la hemos mantenido con vida más allá del parto. Eso ya es buena señal.

¿Y Hermione-preguntó Harry.

-También delicada, pero ahora ha pasado lo más difícil. Si pasa la noche, se puede considerar afortunada y sus probabilidades aumentan en un 60.

-Confío en ustedes, doctora -sentó Harry, antes de que la enfermera lo sacara de ahí. Las miradas de todos estaban fijas en él cuando salió- Fue niña. Las dos viven.

Se oyeron palabras de alivio por todo el pasillo y entonces sí abombardearon a Harry con preguntas.

-Antes no nos dijiste la verdad, Harry. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó-el señor Granger lo miraba severamente, como lo hacía Hermione cuando le descubría alguna mentira.

Avergonzado, Harry agachó la cabeza, para luego soltar un largo suspiro.

-No, no lo hice -admitió- Me dieron a escoger entre la vida de Hermione o de mi hija. Como lo escucharon antes, escogí a Hermione. Pero afortunadamente, pudieron salvar a las dos, aunque siguen en estado crítico.

¡Ay, por Dios-soltó la señora Granger¿Por qué no nos dijiste eso antes de decidir?

-Por que no quería escucharle decir a nadie que debía pensar muy bien las cosas: eso ya lo sabía. Y no me iban a poder decir algo más, no iban a poder tomar la decisión por mí ¿o sí-les acusó.

Se quedó callado. Todos lo imitaron. Después de todo, ninguno de los que estaba ahí, había pasado nunca antes por lo que él: desde quedarse huérfano al tener solo un año, hasta tener que asesinar a alguien y mucho después, tener que decidir entre la vida de las personas que más quieres.

-Les pido que no le digan nada a Hermione de lo de esta noche, por favor -pero más que un favor, parecía una orden. Una bastante comprensible, después de todo.

-No te preocupes, Harry -Remus se acercó y le pasó un brazo por lo hombros, en gesto paternal- Nadie más que tú le puede decir eso.

Los Weasley asintieron, de acuerdo con Remus.

-Yo ni siquiera hablo mucho con ella, como para ir con el chisme -dijo Draco.

Los padres de Hermione dudaron, pero bajo la presión de las miradas de todos, no les quedó de otra que aceptar.

-Listo, toma tus cosas, nos vamos -Harry entraba a la habitación de Hermione, que estaba parada junto a la ventana- Ya estás tan sana como antes.

Hermione sonrió.

-Por fin, ya me cansé de estar aquí -su semblante se tornó más serio¿Qué hay de Ninniel?

Al chico se le borró un poco la sonrisa.

-Ella todavía se queda unos días más. Ya lo has escuchado: ya no está en peligro, sólo necesita cuidados especiales. En una o dos semanas va a estar perfecta y lista para irse a casa.

La joven respondió con una sonrisa a medias. Tomando una pequeña maleta con las pocas cosas que Hermione había necesitado durante los diez días que había estado en el hospital, echaron a andar por los pasillos.

¿Vendremos diario a ver a Ninniel-preguntó Hermione, antes de salir de la habitación.

-Como si nos pagaran por ello -respondió él.

¿Podemos verla ahora-pidió, esperanzada- Tú la has visto más que yo.

-No es hora de visita, pero veremos qué se puede hacer.

¡No me pueden negar ver a mi hija-exclamó, alterada, pero entre dientes, tratando de no perder entereza- Tú tienes que poder hacer algo al respecto. No vas a dejar que me nieguen verla ¿verdad? Es decir ¿cómo le van a negar algo a Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, el que salvó al mundo mágico de Lord Voldemort?

Harry tuvo que morderse el labio para no reirse. En más de diez años de conocer a Hermione, pocas veces se ponía así. Además él sabía que no les negarían ver a Ninniel, ya que los Potter eran bastante populares por San Mungo (por ser el niño que vivió, por el peculiar caso de Hermione y por el alboroto que armaban todas las visitas que recibían).

Al llegar a los cuneros, no tuvieron más que abrir la boca y ya les dejaban entrar a ver a la pequeña.

-Hola, preciosa -saludó Hermione- Hoy me voy a pasar la noche a casa, pero prometo venir a visitarte todos los días, hasta que convenza a los doctores de que me dejen llevarte conmigo¿de acuerdo?

Sin pedir permiso, la levantó de la cuna. Era mucho más grande que cuando había nacido y aún así, era mucho más pequeña que cualquier bebé que ella hubiera tenido en brazos antes.

Tras decirle unas cuantas palabras cariñosas, la dejó de nuevo en la cuna, para luego salir de la habitación y marchar rumbo a casa.

¿Has notado cuanto ha crecido en tan sólo diez días, Harry-comentaba, feliz, en el trayecto a casa- Lo noto cada vez que la llevan a que la alimente.

-Sí. Hermione, hay algo que quiero decirte -le soltó, algo serio y nervioso- Precisamente sobre Ninniel, que no he podido decirte antes, en el hospital.

A la chica se le congeló la sonrisa y pronto el pánico se le vio reflejado en el rostro.

¿Hay algo malo? Da vuelta en este mismo instante, quiero verla.

-No, no -la calmó- No hay nada malo. Esto es sobre lo que sucedió el día del parto.

¿El día del parto¿Y hasta ahora me lo dices?

-No quería decírtelo en el hospital -se excusó- Creo que es mejor que lo haga en privado.

Ya llegaban a casa, así que Harry se interrumpió para bajar las cosas y meterlas en la sala. Padfoot los recibió moviendo la cola y los guió hasta la sala. Una vez ahí, empezaron a hablar de nuevo.

¿Qué pasó el día del parto?

-Bueno, tú sabes que fue muy delicado y todo eso -explicaba y hacía movimientos con las manos, nervioso- En algún momento, tuve que decidir qué debían hacer: si dejar sus vidas a la suerte o inducir el parto.

-Decidiste que indujeran el parto… -Hermione le animaba a seguir.

-Si no lo hacía, las dos podían morir. Al inducir el parto, en cambio, se salvaba la vida -tragó saliva- de una de las dos. Yo me vi obligado a decidir quién se salvaba: como quien dice, condenaba a la otra a muerte.

Hermione se sentó de a poco, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Pedí que te ayudarán a tí.

¿Cómo dices¿Decidiste dejar morir a nuestra hija-le recriminó¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?

¿Crees que fue fácil para mí, Hermione-se sentó frente a ella, tratando de estar calmado- De una vez te digo que no fue algo me haya tomado a la ligera. Pero era decidir entre una de las dos, o dejarlas morir juntas.

¿Por qué no pediste que la salvaran a ella?

-Eso no importa, ahora están vivas las dos -trató de defenderse- Créeme que me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, me arrepiento desde el primer momento en que la vi en la cuna, justo después de nacer.

Hermione tenía los ojos rojos, respiraba pesadamente y (literalmente) se tiraba el pelo.

-Debería de darte vergüenza -le espetó.

Ante esto y sabiendo que lo lamentaría, Harry perdió el control de sí mismo.

¡Oh, pero tú no sabes lo orgulloso que me siento de haber dicho que dejaran morir a mi propia hija-se paró de un salto y empezó a caminar en círculos frente a Hermione, gritando- Tú piensas que es fácil decidir entre la persona que ha estado contigo desde que tienes once años y tu hijo ¿no? Crees que es fácil cuando otra vez, pesa sobre tí la vida de otras personas, saber que por tu causa han muerto tus padres, tus amigos y aparte de todo, has matado a alguien; como para venir a rematar con que decidas entre la mujer que amas o el hijo de ambos.

Y nada más terminar de decir todo, se lamentó. _"Lo sabía, sabía que me arrepentiría si perdía la calma_" se dijo. Hermione había empezado a llorar y escondía la cara entre las manos. No eran muy frecuentes las veces que Harry se ponía así con ella. En Hogwarts, eran ella y Ron los que discutían, pero Harry pocas veces le levantaba la voz. Así había sido siempre e incluso cuando no eran novios, a ella le afectaba mucho cualquier cosa que Harry le pudiera decir.

¿Por qué no pediste que la salvaran a ella-volvió a preguntar, entre sollozos.

Harry se sentó a su lado, esperando que no lo apartara y le pasó un brazo por la espalda, tratando de consolarla.

-En ese momento pensé que yo he pasado más de diez años contigo, que has estado a mi lado en cada momento difícil, dándome ánimos para seguir y que yo he tratado a toda costa de que tú estuvieras bien -respiraba profundamente, recuperando la calma- En cambio a Ninniel, sólo había sabido de ella por cinco meses.

-Yo la sentí crecer dentro de mí… -le dijo.

-Lo sé. En verdad, no fue fácil tomar una decisión. Pensé que si te dejaba ir a tí, no iba a poder yo solo con un bebé, sin tu apoyo. Y aparte de todo, sería tu bebé y cada mañana, al verlo de nuevo, te vería a tí y mi vida estaría a la mitad.

¿Te das cuenta de lo egoista que suenas-le recriminó.

Harry sintió cómo otra vez perdía la paciencia, así que hizo lo que pudo por calmarse para no empeorar las cosas.

¿Qué hubieras hecho tú en mi lugar-le preguntó¿A quién hubieras pedido que salvaran¿Me hubieras dejado morir a mí? Sé que es estúpido pensar así, pero eso fue lo que yo me dije en el momento que tomé la decisión: De ninguna manera voy a poder tener a otra Hermione, como la que ha estado conmigo desde que soy un niño; pero puedo sobreponerme a la pérdida de un hijo al que todavía no conozco -en el momento en que vió a su esposa fruncir el ceño y abrir la boca para volver a decirle algo nada amable, se adelantó a tomar la palabra de nuevo- No sabes la culpa y el arrepentimiento que me atormenta desde que me dejaron verla la primera vez.

Hermione recargó la cabeza en su pecho.

-No sé qué hubiera hecho en tu lugar, tienes razón: no debió ser fácil.

Él le acarició el pelo.

-Pensé que te perdería. Me dio mucho miedo.

-A mi me da más miedo pensar que Ninniel hubiera muerto.

-Pero ya está bien. Pronto la vamos a tener aquí, con nosotros.

Hermione le dio un beso en los labios.

¿Sabes? De ser necesario, yo volvería a pasar por lo mismo, si la recompensa es tan grande como tener a tu pequeñito en brazos.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-Yo no quiero pasar por el mismo tormento. Tenemos a Ninniel y es lo que importa. Yo no permito que tu vida se vuelva a poner en riesgo.

¿Qué si Ninniel pide un hermanito-ahora Hermione estaba dándole mal rato- Sería muy triste crecer sola: tómalo de una hija única.

-No necesita un hermano, tiene a Padfoot. Con eso será suficiente -Padfoot alzó la cabeza y los dos le rascaron las orejas, sonriendo- Te quiero, Hermione. No quiero que nada les pase a tí o a Ninniel. Son lo más importante de mi vida.

Padfoot ladró.

-Tú también, celoso -le dijo Hermione. Luego se volteó a darle otro beso a Harry- Yo también te quiero.

Durante once días, Hermione fue a diario al hospital y ahí se pasaba el día, hasta que las enfermeras la echaban fuera. Una vez que la sacaban de los cuneros, iba a hablar con Mc Garrel, quien se había ocupado de la salud de ambas a partir del nacimiento de la pequeña, solo para escuchar una y otra vez que aún faltaba un poco para dejar ir a Ninniel.

El onceavo día, por fin Mc Garrel le dijo que la niña estaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para ir a casa, pero aún necesitaba de mucha atención, más que cualquier otro bebé.

-Lo dice como si pensara que no podré cuidar de mi hija -le acusó Hermione, ofendida.

Trató de buscar a Harry para que le ayudara a llevársela, pero no lo encontró, por lo que se comunicó por chimenea a la madriguera, para pedirle ayuda a Ginny. Ésta se había quedado todo el tiempo a su lado y se negaba a regresar a Australia sin saber que las dos estaban bien, por lo que cuando supo que dejaban a Ninniel _"en libertad" _(como dijo ella), se apresuró a San Mungo, junto con Caleb y Draco; quien también había estado ayudando demasiado desde el día del parto.

-Es una niña muy bonita -comentó Draco.

-Sí, es mucho más linda cuando la ves de cerca, que cuando la ves desde el cristal -aseguró Ginny.

Durante un mes, Ginny, la señora Weasley y la señora Granger, se turnaban para cuidar de las chicas; por lo que Harry estaba tranquilo.

La pelirroja tuvo que irse al pasar de los días.

-Pero me dejas saber si necesitas algo -abrazó a Hermione, quien asintió, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Gracias por todo -le dijo Harry- A tí y a Draco. Apreciamos mucho todo lo que han hecho por nosotros…

A partir de entonces, la relación entre las familias se hizo tan estrecha como lo puede ser la de dos personas que se odiaban de pequeños y tanto como la distancia lo permitía. Aunque Harry y Draco primero besaban a un guasarajo que admitir que se caían bien.

* * *

Hola!

Aquí está la continuación, por fin. Espero que les guste.

Al empezar a escribir la historia, no pensé que se necesitaran tantas cosas y es que me gusta hacerme cargo hasta del último detalle (no sé si se note). He estado buscando en mapas para asegurarme de que las calles y las ciudades efectivamente existen; he escogido los nombres que he usado cuidadosamente, ya verán por qué. Si tienen algo que decir, cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia o comentario, ya saben que siguen siendo bien recibidos.

Y por fin, la tan anunciada segunda parte de mi historia llega en el próximo capítulo. Espero terminar pronto, por que estoy haciendo todo en Microsoft Works's Word Processor y no lo puedo subir directamente, sino que tengo que pasarlo a Microsoft Office Word y subirlo de ahí. Mi problema es que mi compu solo tenía tres meses de prueba de Microsoft Office ¡y están por terminar este mes! Si puedo, voy a comprar el programa, aunque no lo necesito para nada más que para la historia.

Ahora, a contestar los reviews.

Lothus.Hiksa: Pues sí, hija mía, eres parte del club ahora, sientete honrada, jajaja. Ahí tienes, para que llores otro ratito y liberes tus penas. Espero que te guste. Prometo capítulos más felices próximamente.

Pipu-Radcilffe: Tomé tu sugerencia y lo puse de malas, aunque fuera contra Hermione. Y ya ves, no pude dejar morir a Hermione, sigue vivita y coleando y muy feliz con su hija. Espero que sigas leyendo lo que sigue.

flaka-potter: No les pasó nada, tranquila. Me encanta recibir tus amenazas, lo juro, me gusta el peligro, jajaja. Ya he prometido ir tan rápido como pueda.

Angely04: Todos felices y contentos. Pero no aseguro bienestar para la pequeña por siempre.

CrisPotter: La intención con el parto de Ginny, era hacer a la gente feliz, por que el de Hermione no iba a ser nada fácil. Lo del nombre, fue por tener un lindo gesto con la familia y por demostrarle a Ginny cuanto la quiere y que los problemas los ha dejado atrás. Si algo le pasaba a cualquiera de las dos, el pobre Harry se hubiera vuelto loco, me imagino. Pero no les pasó nada y ahora está feliz como la más cochina lombriz.

C'Nedra: Bueno, las dos están bien ahora y Harry bien tranquilo de que su familia está completa. Sí, la pareja de Ron y Luna me parece linda, pero no me acostumbro, yo creo que por que en los libros no se ha insinuado nada o no sé.

Hermione151: Pues muchas gracias por leer y por dejar tu review, te aseguro que me hace muy feliz y me da muchos ánimos.

Y pues otra vez me disculpo por los errores de redacción, por que sigo con problemas con la bendita computadora o la página, no sé lo que sea. El punto es que me desesperé de tratar de corregir una y otra vez y se sigue tragando guiones y signos.

¿Quieren que les de una pista de lo que va a seguir? Pues quien la quiera, que lea; quien no, pues no.

A pesar de lo que dijo Harry, Hermione se arriesga de nuevo y le da un(a) hermanito(a) a Ninniel, pero esta vez las cosas no se ponen tan feas. Al parecer, la mala suerte es de Ninniel y nada más. ¿Casualidad?

¿Será tradición en la familia Potter estar en Griffyndor al ir a Hogwarts? Después de todo, el valor se lleva en la sangre.


	16. Los recuerdos de lily

REINICIO

Los recuerdos de Lily

-Los de primer año, síganme- les indicó un hombre a los nuevos alumnos- Pueden dejar su equipaje, nosotros nos hacemos cargo de él.

Los aludidos lo siguieron.

-Mi nombre es Orion Manssur-le dijo, sin voltear a verlos, mientras los guiaba a la orilla del lago, donde había muchas embarcaciones pequeñas- Soy maestro de encantamientos y subdirector del colegio. Cuatro personas en cada embracación, por favor.

Los chicos obedecieron en silencio. Remaron a través del lago, hasta llegar al punto donde veían el imponente castillo que era el colegio de Hogwarts.

-Bajen con cuidado -les indicó. Luego les guió adentro del castillo a la parte de atrás del gran comedor- En un momento van a ser seleccionados para ir a cualquiera de las casas del colegio. Hay cuatro casas: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Durante los siete años que estén aquí, su casa será su familia y sus logros en la escuela les darán puntos a su casa, mientras que sus malas acciones los perderán. Al final del año se hace entrega de la copa de las casas, así que hagan lo posible por darle más puntos a su casa y honrarla con la copa.

Sin más, salió de la sala, dejándolos solos y bastante asustados.

¿Cómo crees que sea eso de la selección de las casas-preguntó una chica de piel y cabello oscuros, llenita y de ojos negros¿Preguntarán algo?

-No lo sé -respondió otra- Le pregunté antes a mis papás y a mi hermana, pero papá pensó que sería divertido dejarme con la duda, así que no me dijeron una sola palabra.

Esta era una chica alta y delgada. Tenía cabello ondulado castaño que le daba por debajo de los hombros y lindos ojos verdes.

En ese momento, el profesor Orion entró de nuevo.

-Ya vamos a pasar al gran comedor, síganme -abrió la puerta y algunos de los alumnos se quedaron congelados al ver que todos les miraban. Delante de la mesa de los profesores estaba ya el banquito con el sombrero seleccionador encima- Cuando los llame, pasan y se colocan el sombrero, que les dirá a qué casa pertenecen. Después pasan a la mesa que les corresponde. Alapont, Mary.

Pasó una chica, que fue la primera Hufflepuff de la generación. Así siguieron pasando Bellver, Battenberg, Chaplin, Cannette… que eran recibidos con aplausos en sus mesas.

- Potter, Lilian -llamó Manssur, después de un rato.

El salón estaba en silencio, observándola. Con pies de plomo, caminó al banquito y se sentó con el sombrero en la cabeza.

La directora del colegio le miraba, curiosa, desde su asiento en el medio de la mesa de los profesores. El sombrero seleccionador se estaba tomando su tiempo, teniendo a todos expectantes.

_¿Slytherin-Harry agitaba un pedazo de pergamino arrugado en la mano¡Esto debe ser un error!_

_-Un grave error -repitió Hermione. Dos pares de ojos los veían atentamente, divertidos._

_-No puede ser tan grave¿o sí-preguntó la pequeña que los veía. Ambos le lanzaron una mirada de advertencia y se encogió en su silla- Es decir, tío Draco estuvo en Slytherin y no tiene nada de malo._

_-Ay, por las barbas de Merlín, Lilian Eve Potter¿qué dices-le reprendió su madre- En lugar de venir a aportar datos que ya conocemos, deberías irte a dormir. Y llévate a Padfoot de una buena vez._

_-Yo solo comentaba… -dijo, antes de salir seguida por el viejo perro._

_¿Crees que sea una broma de Mc Gonnagall-preguntó Harry, aún sabiendo que los reyes de Inglaterra se pasearían por las calles haciendo malabares en ropa interior antes de que la directora Mc Gonnagall hiciera una broma- Es decir, los Potter siempre han estado en Gryffindor. Y estar en Slytherin es…_

_-No creo que Mc Gonnagall haga bromas. Bueno, no debe ser tan malo estar en Slytherin. Además, no quiere decir que nuestra hija sea una mortífaga o algo así. La cualidad que define a un Slytherin es la capacidad de lograr sus propósitos. Y si alguien aquí hace lo que se le viene en gana, esa es Ninniel -razonaba Hermione, mas para sí misma que para Harry- Por cierto, fuiste tú quien la hizo así._

_¿Yo-preguntó, ofendido y se olvidó del tema principal- Si la que hace aquí su santa voluntad, eres tú. ¿O no recuerdas que me convenciste de tener a Lilian, aún sabiendo los riesgos que se corrían?_

_-Lo dices como si no estuvieras feliz de haberla tenido… -le dijo, sabiendo que con eso daba en el punto débil de Harry: sus hijas eran la luz de sus ojos._

_¡Por supuesto que no!_

_-Además, el embarazo y parto de Lilian fueron perfectamente seguros ¡jaque mate! Lo había dejado sin palabras- De todas maneras, tenemos que enviarle una lechuza a Mc Gonnagall y otra a Ninniel._

_-Lo que sea…_

-Tú también consigues lo que quieres¿no es así-le susurró una voz al oido- Pero te detienes pensando en las consecuencias, al contrario de ella. Y también, al contrario de ella, tú dices lo que piensas sin ningún temor. Creo que tú te vas a ¡Gryffindor!

Gritó el sombrero en voz alta.

¡Por las barbas canosas de Merlín! Ya me levantaste temprano en sábado y ahora me quieres matar de hambre -ladraba un chico, golpeando con las manos la mesa de Gryffindor- Si no me dejas desayunar en paz, renuncio al equipo.

El chico que había gritado era bastante alto y de cuerpo bien formado. Tenía los ojos grises y el cabello rubio rojizo, como anaranjado pálido.

El otro, que era más o menos de la misma complexión, pero menos alto, de tez morena y cabello oscuro, abrió mucho los ojos.

-No me amenaces -le dijo, asustado. Tratando de mantener la compostura, agregó- Si dejas el equipo, alguien más ocupará tu puesto.

El otro chico volvía a comer, sin hacerle mucho caso.

-A mí me gustaría saber quién podría ser -le retó.

-Pues ahora hay alguien que vale la pena poner a prueba -respondió, mirando alrededor hasta que encontró a la persona que buscaba, que estaba sentada tan solo dos o tres asientos a la izquierda- Después de todo, este año te gradúas y no quiero verme presionado el próximo curso al escoger un nuevo buscador. De hecho, me facilitarías las cosas.

-Me has convencido. En este instante, dejo mi desayuno para is a entrenar, no quiero verme reemplazado -le dijo sarcástico y tratando de no parecer picado por la curiosidad-… por quien quiera que valga la pena poner en el equipo en mi lugar.

-No te hablo de cualquier persona. Te hablo de la pequeña Potter, que ahora que está en segundo, puede jugar. Y si es tan buena como su hermana, me encantaría tenerla en el equipo -la aludida, dejó de ver su cereal y los miró a ellos. Al darse cuenta de que la habían sorprendido escuchando toda la conversación, sonrió sonrojada- Es cierto, chica. Tú has visto el año pasado que tu hermana le ha dado buena pelea a mi buscador estrella. Así ha sido todos los años, desde que está en el equipo de Slytherin. ¿Qué dices, también juegas bien?

Tratando de tragar rápido el cereal que tenía en la boca, se apresuró a asentir.

-Aunque no soy tan buena como ella, no soy del todo mala. Pero no creo que Caleb deje el equipo.

El moreno alzó una ceja, algo sorprendido de la familiaridad con que la chiquilla hablaba de su amigo. Malfoy vivía para los estudios y el quidditch, hasta tal punto que apenas tenía amigos. La mayoría de los compañeros le tenía cierta clase de respeto o tal vez les intimidaba, pues era raro (por no decir imposible) que él iniciara una conversación con algún desconocido o se paseara por los pasillos socializando, como cualquier mago adolescente normal; por lo que todos pensaban que era un hermitaño joven perdido en un colegio. Pero ciertamente esta niña no pensaba así: desde que había entrado el año pasado, había ido por todos lados dándose a notar con su radiante alegría y se dirigía a Caleb Malfoy con una confianza que ni él mismo había logrado en cinco años de conocerlo.

-Este curso no, pero asegúrate de hacer pruebas el próximo, cuando yo me vaya -le respondió Caleb- Seguro le darás lata a tu hermana y un dolor de cabeza a los otros equipos.

Y lo más sorprendente, era que él la trataba de igual manera, como si fuera su hermana pequeña.

-Ademítelo, te gusta. Por eso no has salido con nadie en todo este tiempo.

Una chica rubia bajita y menudita, una castaña de ojos verdes y otra de cabello largo y negro de ojos también verdes estaban sentadas en la biblioteca, con algunos libros en la mesa y otros pergaminos por aquí y por allá.

La rubia acusaba a la de cabello negro con el dedo.

-No -respondió esta, secamente.

-Ninniel, engaña a quien quieras, menos a tu mejor amiga o a tu hermana -le dijo Lilian, sin levantar la vista del pergamino en el que escribía.

-Cuando estaba aquí, lo veías desde nuestra mesa cada que era hora de comer; cuando Lilian fue a dar a Gryffindor, casi saltas de alegría por que así tendrías más oportunidades de verlo; te ponías en doce tonos de morado cuando lo veías hablando con la tal Cossette y conocí más de ocho tipos de rojo cuando casualmente te acercabas a Lilian cuando hablaba con él -seguía la rubia, tratando de recordar más con qué hostigar- Por eso hiciste las pruebas para el equipo de quidditch: para verlo más tiempo y más de cerca, aunque eso significara jugar en su contra.

-Eso no es cierto. Lo hice por que a mi me gusta el quidditch -se defendió- Haber tomado el puesto de buscadora sólo por ver a una persona habría sido muy egoista, Ethel.

-Tú eres egoista, Ninniel -le recordó Lilian, todavía sin levantar la vista de su trabajo.

-Exacto -asintió Ethel- Y este curso que él no está aquí, ya no te da tanta emoción ir al gran comedor o andarte pasando por los pasillos. No creerás que no me di cuenta de cómo te brillaron los ojos cuando viste su foto en _"El profeta"._

Ninniel resopló, molesta y derrotada.

-Está bien: Sí, me gusta Caleb Malfoy. Me gusta desde que lo vi de nuevo en el colegio, pero tienen que estar locas si creen que lo voy a aceptar delante de alguien más. Les advierto que no me gustaría que la información se esparciera por todo el colegio -luego le lanzó una miraba asesina a Lilian, que sólo levantó la vista un poco- y mucho menos quiero que se enteren mis papás.

-No te preocupes. Aunque no veo la razón - Ethel tomaba de nuevo su pluma y jalaba un libro de la mesa.

-Pues yo veo razones de sobra -corrigió Ninniel.

-Dímelas.

-Ninniel lo ve como un imposible -se adelantó Lilian, cerrando el libro del que había estado copiando- Ella tiene toda la confianza en sí misma para todo en este mundo, excepto para hablar con un chico que le guste. Es tres años mayor y considerando que le empezó a gustar en primer curso, le intimida la posibilidad de que la rechacen tiernamente por ser una bebita. A pesar de que gozaba de su atención en nuestras pláticas, cree que él la aparta un poco por estar en la casa y el equipo de quidditch contrarios. Lo ha visto con su novia Cossette por dos años y medio y se dio cuenta de cómo le dolió cuando ésta terminó la relación. Todavía recuerda el incidente por el que se dejaron de hablar de pequeños y en el fondo, cree que él aún la odia por hacerle crecer ramas de uva por las orejas. Sólo tienen en común el interés por el quidditch y que son callados hasta para reir. Nuestras familias se conocen desde que estudiaban aquí y sería muy embarazoso que se enteraran, en especial si Caleb no está interesado en mi hermana. ¿Crees que sean razones suficientes?

-Son sólo dos, básicamente -razonó Ethel: Lo ve como un imposible es la primera. Y le daría pena que todos en la familia se enteraran de su amor no correspondido.

Lilian sonrió, mientras Ninniel tomaba varios libros de la mesa y se levantaba con el pretexto de traer otros que les ayudarán más. Volvió con su (antes perfecta) trenza hecha un desastre y algunos rasguñones en las manos.

-El monstruoso libro de los monstruos -gruñó, antes de sentarse de nuevo.

¿Te sientes bien, Ninniel-Harry estaba parado dos escalones detrás de su hija, que se había detenido súbitamente al ir subiendo las escaleras.

-Sí, no te preocupes, sólo un poco mareada. Debe ser el calor -le respondió, restándole importancia.

-O que no has querido comer en todo el día -le dijo Harry, alcanzándola y tomándola de la mano- Vamos a traer esa poción.

-Ya la tengo yo -Lilian estaba en la parte alta de las escaleras y tenía un frasquito en las manos- Mejor que Ninniel baje a comer.

¿Puedo comer en la sala de la televisión?

-No -respondieron los dos al unísono.

-Por favor. Es que sólo puedo ver la televisión cuando estoy aquí…

-Y sólo vemos a Draco, Ginny y Caleb dos o tres días al año -su padre la jalaba escaleras abajo y en dirección al jardín- Así que vas a venir a estar con los demás, que tienen muchas ganas de verte.

Ninniel le lanzó a su hermana una mirada entre de advertencia y de súplica.

-No seas antisocial, Ninniel -se burló Lilian. Con tono de complicidad, añadió- Si no es hoy, los verás hasta navidad y dado que estamos a medio verano…

El equipo de Gryffindor se encontraba en los vestidores, preparándose para comenzar el tradicional partido contra Slytherin que daba inicio a la temporada de quidditch en el colegio Hogwarts.

-Bien, espero que den lo mejor de sí -decía el capitán- En especial tú, Potter. Sé que este es el útlimo año de tu hermana aquí, así que no quiero que te dejes ablandar y le dejes las cosas fáciles.

-No te preocupes, ella me dijo lo mismo -le respondió Lilian, con una sonrisa.

-Bien, vamos afuera.

Con su capitán al frente, salieron al campo, encontrándose de cara con el equipo contrario.

Oliver Wood, profesor de vuelo, se acercó a ellos.

-Espero tener un juego limpio.

Las hermanas Potter se dirigieron una sonrisa y se montaron en sus escobas. Era el último partido que jugaban en equipos contrarios, así que ninguna de las dos estaba dispuesta a perder. Hoy menos que nunca.

Sentada en el gran sillón rojo de piel, había estado recordando todas esas cosas. No sabía por qué ahora, pero los recuerdos se le venían a la cabeza como si hubieran sucedido apenas unas horas atrás. Bueno, el partido sí había comenzado hacía unas horas e iba bastante bien, hasta que…

Después de que Ninniel se desmayara en mitad de la carrera por la snitch, los profesores habían mandado a los alumnos a sus respectivas salas comunes. No había sido hasta ese momento, que se había asegurado en el mapa del merodeador de que no la descubrirían, que se había aventurado en dirección a la enfermería.

-Por favor, Madam Pomfrey, déjeme pasar -insistía Lilian en la puerta- prometo no hacer escándalo, solo quiero verla.

La enfermera exhaló, cansada de tratar de convencerla de que volviera al día siguiente.

-Pero déjela descansar -diciendo esto, se apartó de la puerta.

-Gracias.

Entró con paso rápido, antes de que la enfermera se arrepintiera de haberla dejado entrar. Se acercó a su cama y se sorprendió de verla despierta.

-Me dijo que te dejara descansar.

-Yo no estoy cansada. Solo estoy aburrida de estar aquí toda la tarde.

-Eso es lo que te ganas por no comer como se debe -le riñó, tal como lo haría su madre.

-Es que no tenía hambre.

-No es nuevo, tú nunca tienes hambre.

-Mentirosa.

-Lo que digas. Pero a mí no me engañas, sé que te has sentido mal desde el verano pasado -su semblante ahora se había puesto serio- No sé por qué no has dicho nada, sí sabías que tarde o temprano nos daríamos cuenta, como hoy.

Al verse descubierta, Ninniel agachó la mirada.

-Lily, no le digas nada a papá y mamá todavía, por favor -suplicó, tomándola de una mano.

¿Hasta cuándo? Si se sigue haciendo más fuerte y más frecuente, no van a necesitar que les diga nada.

-Por favor -pidió de nuevo- Por lo menos hasta que termine la temporada de quidditch.

-No prometo nada -le advirtió- Además, no dudo que para este momento Mc Gonnagall ya les haya enviado una lechuza.

Ninniel arrugó el entrecejo, descontenta.

-Tengo sueño, pero ven mañana a visitarme -le dijo a Lilian.

Entendiendo perfectamente que la estaba echando, se levantó y se dirigió a la sala común de Gryffindor. Se volvió a sentar en el mismo sillón de antes y se sumió otra vez en sus pensamientos.

Le preocupaba Ninniel, que desde hacía tiempo (desde que Caleb Malfoy se había graduado, para ser más precisa) estaba un poco decaída y hasta en su salud lo notaba. Se había vuelto más introspectiva de lo que ya era, hasta el punto de que ya casi no hablaba ni con su mejor amiga, Ethel. El quidditch, que antes era solo un pasatiempo, ahora se había vuelto su prioridad; como si estando sobre la escoba se olvidara de lo demás. Y rara vez le ocultaba algo a ella o a sus padres; pero por alguna razón, ahora no había querido que se enteraran de lo que le había pasado en el partido.

Hasta cierto punto, la comprendía: no quería que nadie se preocupara por ella. Personalmente, habría hecho exactamente lo mismo. Su hermana y ella eran tan similares y tan distintas a la vez; tanto externa, como internamente: ambas tenían los ojos verdes de Harry y el cabello ondulado, aunque el de Lily era castaño y el de Ninniel era negro. Las dos eran delgadas y altas, pero Ninniel siempre había sido más bien flacucha y se le veía un aspecto menos saludable que el de Lilian. Las dos eran inteligentes, pero Lily era totalmente dedicada al estudio mientras que Ninniel se conformaba con las notas no tan altas que lograra sin tener que estudiar. Las dos conseguían lo que querían, pero (tal como el sombrero seleccionador lo había dicho) Lilian se detenía más a pensar en las consecuencias y en los demás y Ninniel era un poco más egoista. Las dos eran directas y honestas, aunque Ninniel era un poco más prudente con sus palabras y Lilian decía las cosas tal como las pensaba, sin importarle quien se pudiera molestar. Conformaban un armonioso contraste, a los ojos de la mayoría.

-Ni hablar, por esta vez te guardo el secreto. Pero si te vuelve a pasar algo, no voy a esperar a que llegues al suelo para mandarle una lechuza al señor Potter -lo dijo como para su hermana, aunque ella estuviera en la enfermería y en la sala no hubiera otra alma.

* * *

Notas:

Hola! Estoy bastante emocionada por que ahora sí estoy donde yo quería. Espero que les gusten los nuevos personajes, por que la historia es de ellos, a partir de ahora. Ya tengo toda la historia en mente, solo me falta resolver el modo de escribirla y de llegar a mi final. Por cierto que estoy teniendo un debate comigo misma acerca de dejar el final que había planeado desde el principio o ponerle otro...

Los reviews:

Pipu-Radliffe: Pues aquí está esto, para que te entretengas un ratito. Gracias!

Lothus.Hiksa: Ok, ok, ok. Pues a mí sí que me encantan los momentos felices, así que estoy en una encrucijada, por que ahora no sé que hacer. Espera lo que sigue...

Angely04: Sí, no podría haberlas dejado morir, por que se me acaba la historia ��. No te preocupes, nada que te haga tener pesadillas.

Hermione151: Es que acaso tienes acceso a mi computadora? Tienes algo de razón. Inteligente, la muchacha.

Kirlatan: Aquí tienes un poco de lo que pediste y tendrás más, así que sigue al pendiente.

Gracias por sus reviews! me hacen muy feliz. Síganme diciendo qué opinan.

Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios o amenazas, al botoncito de abajo.


	17. Encierro en San Mungo

REINICIO

El encierro en San Mungo

-Come -le repetía Lilian por enésima vez.

-Estoy comiendo -respondía Ninniel, ya de malas.

-A mi más bien me parece que le estás un tour por el plato a tu comida.

-Y a mi me parece que tu mesa está del otro lado del comedor y que no necesito que me vigiles hasta cuando mastico chicle -exclamó Ninniel, exasperada.

Hacía dos semanas que se había desmayado en el partido de quidditch y desde entonces, Lilian no la dejaba sola ni a sol ni a sombra. Tal vez sus papás le habían encargado cuidarla, pero eso era una exageración. Sobre todo, por que Madam Pomfrey había asegurado que su estado de salud era perfecto y que no encontraba razón de preocuparse.

-Ethel, por favor, convéncela de que coma algo -dijo Lily, levantándose de la mesa.

-Haré lo posible, pero ya sabes lo terca que es.

-No hablen de mí como si no estuviera aquí -se quejó Ninniel.

-Oh¡pero mira quién está aquí-dijo Lily, en finjida sorpresa- Ninniel¿hace cuánto que estás aquí?

-Muy graciosa -y como para apresurar la partida de su hermana, se echó un bocado de pollo.

Ethel despidió a Lily con la mano, para luego girarse a su amiga.

-Eres bastante grosera con tu pobre hermana -le riñó.

-Ella es bastante entrometida.

-Se preocupa por tí -le defendió.

-Pues que se preocupe por ella misma, que yo me sé cuidar sola.

Y con eso, terminaba la discusión. Ethel sabía que no tenía caso seguir, por que no conseguiría nada más que enfadarla.

Después del almuerzo, se fueron a clase de encantamientos, donde el profesor Orion no se cansó de decirles (otra vez) lo importante que era estudiar todo el año para los próximos NEWT's. Luego se dirigieron la clase de pociones. A Ninniel se le bajó un poco el mal humor del almuerzo, ya que el viejo Snape se había visto otra vez en medio de un debate consigo mismo acerca de si quitarle puntos por ser Potter o regalárselos por estar en Slytherin. De verdad era divertido…

-Para la próxima semana, quiero un rollo de pergamino acerca del _Veritasérum_: quién lo inventó, usos, ingredientes, riesgos y efectos secundarios -dijo al final de la clase- Pueden marcharse.

Antes de salir, Ninniel le dirigió una sonrisa al profesor, sabiendo lo mucho que lo hacía rabiar. Al cerrar la puerta tras de sí, sintió un pequeño mareo que intentó disimular, pero que a Ethel no le pasó desapercibido.

¿Estás bien-preguntó preocupada.

-Sí, no te preocupes.

-Te mareaste…

-No es cierto -sin dejarla decir otra palabra, echó a andar en camino a su sala común.

Estaba a escasos tres metros de la entrada, cuando sin poderlo evitar cayó de rodillas al suelo, a punto de perder el conocimiento.

-Sabía que no estabas bien -Ethel se apresuró a levantarla- En este momento vamos a la enfermería.

-No necesito ir a la enfermería…

-Y yo soy heredera al trono británico -respondió, tratando de ser sarcástica.

-No en linea directa, pero sí lo eres -le recordó, mientras era casi arrastrada a la enfermería- Si murieran tus tíos, tus primos, tu padre y tus hermanos…

Ethel no le hizo caso y la siguió jalando del brazo. Hizo que Madam Pomfrey la revisara y le diera alguna poción revitalizadora.

¿Ha comido bien-preguntó la enfermera.

-Como elefante -respondió Lily, entrando sin avisó alguno- Yo misma me he encargado de ello.

Le enfremera asintió y se alejó.

-Vaya que las noticias corren rápido por aquí… -murmuró Ninniel, molesta.

-Solo lo necesario -Lily no le hizo el menor caso al enfado- Ahora sí le voy a mandar una lechuza a mamá y a papá.

-No quiero -advirtió Ninniel.

-Sabes que siempre te escucho, pero hoy no va a ser -dijo Lily- Ahora no me importa lo que quieras o no, sino tu salud y que mis papás estén enterados y no nos maten a las dos cuando tú te pongas peor.

-Gracias por el entusiasmo…

-Llámalo realismo: cada vez te pones peor y no lo quieres reconocer.

La enfermera volvió al cabo de unos minutos, acompañada de la directora.

-Señorita Potter -comenzó la directora. Las dos le dieron una mirada interrogante, pidiendo que especificara- Lilian. Vaya a la lechucería y enviéle una nota a sus padres, explicando la situación de su hermana y pidiendo que vengan. Necesito hablar con ellos.

Las tres chicas pusieron cara de terror. ¿Podían ser tan serios unos simples desmayos?

Harry y Hermione estaban en un consultorio del hospital de San Mungo, esperando por el sanador. Pasaron quince minutos antes de que éste volviera.

-Perdón por hacerlos esperar -dijo mientras se sentaba frente al escritorio- Tengo unos resultados, pero no me gusta lo que encuentro, así que me gustaría que se hicieran unas cuantas pruebas más.

Los dos se quedaron helados. Hermione apretó la mano de Harry muy fuerte.

-Que se hagan las pruebas que se tenga que hacer -dijo Harry.

¿Qué hay de malo con estos resultados-preguntó Hermione, temiendo que la respuesta no le gustara.

-Aún no lo sé -contestó el sanador- Espero que no sea lo que yo temo. Hay que tener a su hija en observación, de todas maneras. Quiero que se quede una semana aquí, después de la cual, espero poder dar una respuesta certera.

Por la manera en que Harry se soltó de la mano de Hermione, ella supo que en cualquier momento podría perder la compostura y saltar sobre el sanador, exigiendo que le devolviera a su hija en ese instante; sin pruebas ni resultados. Lo tomó del brazo, le dijo al sanador que irían a ver a Ninniel y que esperarían por los resultados.

Se dirigieron a la habitación en la que Ninniel había estado en observación desde el día anterior, cuando McGonagall habían recibido la lechuza de Lily. En la carta explicaba que Ninniel se había desmayado ya dos veces y que la veía débil. Acudieron de inmediato al colegio, la directora y la enfermera les aconsejaron llevarla al hospital, ya que temían que fuera algo más serio. Como Harry no tomaba se tomaba a la ligera el bienestar de su familia, había llevado a su hija casi a rastras al hospital, diciéndole que sólo la revisarían y lo más seguro era que estuviera de vuelta tras tomarse alguna poción o de que le hicieran algún sencillo hechizo.

Hermione suspiró antes de llegar a la puerta de la habitación.

¿Qué pasa, Hermione-Harry la tomó por el brazo, girándola para verla a la cara.

-No sé cómo le vamos a explicar que se tiene que quedar aquí una semana completa, sin preocuparla -volvió a suspirar- No vamos a poder convencerla de que todo está bien, cuando ni nosotros estamos convencidos.

Por toda respuesta, Harry le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le besó el pelo. Entraron en silencio, tratando de poner buena cara. Ninniel estaba sentada junto a la ventana de la habitación y giró la cabeza cuando escuchó la puerta. Al darse cuenta de que eran sus padres, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a ellos.

-Que bueno que ya volvieron. ¿Qué les dijo el sanador¿Ya nos vamos?

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron miradas, preguntándose quién le diría. Finalmente habló Hermione, ya que los dos sabían que ella sabía cómo usar siempre las palabras adecuadas.

-Nina, el sanador no ha podido interpretar bien los resultados, así que te tienen que hacer más pruebas.

-Bueno, supongo que puedo esperar un día más…

-Una semana, para ser más precisos -dijo Harry.

¿Por qué tanto tiempo-preguntó, algo alarmada- Seguro es sólo que no he comido bien, pero prometo que voy a comer como caballo. Vámonos de aquí.

-No, Nina -Hermione se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo maternal, de esos que le daba siempre que sabía que estaba asustada- Sólo van a ser unas pruebas y te puedes ir. Es para asegurarnos de que estás bien y que te den las pociones adecuadas.

¿Estás segura de que es sólo eso-Harry y Hermione dudaron un momento, luego asintieron- Bien, me quedo aquí una semana, pero eso es todo. No me quiero perder el siguiente partido de quidditch contra Ravencalw.

Con ese último comentario, empezó una amena plática sobre quidditch, con padre e hija bastante emocionados, mientras Hermione sólo los escuchaba y en los momentos que ellos pedían su opinión, ella les daba por su lado. Entre la conversación, Harry recordó la única vez que vio a Hermione jugando quidditch (y que ganó). Esto sirvió de distracción para Ninniel, que no se puso nerviosa de quedarse en el hospital hasta que sus padres se tuvieron que despedir para ir a casa. Antes de dejarlos ir, les hizo prometer que irían a verla toda la semana, hasta que la dejaran salir de ahí.

"_Ethel:_

_Espero que las cosas por Hogwarts estén mucho más divertidas que aquí (no lo dudo)._

_No aguanto las ganas de irme de aquí, pero ya dudo que alguna vez me vaya. Sabes que odio ser pesimista, pero estar tres semanas aquí, no me da buena espina; sobre todo cuando mis papás me dicen una y otra vez que no hay nada de qué preocuparse ¡con una enorme cara de preocupación!_

_Tú me conoces y sabes que no soy tonta, por lo que te quiero pedir de favor que vayas y le saques toda la información a Lily, ella debe saber._

_Espero tener noticias para contarte en la próxima carta (y espero que sean buenas)._

_Un abrazo,_

_Ninniel._

_P.D. Te agradezco que me hayas mandado la lista de deberes de las dos semanas pasadas y me gustaría que lo siguieras haciendo, para mantenerme al corriente."_

Tal como lo decía Ninniel en su carta, tenía tres semanas en San Mungo, esperando que le dieran una respuesta. Se la pasaba leyendo cualquier libro, haciendo los deberes que Ethel le ponía en una lista adjunta a cada carta que le mandaba o paseando por los pasillos y jardines. Era bastante extraño estar ahí, viendo todo el tiempo gente hechizada, envenenada, herida o enferma. Y la mayoría salían de ahí, pero ella seguía estancada y sin saber qué le ocurría.

En una ocasión que salió a leer en el jardín, alguien se le acercó y comenzó a conversar con ella. Le joven que le hablaba había ingerido una poción que supuestamente era para "dar más vida al cabello". El fabricante de la poción se lo había tomado muy en serio y el cabello de la chica cobró vida propia, pero lo peor fue cuando el cabello se quiso independizar de la chica. "prácticamente, tuve que venir a que asesinaran a mi cabello, antes de asesinarlo yo misma" dijo la chica, con un gesto indefinible en el rostro. Ninniel no supo qué responder cuando le preguntó por qué estaba ella ahí.

Esa tarde estaba dando un paseo por los pasillos, cuando lo vio: Caleb Malfoy. Por un momento dudó si acercarse o no, pero resolvió que sería extraño, así que se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y empezó a andar. Apenas había dado un paso cuando lo escuchó llamarla.

-Potter -ella giró la cabeza y lo encontró de pie, más cerca de lo que esperaba¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Esa es una muy buena pregunta. Yo misma no sé la respuesta -respondió¿Cómo estás?

-Un poco cansado, pero de maravilla.

-Me alegro ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

El chico rió un poco.

¿Recuerdas a Hazel, mi compañero de equipo de quidditch-ella asintió- Pues últimamente hemos trabajado juntos en la industria de las escobas, tratando de innovar. Algunas veces él se entusiasma demasiado y se empeña en probar cada ajuste que hacemos a nuestros modelos, por peligroso que pueda resultar. Hoy se puso terco de nuevo y no hubo manera de que lo detenerlo de probar la manejabilidad de la escoba y se fue a estampar duro contra una ventana, un árbol, un montón de paja y una pared. No estoy seguro de si fue en ese orden, sólo de la pared, que fue lo último. Creo que se rompió la nariz y dos dedos.

¡Por Merlín-exclamó Ninniel.

-Sí, pero nada que no se pueda arreglar con uno o dos hechizos y una poción -Caleb le quitó importancia al asunto- Además, se lo merece, por cabeza dura.

Ninniel sonrió un poco, suponiendo que debía tener razón.

¿Cómo está tu familia-le preguntó el chico.

-Ellos están bien. ¿Qué tal tío Draco y tía Ginny?

El chico le puso una mano en la espalda y la empezó a dirigir por el pasillo hacia la salida al jardín.

-Como siempre. Siguen peleando como niños de diez años, para no perder la costumbre.

Al recibir el aire frío del otoño en el rostro, Ninniel sintió un ligero mareo. Con la mano en su espalda, Caleb se percató de la sacudida que le dio el cuerpo.

¿Te sientes bien-le preguntó.

Ella sólo asintió, tratando de no parecer preocupada.

-Vamos a sentarnos por allíel chico señaló una banca- para que me cuentes cómo te ha ido en Hogwarts desde cuarto año. Las veces que he ido a tu casa, apenas te veo y no hablamos mucho.

Sin dudarlo un segundo, Ninniel empezó a relatar. Estuvieron casi dos horas hablando, hasta que Caleb pensó que Hazel debía ya estar buscándolo por el hospital.

-Espero verte luego. Envíame una lechuza -le dijo antes de marcharse.

Con una alegría que no se le había visto en bastante tiempo, Ninniel se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación. Tomó un libro y se sentó junto a la ventana con él en las piernas sin siquiera hacer el intento de leerlo: sabía que no podría poner atención en la lectura, por que estaba pensando en su buena suerte de encontrar ahí a Caleb Malfoy. No sólo eso, sino que le había estado hablando con una confianza que no había tenido en todo el tiempo que estuvieron en Hogwarts. Y por Merlín que le encantaba su sonrisa, tan poco frecuente.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a su madre.

-Hola, Nina -se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la cabeza- Te veo más alegre que de costumbre.

-Hoy vi a Caleb.

¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí-Hermione jaló una silla y se sentó frente a su hija.

-Vino a acompañar a un amigo que se quebró la nariz.

¿Te contó algo de Ginny y Draco-estaba indicando una conversación que la distrajera de preguntarle siempre lo mismo. Conociendo a Ninniel, ella sabía que no podía engañarla mucho tiempo, pero trataría- Hace meses que no los veo y sé poco de ellos.

-Sólo me dijo que las cosas siguen como siempre. Hablamos más de nuestras vidas: su nuevo trabajo con escobas, el quidditch en Hogwarts, me preguntó por qué estoy aquí… -"_aquí va de nuevo"_ pensó Hermione- No sabes lo molesto que es no poder contestar a esa pregunta. Casi todos los días me la hacen y yo me quedo callada, por que no sé qué decir. Mam� yo sé que ya tienen los resultados y no me quieren decir qué es lo que tengo. ¿Tan grave es?

Hermione se mordió un labio y agachó la cabeza, sin saber qué responder. La experiencia con Harry, le había enseñado que no era bueno mantener un secreto de este tipo y que mientras más tiempo callara, peor sería la reacción. Pero de sólo imaginar lo desolada que se sentiría… Ella misma se estaba haciendo pedazos por dentro.

-Necesito localizar a tu padre. Vuelvo en un rato -dijo al fin, levantándose de la silla y encaminándose a la puerta.

-Entonces sí es grave… -casi le gritó Ninniel, antes de que saliera de la habitación.

A Ninniel le parecía que esto era un sueño. Un muy mal sueño. Su madre había vuelto a la habitación, seguida de Harry. En las caras de ellos estaba la expresión más triste y tensa que hubiera visto jamás.

Ambos la habían abrazado y le habían llevado a sentarse en la orilla de la cama. Habían empezado pidiendo perdón por no haberle dicho antes, explicando que no era fácil para ellos haber recibido tal noticia, diciendo que todavía estaban tratando de digerir la información y que ella estaba en todo su derecho de sentirse enfadada. Obviamente incómodos, buscaron la mejor manera de decirle que lo que la estaba causando debilidad era una maldición. De nuevo pidieron perdón, por que según ellos, era su culpa.

Le parecía irreal toda la escena. Ellos seguían hablando y de alguna manera, ella no escuchaba lo que decían, aunque su subconsciente estaba registrando cada palabra. Para cuando terminaron de hablar, Hermione lloraba desconsoladamente y Harry apretaba los puños. Ella no tenía expresión alguna.

Les pidió que la dejaran sola, quería pensar un poco. Hermione estuvo a punto de rehusarse, pero Harry la arrastró fuera de la habitación. Cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, se encaminó a la ventana y se apoyó en el marco. Su rostro recibía la luz rojiza del atardecer, mientras una solitaria lágrima bajaba por su mejilla.

* * *

Notas:

Me costó mucho escribir este capítulo, así que espero que les guste.

Esta vez subí el capítulo con otro porgrama, de modo que empiezo a respirar tranquila en cuanto a la manera de seguir subiendo la historia, por que a fin de mes, llega el fin de mi Microsoft Office.

Lamento no haber puesto más en este capítulo, pero ya empecé el siguiente, en el que explico todo lo que de seguro van a querer saber. Por lo pronto, voy a contestar a sus reviews:

Hermione151: No te equivocas. Ya verás en el próximo capítulo qué es lo que está pasando aquí.

Lothus.Hicksa: Cuando me siento a escribir, respiro hondo y visualizo lo que quiero poner. Por el momento trato de no ver más hacia el final de la historia, que es lo que me hace jalarme los cabellos y morderme los codos. Espero que te siga gustando.

Pipu-Radcliffe: Desde que Lily está sentada en su sala común, son hechos actuales. Lo primero fueron recuerdos que evocaba desde su primer año en Hogwarts, hasta que Ninniel se había desmayado en el partido de quidditch.

Angely04: Gracias. Sí, entendiste bien. Por la manera de ser de cada una, les tocó en diferentes casas: Ninniel, que es una astuta, chantajista y (no por nada es hija de Harry) terca; quedó en Slytherin, donde están los que siempre consiguen lo que quieren, no importa lo que tengan que hacer para conseguirlo. Lilian, que es más accesible y menos egoista, se fue derechito a Gryffindor.

Elu: No sabes los topes que me doy contra la pared, de la desesperación que me da al ver mi capítulo todo mal acomodado cuando lo subo: se le borran signos, guiones y espacios. Por eso el capítulo anterior quedó más revoltoso. Y no quiero abusar de las reglas con las que separo las notas, por que eso lo uso sólo para marcar el fin del capítulo. Lo siento mucho, pero espero que sigas leyendo.

Kirlatan: Pues parece que Ninniel sí está empeorando, pero no es culpa de Caleb. Lily ayuda a su hermana tanto como es humana y mágicamente posible, de eso puedes estar segura. No hay problemas entre los Weasley (o Malfoy, considerando que llevan el apellido de Draco)y los Potter. Las familias se llevan de maravilla (aunque como lo dije: Harry y Draco primero saltan de los aros de quidditch, antes de admitir que se caen bien), pero Ninniel y Caleb se dejaron de hablar algún tiempo de pequeños por que tuvieron un problemita. Tal vez más adelante lo explique detalladamente.

Y pues es todo. Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	18. El mejor regalo y un chantaje

REINICIO

El mejor regalo y un chantaje

Un día más… se preguntaba cuánto tiempo habría ocurrido desde que sus papás le revelaron su amarga realidad. El día de hoy era soleado e invitaba a dar un paseo por el jardín, pero ella prefería estar en su habitación. Le daba mucho frío cada que salía de ahí, no importaba si los pasillos estaban hechizados para mantener una temperatura agradable. Y el día no le parecía agradable, de todas maneras. A ella todos los días le daban igual: le parecían grises y helados.

No tenía interés en preguntarle a sus padres la fecha, por que mientras más tiempo pasara, menos tiempo le quedaba a ella. Cada que la iban a visitar les preguntaba por Padfoot, Crookshanks y cualquier otra cosa. A veces hablaban de la maldición que llevaba a cuestas, sin sentido alguno, por que no encontraban un contrahechizo, de todas formas.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, apenas escuchó el sonido de la puerta que se abría, pero al escuchar la voz de su visitante, pensó que ese día ya no era igual a los demás.

Hola -Caleb no esperó que lo saludara de vuelta para jalar una silla y sentarse frente a ella- Hace unos días pasé por casa de mis padres y me enteré de que estarías aquí por unos días más, así que traté de convencer a Hazel de que se rompiera la nariz de nuevo para tener una pretexto para verte; pero no lo convencí, así que vine sin pretextos.

Por primera vez en días, Ninniel sonrió. No con una sonrisa falsa de esas que les daba a sus padres para que no se sintieron mal, sino con una sonrisa sincera.

¿Se podría saber por qué tanto interés en verme?

Por que aunque no lo creas, ya no tengo resentimientos contra tí por haberme tirado jugo de uva encima (a propósito) y hacerme crecer ramas de uva en las orejas (sin querer) -le respondió, con una de esas sonrisas que a Ninniel ya no le parecían tan infrecuentes, pero sí igual de encantadoras- Ahora te considero una buena amiga.

Yo esperaba que me hubieras perdonado antes: eso fue hace cuando tenía seis años. Y tú me hiciste el pelo verde -le dijo, también sonriendo.

Supongo que estamos a mano. Ninguno de los dos sabía lo que hacía.

Estoy de acuerdo -él hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza, para dejar sentado el pacto de su nueva amistad.

Bien, ahora que somos amigos, tal vez quieras hablar de algo más -usó un tono suave, pero seguro¿Qué te tiene encerrada aquí?

Ah, era eso -el semblante de Ninniel cambió por uno menos amistoso-Sabes de mi maldición y vienes por que me compadeces.

No. Yo no creo que nadie merezca compasión -le con el mismo tono- Y no sabía de tu maldición. Sólo sé que estás aquí desde hace casi un mes y creo que eso no es bueno para nadie.

Con un suspiro, Ninniel trató de reunir el valor de explicar su situación. Pensó que sería bueno hablarlo con alguien más que con sus padres, así que empezó.

Yo tampoco sé mucho, solo lo que he hablado con mis padres y el sanador. Tengo la maldición _"magus ater ultio" _o _la venganza oscura del mago_.

Nunca he escuchado de ella.

Yo tampoco sabía que existía, hasta hace unos días. Según sé, es una maldición muy frecuente después de las guerras. Magos poderosos que mueren a manos de alguien que realmente odian, son capaces de convocarla con su último aliento. Consiste en hacer que el sobreviviente a la batalla no eche en falta a su enemigo, ya que la sola maldición le hace la vida imposible. Arranca la felicidad de su lado de la manera que más le duela. La persona en la que recaiga la maldición pierde la vida poco a poco, como el ir sacando el jugo de un limón gota a gota.

Si mis interpretaciones son correctas, eso quiere decir que tú heredaste la maldición de tus padres, que fueron los únicos sobrevivientes a la noche de la batalla con Voldemort -pensó Caleb, en voz alta.

Sí. Voldemort juró a mi padre que pagaría caro el haberlo borrado del mapa.

Caleb arrugó la frente, pensando.

¿Por qué tú-dijo al fin.

Fue la misma pregunta que yo me hice. Tal vez por que soy la felicidad de mis padres. No estoy diciendo que quieren menos a Lilian, pero al ser la primera hija, la maldición cayó sobre mí, quien fue la primera en traerles alegría plena -Ninniel trataba de mantener su sonrisa, tal como lo hacía con sus padres, pero le resultaba muy difícil- Ahora mis padres saben que por eso estuve al borde de la muerte incluso antes de nacer: desde entonces mi destino estaba marcado. Por eso desde pequeña he sido débil y por eso hace más de un año empecé a perder la vida de a poco cada día.

Sin poderlo evitar, empezó a llorar silenciosamente. Caleb se arrodilló junto a la silla de ella, tomando su mano.

Seguro ha habido alguien que sobreviva. Te vas a poner bien…

Ninniel negó con la cabeza.

Ha habido sobrevivientes a la maldición, pero han sido pocos: quizá menos de treinta desde tiempos de Merlín. Una vez que la maldición ha empezado a actuar, es prácticamente imposible que el mago sobreviva. Al paso que va actuando sobre mí, me queda poco menos de un año -dijo entre sollozos.

Ya verás que no es así -Caleb trataba de consolarla, pero era inútil.

Ahora Ninniel estaba desahogando todo lo que se había estado guardando desde que se enteró de la maldición.

Siento mucho miedo, frustración y tristeza -decía, con las palabras entrecortadas debido al llanto.

No sé qué decir -Caleb la abrazó consigo en el suelo.

Pasó un largo rato escuchándola llorar. Por fin Ninniel se limpió la cara con las manos y pidió disculpas, tímidamente. Él se levantó del piso y le ofreció una mano para que se levantara también.

Ninniel agradeció la ayuda, ya que al intentar levantarse, perdió el equilibrio y seguramente hubiera dado en el suelo si Caleb no la sostiene.

Me parece que debo irme, estás cansada -le ayudó a llegar a la cama. Salió de la habitación y al cerrar la puerta, se quedó un momento recargado en ella. Dijo unas palabras al vacío- Olvidé desearte un feliz cumpleaños, pero creo que de todas maneras no te hubiera gustado saber la fecha…

No lo puedo creer, si no es por mí, ustedes no hubieran colgado un solo arreglo de navidad en esta casa -decía Lilian, cargando una gran caja llena de adornos navideños- Esta casa se ve muy triste, necesita un poco de vida.

Ninniel la veía desde su sillón. Apenas había llegado de Hogwarts para pasar la navidad ahí y ya había revolucionado la casa. Ella era así: llena de vida y alegría. Le encantaba que estuviera ahí, tener a su hermana cerca otra vez.

Desde que la habían dejado ir de San Mungo, se la había pasado encerrada en la casa; ya fuera en la cama de su habitación, en el sillón de la sala o en la banca del jardín. El viejo Padfoot siempre estaba echado a su lado y Crookshanks se acomodaba en sus piernas.

Vamos Ninniel, necesitas hacer algo por esta casa -le apremiaba, pasándole su varita y tres ramos de muérdago- Encuentra un buen lugar para colgarlos.

Y es que no se había sentado a hablar con ella acerca de la maldición, pero la sola alegría que irradiaba le daba ánimos. No la dejaba sentarse a sentirse triste y derrotada, como cuando estaba sola con sus mascotas y sólo podía ponerse a pensar.

Lilian se fue cargando su caja de adornos, murmurando algo acerca de las fechas navideñas y las personas con poco espíritu festivo.

Haciendo un poco de esfuerzo, Ninniel se levantó de su tibio y mullido sillón para cumplir con la tarea asignada. El primer ramo lo colgó junto a la puerta del jardín, donde a menudo las visitas se paraban a conversar mientras admiraban el simpático árbol de alcornoque bajo el cuál estaba la banca de peculiares formas en madera desgastada. Creyó que sería bueno colgar el segundo en algún punto de la cocina, donde se llevaban a cabo las amenas pláticas con los amigos íntimos de la familia.

Buscando un buen lugar para el tercer ramo, iba pensando en los amigos más íntimos que su familia tenía: los Malfoy. Para ser más precisa, iba pensando en Malfoy hijo y las visitas semanales que le hacía en el hospital y últimamente, en casa. Había sido un gran apoyo para mantenerse firme en lo que serían sus últimos meses de vida. La última visita había sido dos días atrás y lo más seguro es que vinieran a pasar la noche de navidad también ahí. Quizá era poco prudente de su parte, pero desde que él había dicho que la consideraba su amiga, ella había comenzado a albergar una esperanza de que tal vez podía darse algo con el paso del tiempo… Pero luego bajaba de su nube y se decía amargamente que ella tenía muchas cosas, menos tiempo. Tal vez si presionaba un poquito… después de todo, los amigos se apoyan¿no?

Distraídamente, había recorrido la mitad de la casa y no había encontrado todavía un lugar adecuado para su tercer muérdago.

Ninniel ¿qué rayos haces-le dijo Lily, confundiendo a su hermana- Yo ya casi terminé de poner todo el árbol de navidad y tú sigues con un muérdago en las manos. Te propongo algo: yo busco un lugar para ese ramo y tú pones la estrella de navidad, por que sin magia, para mí es imposible alcanzar la punta del árbol.

Como quieras -tomó la estrella de las manos de su hermana y se dirigió al pequeño salón, donde se sorprendió con el trabajo de su hermana: aún sin magia, el árbol de navidad parecía irradiar vida. Miró de nuevo la estrella y concluyó que esa la había hecho Lily en Hogwarts, por que no se veía como cualquier adorno muggle- Wingardium leviosa -susurró el sencillo hechizo para elevar la estrella hasta la alta punta.

Satisfecha con su trabajo, se fue a sentar de nuevo al lado de Padfoot. Sonó el timbre de la entrada principal, pero no se molestó en levantarse.

Ninniel Zoe Potter -gritó una conocida voz, que la hizo voltear tan rápido que le tronó los huesos del cuello¿Cómo te atreves? Te he extrañado tanto en Hogwarts y tú no te dignas a enviar una sola lechuza. Has abandonado a tu amiga a su suerte.

Ninniel abrió mucho los ojos. Era tan raro que Ethel actuara así. Generlamente era elegante y evitaba elevar la voz o perder compostura (como buen miembro de la casa real). Justo cuando iba a decir algo en su defensa, Ethel alzó una mano en señal de que guardara silencio.

Te perdono. En este momento tenemos cosas más importantes que hablar -la jaló del brazo con suavidad y la encaminó a su habitación, escaleras arriba- Lilian me ha hablado un poco de lo que te ocurre, pero quiero escuchar cómo te sientes.

Sin muchas ganas, empezó a hablar.

Trato de llevarlo lo mejor que se puede llevar la noticia de que vas a morir en menos de un año. A veces me pregunto por qué un loco tuvo que maldecir a mi papá y por qué los efectos de la maldición tuvieron que caer sobre mí -se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama, evitando mirar a su amiga a los ojos- Me da rabia sufrir las consecuencias de actos ajenos. Pero pienso que es mejor que haya sido yo y no Lily o mi mamá.

Ethel se sentó en la cama y empezó a acariciar el cabello de su amiga, la cual apreció demasiado el gesto, pues sabía que era muy fría como para dar semejante muestra de afecto.

Cada día estoy más débil, dudo que llegue a mitad del próximo año…

Es por que te estás dejando derrotar -le interrumpió- Te has dejado caer con la noticia.

Tú también te dejarías caer si te dijeran que una maldición te está matando lentamente¿no-le acusó. Enseguida se arrepintió- Lo siento, sé que me quieres hacer sentir mejor. De verdad aprecio que hayas venido a visitarme.

Contra su voluntad, una lágrima rebelde recorrió su rostro.

No te preocupes, me imagino que debe ser difícil. Pero no vine a ponerte triste -le dijo en tono más alegre- Vengo a traerte los chismes más frescos de Hogwarts.

Ninniel negó alegremente. Con toda su elegancia y su frialdad, Ethel era amante de la información que provenía de fuentes poco confiables y que era de mínima importancia para la vida académica, pero muy relevante en la vida social.

Y se pasaron horas hablando de que si el capitán de Ravenclaw había logrado salir con la prefecta de la misma casa o del numerito que se armó en el gran salón cuando el golpeador de Slytherin había tenido una discusión con un Gryffindor de sexto. Luego Ethel le sacó toda la información con respecto a las visitas de Caleb y le estuvo jugando bromas a costa de las caras que hacía cuando hablaba de él.

"_Deberías de ver su sonrisa" _-la imitaba, con una voz aguda y sobreactuación- Por Merlín que lo puedes hacer sonreir. Y tú que creías que no se fijaría en tí.

Para mi desgracia, no se ha fijado en mí, sólo viene a distraerme un rato de vez en cuando, como los buenos amigos. Así como tú has venido hoy -le dijo, sin emoción en la voz. Antes de que Ethel pudiera hacer otro comentario, Ninniel sintió un mareo que la hizo cerrar los ojos- Lo siento Ethel. No quiero ser grosera, pero estoy algo cansada y quisiera dormir un poco.

Te entiendo. Gracias por recibir mi visita sin haber avisado antes -le dió un abrazo- Te envío luego tu regalo de navidad y trataré de venir antes de volver a Hogwarts. Comprendo que no volverás a la escuela, así que trata de enviar una lechuza con frecuencia¿de acuerdo?

Ninniel asintió y al ver a su amiga salir por la puerta, se acostó de nuevo, cerrando los ojos y quedando dormida en un instante.

Navidad, linda navidad. El día anterior solo había bajado a cenar con su familia y se había desvelado un poco, a pesar de las protestas de su madre, que insistía en que debía dormir bien, por su salud.

Hoy esperaban la visita de Los Malfoy y algunos de los Weasley. Trató de verse lo mejor que su ahora más pálida piel y más flaco cuerpo se lo permitían. Hacia el mediodía comenzó a sonar el timbre de la casa. Ella se tomó un poco más de tiempo antes de bajar. Dos timbrazos más, dos familias más. Quizá ya era hora de bajar, aunque no le gustaba imaginar las caras y los comentarios que harían los demás cuando la vieran.

Escuchaba el cuchicheo de la gente en la sala, así que se dirigió hacia allá. Los señores Weasley; Fred, su esposa y sus gemelos y Bill con su familia estaban ahí. Tal como lo había esperado, todo mundo guardó silencio al darse cuenta de su presencia. _"Genial" _pensó _"justo lo que quería: silencios incómodos y miradas compasivas"._

¿Pero es que te piensas quedar el día parada ahí-dijo al fin la rechoncha señora Weasley, cuyo cabello era un poco menos anaranjado (y más blanco) que la última vez que la había visto- Ven y dame un abrazo, querida. ¡Feliz Navidad!

A partir de entonces, tras recibir abrazos de todo mundo; por primera vez en mucho tiempo decidió que era el momento de mandar a pasear a su maldición y de disfrutar lo que tenía por un rato. El timbre sonó de nuevo y Lily corrió a la puerta, volviendo con los Malfoy y la familia de George tras ella. De nuevo todos abrazaron a los recién llegados (algunos se confundieron y abrazaron a los que habían abrazado antes).

Hoy te ves más linda y más alegre -le dijo Caleb en el oído a Ninniel, cuando fue su turno de abrazarla- Un motivo más para que me guste la navidad.

El tiempo se les fue pronto entre pláticas como:

Hace años, George y yo apostamos quién tendría gemelos en su familia y yo gané y no me ha pagado -por parte de Fred.

Y los regaños de las esposas de ambos gemelos por haber apostado acerca de sus hijos, lo que causó risa a Harry y Hermione, pensando que eso ya era una costumbre arraigada entre los Weasley, desde el nacimiento de Caleb.

Cuando estuvo oscuro, Ninniel empezó a resentir el cansancio y se mareó un poco, pero no quiso irse todavía, así que solo fue un rato al cuarto de la televisión mientras se le pasaba. Así aprovechaba también para llevar el regalo de Caleb.

Abrió el cajón de debajo del sillón, sacó la caja envuelta en papel negro metálico y con un moño plateado. Se sentó un momento, cerrando los ojos.

Noté que salías de la sala ¿estás bien-preguntó Caleb, desde el marco de la puerta.

Sí, solo un poco cansada. Vine a sentarme un rato y a tomar tu regalo. Ahora vuelvo a la fiesta -se paró y le pasó el paquete - Feliz navidad.

Gracias. Feliz navidad a tí también -con contenida curiosidad, abrió la caja, tratando de no rasgar el papel. Sacó una bufanda negra con sus iniciales bordadas en letras plateadas pequeñas en uno de los extremos. Se la enrolló alrededor de la manera que pudo.

Espero que te guste. Mamá me ha estado ayudando, por que tejer no es mi fuerte… -se vio interrumpida cuando él le señaló con un dedo un punto sobre sus cabezas. Entonces se puso (si eso era posible) más pálida: ahí estaba colgando felizmente el tercer muérdago, el que Lilian había colgado.

Es la tradición -se encogió de hombros y sin esperar por una respuesta, se agachó y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

Ninniel sintió un agradable calorcito recorrerle todo el cuerpo, que luego se estacionó en sus mejillas.

Te hacía falta un poco de color, te ves linda cuando te sonrojas -le dijo con una mirada tierna y una sonrisa traviesa- Ahora, con este papel, te voy a dar tu regalo. Pon atención.

Ella estaba todavía en una nube y no escuchó una palabra, así que sin saber si era lo correcto o si iba a quedar como boba, sólo asintió. Fue hasta que se dio cuenta que Caleb había sacado su varita y que empezaba a recortar mágicamente un cuadro del papel, que salió de sus sueños.

La magia es diferente en cualquier parte del mundo, al igual que las religiones, las costumbres y las tradiciones -decía jalándola por la mano hacia la mesita donde se había apoyado con el papel. Ninniel ahora ponía mucha atención en cada doblez y en cada palabra- Pero algunos hechizos y algunas maldiciones son exactamente iguales en el mundo entero.

"Al día siguiente de la última visita que te hice, conocí a una bruja proveniente de Japón. Entablamos una conversación y llegamos al tema de las maldiciones. Entonces pregunté si conocía _la venganza oscura _y me sorprendí de lo mucho que sabía. A pesar de que en Japón es menos frecuente que en otro países, es el país en donde más casos de recuperación se han dado -seguía doblando cuidadosamente el papel, formando una figura- Yo también me he dado a la tarea de investigar tanto como pueda acerca de la maldición, desde que supe que la tenías, para tratar de encontrar un contrahechizo -levantó la vista por un momento, para encontrarse con la de ella y regalarle una sonrisa- Como sea. Esta bruja me dijo que los magos en Japón creen en la magia celestial y en la intervención de los dioses benevolentes.

Ninniel no sabía a donde iba el monólogo, por qué estaba dando tantos rodeos, saltos de tema y mucho menos, qué estaba haciendo con el trozo de papel, que ahora tenía muchas puntas y dobleces.

A los dioses les puedes pedir un favor (o milagro, como lo quieras llamar) si les haces una ofrenda a cambio. Ellos te otorgan vida si los complaces -le extendió la figura terminada- El fénix, es una creatura mágica aquí y en Japón y muchos le atribuyen poderes místicos.

No es para menos -tomó el fénix de papel de su mano- Renacen de sus propias cenizas…

Exacto. Hemos llegado a donde yo quería -le interrumpió- Tomemos ese dato y otros dos. Uno: Japón ha desarrollado el arte del origami, que consiste en doblar papel hasta formar una figura compleja. Dos: La magia benevolente de los dioses ayuda a cualquiera si se les complace. ¿Alguna idea?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Bien. Yukiko (así se llama la bruja) me dijo que si le regalas mil fénix de papel a los dioses, estos te conceden el don de resurgir de tus cenizas, tal como el ave. Si haces mil figuras de éstas, tu maldición se habrá ido para siempre, para que puedas hacer una vida normal y mueras cuando tengas tal vez ciento cincuenta años. Ese -señaló el fénix que ella sostenía- es el primero. Te faltan novecientos noventa y nueve.

Tú no crees en estas cosas -le dijo ella, sonriendo.

Pero tal vez tú sí. Además, nunca sabes -respondió, como si nada. Luego, poniendo su cara de inteligencia, añadió - Tampoco creas que iba a venir con una idea descabellada a ponerte a doblar mil papelitos: investigué más sobre el tema y resulta que al doblar cada fénix, se queda una chispa de magia en cada uno y al terminar los mil, hacen una especie de reacción que puede traer efectos inesperados. Tal vez no sean los dioses, sino pura ciencia.

Por Merlín. Hacía unos meses, ese chico era sólo el hijo de tío Draco y tía Ginny, su amor imposible. Ahora era un amigo muy cercano, la persona que con solo unas palabras la hacía olvidarse de su tristeza. Y tal vez ya no era un amor tan imposible… Después de todo, la visitaba cada que podía, la escuchaba atentamente, le hablaba con confianza, se tomaba la molestia de ir investigando una forma de anular su maldición y hacía unos minutos la había besado. Dudó un momento, pero luego decidió que esa era su oportunidad y que no la iba a desaprovechar. Se apresuró a hablar cuando lo vio dispuesto a levantarse.

¿Caleb-sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando la miró con sus tiernos ojos grises- Este es el mejor regalo de navidad, pero a mí me gustaría pedirte otro más.

Si puedo dártelo, ten por seguro que lo haré -le sonrió y apoyó su mano sobre la de ella.

Sí puedes hacerlo. En realidad, no es nada material -en su mente escuchaba voces que le decían que parara, pero ella no quería. _"No hay peor lucha que la que no se hace" _se dijo- Lo que quiero es felicidad.

Caleb frunció el entrecejo, sin saber a lo que se refería.

No veo cómo puedo darte yo eso.

Quiero pasar contigo mi último año de vida -sentó con voz firme, aunque le temblaban las manos.

Este no es tu último año de vida -le puso una mano en el hombro, en gesto amistoso- Si haces los mil fénix…

No. Tal vez eso funcione, pero si no funciona, por lo menos me has regalado una esperanza, que me hacía tanta falta y te lo agradezco -agachó la mirada- Pero yo quiero algo más.

Entonces no hay problema: yo vendré cada semana, estaré a tu lado -ahora sí que lo estaba confundiendo.

Creo que no me expliqué bien. Lo que te pido es que me quieras y me hagas feliz. Tú me gustas y creo que una relación entre nosotros podría funcionar, aunque fuera por unos meses, mientras llega el fin para mí.

Como si le quemara, Caleb retiró la mano con la que la tocaba y su rostro se tornó muy serio.

Ninniel, yo no puedo hacer eso -le dijo, tratando de ser suave con sus palabras, pero sin dejar lugar a réplica- Yo no siento lo mismo que tú. Y lo siento si el beso que te di te hizo pensar otra cosa; en verdad, solo lo hice por el muérdago, por darte un rato de diversión. Si te digo que me pareces linda, es cierto, pero no me gustas de la manera que tú esperas. Lo siento mucho.

Por más contundentes que fueran sus palabras, Ninniel no se iba a rendir con eso.

Pero es un comienzo. Si te lo propones…

No, Ninniel -le cortó- Exactamente ¿qué esperarías de mi?

Sólo quiero pasar contigo mis últimos meses -repitió, esperando convencerlo- Quiero estar contigo y llenarme de la alegría que me traes en cada visita. Cuando estoy contigo me siento fuerte y con vida, mis mareos y mi debilidad se van…

¿Te das cuenta de lo que pides? Literalmente, me estás haciendo un chantaje para que te pida casarte conmigo. Por que eso es lo que quieres: estar conmigo día y noche; lo cual, conociendo a nuestros padres, sólo lo conseguirías si estuviéramos casados…

¿Te cuestan tanto unos meses? Mi felicidad está en tus manos, Caleb -ahora la voz le temblaba.

Piensas egoistamente -le dijo, todavía firme- Suponiendo que accediera, hay otras cosas en las que no has pensado: no sabes si yo tengo una relación con alguien más; comparto los gastos de la casa con mi amigo, por que ninguno de los dos podría solo y no lo puedo dejar a su suerte y encima darte una vida cómoda a tí… Eso solo por un ejemplo. Y tampoco has pensado en que yo no puedo estar contigo todo el tiempo y algo te podría pasar mientras yo no estoy.

Me voy a morir de todos modos sin que tú puedas hacer nada al respecto -sintió un mareo, pero no se detuvo- Pero te repito que lo que sí puedes hacer es alegrar mis días hasta que eso ocurra.

Caleb suspiró, perdiendo la paciencia. La abrazó contra su pecho, buscando las palabras para convencerla de que su idea era la más enorme locura que hubiera escuchado jamás y que no había manera de que funcionara.

Por favor, Caleb -le escuchó decir. Luego sintió como su delgado cuerpo temblaba en sollozos. No pudo evitarlo más y todas sus barreras se desmoronaron.

Está bien. Hablaremos con nuestros padres y me dejarás solucionar algunas cosas para que puedas venir conmigo -la acariciaba el cabello.

Se preguntó por qué rayos había admitido eso. ¡Era una niña de diescisiete años, por las barbas de Merlín! Y para colmo, no había escuchado una sola de sus palabras: había sido egoista e imprudente al pedirle semejante cosa. No había pensado en las consecuencias que todo esto podría traerles a ambos. Lo peor de el caso, es que él si estaba consciente de todo y lo había aceptado, se había dejado conmover. Se repetía internamente que el loco era él y rogaba por no tener que arrepentirse.

* * *

Notas:

Espero que les guste este capítulo. Como ya lo tenía empezado cuando subí el anterior, hoy no me tardé tanto.

Ahora les voy a hacer una confesión: esta no es todo producto de mi poco creativa imaginación, sino que tuve la idea cuando leí un libro. El libro se llama "Sadako y las mil grullas de papel" (aunque yo lo leí en inglés). Es un libro bastante peuqeño, pero muy interesante. Trata de una niña que contrae leucemia, como secuela a las bombas atómicas detonadas en Hiroshima y Nagasaki. Su mejor amiga le regala su primera grulla de papel y le cuenta la leyenda de los dioses y todo eso, a pesar de que no cree en la buena suerte y en los milagros. Conoce a un niño que a pesar de haber nacido después de las explosiones, también tiene leucemia, ya que lo heredó de su madre. Lo demás, se los dejo en suspenso, por que ya dije demasiado. Y al que lo haya leido, no crea que ya sabe lo que va a pasar en mi historia, por que ya han visto que he hecho algunos cambios y aún no decido qué más puede cambiar...

De nuevo me disculpo si la lectura es cunfusa, pero es que ya no sé que hacer para que esta cosa me deje los signos y espacios donde yo los pongo...

A todos los que han dejado review en general, muchas gracias. Espero que sigan leyendo y dejéndome saber qué piensan.


	19. Un nuevo hogar

REINICIO

Un nuevo hogar

Buenas tardes, Lily -saludó Caleb al entrar en la casa de los Potter- Espero que estés aprovechando tu útlimo día de descanso.

Le saco tanto provecho como puedo: le hago bromas a Padfoot, peleo con mis papás y paso un rato a solas con Ninniel -le dijo con una sonrisa- Vienes a verla a ella¿no?

Sí. Y también me gustaría hablar con tus padres, si están en casa -al decir esto, él trató de que su cara se viera tranquila, logrando una expresión que a Lily le pareció de dolor.

Lo condujo al cuarto de la televisión donde Ninniel estaba sentada en el piso, rodeada de trozos y uno que otro fénix de papel de muchos tamaños y colores. Al notar que alguien más entraba a la habitación levantó la vista de la pieza que estaba doblando y bajó el volumen de la televisión.

Hola -le dijo, con una sonrisa que en opinión de Lily, era la más sincera y bonita que le había visto en días a su hermana. Luego tomó en su mano el papel a medio doblar que estaba en la mesa y señaló las aves que estaban por toda la habitación- Mira: estoy siguiendo tu consejo. Cada vez me salen mejor. Ahora llevo cincuenta y un fénix.

Caleb no pudo evitar una sonrisa de ternura.

Me alegra. Si sigues así, para mayo ya van a estar terminados.

Creo que papá está en el estudio de atrás y mamá está arriba -anunció Lily, interrumpiendo el momento- ¿Quieres que los busque, Caleb?

Él asintió y no le prestó atención mientras salía, sino que se sentó en el piso al lado de Ninniel y le empezó a hablar mientras le acariciaba la mano.

Cinco minutos después, Hermione y Harry se encontraron fuera de la habitación y ambos se preguntaron para qué querría el muchacho hablar con ellos. Al entrar y encontrarse con el semblante serio que les plantó después de saludarlos, decidieron que el asunto se tenía que tratar donde trataban todos los asuntos importantes: en la cocina. Sugirieron hablarle ahí a solas, mientras las chicas esperaban en algún otro lado.

Ninniel debería estar presente -determinó el chico- Y la verdad no sé si tenga sentido dejar a Lilian fuera, si de todas maneras se va a enterar, ya que es un asunto de familia.

Pero Lilian prefirió no verse muy entrometida y les dijo que ella no tenía interés en entrar con ellos en la cocina (si de todas maneras se podría enterar desde la comodidad de la sala, sin que la inmiscuyeran, pensó).

Habla, por favor, que me tienes de nervios -le dijo Hermione, nada más cerrar la puerta tras ella- No entiendo para qué tanta seriedad.

Por que quiero hablarles de un asunto serio -observó a sus "tíos" sentarse en la barra del desayunador, mientras él se quedaba parado junto al fregador. Tomó suavemente la mano de Ninniel, que estaba parada un poco detrás de él y sin más preámbulo les soltó- Me quiero casar con Ninniel.

Hermione, en un gesto muy impropio de ella, se quedó con la boca abierta. A Harry hasta se le cayeron los lentes (cosa inexplicable, en opinión de Ninniel, ya que no percibió ningún movimiento en su padre).

Creo que no entendí lo que dijiste -dijo Harry, al fin- ¿Serías tan amable de repetirlo? Por que creo que dijiste que te querías casar con mi pequeña, pero eso no puede ser.

Ninniel tragó saliva difícilmente. Nunca se había puesto a pensar de qué manera iba a estar con Caleb o cómo se lo tomarían sus padres. Pasó su mirada por la cocina, por cada persona que estaba ahí.

No, tío Harry, ha escuchado perfectamente. Me quiero casar con Ninniel -repitió, sin dejarse amedrentar.

Eso que dices es una locura -se adelantó Hermione- Los dos son muy jóvenes.

Un poco jóvenes, sí -dijo Caleb- Pero suficientemente responsables.

Harry torció una mueca y rodó los ojos, como diciendo _"sí, claro"._

Ninniel no es responsable ni para comer a sus horas o tomarse sus pociones… -dijo.

Pero yo sí. Y si quiero casarme con ella, es por que me quiero hacer responsable de ella también.

Eso es muy noble de tu parte, pero tal vez no te has dado cuenta de otro pequeño detalle: ella tiene apenas diescisiete años -volvió a argumentar Harry.

Me doy cuenta perfectamente -respondió él, sintiendo como la mano de Ninniel se ponía cada vez más fría entre la suya- Sé que es una gran responsabilidad. Hemos pensado las cosas, hemos tomado en cuenta cada sacrificio que vamos a tener que hacer, pero aún así queremos estar juntos.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada a Ninniel, que había permanecido en silencio; solo escuchando y observando.

¿Qué hay de la maldición? -preguntó un tanto dubitativa- Eso hace las cosas más difíciles que cualquier otra situación. Ninniel requiere cuidados especiales.

No, mamá. No requiero ningún cuidado especial por que no hay forma de revertir la maldición. Lo que me tenga que pasar, me va pasar aunque me encierren en una caja de cristal. Siendo así, yo prefiero pasar el tiempo con Caleb; en lugar de estar aquí, acompañada solo por Padfoot y Crookshanks.

Pero, linda¿no crees que sería mejor esperar un poco?

Yo no puedo esperar, mamá -djio casi en un susurro- Si cometemos un error casándonos, no hay de que apurarse, ya que no me queda tanto tiempo como para que nos llegue el arrepentimiento.

Al oir a su hija hablar así, Hermione apoyó los codos en la mesa y apoyó la cabeza gacha en sus manos. Harry ya no supo qué decir.

Necesitamos de su aprobación -habló Caleb de nuevo- Tanto por que Ninniel es menor, como por que no queremos hacer las cosas en contra de ustedes.

Pasó un largo rato en silencio, en el que Caleb sentía la mano de Ninniel sudando frío. Por fin, Harry soltó un suspiro antes de hablar.

Que sepan que no creemos que sea lo correcto. No los apoyo, pero no voy a hacer nada por detenerlos -le dijo con expresión dura. Hermione hizo ademán de querer decir algo, pero la mirada que le lanzó Harry la detuvo- No quiero ser partícipe en el error más grande de sus vidas, pero tampoco quiero que digan que no les dimos la oportunidad.

Dicho eso, se levantó de su asiento y salió de la cocina. Hermione los miró con cara de _"lo siento" _y luego lo siguió.

Caleb se giró para ver a Ninniel, que se veía a punto de llorar.

Te dije que no iba a ser fácil -la acercó un poco y la abrazó, apoyando la barbilla en su cabeza- ¿Aún quieres seguir con esto?

Sí -contestó, con temblor en la voz- Gracias.

La abrazó por un momento más para reconfortarla y después la separó suavemente.

Me tengo que ir, por que le estoy ayudando a Hazel a mudarse. Te veo luego -le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Ella lo observó salir de la cocina y casi ni respiró hasta que escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse. Entonces subió las escaleras, sostenida de la pared y se encerró en el vestidor de su habitación, al lado de los zapatos.

Una y otra vez pasaba por su mente la escena de hacía cinco minutos en la cocina y no sabía qué pensar. Le había dicho a Caleb que pasar sus últimos meses de vida a su lado le darían felicidad, pero no se imaginó que su padre se pondría así. Le dolían sus palabras. Por momentos, dudaba si sería correcto seguir adelante con esto; pero luego se decía que ya había pasado lo peor, que su padre se ablandaría con el tiempo (siempre lo hacía, en especial cuando se trataba de ella) y que a Caleb le había costado demasiado llevar las cosas hasta donde estaban, como para que ella llegara y le dijera _"mejor no". _Además, no dejaba de encantarle cómo Caleb se había mantenido firme: no dejó que lo convencieran de olvidar cualquier boda, de lo mucho que tendría que sacrificar por estar con ella. Incluso había mentido, manteniendo la fachada de que se casaban por que ambos se amaban; cuando él no sentía más que cariño por ella.

Por eso lo quiero tanto -pensó, en voz alta.

Cerca de una hora estuvo recargada en la pared del vestidor, sólo pensando, hasta que alguien tocó la puerta de su cuarto.

Pasa -dijo, sin saber quien era.

Ya es tarde, deberías acostarte, si quieres que mañana te dejen acompañarme a la estación de tren -le dijo Lily, jalándola de la mano.

No me dí cuenta de que pasaba el tiempo -se encogió de hombros- A veces es mejor así.

Tal vez… -se tumbó en el banquito frente al tocador y le puso la cara de _"cuéntame todo" _tan característica de ella- ¿Quieres hablar de la plática de la cocina…

… En la que no estuviste, pero de todas maneras te enteraste desde la sala? -terminó Ninniel por ella. Jaló las mantas de su cama, dándole la espalda- No realmente.

Pues es una lástima, por que yo sí y me vas a escuchar -Ninniel reconoció ese tono, que por cierto no le gustaba nada. Era el tono de _"ahora yo juego a ser la hermana mayor y tú me haces caso por que eres una inmadura"_- No creo ni una sola palabra de lo que dijo Caleb. Bueno, creí lo de que se iba a hacer responsable de tí; pero eso de que han tomado en cuenta los sacrificios que se van a hacer y todo eso, que se lo crea su abuela. Tal vez él lo ha pensado, pero tú no. ¿Sabes por qué no creo eso?

Ninniel abrió la boca para contestar, pero Lily la detuvo.

Pregunta retórica. No lo creo por que te conozco como la palma de mi mano: sé que eres egoista. La persona más dulce y menos malintencionada de este mundo, pero egoista. Tú solo has pensado en lo feliz que vas a ser al vivir con él; pero no se te ha ocurrido pensar que él ahora va a tener que renunciar a las reuniones de los miércoles para trabajar en los prototipos de sus escobas, a sus domingos de quidditch, a las juegas de los viernes o a los ahorros para sus sueños de abrir una fábrica de escobas -hizo una pausa para tomar aire y empezó de nuevo- Lo peor de todo, es que sé que hasta hace dos meses, él no te quería más que como amiga o tal vez como hermana y me asusta pensar que tal vez eso no haya cambiado y se case contigo por compasión; en el peor de los casos, por que tú se lo pediste.

No teniendo valor para mentir, Ninniel no contestó. Esperó a que Lily saliera de la habitación, pero se estaba tardando. Cuando la miró a los ojos, lo que vió no le gustó nada: los ojos de Lily brillaban con rabia. Una idea, que podía no ser tan absurda, surgió en su cabeza.

Estás celosa -le acusó casi gritando- Te gusta Caleb y estás celosa de que yo me case con él. Todo este tiempo me has dejado soñar locamente que tal vez él algún día se fije en mí, cuando tú has sido siempre su amiga y siempre has estado más cerca; me has dado ánimos por que al fin y al cabo que tú tenías más posibilidades. Y ahora que sabes que él y yo nos vamos a casar, tú te pudres del coraje. Pero no te amargues la vida, que en un año yo estoy muerta y enterrada y tú puedes quedarte con él. No serás más egoista que yo, como para no dejármelo unos meses ¿o sí?

Soltando un resoplido, Lily golpeó el banquito, a los lados de sus piernas y tras decirle _"estás loca"_ en un tono bastante intimidante, saltó del asiento y salió de la habitación, azotando la puerta.

A Lily le costó mucho conciliar el sueño, por lo que pasó gran parte de la noche con la mirada en el techo de su oscura habitación. Trataba de comprender lo que Ninniel sentía al llevar a cuestas el conocimiento de próxima muerte y le dolía infinitamente ser testigo de lo que éste le hacía decir o hacer. _"En un año yo estoy muerta y enterrada"_ llegaba a sus oidos de nuevo y otra lágrima se le escapaba, pensando en que esa no era la Ninniel normal que mantenía a raya sus malos pensamientos. Se reprochaba haber orillado a Ninniel a reaccionar mal, cuando las vacaciones completas había tratado de hacerla sentir mejor.

Ninniel, por otro lado, con las emociones del día, había quedado agitada y se durmió tan pronto pegó la cabeza a la almohada. Pero las dos se levantaron temprano al día siguiente pensando lo mismo: una pelea entre ellas nunca duraba más de un día y esa no iba a ser la excepción, en especial si Lily se iba a marchar por meses. Harry y Hermione habían escuchado gritos por la noche, pero decidieron que si sus hijas no decían una palabra al respecto y parecían contentas la una con la otra, ellos tampoco sacarían el tema (así marchaban las cosas siempre).

Tomaron el desayuno con muy buenos ánimos. Al terminar, era casi hora de irse a la estación del tren, así que entre Lily y Harry bajaron el baúl y demás cosas y las llevaron al auto. La estación estaba abarrotada de gente que iba y venía, sin poner atención a los demás, así que fue fácil pasar al andén 9 ¾.

Parece que llegamos con buen tiempo -dijo Lily después de haber subido su equipaje- En unos minutos tengo que empezar con rondas de prefectos.

Bien, ve a cumplir con tu deber -Hermione se despidió con un beso en la mejilla.

Dales detención a unos cuantos Weasley -bromeó Harry. La nueva generación de pelirrojos estaban bastante influenciados por tío Fred y tío George- Escribe mucho.

Lily asintió con la cabeza y les regaló una sonrisa. Miró a Ninniel. Sospechosamente, cuando volteó de nuevo a donde estaban sus padres, estos ya caminaban en dirección a la salida del andén.

Escríbeme acerca de tu boda.

A mi me gustaría que vinieras, pero no tiene caso, por que sólo vamos a firmar muchos papeles. Nada emocionante -Ninniel le dio un abrazo- Pero si papá intenta estrangular a Caleb, yo te lo cuento.

Cuando iba a soltar el abrazo, Ninniel sintió como Lily la jalaba de nuevo y la apretaba muy fuerte.

Deseo que seas muy feliz -le dijo casi en un susurro.

Entonces sí la soltó y se fue. Ninniel la observó dirigirse al tren sin mirar atrás. Ella también dio media vuelta para salir a encontrarse con sus padres.

Conforme pasaban los días, el humor de Harry era cada vez peor. Hermione y Ninniel no lo escuchaban gritarle al viejo Padfoot como de costumbre y varias veces lo sorprendieron gruñendo mientras leía el periódico. Ni qué decir de las visitas de Caleb: fruncía el ceño, casi le ladraba en vez de saludarlo, se iba a encerrar en el estudio de atrás y no salía de ahí hasta que estaba seguro de que el muchacho se había marchado.

Tres semanas después, el día de la boda, Hermione casi lo había tenido que hechizar para que no huyera o se rehusara a firmar el permiso para que Ninniel se casara. Como Ninniel le había dicho a Lily, solo habían firmado montones de papeles. Ginny había decidido que no podían tener una boda tan simple y triste, así que había insistido en que por lo menos fueran a cenar en un lindo restaurant.

Muchas gracias, mamá -le dijo Caleb cuando se despedían.

No hay nada que agradecer -respondió Ginny- Todos sabemos que yo tampoco tuve un gran boda y que me casé en contra de la voluntad de mis padres. Comprendo su situación y yo sí los apoyo.

Harry agachó la cabeza y se hizo el sordo mientras Hermione le daba un codazo. Pero a Ninniel poco le importaba si su padre aún no le hablaba mucho, al fin y al cabo que había firmado los permisos y no había intentado maldecir a su recién adquirido esposo; lo cual era buena señal. Estaba segura de que en un mes sería tan consentidor como siempre.

Entonces nosotros nos vamos, para que Ninniel no se canse más de lo debido.

Los llevamos nosotros -sugirió Hermione- Caminar hasta el callejón Diagon y viajar por red flú le puede hacer daño a Ninniel.

Todos miraron en dirección a Harry, a quien no le quedó otro remedio que aceptar llevarlos en el coche. Los condujo hasta la entrada de un conjunto de apartamentos que parecían bastante muggles, de no ser por que lo rondaban algunas lechuzas y Ninniel pudo distinguir una escoba en un balcón.

Te vemos luego -se despidió Hermione desde el asiento de adelante- Cuídala bien, Caleb.

Los muchachos respondieron la despedida y Harry soltó una especie de gruñido. Una vez que bajaron del auto, Caleb tomó la mano de Ninniel y la guió a una gran puerta de madera, que en cierto modo le recordaba a la entrada principal de Hogwarts. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que estaba en el lugar que sería su casa de hoy en adelante, por lo que se dio a la tarea de observar con detenimiento cada detalle. Al cruzar las puertas, se encontró en un lobby que estaba deliciosamente decorado en tonos de naranja y verde. Una chimenea conformaba casi toda la pared derecha, en ella danzaban unas alegres llamas.

Tal vez ésta te recuerde a cualquier sala común de las casas de Hogwarts -le dijo Caleb, adelantándose precisamente a lo que ella iba a decir- Los apartamentos no tienen chimenea, por motivos de seguridad, pero tenemos esta chimenea común. Esta sala es la entrada principal y muchas veces aquí te encuentras con algún vecino que baja a leer o a las vecinas que hacen sus reuniones de UCC.

Ninniel sonrió al escuchar el término, que era el mismo que Lily usaba para referirse a las alumnas que tenían dotes de periodista en Hogwarts: Unión de Chicas Chismosas (Ethel figuraba en el grupo).

Mirando alrededor, Ninniel vió como los departamentos se distribuían a los lados de la sala, lo mismo en la primera planta que al subir las escaleras que iban a lo largo de las paredes en un tipo de espiral. Siguió en silencio a Caleb hasta la quinta puerta al subir las escaleras. Esperó a que abriera y no se preocupó de disimular su curiosidad al andar de un lado a otro abriendo las pocas puertas del lugar. Nada fuera de lo normal: sala, cocina, baño, dos habitaciones. Todo en tamaños ridículamente pequeños en comparación a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada. Pero ella había tenido la idea de que la vivienda de dos solteros sería como un nido de ratas y le pareció gracioso sentir decepción de estar equivocada. Claro que Caleb era un chico perfecto, así que era de esperarse que su casa estuviera impecable.

Llegó a la conclusión de que el lugar era modesto, pero lujoso hasta cierto punto. Ninniel nunca había vivido sola, pero se imaginó que para cualquier joven que corriera con todos sus gastos, eso era más que aceptable.

Entonces ¿qué te parece?

Se giró para verlo apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina (ella estaba en la habitación y aún así estaban a menos de cuatro metros). Le hizo gracia la expresión en su rostro: se veía tan tranquilo como siempre, pero algo en sus cejas un poco arrugadas, le dijo que estaba nervioso.

Yo me imaginé que tú y Hazel vivían en un caos -le contestó con la más amplia de sus sonrisas- Pero veo que no son tan desordenados y que la palabra _"humildad"_ no existe en su vocabulario.

No son los apartamentos más baratos de Londres, pero tampoco son tan caros y por unos cuantos sickles extras al mes, tengo un mejor lugar que muchos otros -dijo, encogiéndose de hombros- Ahora está limpio y presentable, pero cuando Hazel estaba aquí, sí que era un caos; no estabas tan equivocada. Hicimos una gran limpieza antes de que él se fuera, para hacerlo agradable para tí.

Escuchar esas palabras tuvieron como efecto un calorcito en el estómago, un temblor en las manos y una sonrisa boba. Pero como nada era perfecto, un mareo casi le hace perder el sentido. Cayó de rodillas y, tratando de sujetarse de cualquier cosa que estuviera a su alcance, se llevó consigo un montón de papeles y un cuadro que estaban en el escritorio. En cinco pasos, Caleb llegó a su lado y la tomó por debajo de los brazos para levantarla.

¿Estás bien? -el tono alarmado de su voz la hizo sonrojarse un poco. Agachó la cabeza hacia su brazo, donde ella había apoyado su mano- Te cortaste.

Incrédula, también miró su mano izquierda y pudo ver la mancha roja de sangre en la camisa blanca de él.

No es nada -se talló las manos en su ropa blanca también, manchándose por todos lados; buscando en el suelo lo que podría haberla herido- ¡Que pena, rompí tu cuadro!

Se agachó con la intención de recoger el desorden, pero él la jaló de la muñeca, para ver la herida.

Deja eso, yo lo limpio después -le dijo en un tono un tanto brusco- Hay que lavar esta herida. Mírala.

Como si fuera mona de hule, puso su mano frente a su cara para que viera una cortado que atravesaba toda la palma de la mano y otras cuantas más pequeñas alrededor. No eran profundo. Al parecer había caídos con la mano apoyado en el cristal del portarretrato.

A jalones la llevó al baño, dejó correr el agua caliente del avísanos. Cuando comprobó la temperatura del agua le puso la mano bajo el chorro y sin hacer caso de las quejar que hacía por el ardor que le aprovechaba al agua y el jabot, le lavabo la mano con el ceño fruncido.

En serio, me da mucha pena lo de tu fotografía -estaba sentada en la cama de la otra habitación, sosteniendo una toalla alrededor de la mano. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces repetía lo mismo o de cuantas veces le decía él que no importaba; sin convencerla, por que desde ese momento su humor había cambiado drásticamente. Murmurando, añadió- Era lo que faltaba para empeorar la situación…

Si Caleb la escuchó, no lo supo, por que él siguió revolviendo los cajones hasta que encontró la ropa que buscaba y se dirigió al baño sin siquiera voltear a verla.

* * *

Notas:

Hola! He vuelto! No sé si me extrañaron, pero yo creo que no, por que no he recibido ningún review preguntando si no me he muerto.

Como sea, yo dije que no iba a dejar esto a medias y voy a cumplir.

Gracias a quienes dejaron reviews y espero que sigan por aquí.

Los veo en el próximo capítulo.


	20. Celos

He vuelto! Pero no los voy a marear con mis cuentos chinos, mejor sigan leyendo y al final les cuento qué ha sido de mi vida (si les interesa). Noten que he subido varios capítulos a la vez.

Dislcaimer: Los personajes de JK Rowling siguen siendo de ella y los míos son míos, ok?

* * *

REINICIO

Celos

Se sentía cansada y aún así no podía conciliar el sueño. Con la habitación a oscuras, tenía los ojos abiertos, fijos en el techo. Cuando Caleb había salido del baño, ella ya estaba acostada y con los ojos cerrados, fingiendo que dormía. Ahora trataba de no moverse mucho para no despertarlo, pero era difícil, dado lo intranquila que estaba. Procurando no ser muy brusca, se levantó, mirando a su espalda para comprobar que Caleb seguía dormido. Tomó su varita del tocador, fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua y después volvió a la habitación donde estaba el escritorio y el portarretrato que había roto.

Dejó el vaso sobre el escritorio, para después arrodillarse junto a los papeles y los vidrios manchados de sangre.

"_Reparo"_ murmuró.

Al instante, los vidrios se pusieron juntos de nuevo y la fotografía que se había rasgado se hizo distinguible. Ella se le quedó mirando por un momento, impresionada. Desde el otro lado del cristal, una rubia de ojos azules, bastante guapa, sonreía coquetamente al tiempo que se alisaba un mechón de pelo. Un chorro de pensamientos se le vino a Ninniel a la cabeza como si fueran agua fría. De pronto escuchó suaves pasos que se acercaban desde la otra habitación. Sin muchas ganas, giró la cabeza hacia atrás y miró hacia arriba para ver a Caleb a los ojos..

"Cuando te pedí que estuvieras a mi lado, me dijiste que era egoista y que no había pensado en cómo te afectaría a tí eso" le dijo sin emoción alguna en la voz "Debería haber preguntado si había otra persona a tu lado".

"Deberías estar en la cama, durmiendo" dijo él, con voz adormilada.

"Dejaste a esta chica, por cumplir mi capricho" terqueó "Debiste haberme dicho".

"Ninniel, vamos a dormir" repitió él, tratando de ignorar lo que ella decía y de no perder la paciencia.

"Tal vez es muy tarde…"

"Sí, es tarde. Es la una de la madrugada" interrumpió el con tono ya molesto.

"… para decir que lo siento"

Terminaron de hablar al mismo tiempo y se quedaron en silencio por un minuto que a Ninniel le pareció eterno. No pudo evitar que una lágrima se le escapara, por lo que volteó la cabeza de nuevo al frente, lejos de Caleb.

Caleb se pasó una mano por la cara, rogando por saber qué decir o hacer. Por fin se decidió a acercarse a ella. Se arrodilló tras ella y le pasó un brazo por el cuello, recostándola en su pecho.

"No importa. Fue mi decisión y ya está hecho" le dijo en tono consolador, mientras le acariciaba el brazo.

"Yo te presioné para que me trajeras contigo. Me aproveché de tu amistad para cumplir mi capricho. Lo peor del caso es que yo pensé que si convivía contigo unos meses, me ibas a querer por lo menos un poco" tomó un largo aliento, tratando de contener el llanto "Ahora que sé que había alguien más creo que…" prefirió no terminar la oración.

Él le besó el cabello, sin saber qué decir. No creía conveniente decirle la verdad ahora mismo, dado que apenas llevaban unas horas de casados, aunque no hubiera amor de por medio.

"Vamos a dormir" dijo al fin, eludiendo el tema "Mañana tengo el día libre y podemos hacer algo."

Sin esperar respuesta, se levantó y esperó a que ella se levantara también, pero al ver que ella no tenía la menor intención de moverse, se agachó y sin pedirle permiso, la cargó en brazos y así se la llevó a la cama.

Al sentir el calor del sol sobre su brazo, Caleb abrió los ojos de a poco, acostumbrándose a la luz. Volteó al otro lado de la cama. Descubrir que Ninniel se había levantado de nuevo sin que él se diera cuenta lo hizo torcer la boca un poco, pero al recuperar su imperturbable semblante, se levantó para ir a buscarla. La encontró en el sillón de la esquina, sentada sobre sus piernas dobladas y con la nariz metida en un libro de runas antiguas.

"¿Runas de nuevo?" dijo a manera de saludo "Me pregunto si algún día terminarás ese libro"

Ella levantó la cabeza con una gran sonrisa en los labios. "Ya me falta poco. Se me da muy bien la traducción y es una de las pocas cosas de las que mi madre puede estar orgullosa por que heredé de ella."

La vio levantarse del sillón y cerrar el libro. "¿Ya desayunaste?" preguntó.

"No. Pero en realidad no tengo mucha hambre…"

"A tres semanas de estar en esta casa, ya deberías saber que todos los días tienes que desayunar" le interrumpió "con o sin hambre."

Ella le hizo caras, pero se metió en la cocina y sacó la leche, el cereal y un par de platos y cucharas. "¿Contento?" le preguntó con fingido enfado.

"No" le dijo él, divertido con la situación. Todas las mañanas era lo mismo. "Pero es aceptable para mantenerme callado un rato."

"Pues te sigo escuchando. Lo que tengo es una maldición, no anemia" le dijo, con las cejas juntas "Si comiera tanto como tú quieres, pesaría el triple de lo que debería" Ignorando la media sonrisa cínica de Caleb, se sentó y se sirvió una porción bastante aceptable de cereal.

Tras desayunar en silencio, Caleb se levantó con los platos y después se metió al baño. En media hora ya salía del apartamento a toda prisa, dejándole toda clase de instrucciones a Ninniel "Si te sientes mal, me avisas cuanto antes. Si no me encuentras, busca a tus padres. En caso de que no encuentres a nadie de confianza, la señora Kirkland siempre está en el departamento de al lado rogando por que alguien le hable, así que te ayudará sin dudarlo"

Ninniel lo escuchó hablar a toda velocidad, lo mismo de todos los días y al cerrar la puerta a su espalda se dirigió a su sillón y se volvió a tumbar con la nariz dentro del libro.

Pensaba que su nueva vida con Caleb no era todas las maravillas que ella se había imaginado: se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo encerrada sola en el departamento sin un alma a la que hablarle, no hacía nada que no fuera leer o doblar más fénix de papel (hasta el momento llevaba casi 300), a veces le escribía a Lily, Ethel o sus padres. Fuera de eso, no había mucho más.

Por otro lado, si bien Caleb no la idolatraba, era bastante atento con ella. Salía temprano del trabajo cada que había oportunidad para ir directo a casa y hacerle compañía, le hablaba de mil y una cosas, le comentaba de lo que ocurría en la ciudad o le contaba de sus aventuras en Hogwarts. Vaya, que por lo menos hacía el sacrifico de pasar todo su tiempo libre con ella. En cuanto a la _chica fotografía_, parecía que jamás hubiera existido en su vida. Él ni por equivocación sacaba el tema a colación y hasta la fotografía había desaparecido. Ella tampoco se atrevía a preguntar y se decía a sí misma que si él podía darse el lujo de sacarla de su vida, no había razón para que ella no hiciera lo mismo. Aunque no por eso se atrevía a imaginar de manera optimista que se hubiera olvidado de ella, por que con todo y amabilidad, nunca demostraba buscar algo más en la simple y flacucha Ninniel. ¡Por Merlín que en tres semanas de dormir en la misma cama ni siquiera la había besado!

Sin poder concentrarse mucho en las runas, cerró el libro y se decidió a salir por lo menos al lobby. Con calma se dirigió al cuarto para ponerse decente. Dio un suspiro a la imagen del espejo, se giró sobre sus talones y no dejó de caminar hasta estar del otro lado de la puerta. Por un momento se sintió una niña desobediente que salía sin permiso de casa y se reprendió a sí misma al encontrarse con la mano en la perilla dispuesta a entrar de nuevo a toda prisa. Pensó un momento y recordó que Caleb le había dicho que a la señora Kirkland le gustaría hablar con alguien, así que se dirigió al descanso de unos escalones abajo, donde estaba la puerta del departamento de dicha mujer y justo cuando se disponía a llamar, un chillido agudo que se convirtió en risa la hizo saltar hacia atrás, asustada. Cuando se dio cuenta de que el sonido venía de abajo, se asomó por encima del barandal y descubrió que de espaldas a la chimenea se encontraba un chico y apoyada en el respaldo de un largo sofá, una chica que era la que reía, aparentemente de algo que el chico hubiera dicho. El chico pareció darse cuenta de su presencia y miró hacia arriba.

"¿Qué haces ahí?" le preguntó. Pero no parecía molesto por que los estuviera mirando "Podrías mejor bajar aquí y decirnos por qué los dragones son agresivos."

Justo cuando Ninniel se ponía roja al ser descubierta, el comentario de los dragones la desconcertó y se decidió a bajar los escalones restantes.

"Hola, extraña" le saludó el chico en un tono bastante amigable "Henry Miller. ¿Tienes nombre?"

Aún desconcertada por el tono tan familiar con el que le hablaba el chico logró balbucear "Ninniel"

"Ninniel…" repitió él "No hay apellido. Interesante"

La rubia, que hasta ese momento no se había dignado a voltear siquiera saltó con una sonrisa en la cara y extendió la mano "Mandy Rydell. Mucho gusto. Perdona a Henry, tiende a confundir amigable con atrevido"

Sin proponérselo, Ninniel se quedó con la boca abierta y no hizo ademán de responder el saludo. ¡Era la chica de la fotografía! Igual de guapa, igual de sonriente, igual de coqueta, igual de… rubia. Cuando por fin reaccionó, estiró la mano también y tomó la de Mandy "Lo siento, creo que mi mente se quedó en blanco. El gusto es mío"

"Pero siéntate, chica, que te vas a cansar" le dijo el chico, señalando el sofá "¿Y bien¿Nos vas a decir?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"¿Por qué los dragones son agresivos?"

"Algunos estudios han revelado que hasta hace 24 años, eran bastante pacíficos" se le adelantó Mandy, que se miraba las uñas sin mucho interés "Creo que su comportamiento inexplicablemente agresivo comenzó más o menos el día que tú naciste. Mi conclusión es que les irrita tu existencia."

"¿Vas a dejar a esta chica hablar o no?" preguntó Henry, sin ofenderse del comentario.

"Lo siento" respondió. Los dos voltearon a ver a Ninniel, expectantes.

Por un momento, se hizo un silencio incómodo en el que Ninniel se sintió mono de feria.

"Para ser honesta, no sé que decir…" dijo al fin.

"Cualquier cosa es buena" le animó Henry, que miraba su reloj "Y que sea en menos de siete minutos, por que tengo que llegar al trabajo"

"No la apresures, que la pones nerviosa" Mandy le dio un pisotón "Podrías decirnos de que apartamento vienes, hace cuánto te mudaste, cosas así, por que no recordamos haberte visto antes"

_Bien, eso es fácil de responder _se dijo Ninniel _comparado a la pregunta de los dragones. _"Apartamento 9. Hace alrededor de tres semanas que vivo aquí"

Henry se quedó pensando un momento, repitiendo en murmullos la información, tratando de recordar. Mandy se dió una palmada en la rodilla y dijo "Ya. El de Caleb Malfoy. Hace un mes que Hazel, su compañero, salió de ahí. Pero no he tenido tiempo de hablar con Caleb desde entonces, así que no me enteraba"

"Vaya que tu memoria es buena" reconoció Henry. Siguió con la atención en Ninniel otra vez "¿Cómo es que no te habías dado a conocer? Una joven linda como tú sería muy popular por aquí."

Ninniel pensó un poco en su respuesta "Supongo que no soy del tipo que sale mucho. Prefiero quedarme en casa a leer. Me canso muy pronto"

"Es que se encuentra uno a cada persona… Como a Henry. Sí, te creo, es muy cansado" dijo Mandy, riendo.

Henry estaba a punto de respingar, pero Ninniel se le adelantó "Oh, no. No es eso. Es mi salud. No soy la chica más saludable del mundo y Caleb prefiere que esté en casa para evitar _inconvenientes_. Pero hoy estaba muy aburrida y los ojos me dolían. Necesitaba un poco de contacto humano"

"Sé a lo que te refieres. Y espero que tus ojos se cansen más seguido, que necesitamos carne fresca aquí abajo. Por lo pronto, me tengo que ir. Quisiera llegar a tiempo al trabajo" dicho esto, se levantó en dirección a la chimenea, donde echó un puñado de polvos flu y gritó "al callejón Diagon"

Mandy y Ninniel lo vieron hasta que desapareció entre las llamas de la chimenea y después se quedaron en silencio. Un silencio incómodo le pareció a Ninniel, que sin Henry, ya no supo de que hablar con la _chica fotografía_.

"Entonces…" empezó Mandy de nuevo "¿dices que no trabajas o estudias?"

"No. Iba a Hogwarts, pero no tiene caso que siga yendo" respondió, un tanto insegura.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" volvió a preguntar Mandy.

"Es difícil ir al corriente cuando te desmayas entre clase y clase."

Mandy se quedó en blanco un momento "¿Es tan grave lo que tienes?" pero antes de dejar que Ninniel contestara, volvió a hablar "Lo siento. No tienes por qué contarle esto a una extraña. Mejor hablamos de otra cosa… ¿Tienes familia?"

A Ninniel le alivio el cambio de tema "Sí. Mis padres, mi hermana y…" dudó un poco antes de decirlo "…Caleb"

"Que envidia: solo tienes una hermana. Yo vengo de una familia un poco más grande. Tengo dos hermanos y una hermana, yo soy la menor. Ya te imaginarás las peleas cuando papá traía dulces a casa: a mí siempre me dejaban las grageas con sabor a moco o mugre de uña. Lo peor del caso es que aún no descubro como se las arreglaban para identificar las que tenían sabor feo"

Ninniel sonrió recordando las malas pasadas que Lily le jugaba a ella "Eso no le pasa solo a las menores, créelo".

Después de eso, se desviaron el tema de las familias para pasar a escuela, trabajos y finalmente -el tema más extenso, pero más ligero -chismes de celebridades del mundo mágico. La mayor parte de la plática la hizo Mandy y Ninniel se sintió contenta -hasta cierto punto aliviada- de jugar más el papel de receptora que el de emisora. Un rato después del mediodía, se empezó a sentir cansada y los mareos empezaban a amenazar, así que decidió que sería buena idea subir a su apartamento. No quería desmayarse donde todo el edificio se fuera a enterar de su condición y mucho menos quería que Caleb la fuera a reprimir.

"No quiero ser grosera" dijo de repente, interrumpiendo sutílmente a Mandy cuando esta paró para tomar aire "pero creo que no me estoy sintiendo bien y debería ir de nuevo a casa"

"¿Puedo ayudar?" preguntó, con sincera preocupación.

"Me podrías acompañar en las escaleras, me da miedo desmayarme y rodar hasta abajo" dijo sonriendo, tratando de quitarle un poco de gravedad a la situación.

Mandy asintió y se levantó después de ella y la acompañó hasta dentro del departamento, donde se aseguró de que se sentara antes de que pudiera caer sin sentido. Una vez Ninniel le dijo que tras dormir una siesta estaría bien de nuevo, Mandy se despidió y le dijo que esperaba verla otra vez en el lobby.

Cuando Mandy cerró la puerta tras de sí, Ninniel se acostó a lo largo del sillón y quedó profundamente dormida.

Eran poco después de las seis de la noche y el cielo ya estaba completamente oscuro cuando Caleb entró en el departamento y se encontró con Ninniel dormida en el sillón en una posición que él pensó debería ser muy incómoda. No se dió cuenta que se había quedado viéndola como idiota, hasta que ella se dio la vuelta en el sillón y le dio la espalda. Fue entonces cuando tuvo la idea de que sería mejor si la llevara a la cama y la cobijara. Tal vez él podría acostarse a su lado y acariciarle el pelo… Para evitar pensar más estupideces, fue hacia la cama para jalar las sábanas de la cama, volvió a la sala y se dispuso a levantar a Ninniel como si fuera una bebé.

Al sentir que alguien la movía, Ninniel abrió los ojos perezosamente. Se dio cuenta de que Caleb la cargaba en brazos en dirección a la habitación.

"Puedo caminar" pero no hizo esfuerzo por ponerse de pie, sino que al contrario, recargó la cabeza contra su hombro.

"No quería despertarte" le dijo suavemente "¿Hiciste algo que te cansara? Antes no te había encontrado dormida al llegar a casa."

"¿Prometes no molestarte si te digo?" preguntó en tono infantil.

"No prometo nada" contestó, divertido.

"Estaba aburrida de leer tanto y bajé al lobby. Estuve hablando por horas" decía mientras él la colocaba en la cama. Cuando la cubrió, ella jaló el cuerpo para sentarse, mientras él se sentaba en la orilla de la cama, cerca de sus rodillas.

Inconscientemente, puso una mano sobre su pierna y la empezó a acariciar tiernamente "Me parece bien. Pero asegúrate de no salir de aquí, no quiero que nada te pase."

"Te prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo por no caer en la tentación de huir despavorida a la primera oportunidad" bromeó.

"Eso sí es tranquilizante. No me concentro en el trabajo por pensar que tengo que traerte de vuelta a rastras" siguió él, riendo.

"Puedes respirar tranquilo" le respondió, dándole palmaditas en la mano.

"Bien. ¿Con quién hablaste, entonces?" dijo él, sintiedo como un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo, empezado por la mano donde Ninniel estaba acariciando.

Ninniel dudó que a él le hiciera gracia saber que había conocido a Mandy. "Henry Miller" dijo, convenciéndose de que no estaba mintiendo, sino que estaba diciendo una _verdad a medias _"Me parece una persona muy simpática."

"¿Ah, sí? Ya me gustaría a mi conocer a ese _simpático_ Henry Miller" dijo Caleb, en un tono que apretaba ser juguetón, pero con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. "Recuerda que eres una mujer casada, _Señora Malfoy_" Se encargó de darle especial énfasis a las últimas dos palabras.

Ella no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada "Cualquiera diría que estás celoso, _Señor Malfoy_" le dijo, en el mismo tono.

"Tal vez lo esté, después de todo, eres mi esposa¿no?" preguntó, tratando de mantener la sonrisa para que ella no se diera cuenta de que tan reales eran sus celos. Luego extendió una mano para acariciarle el cabello negro y ondulado, dándose el lujo de disfrutar el momento.

Ninniel cerró los ojos al sentir la deliciosa caricia. La mano de él dejó su cabello y fue a parar a su mejilla, la cual empezó a rozar con el pulgar. Suspiró profundamente, expectante.

Caleb nunca antes se había puesto tan nervioso antes de besar a alguien. Se tomó lo que a ambos les parecieron eternidades para poder reunir el valor de tocar sus labios. Por un momento no se movió, esperando la reacción de ella y se sintió inmensamente feliz cuando ella posó una mano en su brazo, dispuesta a responder el beso.

Sus manos se habían puesto frías al sentir el contacto de sus labios y sintió un mareo que nada tenía que ver con los mareos de cansancio, era demasiada adrenalina, así que se tuvo que sostener de su brazo. Esperaba impaciente por que él profundizara el beso y sintió que una oleada de frío le recorría el cuerpo, seguida por otra de calor cuando los labios de él comenzaron a moverse suavemente sobre los suyos.

Una vez se atrevió a mover los labios, Caleb no pudo contener las ganas de pasar su lengua suavemente sobre su boca y de tomarla por la cintura para acercarla más hacia su cuerpo.

Se besaron una y otra vez, sin dejar de abrazarse, parando solo para tomar aire cuando era realmente necesario.

Caleb sentía que la respiración de Ninniel era agitada y a pesar del considerable aumento de temperatura en su propio cuerpo, tuvo que volver a la realidad y recordarse que un beso como ese podrían dejarla exahusta, lo cual no era bueno. Sin saber de donde, reunió todo el auto-control necesario para apartarse de ella y se levantó lentamente de la cama.

"Espero que hayas aprendido tu lección, _señora Malfoy_" dijo, con voz sofocada, tratando de hacerse el bromista -papel que no le venía del todo bien- y de no lanzarse encima de ella de nuevo y besarla hasta dejarla sin sentido "Ahora sabes que tu esposo es un hombre celoso y posesivo"

Tratando de no parecer muy decepcionada ella dijo "Vale la pena hacer que mi esposo se ponga celoso si el castigo va a ser este" y puso todo su corazón en una sonrisa.

Y al ver esa sonrisa, Caleb tuvo que salir de la habitación antes de hacer algo estúpido. Desde la cocina gritó "¿Has cenado algo?"

"No. Me quedé dormida antes de preparar algo" contestó, todavía sentada en la cama.

"¿Qué quieres cenar? Tal vez puedo ir por ahí a comprar algo" ofreció.

"No tengo mucha hambre, pero puedo comer lo que tú quieras."

"Vuelvo en un rato entonces" salió casi corriendo del apartamento y no se detuvo hasta que el aire frío de las calles le dio en la cara _¿Qué rayos estabas pensando, Malfoy¿Acaso quieres matarla?_ se reprendió a sí mismo, enojado.

Mientras estaba en el trabajo le había dado hambre y había comido ahí, así que ya no tenía hambre. Y Ninniel nunca tenía hambre tampoco. Sabía que había salido solo con un enorme pretexto, pero tarde o temprano tenía que regresar y llevar algo de comida, así que se dirigió a un McDonalds cercano mientras su cerebro trabajaba más rápidamente de lo que nunca lo había hecho. Se decía una y otra vez que no debía haberla besado, aunque no encontraba un razón en concreto. Es decir, él quería besarla y ella también quería que la besara, de eso no tenía duda. Pero ahora iba a parecer que solo la había besado para marcar su territorio y que nadie más se le acercara. Aunque hasta cierto punto sí era eso, era que no había podido resistirlo más. Quería demostrarle de alguna manera lo mucho que le importaba; que se daba cuenta de como cuando rozaba su mano ella le daba esa mirada interrogante, que aunque silenciosa, gritaba "quiero más de tí" y que ella merecía mucho más; que en solo unas semanas se había acostumbrado tanto a ella que le dolía pensar que podría perderla en cualquier momento… suspiró profundamente al jalar la puerta del restaurant y dar un paso adentro. No había nadie en la linea de la caja y rápidamente estuvo fuera de nuevo con un par de hamburguesas que a su parecer, no parecían tan apetecibles, pero para justificar su caminata eran simplemente perfectas.

El camino de regreso le parecía mucho más corto mientras pensaba en que debería decirle a Ninniel y se quebraba la cabeza para que al llegar a la puerta de nuevo, tuviera cero ideas brillantes y un feo dolor de cabeza. Miró el reloj que marcaba las siete treinta y pensó que hasta el momento, esa era oficialmente la noche más larga de su vida. Entró sin decir palabra, como era su costumbre y vio que Ninniel estaba sentada en el sillón de siempre, leyendo el mismo libro de runas de la mañana y levantó la vista al escuchar la puerta.

"Bien, ya volviste"

"Sí, podemos cenar cuando tengas hambre" dijo mientras ponía la bolsa con la comida sobre la pequeña mesa.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y siguió leyendo. O bien, fingiendo que leía, por que con el beso prácticamente se había olvidado hasta de como leer. No podía definir si ahora se sentía mejor o peor que antes de que la besara en cuanto a sus sentimientos. Había sido tan lindo y le había parecido que él quería seguir, que le había costado trabajo apartarla. Pero entonces ¿por qué lo había hecho?

"Ninniel…"

"No tengo mucha hambre" interrumpió ella, no queriendo dejar sus pensamientos.

"No era eso lo que iba a decir, aunque sí debes comer algo" le dijo, acercándose y sentándose en el mismo sillón, muy cerca de ella. Tomó un momento para respirar "Yo no quería dejar de besarte…"

Ella cerró el libro de golpe y lo puso a un lado para después voltear hacia él "yo tampoco."

"Pero me da miedo ponerte en riesgo innecesariamente" explicó, esperando que eso fuera suficiente claro para ella y convincente para él mismo.

"¿De verdad crees que un beso me pone en riesgo? Y en caso de fuera así¿crees que no vale la pena?" preguntó. Puso esa cara, habló con esa voz… y es que cada que Ninniel se comportaba de esa manera, que parecía tan inocente aunque estuviera maquinando sus más descabellados planes, Caleb no podía menos que caer directo en sus redes y acceder a lo que ella pidiera -así era que se habían casado, para empezar-. "Solo dime si te gusto aunque sea un poco"

"Sí. Me gustas mucho" admitió al fin "Y me importas mucho también"

"Entonces sí vale la pena¿no?" insistió, pero él no contestó. "¡Por todos los hipogrifos! Voy a morir de todas maneras y no creo que uno o dos días hagan mucha diferencia. Si yo ya me resigné a que no voy a llegar ni a mi siguiente cumpleaños¿por qué tú no lo aceptas también y te decides de una buena vez a tocarme?" exclamó desesperada. Caleb seguía sin responder, por lo que en un arranque de exasperación, se levantó de un salto, dándole un empujón a él en el proceso, tomando una de las hamburguesas de la mesa y caminando a la habitación, cerrando la puerta sonoramente.

* * *

El siguiente capitulo está listo. Sigan leyendo y si son buenas personas, me dejan un review. 


	21. Qué hacer en caso de emergencia?

Disclaimer: Ya se lo saben.

Este capítulo contiene escenas de naturaleza un poco más 'madura', por así decirlo. Están adveridos.

* * *

REINICIO

¿Qué hacer en caso de emergencia?

Caleb respiró profundamente tratando de no levantarse a seguirla en el instante, sino que esperó un rato hasta que lo creyó prudente. El cuento de que se había dormido era ya inútil con Caleb, sabía perfectamente que era su manera de evitar hablarle, pero le siguió el juego y se cambió de ropa para luego acostarse a su lado. Hizo a un lado la hamburguesa a la que Ninniel había dado solo una mordida y por primera vez se acostó muy cerca de ella, pasándole una mano por la cintura.

Ya estaba harto de que durante tres semanas, ella se levantara y él no se diera cuenta, así que cuando a la mañana siguiente se despertó al sentirla moviéndose bajo su brazo, sonrió internamente, anotándose un punto en su tablero imaginario -aunque éste de viera solitario contra lo más de veinte que llevaba ella.

"Buenos días" le dijo con una sonrisa cínica. Lo único que obtuvo por respuesta fue una especie de gruñido. Levantó el brazo para que ella pudiera salir y después se levantó él mismo y la siguió hasta el baño, donde ella volteó a verlo con mirada asesina y le cerró la puerta en la nariz "Ya veo por qué no me despertabas junto contigo. Tienes un pésimo humor al levantarte y no querías que me diera cuenta, pero no te preocupes, que a muchos les pasa" se burló desde ahí. Tenía el repentino deseo de hacerla enojar hasta sacarla de sus casillas, aunque no sabía ni por qué. Intuía que era por que él mismo se sentía fuera de control cuando estaba con ella y se sentía en desventaja.

"Sí, tal vez a _muchas otras_ les ha pasado cuando se levantan y lo primero que ven del otro de la cama es tu cara" abrió la puerta de repente y Caleb, que estaba apoyado en ella, casi pierde el equilibrio.

"No lo sé. La verdad es que nunca me quedo hasta el día siguiente" siguió él, molestando, caminando a menos de medio metro detrás de ella.

Ninniel sintió que la temperatura de sangre aumentaba un grado con cada palabra de él y estaba a punto de hervirle en las venas. Desde la noche anterior había estado tan molesta por que ella casi le súplica por otro beso y él se quedó sentado, sin verla siquiera a la cara y después, al creerla dormida la había abrazado. ¿Es que no podía decidirse de una maldita vez? Por la noche le decía que le gustaba y le importaba demasiado y ahora le echaba en cara sus aventuras de una noche. Decidió no contestar a su comentario, mejor seguir con lo suyo. Antes de que él le ordenara desayunar algo, calentó un par de waffles en el tostador que luego inundó en miel y los comió acompañados de un vaso de leche.

Él la miró todo el rato y reprimió una sonrisa al verla comer sin hambre, pero furiosamente. Con eso ya eran dos puntos en su lado del tablero.

Se aseguró de que había terminado todo, se levantó sin decir palabra y se dirigió a ponerse listo para ir a trabajar. Cuando salía en dirección a la puerta, miró a donde Ninniel estaba sentada leyendo casi el final del libro de runas y apenas abría la boca para hablar cuando ella, sin levantar la vista siquiera, apuntó a la misma puerta. En ella colgaba un largo pergamino que iniciaba en grandes letras negras "QUÉ HACER EN CASO DE EMERGENCIA". Se anotó otro punto mentalmente y salió del departamento con una sonrisa.

Tan pronto escuchó la puerta cerrarse, Ninniel no lo soportó más y arrojó el libro contra el suelo con todas sus fuerzas. Se levantó y se metió a darse una ducha de la que tardó más de una hora en salir. Se tomó eternidades para escoger su ropa y cambiarse y más aún para cepillarse el largo cabello. La imagen del espejo todavía no la dejaba muy contenta, pero se dijo a sí misma que no podía conseguir nada mejor que eso. Comprobó que era una hora propicia para encuentros sociales en el lobby de abajo y hacia allá se dirigió, esperando encontrarse con Henry y Mandy de nuevo. Antes de salir, le echó una mirada al pedazo de pergamino de la puerta y lo tomó de una esquina, lo arrancó sin miramientos y lo dejó tirado descuidadamente en el piso.

Caleb llevaba toda la mañana frente a los mismos diseños de escobas. Se suponía que debería de encontrar qué tenían de ventaja o desventaja contra otras escobas existentes, corregir errores y hacer ajustes finales. Lo cierto es que no encontraba nada ¿Por qué? Por que ni siquiera estaba buscando. Cierto que en el momento le había parecido muy divertido hacer rabiar a Ninniel, pero ahora tenía remordimientos. Después de todo, ella no había hecho nada para merecer ese tipo de trato. Sabía que emociones fuertes como esa la ponían mal y se llamó a sí mismo con nombres fuertes por no haber pensado en eso antes. Lo peor de todo, es que hasta el momento no encontraba una razón válida para comportarse de manera tan idiota. Dejó la pluma en el restirador y se talló los ojos. Tal vez debería irse temprano, pedirle una disculpa y hacer algo para compensarla. Volteó a ver el reloj de la pared, que marcaba las 2:45 de la tarde y su estómago le recordó que no había desayunado todavía. Quizá si no se comportaba como cavernícola, coseguiría que Ninniel lo perdonara por ser inepto y aceptaría ir a cenar con él a algún lindo lugar del Callejón Diagon. Enrolló los diseños y los guardó descuidadamente en el cajón. Por un momento pensó que adoraba su trabajo: incluía diseño y escobas, que eran unas de las pasiones de su vida, la paga era excelente y podría entrar y salir a la hora que le viniera en gana siempre y cuando no se atrasara en las entregas, lo que en casos como este, era bastante conveniente. Buscaba a Hazel para despedirse de él y lo vino a encontrar en uno de los talleres, examinando un mango de escoba.

"Se acerca demasiado, pero la punta debería ser más redonda… menos fina. Y en la parte del asiento debería estar menos curva, para que sea más cómodo sentarse derecho. Recuerden que esta escoba está pensada en los golpeadores, no buscadores. Aquí lo que cuenta es la estabilidad…" se interrumpió a sí mismo al ver a Caleb "Por fin, alguien que me puede ayudar a explicarme mejor. Estos chicos hacen una excelente trabajo, solo que yo no puedo hacer que ellos vean lo mismo que yo veo al pensar en una escoba para golpeadores"

"Será mañana, mi día de trabajo termina ahora mismo. Pasé a despedirme" se excusó con una sonrisa.

"¿Tan temprano? Nunca te vas tan temprano" dijo Hazel, que recordaba que su amigo siempre estaba por lo menos ocho horas en el trabajo, siempre encontrando una manera de ocupar el tiempo, asegurando que en el mundo de las escobas faltaban muchos descubrimientos por hacer. Al creer saber la razón, puso cara de sabiduría "¡Oh, impresionante! La joven Potter está volviendo a mi soltero-adicto-al-trabajo-y-a-las-escobas amigo en todo un hombre dedicado a su hogar. Yo pensé que no viviría para ver esto."

"Sabes que tengo que estar al pendiente de ella y esta mañana no se sentía muy bien" se defendió, dejando de lado que era su culpa que el día de Ninniel no fuera perfecto. Se dio la vuelta y justo antes de salir agregó "Y es la joven señora _Malfoy_, no Potter."

"Huele muy bien" dijo Ninniel al percibir el olor que proveniente del horno recién abierto.

"Gracias" respondió Mandy mientras trataba de sacar el pastel de zanahoria sin quemarse. Al lograrlo, lo dejó encima de la estufa y le lanzó un hechizo enfriador "Es el favorito de mamá y mañana es su cumpleaños. Llevo toda la mañana tratando de encontrar la receta y de no quemar la cocina completa. Los pasteles no son lo mío"

"Algo así insinuó Henry cuando subíamos" rió Ninniel. Para ser exacta, las palabras que Henry había usado habían sido más como "si no queremos morir calcinados en la explosión, es mejor supervisarla."

"Henry y su gran bocota" exclamó Mandy con fingido enfado. Se quitó los guantes de cocina y empezó a rebuscar en todos los cajones "Ahora tengo que descubrir cómo decorar esta cosa ¿En qué estábamos cuando sonó la alarma?"

"Me preguntabas si Hazel y Caleb son amigos todavía" recordó Ninniel.

"Oh, sí. ¿Entonces?" preguntó, mientras buscaba entre un montón de pergaminos que estaban manchados de comida. Aparentemente eran recetas de cocina.

"Sí, Caleb me habla de él todos los días. Se ven todos los días en el trabajo."

"¿Y tú sabes por qué se fue Hazel?" empezaba a buscar frenéticamente, ahora había pergaminos en el piso y se rascaba la cabeza de vez en cuando.

"Sí. Por que yo vine a vivir aquí" trató de que su voz sonara casual, pero sabía que ahora venía la pregunta inevitable y a ella le parecía incómodo tener que contestarla. No sabía qué tipo de reacción obtendría.

Mandy sostenía un pedazo de pergamino en la mano y lo miraba interesadamente "Creo que esta es la cubierta de ese pastel" Se sacudió una mano llena de harina en la ropa, luego se sentó frente a Ninniel mientras leía rápidamente. Sonrió triunfante y descuidadamente empezó a conjurar con la varita los ingredientes que estaban a su espalda para empezar a preparar la cubierta, descuidando si se tiraban en el piso o si eran siquiera los ingredientes o medidas correctas. Ninniel descubrió entonces que Mandy no era mala cocinera, sino que de hecho podría ser muy buena si pusiera atención a lo que hacía. Tras hechizar a diestra y siniestra, Mandy puso la varita en la mesa y miró a Ninniel "¿Eso qué tiene que ver? Dijiste que Caleb era algo así como tu familia¿no?"

"Sí. Pues… no había espacio para los tres en el apartamento" respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Depende como lo veas" también ella se encogió de hombros "En este apartamento vivimos cuatro personas. Hay espacio suficiente y así es más barato"

"Supongo que sí. Hazel encontró a alguien más para compartir gastos, de todas maneras"

"Y tú ayudas a Caleb, entonces" supuso Mandy.

Ninniel se sintió un poco apenada. Ella no aportaba ni un sickle. Caleb insitía en que él podía con los gastos y que no era necesario tocar su dinero "No. Caleb dice que es mejor que yo siga ahorrando."

"Muy lindo de su parte" pero el tono que usó no demostraba que estuviera maravillada, sino picada por la curiosidad. ¿Por qué un chico como Caleb, con grandes ambiciones, iba a gastar todo su dinero en una chica, mientras la chica no hacía nada más que sentarse en casa a leer? "A mí todavía no me queda muy claro: parece que no había razón alguna para que Hazel se fuera y vinieras tú. No lo tomes a mal, me caes muy bien y no es como si lo prefiero a él por alguna razón, solo es curiosidad."

Ninniel abrió la boca y la cerró de nuevo. No tenía sentido seguir evitando responder. Total, estaba casada con Caleb y no había por qué ocultarlo. Tomó un aliento y finalmente dijo "Por que Caleb y yo nos casamos. No era muy buena idea que Hazel se quedara en el aparamento haciendo mal tercio¿no crees?"

"¿Casados¿Tú y Caleb Malfoy casados? Eso es algo que no me esperaba" admitió Mandy con expresión de enorme sorpresa "Ni siquiera sabía que Caleb tenía novia. Pues eso sí me lo deja todo claro. ¿Cuánto llevan casados?"

"Tres semanas" Ninniel se removió en la silla y alargó la mano para tomar una de las uvas que estaban en el centro de la mesa. Mandy la imitó.

Caleb se sacudió un poco las cenizas de la ropa al salir de la chimenea. Decidiendo que no se veía tan mugroso, echó a andar hacia las escaleras, hacia su apartamento. Abrió la puerta cuidadosamente, no sabía de que humor iba a encontrar a Ninniel. No la vio en la sala, así que buscó por todos lados. Cuando no la encontró, se empezó a asustar. ¿Habría salido a platicar con el tal Henry? Si fuera así, estaría en el lobby y la hubiera visto al llegar. ¿Y si le había pasado algo? Se dirigió a la puerta y la sangre se le heló cuando el pergamino que decía "QUÉ HACER EN CASO DE EMERGENCIA" estaba tirado en el piso, un poco arrugado de la esquina. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Casi podía ver en su mente a una Ninniel débil que trataba de salir del departamento para pedir ayuda antes de perder el sentido y en el momento que llegaba a la puerta, las piernas le fallaban y trataba de sostenerse de algo, siendo el pergamino lo único que su mano alcanzara. Sí, seguro que era eso lo que había pasado. Abrió la puerta y salió del apartamento en dirección al de la señora Kirkland con la esperanza de que ella pudiera decirle algo, con lo chismosas que era, seguro se había enterado cuando los padres de Ninniel vinieron para llevarla a San Mungo, se decía, pues eso era probablemente lo que había pasado. Pero si no, solo les sacaría un susto de muerte a los Potter y nadie tendría respuesta. Tocó a la puerta enérgicamente tres veces.

"¿Quién quiere tumbar mi puerta?" la señora Kirkland abrió la puerta con el entrecejo fruncido. Al ver a Caleb temblando alzó las cejas en sorpresa: este muchacho nunca hablaba siquiera, mucho menos verlo a punto de tener un ataque de nervios en la puerta de alguien más "¿Te puedo ayudar, querido?"

"Eso espero" Caleb se sorprendió al oir lo desesperada que sonaba su voz "No encuentro a mi esposa en casa y se supone que no debe de salir por que está muy enferma. Me temo que haya tenido algún problema por que en la mañana no se sentía muy bien. ¿Sabe si ha pasado algo extraño, o si alguien vino a recogerla?"

"¿Te refieres a la muchachita de ojos lindos? La vi en la mañana con Miller. Los dos subieron al apartamento de la señorita Rydell y solo Miller salió para irse al trabajo" contestó la señora Kirkland "Supongo que debe seguir ahí arriba"

No supo definir si se sintió aliviado o furioso. Él creyendo que ella estaba en el hospital o algo así y ella estaba cómodamente hablando con el tal Henry y con Mandy ¡Con Mandy! Ahora sí iban a llover perros y gatos en su casa. Apenas decirle "gracias" secamente a la vieja, subió escalones de dos en dos hasta llegar a la puerta con el número 17, que casi tumba a golpes hasta que la abrió una rubia cubierta de azúcar y mantequilla por toda la cara.

"Hola ¿buscas a Ninniel?" preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Exactamente. ¿Está aquí¿Puedo pasar?" pero no esperó respuesta, sino que la hizo a un lado y en tres pasos ya estaba junto a Ninniel, quien apenas había tenido tiempo para pasarse una uva sin atragantarse. "¿Nos vamos?" más que una pregunta sonaba a orden.

Ignorando el mal genio y las ganas de su esposo de golpear algo, se limpió los dedos en la falda lentamente y se levantó. "Creo que me tengo que ir. Te veo mañana…"

"No lo creo" interrumpió Caleb, dirigiéndose a Mandy "Gracias por dejarla hacerte compañía por hoy. Nos vemos luego" y le hizo señas a Ninniel para que caminara delante de él.

Con infinita calma, Ninniel hizo el camino hasta su puerta en silencio, abrió y entró, sin tener cuidado de sostener la puerta para él. Al escuchar el portazo, cerró los ojos y mentalmente bloqueó sus oidos para el sermón que le esperaba. Cuando había salido de casa era solo para matar el rato y distraerse, no esperaba que Caleb llegara temprano y la encontrara en el apartamento de la _chica fotografía_. Lo escuchó respirar profundamente tres veces y luego sintió un ligero apretón en el brazo que la hizo girar sobre sí misma. Volteó lentamente para encontrarse con esos ojos grises que en este momento se veían opacos.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" preguntó, apretando los dientes. Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de gritarle, pero a la vez tenía miedo de enfrentar las consecuencias si lo hacía.

"Quería hablar con alguien, estaba aburrida" dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, tratando de no temblar "pensé que ibas a llegar más tarde"

Al ver la tranquilidad con la que le respondía, le dieron ganas de sacudirla y hacer que se sintiera por lo menos la mitad del miedo que se sentía él. En vez de sacudirla, la rodeó con los brazos y la apretó contra su cuerpo "Me asusté al no verte aquí, me dio miedo pensar que te había pasado algo y me sentí culpable. No me hagas esto de nuevo, por favor" suplicó. Sí, estaba suplicando y no le importaba.

Cuando recién sintió sus brazos apretarse a su alrededor, se puso tensa. Entonces notó la desesperación en su voz, notó como temblaba, notó el calor que irradiaba al abrazarla, notó que no estaba molesto, sino asustado y no resistió y se puso a llorar. Ahora su cuerpo se sacudía en leves sollozos.

"No llores, por favor" le acarició la espalda con su mano todavía temblorosa.

"¿Me quieres?" sin saber por qué, Ninniel preguntó con voz pequeñita.

"Mucho. Más que a nadie. Te amo." le respondió al oido.

"Yo también" dijo ella entre sollozos.

Caleb la separó un poco de sí y tomó su cara entre sus manos para verla a los ojos. Sus ojos verdes, brillantes de lágrimas. _Idiota_ se dijo a sí mismo, por haberla hecho llorar "Perdóname. Por no haberte besado ayer, por haberte molestado esta mañana y por ser un idiota"

Entre lágrimas Ninniel sonrió "Solo si me besas ahora."

No le tuvo que decir dos veces. La besó, una y otra vez. Sin darse cuenta, el tono de los besos se fue elevando y sus manos empezaron a acariciar su cuerpo, sintiendo que ardía. Las manos de ella también lo tocaban y él sentía como si hormiguitas caminaran por donde ella ponía sus dedos.

Sin abrir los ojos, a tientas, encontró los botones de su camisa y empezó a desabrocharlos lentamente. Él no opuso resistencia. Tocó su liso pecho, que en ese momento subía y bajaba rápidamente. Una mano de él fue por debajo de su blusa y encontró la manera de apartar su sostén de el camino.

Mientras acariciaba su espalda, bajó de su boca y besó su cuello. Todo pensamiento racional había abandonado su cabeza. Quería tomarla en ese instante, temiendo que no hubiera un mañana. La tomó por la cadera y la acercó hacia la suya, haciéndola sentir su deseo, su necesidad.

Gimió audiblemente, adoraba estas nuevas sensaciones y el olor proveniente de su cuerpo, acentuado por la alta temperatura. Se dejó llevar al sillón, donde él se sentó y empezó a acariciar sus muslos. Entonces sintió sus rodillas temblar y se apretó sus dedos sobre sus hombros, sin querer que parara.

Metió las manos por debajo de su falda y subió hasta encontrar una pieza de tela que le pareció bastante molesta, por lo que la retiró inmediatamente. Besó su vientre, mientras su manos subían de nuevo por sus piernas, acariciando. Llegó a la mitad de su cuerpo y la sintió temblar ligeramente cuando separó los pliegues de piel y la rozó con un dedo. Apretó ligeramente, haciendo lentos movimientos circulares mientras con la otra mano la sostenía por la cadera. No resistió la tentación de saber cómo se sentía por dentro e introdujo un dedo, deleitándose con el calor y la textura. "Para, por favor" la oyó decir, pero el tono de su voz decía todo lo contrario, él percibió cómo detrás de esas palabras estaba un "Sigue, quiero más de tí." Y decidió que la complacería. Retiró sus dedos que en ese momento ardían y la hizo sentarse con las rodillas a los lados de sus piernas. Le safó la blusa por encima de la cabeza y le volvió a besar el cuello.

Ninniel echó la cabeza para atrás, disfrutando la succión de su boca y los ligeros mordiscos que le daba. Sintió que las manos de él la tomaban por las muñecas y la llevaban lentamente al borde de su pantalón. Entendiendo la callada demanda, desabrochó el único botón y bajó la cremallera.

El roce de sus pequeñas manos era simplemente exquisito. Era tímida pero a la vez firme mientras deslizaba una mano arriba y abajo alrededor de él. No pudo reprimir un gemido y la sintió sonreir al escucharlo. No quería esperar más. Con pesar, la detuvo y se separó un momento para verla a la cara. Sonrió al ver su mirada interrogante. Sin dejar de mirarla, levantó la falda para apartarla de su camino y tomándola por los lados, la hizo bajar lentamente sobre sí.

Ninniel cerró los ojos al sentir como entraba suavemente en ella. Se alegró de que al buscar su boca, él le respondiera con un ferviente beso.

La besó para no gritar. Gimió en su boca. Si tocarla antes con un dedo había sido delicioso, estar dentro de ella no tenía nombre. La animó subir y bajar con movimientos acompasados. En un momento ella tomó control de la situación y en minutos la escuchó respirar pesadamente, tratando de ahogar sonidos en su garganta. Le acarició un pecho y dejó su boca. Quería escucharla claramente.

Jadeó y gimió. Esto se sentía endemoniadamente bien. Sentía una oleada de placer tras otra y finalmente una más fuerte que las demás que la hizo ahogar un grito.

Cuando ella se detuvo y se aferró a su cuello, él pudo sentir claramente las contracciones a su alrededor, lo que lo llevó al límite. Terminó saliendo de ella y haciéndola recostarse en el sillón. Él se recostó a su espalda y la apretó muy fuerte. Sonrió al pensar que el tablero mental donde en la mañana se había anotado unos cuantos puntos ahora mostraban miles de puntos para Ninniel y estaba en blanco en su lado. Ninniel había ganado y ganaría siempre "Supe que volviste a hablar con Miller."

"¿Estás celoso?" preguntó sonriendo.

"Mucho. Sabes que tu esposo es un hombre celoso y posesivo" le besó en el hombro desnudo.

"¿Este fue mi castigo?"

"Efectivamente. Por hablar con hombres _simpáticos_ y por haberme puesto un susto de muerte. Espero que aprendas la lección."

"No lo creo. Soy algo terca¿lo sabías? Me encanta poner a prueba la paciencia de las personas. En especial cuando obtengo este tipo de reacciones" se rió.

"No estoy jugando" quiso fingir, pero su risa era deliciosamente contagiosa "Tal vez sí. Aunque sí me pusiste un susto monumental. No lo vuelvas a hacer, por favor" repitió.

"Prometo no volverlo a hacer" tras decir eso, el cansancio la invadió y sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse.

Él estuvo contento con la promesa, aunque dudaba que la cumpliera, después de todo, Ninniel siempre hacía lo que le daba la gana y si se le antojaba largarse de nuevo y ponerse a platicar con nueve Mandy's y doce Henry's, lo haría. Una mezcla de ternura, culpabilidad y tristeza lo invadió cuando notó que se había quedado profundamente dormida. Le besó el hombro una vez más y se levantó a tomar algo para comer.

* * *

Siguiente capítulo. Un review, si les place. 


	22. Efímera felicidad

Disclaimer: Lo mismo.

* * *

REINICIO

Efímera felicidad

Ninniel se dió cuenta, al estirarse, de que no estaba en la cama. Abrió los ojos y en medio de la oscuridad, pudo distinguir a Caleb sentado en el piso, recargado en el sofá de enfrente. No alcanzaba a ver si estaba dormido o no, así que se levantó para ver más de cerca. Fue entonces cuando notó que la parte superior del cuerpo estaba desnuda y se apresuró a buscar con qué cubrirse.

"Puedes ponerte esto" ofreció Caleb, sacándose la camisa desabrochada. Ella se la cerró inmediatamente alrededor del cuerpo.

"Gracias. ¿Qué hora es?" se sentó en el piso al lado de él y recargó la cabeza en su hombro.

"Es medianoche" le pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros y le dio un beso en la frente.

"¿Qué haces despierto? Mañana tienes trabajo."

"Te veía dormir. Tienes un sueño muy tranquilo. Llevas casi nueve horas dormida de una sola vez, eso es impresionante. La mayoría de las personas despiertan cada determinado lapso de tiempo."

"Oh" fue todo lo que respondió. Se removió un poco hasta que encontró una posición bastante cómoda.

Durante un rato no dijeron nada, escuchando solo sus respiraciones y los lejanos sonidos que entraban desde las ventanas. Por fin, Caleb rompió el silencio "¿Hace cuánto conoces a Mandy?"

"La conocí ayer, cuando bajé al lobby"

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" su tono era neutro y calmado, no estaba molesto.

"No pensé que te daría gusto saberlo, pero pensaba decirte después. ¿Es malo eso?" sonaba como niña pequeñita asustada.

"No" le respondió con una sonrisa "Pero tampoco me emociona que me ocultes las cosas. ¿Qué te ha contado?"

"¿De ustedes? Nada. Al parecer le intimida que sea tu esposa y se rehusa a decir más que tú y Hazel le caen muy bien" le dijo, riéndose "¿Hay algo más que deba saber?"

Caleb pensó bien las palabras antes de contestar "No mucho. Hazel y yo estábamos interesados en ella y a ella parecíamos gustarle, aunque no se decidía por uno en específico. Los dos hicimos un trato, como buenos amigos, en jugar limpio y que ganara el mejor. Yo estaba poniendo mi mejor esfuerzo, pero creo que ella tenía preferencias por Hazel. Entonces tú y yo nos casamos, Hazel se fue y nadie llegó a nada. Aunque no creo que ninguno de los dos hubiera llegado muy lejos, pienso que Mandy está interesada en alguien más y hasta cierto punto nos utilizó para tratar de darle celos."

"Ya veo" se volvió a acomodar. Dudó un poco antes de preguntar "¿Y ella te gusta todavía, aunque sea un poco?"

"Es buena muchacha y sin duda alguna muy guapa" admitió "Pero yo no tengo ojos para nadie más que para tí" terminó, con sus palabras más sinceras.

"¿Alguna vez saliste con ella, la besaste?"

Tardó un momento en contestar "No." Ella se levantó y se quedó parada por un momento delante de él. Entonces él entendió que esperaba que hiciera lo mismo, por lo que se puso de pié.

"Vamos al cuarto. Ya es tarde y tú mañana tienes que ir a trabajar" se puso de puntas y le dio un corto beso en los labios. Lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló hasta el cuarto para tenderse en la cama con todo y ropa y así quedarse dormida hasta el día siguiente.

"Precisamente estábamos hablando de tí" soltó Henry, con su tono alegre.

"¿Ah, sí?" Ninniel no tenía duda de que estaban hablando de ella, después de la manera en que Caleb la había sacado del apartamento el día anterior "¿De qué hablaban?"

"Comentábamos sobre el misterio alrededor del joven matrimonio Malfoy. El primer día no nos dijiste nada, pensamos que eras una prima o algo así" dijo Henry.

"Antes sí era algo así. Pero eso cambió y ahora estamos felizmente casados" y no pudo evitar pensar que más que para ellos, esas palabras eran para ella misma, tratando de convencerse de que sus palabras eran totalmente ciertas.

"Y también le contaba como tu esposo ayer llegó al borde de un colapso nervioso y te llevó como niña castigada de vuelta a su apartamento. Y como dijo que no te vería hoy, pensé que te iba a encadenar en un calabozo, te iba a medio matar de hambre y no te dejaría ver la luz del día por meses" bromeó Mandy "Pero creo que mis suposición era completamente errónea" con un dedo apuntó a su cuello, al lugar donde Caleb la había besado.

"¿Qué es eso?" Henry se acercó para ver de cerca la marca rojiza que Ninniel no había visto todavía.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó ella, y se llevó una mano hacia el punto en cuestión, alarmada.

"¿No te viste en el espejo?" Mandy estaba a punto de estallar en carcajadas mientras Ninniel negaba con la cabeza, totalmente sonrojada "Tienes una preciosa 'marca de amor' en tu cuello. Digna de un premio, si me lo preguntas."

"Marca Caleb Malfoy" se burló Henry. Él y Mandy se rieron un rato a expensas de Ninniel, mientras ésta se sonrojaba y balbuceaba cosas incomprensibles.

"¿Me vas a decir?" hostigaba Hazel, por enésima vez.

"Merlín me ampare" suspiró Caleb que caminaba por los pasillos de un taller a otro, cargando un mango de escoba bajo un brazo y un montón de planos y pergaminos bajo el otro "¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que me dejes en paz?"

"Decirme" respondió Hazel, con tono de _¿no es obvio?_

"Déjame en paz" volteó a verlo y le lanzó la mirada más fría que tenía. Hazel se quedó parado enfrente de él "No funciona"

"No, no que me digas que te deje en paz, sino qué es lo que te pasa" meneó los brazos de arriba a abajo y a Caleb le pareció un niño de cuatro años al que sus padres se niegan a responderme de donde vienen los bebés.

"No me pasa nada" se encogió de hombros y aguantó las ganas de sonreir cínicamente mientras recordaba la noche anterior "Estoy perfectamente"

"¡Exacto!" Hazel apuntó con un dedo acusatorio "Ayer te vas temprano con cara de idiota preocupado y hoy vuelves con cara de idiota feliz. Y andas alardeando por aquí y por allá que si Ninniel esto, o que si Ninniel lo otro. Y es _'Malfoy, no Potter'_" imitaba ridículamente la voz de su amigo y ponía cara de marioneta feliz.

"Y por eso me tiene que pasar algo… Tiene lógica" dijo Caleb con sarcasmo.

"No tiene por que ser precisamente algo malo. Puede ser que te pase algo bueno" sugirió Hazel con una malévola sonrisa.

"Puede ser" Caleb se volvió a encoger de hombros. Descuidadamente puso el mango de escoba en un restirador y a su lado tiró los pregaminos. Tomó uno y empezó a extenderlo "Ahora, si no te molesta, me gustaría continuar haciendo el trabajo por el que me pagan. ¿Dónde están las muestras de las cerdas de escoba que pedí?"

"En aquellas cajas" apuntó a cinco cajas del tamaño de cajas de zapatos que estaban en el restirador de enfrente con tono indiferente. Al notar que Caleb intentaba cambiar de tema, arrugó la nariz y se volvio a centrar en su tema "Entonces sí tiene que ver con _la niña esa._"

"¿Con Ninniel, mi esposa, la señora Malfoy, quieres decir?" abrió caja tras caja y examinó los diferentes tipo de paja que había adentro "No estoy seguro de si debemos usar cerdas delgadas o gruesas. Las delgadas favorecen velocidad y dirección, pero las gruesas dan mayor estabilidad."

"Usa una de grosor medio para empezar y dependiendo de lo que necesite, las cambiamos por otro grosor ¿te parece?" sugirió.

"Estás aprendiendo" se burló Caleb.

"Bueno, dos años en el negocio tienen que servir de algo¿no?" dijo con tono autosuficiente. "¿Lo ves? Esas correcciones que antes no te tomabas la molestia de hacer, la cara que pones cuando hablas de ella, los ratos en que te quedas sumido en pensamientos" enumeró.

"Creo que cualquiera tiene derecho. A tí te pasa cuando hablas de escobas, a mí me pasa cuando hablo de ella" tomó un puñado de paja de la caja que estaba marcada 'N-7', sacó un rollo de alambre delgado de un cajón y con bastante gracia y mucha más paciencia, empezó a atar las ramitas al final del mango de la escoba manualmente.

"Yo que pensé que eras bastante frío como para enamorarte así. Pero para ser honesto, yo creí que era la otra niña Potter la que te iba a hacer caer en sus redes. Se le ve más carisma y siempre ha sido muy amistosa contigo" de un salto se sentó en el restirador y le pasaba las ramas de paja a Caleb "O también se te vio mucho entusiasmo con Mandy"

"Lilian es como una hermana…"

"Lo mismo decías de Ninniel" interrumpió Hazel.

"Pero Ninniel tuvo el coraje de aceptar cuanto le gusto. Lilian es una coqueta de naturaleza."

"Ninniel te chantajeó y la otra se quedó callada y siguió con su vida antes de quitarle la ilusión a su hermana" fue la interpretación de Hazel.

"Puede ser. Y Mandy, por otro lado, fue solo un capricho, una competencia entre tú y yo" evitaba mirar hacia arriba, a los ojos de su amigo. Centraba toda su atención en la tarea que estaba llevando a cabo.

"Ni tú te crees esa. Ya estabas cayendo por Mandy y ella no se quejaba." acusó Hazel.

"Entonces parece que cada uno percibe las cosas de diferente manera. Yo juraría que Mandy te prefería a tí."

"Pues yo no me acosté con ella…" soltó Hazel distraídamente mientras le pasaba otro puño de ramitas.

Caleb dejó de atar la paja, levantó la vista y volteó hacia todos lados, temiendo que Ninniel estuviera a su espalda escuchando toda la conversación. "¡Shhh! Cállate" espetó Caleb, nervioso "Si repites eso, asegúrate de tener reservación en el cementerio."

"Entendido. Pero yo me preocuparía más por Mandy que por mí. Después de todo yo no vivo en el apartamento de arriba y no tengo el orgullo de haber sonsacado al chico más serio" con la mano llena de paja, insistió para que siguiera tejiendo la cola de la escoba.

"No creo que Mandy sea tan imprudente o tan estúpida" dijo Caleb, más para convencerse a sí mismo que a su amigo. "Ninniel dice que no le ha contado nada de lo que pasó entre nosotros, solo repite que tú y yo le caemos bien."

"Chica inteligente."

"Bastante, para mi gusto" respondió Caleb juntando ligeramente las cejas.

"Pensé que te gustaba"

"No me malinterpretes, no la odio, solo que es bastante astuta. Hasta ahora ha jugado bien sus cartas."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Mandy ha jugado con nosotros a su antojo. Y juega siempre a ganar. O por lo menos a no perder. ¿No notaste la manera en que hablaba de Miller?" Hazel asintió "Yo no soy la persona más perceptiva y me di cuenta de que él es especial para ella. Cuando salía con nosotros era en cierta forma para obtener una reacción por parte de él. Si no conseguía nada, por lo menos se quedaba contigo o conmigo"

"Vaya, no soy el único que piensa eso" exclamó Hazel, sin mucha sorpresa en la voz "La decepción de la pobre cuando yo me fui y tú te casaste. Si fuera tú, no desecharía la posibilidad de que abra la boca."

"Ya lo sé. Tengo que hablar con ella" dejó de arrugar la nariz y volvió a lo que estaba con la cola de la escoba.

"¿Me vas a decir?" preguntó Hazel de nuevo.

Caleb rodó los ojos en señal de desesperación, respiró profundo y al decirse a sí mismo que no tenía caso negarse, por que lo traería pegado como lapa el resto del día, se decidió a contarle como su matrimonio había sido algo frío al principio, que Ninniel se había enfadado con él y que por fin habían arreglado sus diferencias. Todo, sin entrar mucho en detalles, claro está.

"Ninniel, ya llegué" anunció Caleb al abrir la puerta.

"Estoy acá" escuchó desde la habitación. Se encaminó hacia allá.

"¿Quieres salir a cenar?" vio los ojos de la chica brillar de emoción "Pensé que te gustaría salir de la misma rutina de siempre. Hazel insistió en venir, ahora fue a saludar a Mandy, pero ya viene. Podemos ir al Callejón Diagon a buscar algún lugar y algo que hacer. Si te sientes cansada podemos volver y mandar a Hazel casa y si no… también" terminó con tono travieso.

"Me parece buena idea" y aunque sí le encantaba la idea, no pudo evitar pensar que sería mejor si solo fueran ellos dos, sin un tercero. Luego, recordando lo que había tenido en mente todo el día, preguntó "te gusta mi suéter?"

Caleb no había visto el dichoso suéter. Para ser honesto, jamás se fijaba en lo que trajera puesto. Y no era por falta de interés, sino por que él no era para nada observativo y tampoco era que Ninniel vistiera despampanante. A él le parecía bonita y hasta ahí, sin importar como estuviera vestida. En ese momento se fijó que el color lila opaco no la hacía ver tan pálida, se ceñía bien a sus casi infantiles curvas y el cuello alto le daba un toque elegante y delicado "Sí, te ves muy bien con él" se agachó con la intención de darle un beso en los labios, pero sus pequeñas manos empujando ligeramente contra su pecho lo detuvieron "¿Qué pasa?"

"Pasa" empezó Ninniel con un tono peligrosamente parecido al de la tía Hermione cuando regañaba "que me vas a tener que comprar unos cuantos de estos ahora que estemos en el callejón Diagon, por que no me gusta ir presumiendo la _etiqueta-Caleb-Malfoy_ que me has dejado en el cuello. Me parece de mal gusto y vulgar, por no decir machista y posesivo" se jaló la parte del cuello que cubría la marca rojiza.

Caleb alzó una ceja "De acuerdo. Todo un guardarropa lleno de cuellos altos."

Ninniel se levantó de un brinco y empezó a estampar el pie contra el suelo repetidamente, haciendo berrinche digno de la envidia de cualquier niño de cuatro años "No. Vas a ofrecerme una disculpa por haber hecho esto y prometer que no lo harás de nuevo."

"¿No quieres la ropa nueva? Me parece bien, por que hubiera sido un gasto enorme, dado que no me gusta comprar ropa barata y tú te mereces solo lo mejor" evitando los pisotones que le hubiera podido poner, se acercó a Ninniel cuidadosamente para abrazarla y darle un beso en la mejilla.

"También eso" dijo calmándose un poco.

"Bien. Ropa nueva será."

"No me has ofrecido la disculpa…"

"Es que en verdad no quiero, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho" le dijo al oido con un tono peligroso "¿A tí no te gustó como se siente?" Y para comprobar, bajó con los dedos el cuello del suéter y empezó a mordisquearle de nuevo el cuello. Ninniel se estaba dejando llevar.

"Sí…" respondió en un hilo de voz. Luego recordó que estaba molesta y lo empujó tan bruscamente como se atrevió "Pero no por eso deja de ser vulgar. Puedes besar sin dejar marcas"

"Bien, bien" levantó las manos en señal de rendición "Lo siento. Lo hice sin pensar, aunque ahora que lo dices, es buena forma de irle informando a los demás que eres mía" al verla dar otro pisotón en el suelo sonrió "No lo vuelvo a hacer, por tentador que parezca y por muy orgulloso que esté de tener a una esposa berrinchuda de tres años"

Alguien tocó la puerta antes de que Ninniel pudiera protestar y Caleb fue a abrir. Ninniel recobró la compostura y salió a saludar a Hazel.

"Buenas noches. Ninniel" respondió al saludo con una de sus usuales sonrisas "¿Listos para irnos?"

"Necesito ir por un abrigo" dijo Ninniel. Cuando se daba la vuelta para ir por él, Caleb la detuvo por la muñeca y fue él mismo a traerlo.

Viajaron por la chimenea hasta una tienda del callejón Diagon, de donde salieron al frío aire de febrero para ir a buscar un lugar apetecible para cenar. Durante la cena, Hazel hablaba sin parar, mientras Ninniel no dejaba de reir de sus ocurrencias y Caleb los observaba en contento silencio. Después de cenar y vagar por las tiendas comprando varias cosas para Ninniel, Caleb decidió que era tarde y momento para todos de volver. Al llegar al apartamento, Ninniel entró directo a la cocina por un poco de agua y dejando a los amigos para que se despidieran.

"Bien, ahora veo que la niña te tiene completamente a sus pies. Es simpática una vez que la conoces" sentenció Hazel.

"Es encantadora. En especial cuando tiene sus arranques infantiles" dijo Caleb con una sonrisa bobalicona.

"Vuelve a la tierra, Malfoy. Aprovechando que estamos solos, te quiero decir lo que me dijo Mandy" y la sola mención del nombre devolvió a Caleb a la realidad. Cuando comprobó que tenía de nuevo la atención de su amigo, Hazel continuó "Dijo que te podrías tomar el tiempo de ir a pedírselo tú, pero que comprendía que no te quieres meter en problemas y está de acuerdo en que tu esposa es la niña más tierna que ha pisado el planeta y que le cae muy bien, así que no te preocupes, que de su boca no sale una sola palabra. Está un poco ofendida por la falta de confianza, pero no piensa andar por la vida gritando que…" al ver la mirada de advertencia de su amigo se detuvo "bueno, tú ya sabes qué."

"Muchas gracias. Me voy a asegurar de darle las gracias" dijo tranquilamente.

"Bien. Yo me tengo que ir. Te veo el lunes en el trabajo. Despídeme de Ninniel" le dio una palmada en el hombro y bajó las escaleras rápidamente hasta llegar a la chimenea donde desapareció en medio de las llamas verdes.

* * *

Otro más. Tengo que repetir lo del review?


	23. De vuelta a la realidad

Ya se saben el disclaimer.

* * *

REINICIO

De vuelta a la realidad.

En menos de lo que se pudieran dar cuenta, era el mes de junio. Ninniel casi se sorprendió un día al ver el calendario. La verdad es que no le importaba -mucho menos le emocionaba- saber lo rápido que pasaban los días. A estas alturas, el apartamento estaba repleto de fénix de papel hasta el último de los rincones. Unos eran pequeños y otros grandes, de diferentes colores, texturas y otros eran hechos incluso con recortes de fotografías mágicas, por lo que se veían moverse las imágenes cortadas por los dobleces. Setecientos veintidos, para ser precisos. Tal vez habría podido hacer más de mil hasta la fecha, porque en todos los ratos que estaba sola, se ponía a doblar uno tras otro y era muy hábil. Pero el momento que Caleb llegaba a casa, las piezas de papel multicolor quedaban totalmente olvidadas. O en otras ocasiones se sentía tan cansada que incluso levantarse de la cama le parecía imposible. En algún momento le pasaba por la cabeza el pensamiento de que el fin se acercaba, pero lo echaba fuera rápidamente, no sin antes decirse que si era cierto, por lo menos moriría siendo feliz.

Y no era mentira. En cinco meses, había descubierto lo que eran la felicidad y el amor infinitos. Al ver a su esposo sentía aquel vacío en el estómago y un calor repentino le recorría todo el cuerpo. Estaba segura de que él sentía lo mismo. Antes de conocerlo, ella estaba segura de que él era bastante reservado. No estaba equivocada, pero también resultaba ser tan cálido, alegre y cariñoso _con ella_.

Ella ponía su poca vida en eso: ese era un Caleb solo suyo, un Caleb que nadie más vería, un Caleb que no tenía atención para nadie más cuando ella estaba presente, un Caleb que era plenamente correspondido. Se lo decían todos -Mandy, Hazel, tía Ginny.

Sentada frente al escritorio, miraba hacia la derecha, en dirección a la ventana mientras trataba de pensar que más debía poner en la carta que estaba escribiendo. Se pasó la punta de la pluma por la ceja para luego volver la vista al pergamino. Agregó unas lineas más, dejó la pluma en el escritorio y dejó secar la tinta mientras leía de nuevo lo que ponía.

"_Queridas Lily y Ethel:_

_Espero que no se vean muy presionadas con los estudios y exámenes. Bueno, eso es para Ninniel, por que yo sé que Ethel no se preocupa demasiado aunque este sea su último año._

_Supe que Gryffindor ganó la copa de quidditch. Eso no hubiera ocurrido si yo hubiera seguido jugando en mi equipo, pero felicidades de todas maneras._

_Yo no he hecho mucho estos últimos días, ya que Caleb está atorado en el trabajo con la próxima salida a la venta de la nueva escoba. Todo un suceso. Mandy me visita uno que otro día y yo ya me cansé de preguntar por qué huye de Caleb como si trajera la peste. Tía Ginny viene una vez a la semana y me lleva a cenar con ella y tío Draco y luego pasamos a visitar a mamá y papá antes de volver a casa. Se me rompió el corazón cuando supe de Padfoot, pero entiendo que un día de estos tenía que pasar. El pobre perro era más viejo que yo. Lo peor de todo es que Crookshanks se quedó solo._

_Aunque no los conozcan en persona, creo que les va a emocionar saber que Mandy y Henry están comprometidos. Se casan en octubre._

_Hazel nos dijo, la semana pasada que vino a cenar, que está saliendo con una tal Jill Gliatto. Bruja de padre muggle que trabaja como modelo para una empresa muy famosa en el mundo no-mágico. No voy a negar que estuve muy sorprendida al escuchar la noticia, por que Hazel había jurado, hasta el mes pasado, que él no pensaba envolverse en ningúna relación romántica hasta que fuera millonario._

_Caleb me propuso el otro día irnos de vacaciones a Australia. Dice que extraña su país y que le encantaría mostrarme el lugar donde creció. Yo encantada._

_Sin nada más que contar,_

_Ninniel._

_P.D. Estoy esperando que termine el curso para que vengan a visitarme."_

Enrolló el pergamino y lo dejó a un lado. Cuando Caleb llegara, se lo tendría que dar para que él lo llevara a la oficina de correo, ya que ellos no tenían lechuza. Caminó hacia la cocina para agarrar una galleta y al pasar por la mesita vio un montón de papelitos, pero los ignoró por que en ese momento no tenía ganas de hacer ni un fénix. Se sentó en el sillón tratando de no quedarse dormida. Era algo tarde y Caleb no tardaba en llegar. Como si lo hubiera invocado, sonó una llave entrar en la cerradura de la puerta y un segundo después Caleb estaba levantándola del sillón con un brazo alrededor de su cintura mientras con la otra mano le quitaba la galleta para darle un beso.

"Buenas noches a tí también" le dijo ella sonriendo cuando se separaron.

"¿Cómo estás?"

"Igual" se encogió de hombros "¿Qué tal el trabajo?"

Caleb dejó salir un largo suspiro antes de dejarse caer en el sillón y tumbarla a ella encima de él "Mal. No me dejaron asesinar a Hazel, con lo insoportable que se ha puesto con toda la presión del lanzamiento."

"Tú también estás presionado"

"Comparado a él, yo ando fresco como lechuga"

Ninniel se rió. En ese momento recordó la carta "Necesito que mañana te lleves una carta para Lily"

"Lo que tú quieras" le dijo él antes de darle otro beso. "¿Qué has pensado de Australia?"

"Me encantaría. Aunque no sé si es buena idea. Es un gasto muy grande y a mí no me afecta, pero tú vas a necesitar ese dinero después. Puedes ahorrar e invertirlo en otra cosa. O puedes dejarme a mí pagarlo."

"Gastar mi dinero en tí es la mejor inversión que puedo hacer. A los dos nos hacen falta esas vacaciones para olvidarnos por unos días de… de todo"

"Yo insisto en que me dejes pagarlas. Dentro de poco tiempo ese dinero a mí no me va a hacer falta. A tí en cambio, ahorrarlo te va a beneficiar para que empieces algo mejor cuando yo no esté" alegó con un tono un tanto triste.

"Para que tú no estés falta mucho y para entonces yo voy a tener el dinero de vuelta" le dijo tratando de animarla.

"Pues yo me niego a ir si no puedo pagar" le sanjó, dando a saber que no había manera de ganarle en esa.

Caleb suspiró en señal de rendición. Es que no había en el mundo alguien más terco "Como quieras" ella sonrió en señal de triunfo "¿Cuándo quieres irte?"

"En cuanto tengas algo de tiempo con tu trabajo" con la sonrisa aún más amplia, se recargó en él mientras él la rodeaba con sus brazos.

Estaba revolviendo los cajones, buscando la ropa apropiada para llevar a Australia, pero no tenía caso, no había nada. Lo mismo en los cajones de Caleb, que le había pedido que hiciera su equipaje. No había más remedio que comprar más ropa o no ir por falta de ella. En el momento que estaba por estampar el pié en el suelo con callado enfado, una lechuza en la ventana llamó su atención. Fue a quitarle la carta del pico y se tumbó en la cama para leerla. En el momento en que desenrolló el pergamino, se dio cuenta de que eran dos piezas. No le sorprendía que hubieran mandado cartas separadas, ya que seguro su hermana y su mejor amiga no se ponían de acuerdo en qué escribir en una carta (ni en niguna otra cosa).

La primera decía:

"_Ninniel:_

_Tienes razón, no me estoy preocupando por los exámenes. No lo necesito, ya que tengo mi futuro asegurado como heredera multimillonaria comprometida con un muggle con más dinero aún. Como lo lees: no te había contado nada por que no era concreto, pero en la última salida a Hogsmeade, mi madre me citó a un restaurant donde me dio las nuevas. Se llama Jack Parrish y lo conozco desde hace mucho. No estoy enamorada de él, pero estoy segura de que algo va a surgir (así corren las cosas en mi familia, así se casaron mis padres). Es un compromiso a largo plazo, lo cual quiere decir que me voy a casar dentro de como un siglo._

_El equipo está algo deprimido por que piensan que sin duda hubiera ganado la copa si tú hubieras jugado toda la temporada._

_He visto algunas fotos de Gliatto, la modelo novia de Hazel y créeme que es una chica bonita._

_No me queda mucho qué decir más que me alegro de que las cosas vayan bien contigo y que te la pases de maravilla en tu viaje a Australia._

_Con cariño,_

_Ethel._

_P.D. Felicitaciones a tus vecinos."_

La puso a un lado y se dispuso leer la otra, la de Lily.

"_Querida Nina:_

_Los exámenes no son tan pesados como los del año pasado, pero aún así me queda muy poco tiempo para otra cosa que no sea estudiar. En especial con Snape, que ahora que no estás en su casa favorita, disfruta hacerme la vida imposible._

_Estoy esperando con ansias el lanzamiento de la escoba, por que corre el rumor de que va a ser la mejor desde la serie de las 'Saeta de fuego'. Tengo pensado pedirle dinero a papá para completar con mis ahorros y comprar la mía._

_Dale mis felicitaciones a Mandy y Henry y diles que gracias a ellos he ganado la apuesta que tenía con Ethel (con lo que nos contabas, yo decía que estaban enamorados y Ethel decía que Henry era gay)._

_¿Lloraste cuando supiste de Padfoot? Yo sí, mucho. Por cierto¿no te da miedo? Por que te conozco Nina, y sé que esto te hace ver tu situación cada vez más real. O por lo menos así me pasa a mí. No quiero hacerte sentir mal o bajarte el ánimo, pero creo que necesitas hablar esto con alguien._

Aquí los trazos eran un poco cambiantes y había algunas letras borrosas, como si les hubieran caído gotas de agua.

_Nina, yo no quiero que nada te pase. Si dependiera de mí, la maldición pesaría sore mí y no sobre tí. Los pasados siete meses han sido los peores de mi vida, solo por que me imagino lo que debes sentir. Si quieres desahogarte, yo estoy aquí para escucharte y te recomiendo que también hables con Caleb, que es la persona que tienes más cerca de tí._

_Bueno, olvidemos las tristezas. He escuchado que Australia es un país precioso, espero que vayas y lo disfrutes mucho. Quisiera salir de vacaciones antes que se vayan para verte y pedirte un recuerdo._

_Saludos a Caleb._

_Con amor,_

_Lily."_

Tras limpiarse un par de lágrimas, Ninniel se levantó de la cama y guardó las cartas en un cajón. Ya después las contestaría. Ahora tenía que hacer el equipaje. Cuando se volvió a la ropa que estaba tirada por todo el cuarto, recordó que no había equipaje por hacer por que no había ropa para el viaje. No le quedó otro remedio que sentarse y pensar en las cartas. Ethel estaba comprometida con quién-sabe-quién y Lily se iba a comprar una nueva escoba. Que bonito. Lanzó una mirada al cajón donde había puesto los pergaminos, como pidiéndole permiso para ponerse triste. Con un largo suspiro, dejó otra lágrima salir. Lily tenía razón. Saber que su perro había muerto la hacía sentir triste no sólo por que había crecido con él, sino por que la hacia pensar que su destino iba a ser el mismo dentro de poco tiempo. Hasta el momento, viviendo una vida tranquila, se daba la oportunidad de creer que su maldición había desaparecido y que tenía toda una vida por delante para vivir con Caleb. Pero cada día que pasaba le arrancaba un pedazo de ilusión. No sabía cuanto tiempo más iba a aguantar así.

Nuevamente, se limpió el rostro y se levantó, diciéndose a sí misma que había otras cosas que hacer que sentarse en su cama a llorar.

"Se te ve perfecto" dijo Caleb por enésima vez en el día.

"Así me has dicho con todo lo que me he probado" se quejó Ninniel cuando entraba de nuevo en el probador.

"Es que todo se te ve bien" respondió.

"Pero si te pido tu opinión es por que necesito ayuda para decidir. ¡Auch!"

Caleb oyó un sonido metálico y luego un golpe seco. Se levantó de un salto y en dos pasos llegó a la puerta del pequeño espacio donde Ninniel se estaba probando ropa "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí. Solo que este gancho se me cayó en un dedo y cuando me agaché a levantarlo me golpeé en la puerta" explicó. Un momento después salió con un montón de ropa. Caleb se la quitó de las manos y la llevaron a un mostrador. "Bien, me probé más ropa de la que me había probado en toda mi vida y no tengo idea de lo que voy a comprar" dijo Ninniel en un suspiro.

"Llévate éste, esté…" Caleb empezó a separar la ropa y al final llamó a la bruja que los había ayudado al principio para pagar. Ninniel no se quejó por que toda la ropa le había gustado y lo que le urgía era salir de ahí. Llevaban toda la mañana de compras y por primera vez en su vida, ya estaba harta. Caleb, por otro lado, parecía estar teniendo el mejor momento de su vida llevándola de una tienda a otra, haciendo que se probara esto y aquello y comprando en igual cantidad para él mismo. "¿Quieres comer algo antes de irnos a casa?" le preguntó.

"Sí. Tengo hambre"

"Vaya, eso sí que es nuevo" le dio un beso y la llevó dentro de un café. Comieron en silencio y luego de pagar la cuenta se dirigieron a una tiendita de donde viajaron por chimenea al lobby del edificio. Caleb cargó las cosas hasta la puerta y al pasar la puerta tiró las bolsas y cajas a un lado y se tumbó en un sillón. Ninniel fue por un vaso de agua y luego se le unió.

"¿Estás cansado?" le preguntó acariciándole la mano.

"Mucho. ¿Tú?"

"También. Todavía no entiendo por qué tuvimos que hacer todas las compras en un solo día" se quejó. Terminó lo que quedaba de agua en su vaso y con la varita lo envió a la cocina.

"Por que es el primer fin de semana libre que tengo en dos meses y mañana me quiero quedar todo el día en la cama contigo para volver a trabajar el lunes y dejar todo listo durante la semana para irnos el próximo viernes" le explicó, terminando con un beso.

"Oh" fue la respuesta de Ninniel. Rodeó la cara de Caleb con sus manos y lo empezó a besar un poco más profundamente "Así que nos vamos a pasar todo el día de mañana en la cama…" deslizó una mano hacia su pecho y desabrochó un botón de su camisa.

"Nunca dije que teníamos que hacer algo" le dijo entre besos. Ninniel paró con lo que estaba haciendo "pero tampoco dije que la idea me disgustara" agregó y la besó de nuevo. "Yo pensé que estabas cansada"

"Cambié de opinión" lo hizo ponerse de pié y lo guió a la habitación.

"¿Estás dormida?" le preguntó.

"Sí" le respondió sin abrir los ojos.

"No es cierto" le dijo antes de darle un beso en los labios que ella le respondió.

"Sí" repitió con los ojos aún cerrados.

"Entonces me voy a salir a dar un paseo y vuelvo cuando estés despierta" le dijo. Hizo como si se iba a salir de la cama y ella lo jaló para no dejarlo ir.

"Creí que te querías quedar todo el día en la cama"

"Creí que las personas dormidas no hablaban"

"Estoy muy cansada para despertar completamente. No me quiero levantar" se quejó.

"No tienes que levantarte" la jaló junto a él y la rodeó con sus brazos. No pudo evitar preocuparse un poco. Cada vez eran más frecuentes las mañanas en las que no se podia levantar de la cama "¿Quieres desayunar algo?"

"No ¿Y tú?"

"Tengo un poco de hambre, pero puedo esperar hasta que tú quieras acompañarme."

Unos minutos después Ninniel se quedó dormida de nuevo y no despertó hasta después de las dos de la tarde. Caleb no estaba en la cama. "¿Caleb?" lo llamó con voz débil.

Oyó pasos venir desde la cocina y Caleb apareció en la puerta "Ya estás despierta" le sonrió desde ahí.

"Caleb, no me siento bien"

Caleb frunció el entrecejo y se le acercó "¿Qué te pasa?"

"No sé. Es como los días que no me puedo levantar, pero a la vez diferente. Tengo mucho frío."

A Caleb no le asustaron tanto sus palabras, sino la voz débil con la que hablaba. Entonces notó como estaba más pálida que nunca y su cuerpo temblaba casi imperceptiblemente. Estiró una mano para tocarle la frente y la retiró inmediatamente al darse cuenta de casi no había calor en su cuerpo "Tengo que llevarte a San Mungo." Se vistió rápidamente y buscó ropa para ella. Le ayudó a vestirse y corrió por su varita y por el saquito de piel donde guardaba su dinero. Con Ninniel en brazos abrió la puerta del apartamento a duras penas y bajó las escaleras para luego via jar por chimenea a San Mungo.

Al llegar, la puso en un silla mientras él iba al mostrador a preguntar por el sanador que había diagnosticado a Ninniel. Cuando le aseguraron que el sanador estaría con ellos en unos minutos, se fue a sentar a un lado de ella "¿Cómo sigues?"

"Igual que hace cinco minutos" le respondió y se recargó en su hombro. Caleb trató de sumprimir un escalofrío al sentir su cuerpo helado.

"Buenas tardes" se le acercó el sanador que de inmediato reconoció a Ninniel "¿Porblemas?"

"Espero que no" Caleb tomó de la mano a Ninniel e hizo que se pusiera de pié.

"¿Qué le pasa?" preguntó con el mismo tono que preguntaría la hora, como si la chica no estuviera blanca como papel. Antes de dejarlos contestar, ordenó que arreglaran una habitación. Ninniel se quedó dentro mientras el sanador y Caleb hablaban en voz baja en el pasillo "Si tienen más familiares a los cuales informarles, le recomiendo que lo haga cuanto antes. A su esposa no le queda mucho tiempo" le dijo el sanador antes de entrar de nuevo a la habitació para darle un montón de pociones y dejarlo a él mirando la puerta en silencio.

* * *

Bueno, este con este termino de subir los capítulos de hoy. Creo que me falta uno y este cuento se acaba.

Al que le interese: estuve perdida por meses por que trabajaba los siete días de la semana, no tenía descanso y llegaba a mi casa con ganas de morirme. Luego mi madre adorada decidió cambiarse de departamento y tuvimos que hacer gastos fuertes y yo me quedé sin internet. Eso y un bloqueo terrible, seguido de la salida del sexto libro, me habían impedido subir los capítulos.

Se darán cuenta de que tuve que cambiar el formato en el que estaba escribiendo, por que el document manager me quitaba varios signos (y lo sigue haciendo). Si les resulta un poco difícil leer, les pido disculpas, pero les juro que no es mi culpa.

En fin. A quienes están leyendo, muchas gracias y les prometo que pronto voy a subir el siguiente capítulo. Una vez más, les ruego un review, que me hace senitr apreciada.

Hasta la próxima.


	24. Tus ojos

Disclaimer: Lo mío es mío y lo que no, pues no. Ustedes ya saben.

* * *

REINICIO

Tus ojos

¿Cuánto llevaba ahí? No sabía. Y tampoco le importaba.

Cuando el sanador había entrado a darle las pociones a Ninniel, él había ido a la chimenea para avisarle a sus padres y a los Potter. Le envió una lechuza a Lily y otra al trabajo para avisar que tal vez no se presentaría al día siguiente. Tal vez ya era el día siguiente y él no se había dado cuenta.

Los Potter llevaban por lo menos cuatro horas en la habitación y él no se atrevía a pasar. Sus padres estaban sentados afuera con él, uno a cada lado.

Ninniel se había quedado dormida quince minutos después de tomarse las pociones y él no había tenido el valor de entrar antes. Le daba miedo verla a la cara y tener que decirle que ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y se tomó su tiempo para mirar hacia arriba y ver a Harry y Hermione. No supo interpretar sus expresiones. ¿Estarían molestos por que no había cuidado a Ninniel lo suficiente¿O estarían tan asustados como él?

"Sigue dormida" dijo Harry al fin. A Hermione se le escapó un sollozo y Harry le pasó un brazo por los hombros para consolarla.

"¿Lily sabe algo?" preguntó Ginny cuando todos estaban sentados.

"Yo le mandé una lechuza" contestó Caleb.

"Tal vez McGonagall la mande para acá en un rato" terminó Harry. Después de eso se volvieron a quedar todos en silencio.

"¿Podemos pasar a verla un momento?" preguntó Draco, rompiendo el silencio de nuevo. Caleb y Harry los voltearon a ver por un momento con los ojos entrecerrados "No son los únicos que la quieren. También Ginny y yo estamos preocupados."

"Pasen" dijo Caleb. Harry se quedó callado.

De nuevo el rechinido de la puerta abrir y cerrar, un rato de silencio absoluto y luego la puerta otra vez y Ginny diciendo "Acaba de despertar y quiere verte, hijo."

Harry y Hermione se pusieron de pié al mismo tiempo que Caleb y se vieron todos los unos a los otros, peleando silenciosamente por el derecho de entrar en la habitación. Finalmente, Caleb se dio por vencido y les cedió el paso "Vayan ustedes primero."

No esperaron a que les dijera otra vez, sino que casi corrieron dentro de la habitación a ver a su hija. Caleb se quedó por cuarta vez en silencio, viendo la puerta cerrada.

"No has comido nada¿verdad?" Ginny lo tomó del brazo, llamando su atención. Él negó con la cabeza "Vamos a la cafetería."

Un poco en contra de su voluntad, siguió a sus padres hasta la cafetería y comió lo que sea que tenía puesto en el plato. Ginny tiró los restos de la comida y luego volvió a la mesa y le acarició el brazo en gesto maternal.

"¿Cómo te sientes, hijo?" preguntó Draco.

Por primera vez en el día, Caleb se permitió demostrar que estaba triste. Miró a su padre con sus mismos ojos grises y todas sus barreras se fueron al suelo "Mal. La estoy perdiendo." Tiró los brazos en la mesa y escondió la cara entre ellos, respirando profundamente para no dejar salir las lágrimas que le quemaban los ojos. No se podía permitir llorar.

"Por Merlín, no sé que decir" Ginny se levantó y fue al lado de su hijo y lo abrazó fuertemente.

Draco se levantó también y los rodeó a los dos con los brazos, soltando el aliento pesadamente.

"Gracias por estar conmigo" dijo Caleb todavía escondido en sus brazos y refugiado en los de sus padres, como si de nuevo tuviera cinco años.

"No te dejaríamos solo" le aseguró Draco.

Se quedaron un rato más en la cafetería, hasta que Harry los encontró "Nina quiere verte" le dijo a Caleb.

Caleb se levantó y se limipó la cara a pesar de que no había llorado. Sin voltear atrás, se encaminó hasta la habitación y tomó un profundo aliento antes de entrar. Ninniel y Hermione giraron la cabeza en su dirección al escuchar la puerta.

"Voy a estar afuera, linda" Hermione se levantó de la silla y se agachó a darle un beso en la frente a su hija. Ninniel asintió y la siguió con la mirada hasta que la puerta se cerró a su espalda.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" le preguntó Caleb al tiempo que se sentaba en la silla que Hermione recién había abandonado.

"No mucho. No, no te sientes ahí. Siéntate a mi lado" se recorrió un poco hacia la orilla de la estrecha cama "¿Qué te ha dicho el sanador?"

Con cuidado de no aplastarla, se sentó donde ella le indicó "Nada que no sepa: te dieron pociones para hacerte sentir mejor, que estás cansada, que necesitas reposo…"

"¿Que ya me voy a morir?" lo interrumpió. Caleb no la volteó a ver a los ojos "No les he preguntando a mis papás, pero estoy segura de que sí."

"No. No digas eso" Caleb se estiró en la cama para acostarse a su lado y poderla abrazar y verla a la cara.

"Claro que sí. Mira" sacó las manos se las sábanas y le mostró la parte interna de las muñecas. Una linea negra las atravesaba de lado a lado "Y también me dí cuenta de esto" Apartó las sábanas y se subió la bata para mostrar su abdomen. En donde se unían las costillas, había un símbolo también negro, bastante extraño. Caleb supo de inmediato que eso no podía ser nada bueno "Antes no estaban ahí y el frío no se va. Dime la verdad, por favor" Se cubrió de nuevo y se abrazó a él.

"No sé que significa eso" le dijo apretándola fuerte "pero aunque me lo dijeran mil veces, no voy a decir que me vas a dejar, por que en cuanto lo acepte, va a ser verdad. Y yo no quiero que sea verdad, no quiero que me dejes" terminó en un susurro "por que no sé que haría sin tí, por que te amo."

"Yo también te amo. No quiero irme. No quiero dejarte" sus brazos fríos se aferraban a él mientras lloraba y todo su cuerpo temblaba.

La abrazó, tratando de ignorar lo helado de su cuerpo "¿Por qué no descansas? Duerme un rato"

"No quiero. Me da miedo no volver a despertar" le dijo como si fuera una niña de tres años "Dile a mamá que quiero hacer fénix de papel, que me traigan recortes. Y luego vienes a quedarte conmigo, para no dormirme."

Caleb se apuró a decirle a Hermione, que corrió a quién-sabe-donde a conseguir los recortes para su hija y él volvió al cuarto. "¿Quieres comer algo?" ella negó con la cabeza.

"No quiero nada. Solo quiero que te quedes conmigo y hablemos."

"¿Hablar de qué?"

"De tu trabajo, de tus amigos, de cualquier cosa. Siempre encontramos algo de qué hablar."

Él asintió y se acercó a la cama. Pensó un momento y al fin dijo "El viernes pasado, antes de venirme del trabajo, tuve que hechizar a Hazel para que se calmara un poco. Es el primer lanzamiento de escoba de su vida y coincide con ser el más importante en la historia de la compañía y él es uno de los principales ingenieros. Está histérico. No para de correr de un lado a otro diciendo que tiene que hacer esto y aquello, pero no hace nada" Ninniel y él rieron.

"¿Y la modelo?"

"Parece que va algo en serio. Hace días que no se ven por que Hazel casi no sale de los talleres, pero cada que puede corre a enviarle una lechuza."

Hermione abrió la puerta solo lo suficiente para asomar la cabeza "Nina, aquí tengo algunos recortes" estiró la mano dentro de la habitación y Caleb fue a tomarlos para pasárselos a Ninniel.

"Gracias, ma"

Hermione asintió y cerró la puerta. Ninniel empezó a doblar papeles tan pronto llegaron a sus manos mientras Caleb la miraba en silencio. A los pocos minutos de estar así, Ninniel levantó la vista un momento "¿Qué haces?"

"Te estoy viendo" contestó simplemente.

"¿Por qué?"

"Por que me gusta verte."

"¿Por qué?" volvió a preguntar.

"Por que eres muy linda" se estiró en su asiento para darle un beso. Sus labios estaban fríos a pesar de que se había sonrojado "Y te ves más linda cuando te sonrojas. Es como cuando terminamos de… bueno, tú sabes" le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa. Ninniel se sonrojó un poco más.

Alguien tocó la puerta en ese momento y ambos voltearon para ver quien era.

"¿Nina?" llamó la voz de Lily "¿Puedo pasar?"

"Sí" respondió Ninniel al instante. Caleb apenas tuvo tiempo de ver la sonrisa en la cara de Ninniel antes de ser empujado a un lado por una presurosa Lily que se abalanzó sobre su hermana para abrazarla.

"¿Cómo estás?" se notaba solo por el tono de voz que Lily trataba a toda costa de sonar casual, como si no estuviera evitando llorar.

"Alegre de verte" Ninniel la retuvo en el abrazo un poco más de lo necesario "Te he extrañado mucho."

"Y yo a tí" sin pedir permiso, Lily se sentó en la orilla de la cama y fue al golpearse con su pierna que se dio cuenta que Caleb estaba ahí "Hola, Caleb."

"Hola, Lilian. ¿Quieren que las deje solas?" preguntó poniéndose de pié.

Ninniel y Lily se vieron por un momento y luego Lily contestó "Solo un momento."

Caleb salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. En ese momento Ginny entraba en el pasillo con un pergamino en la mano "Te acaba de llegar esto, querido" le pasó a Caleb el rollo, que tenía el sello de la compañía.

"_Caleb:_

_Ya recibimos tu carta y estamos todos al tanto de la situación. _'Los de arriba'_ me dijeron que te respondiera para decirte que no tienes de que preocuparte. Entre todos vamos a tratar de sacar el trabajo para la fecha programada y si sólo nos envías una lechuza para decirnos en donde tienes las cosas nosotros hacemos tu parte. Tómate el tiempo necesario para estar con Ninniel._

_Dale mis saludos y dile que espero que se mejore._

_Hazel"_

"¿Tienen pergamino a la mano?" les preguntó a los que estaban ahí. Hermione buscó en su bolsa y sacó no solo pergamino, sino pluma y tinta también "Gracias."

Escribió unas lineas rápidas, enrolló el pergamino descuidadamente y se lo pasó a Ginny, como ordenándole en silencio que lo enviara.

"¿Qué se supone que hago con él?" le dijo, indignada ante el acto arrogante de su hijo.

"Perdón, mamá. ¿Puedes enviárselo a Hazel, por favor?" pidió con su mejor cara de inocencia, tratando de ignorar por un momento que estaba exhausto.

"No era tan difícil pedirlo¿verdad? En momentos como estos se nota que eres un Malfoy" se burló.

"Hey" se quejó Draco con voz cansada, sin moverse de su silla.

Ginny hizo como si no lo escuchó y se fue por el mismo pasillo por el que había llegado.

"Lo que dijiste en la carta…"

"Olvida lo que dije en la carta, Nina" la interrumpió Lily, apretando su mano.

"¿Cómo voy a olvidarlo si estoy tendida en una cama de hospital, con menos fuerza cada momento y sintiendo que una sombra fría me cubre el cuerpo? No, Lily, hace meses ya que sé que esto va a pasar" una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

"No va a pasar nada" Lily se abrazó fuerte a su hermana, llorando inconteniblemente.

"Yo ya me resigné. Deberías hacer lo mismo" Ninniel le acarició el cabello, portándose por primera vez como la hermana mayor que era "Tienes que ser fuerte por que mis papás te van a necesitar. Y no tengas miedo de desahogarte con ellos. Les hará bien estar los tres juntos ¿Me lo prometes?"

Lily asintió sin soltarla "Te voy a extrañar" le dijo con voz ahogada.

Ninniel no contestó, siguió acariciándole el pelo. Se quedaron así un momento hasta que Lily dejó de llorar "¿Ya estás más tranquila?"

Lily volvió a asentir.

"Bien. ¿Sabes algo? Estoy algo cansada. ¿Puedes llamar a Caleb? Quiero hablar con él antes de tomar una siesta."

Lily se levantó en silencio y se encaminó a la puerta y cuando estaba a punto de abrirla se giró a verla a la cara "Eres inmadura, egoista y malcriada, pero eres la mejor hermana que huebiera podido desear." No esperó por una respuesta y salió de la habitación "Caleb, Ninniel quiere verte."

Caleb entró y se encontró a Ninniel tratando de sentarse en la cama con mucho esfuerzo. En pasos apurados llegó hasta ella y la recargó contra la pared.

"¿Podemos sentarnos junto a la ventana?" giró para ver el pequeño sofá sin respaldo que estaba junto a la ventana. Él la cargó en brazos, se sentó en el sofá de espaldas a la luna que los miraba desde afuera y la sentó a ella en sus piernas. "Ya estoy muy cansada."

"Es que no has querido dormir desde hace horas" intentó reprenderla, pero por más que trató, su voz no dejó de ser suave.

"Prometo dormirme en un momento. Solo quiero hablar contigo un momento" le dijo con una sonrisa débil.

"Habla."

"¿Vas a ir a la boda de Henry y Mandy?"

"No sé. Henry no me cae muy bien. Es demasiado _simpático_."

Ninniel se rió un poco "Pero yo quiero que vayas."

"Vamos a ir los dos juntos" le dijo tomándola de la mano.

"Deja de decir eso. Sabes bien que yo ya no voy a salir de aquí" lo miró a los ojos y vio que estaban tan tristes como los de ella.

"Me niego a aceptarlo."

"No te queda de otra. Yo ya lo acepté."

"Tú eres una terca."

"Ya lo sé. ¿Me abrazas fuerte?" él asintió y la rodeó con sus brazos tan fuerte que a Ninniel se le fue el aliento por un momento "Estoy muy cansada, me estoy quedando dormida."

"Creo que cambié de opinión. Ya no quiero que te dermas. Quédate despierta" le susurro con voz temblorosa al oído.

"Ya no puedo. Necesito dormir."

"No. Tengo miedo de que ya no despiertes. No te duermas" le suplicó.

Ninniel sintió una lágrima humedecer su mejilla. Pero no era una lágrima suya. Caleb estaba llorando "¿Estás triste?" lo sintió negar con la cabeza "¿Qué es, entonces?"

"Siento miedo."

"Yo no siento miedo. Yo siento tristeza. Por que ya no voy a verte de nuevo."

"No digas eso."

"¿Sabes qué es lo que más voy a extrañar?" él volvió a negar con la cabeza "Tus ojos. Eso es lo que más voy a extrañar. Me encantan tus ojos."

"Yo voy a extrañar todo de tí" le confesó.

"¿Me das un beso?"

Caleb la separó solo lo suficiente para verla a la cara "Lo que tú quieras."

Se acercó lentamente y posó sus labios sobre los de ella, que estaban más helados que la última vez. Ella movió los suyos y él la imitó. Cada segundo estaba más fría y para él era más difícil contener sus lágrimas.

"Buenas noches" le dijo antes de darle un último beso y se recargó en su hombro y ahí se quedó dormida. Caleb sintió que su propio corazón se detuvo por un momento cuando el de ella dejó de latir. Se quedó un rato más sentado ahí solo abrazándola y sin parar de llorar.

Cuando sintió que empezaba a entumirse, se levantó con su cuerpo en brazos y lo puso en la cama. Se dirigió a la puerta arrastrando sus pasos. Mirando al piso, salió al pasillo. Se talló los ojos con los nudillos y entonces levantó la mirada para encontrarse con otros cinco rostros bañados en llanto. Caminó hacia sus padres y se abrazó fuerte a ellos. Minutos después de estar llorando en silencio, fue capaz dedecir las trespalabras más dolorosas de toda su vida"Se quedó dormida."

* * *

Notas:

Este es el fin de mi historia. Es algo triste, lo sé, pero era lo que tenía planeado desde el principio.  
Por si alguien se lo pregunta: no, no tengo planeado un epílogo, por que no sabría qué poner en él.  
No pensé que me pusiera triste terminar la historia (a pesar de que me estresaba tenerla a medias) y mucho menos que me dolería tanto terminarla de la manera que lo hice.

Espero que a quien le haya gustado me deje un comentario, por que ahora sí tengo mucha curiosidad por saber si sintieron al leerlo lo mismo que yo al escribirlo (que ese es el propósito de escribir, al fin y al cabo). A quien le plazca, entonces, deje un review.

Ya para terminar, muchísimas gracias a quienes han leido hasta aquí. Si llego a escribir algo más, me gustaría verlos por ahí.  
Hasta la próxima y gracias de nuevo.


End file.
